


Lessons in True Strength

by CertainVICTORy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gloria and Victor are twins, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Siblings, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 66
Words: 92,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: Neil, the son of Champion Victor and Professor Hop, struggles to find out the secret to how his Dad Victor became such a powerful Champion, to begin with! Little did he know he got his wish but in the most unexpected way: Through Time Travel. Now Neil must find his way home while journeying with his parents and figure out how his Dad went from a timid and shy boy to Galar's strongest Trainer.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 41
Kudos: 241





	1. The Champion's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! Victor here with another fun project! I've had this idea for a while and I can't wait to work on this AU! Neil belongs to my friend @gummymela (Tumblr and Twitter). thanks again for letting me write about him! I appreciate all comments and kudos! Let's enjoy this ride together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover art commissioned by @gummymela (twitter and tumblr)

“The winner, in a close battle is our reigning champion, Victor!” The crowd roared as Victor stared at his son, who sank to his knees in defeat. Neil sighed and returned his Toxitricy and gazed at her Pokeball.

“You did amazing, girl, but we still lost to Dad again.” He looked up as Victor walked up to him and crouched down.

“You did amazing out there, Neil. You almost had me that time; I’m so proud of you.”

“You always say that, though, Dad.” Neil laughed as he grabbed Victor’s hand and stood up. 

“Yeah, but I see a lot of progress in your battling! Hop sure has been teaching you well, hasn’t he?” Victor hugged Neil from the side as they walked out of the pitch.

“A little, but all he does is ramble around about type-matchups of Your Pokemon! But I already know about them! Even then, I still lose! What’s your secret, Dad? How did you get to be so strong?” Victor chuckled and winked at Neil.

“Sorry, you may be my son, but I can’t tell you everything.”

“Aww, come on! Please, Dad! I promise I’ll do my chores when asked!” Neil’s eyes lit up as his Dad shook his head.

“Neil, you’re already ten-years-old. You’ve shown great promise, and when I endorsed you at such a young age, I knew you were destined for greatness! Even your Papa and myself didn’t get endorsed until we both were fourteen!” Victor ruffled his son’s hair, causing him to push back his hand.

“Dad! You know how I don’t like it when someone does that to my hair!” Victor chuckled as he held out his hand.

“Let’s get some ice cream; it will be my treat! What do you say?”

“Okay, but I’m gonna bleed your pocket dry, Dad! I’m feeling extra scoops today!”

“The only thing I can’t beat is my son’s appetite, alright then, have at thee!” Neil grinned and grabbed Victor’s hand as they went to change.

* * *

Neil put on his black t-shirt over his red hoodie and grabbed his white bag. He stared at himself in the mirror and fixed his plum-colored hair. “Looking good!” He laughed as he headed outside and spotted Victor. Who was wearing a plain white hoodie and black cap. “Hey, Dad, ready to go?”

“How’d you know it was me?” Neil rolled his eyes and pointed at Victor’s hair.

“You have your cowlick showing! Dad, I told you to tuck it **under** your cap, that way no one will notice it’s you!” Neil pulled down at Victor’s jacket and tucked his hair inside his cap and pouted at him. “There, now no one will know that you’re out in public!”

“Thanks, son, now let’s go get some ice cream-” Suddenly, Victor bumped into a pair of reporters who smiled wide at him.

“Champion, Victor, a word with you, please!” Victor stood in front of Neil as the cameraman got closer to him.

“Neil, you know what to do, right?”

“Yep, I’ll meet you back at the house, what do you want on your ice cream?” Victor smirked and looked back at Neil.

“Whatever you’re getting.” Victor made a mad dash in the opposite direction as the reporters chased after him. Neil sighed as he kicked the ground and walked towards the ice cream stand.

“Dad is sure enjoying his stardom. But what am I missing? I’m using the correct type advantages, and matchups like Papa says. Yet, he still manages to win!” Neil paid for his ice cream and walked towards the Taxi driver.

“Oh, good afternoon, Young Neil!”

“Hiya!” Neil sat in the car and smiled at the Cabbie. 

“I saw your match; you were so close! I was really hoping you’d win this time!”

“Yeah, I almost had Dad! He’s just powerful!”

“Yeah, I remember seeing him when he beat your uncle all those years ago.” 

“What was my dad like?” Neil sat up and stared at the Cabbie, who chuckled.

“I think you’re asking the wrong person, kiddo. What are you getting at?”

“Well, I just want to know how he got so strong! There must be a secret that I’m missing!”

“Maybe ask the Professor or someone closer to him?” Neil nodded and smiled to himself as he landed in Wedgehurst.

“Yeah, that sounds good! Thanks, Mister!” He jumped down and waved at the Cabbie driver as he flew off towards the sky.

* * *

“I’m home!” Neil shut the door to his family home, which used to be Magnolia’s old home before she retired and moved away. Neil hung his bag on the wall and looked around. “Papa?”

“NEIL!” A loud voice shot through the house as a man in purple hair and white lab coat came rushing towards him. 

“Papa?!” Neil groaned as Hop hugged him. “What’s going on? You’re gonna smush the ice cream!”

“Neil, I’m so proud of you! You did your best, though!” Hop nuzzled his face against Neil’s cheek as he held him in his arms.

“Papa, can you let me down now?” 

“Oh, right, sorry. So, how do you feel?”

“I’m okay; a little bit bummed that I didn’t win, but next time I’ll get Dad for sure!” Hop slapped his son’s back and chuckled.

“That’s my boy, never backing down from any challenge! You remind me of myself when I was around your age!” Neil looked back as he placed the ice cream in the freezer.

“Oh, I wanted to ask you this! What was Dad like when you guys were around my age?” Hop smiled wide and sat down on the chair.

“Well, we were pretty much the same as we are now, but your Dad, well, he wasn’t always that headstrong Champion you see him now.”

“Oh, yeah, you told me that he used to be very shy and timid around you!” Neil sat down on the couch and ate his ice cream as Hop continued his story.

“He and I were rivals and the best of friends! He would always get me and your aunt, Gloria, out of trouble. This one time in the Wild Area, Gloria thought it’d be a good idea to take a picture with a sleeping Bewear.”

“No way! Aunt Gloria did that?” Neil sat up as Hop chuckled to himself.

“I was curious and helped her take the picture, that is until the Bewear woke up and chased us around. Thankfully your Dad came by and saved us with his Roselia.” Hop looked at the photo of himself and Victor and smiled at it. “Your Dad is very special to me, and I wouldn’t trade anything in the world for him.”

“Papa?” Neil watched as Hop wiped his eye.

“Sorry, just thinking back on some things. But to answer your question, there are some things in this world you have to find out yourself. You can’t have all the answers laid out in front of you.” 

“Ughhhh, you’re just like Dad.” Neil leaned back and slumped into the couch. “There has to be something I can do to figure it out! Is there somewhere I can go? What about the Slumbering Weald? Didn’t you and Dad get chosen by Zacian and Zamazenta, maybe if I got there, I could figure out the answer!”

“Oh no, young man, you know the rules. No going to the Slumbering Weald, without Victor or me.”

“But Papa! I’m a full-fledged Pokemon Trainer! I can take care of myself!”

“No, means no, I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, not like last time.”

“I said I was sorry! I knew how to get back, though! I’m not like uncle Leon; I can find my way back easily.” Hop stood up and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Neil, but for your safety, I can’t have you wandering off like that. Tell you what, why not visit Aunt Gloria at the ranger station in the Wild Area? Maybe she can help you out with your question.”

“Okay, I’ll go.” Neil sat up and headed out towards the door and looked behind him. “I’ll be back before dinner! I love you!”

“Love you too, Neil! Remember, your Dad and I love you very much!” Neil giggled and nodded as he grabbed his bag.

“Love you too!” 

* * *

Neil hurried past the lake and stared at it as he saw a few Pokemon swimming about, “There has to be a way for me to find out Dad’s secret strength. I wish there were a way for me to find out, though.” Just then, a bright green light shot across the sky. It zoomed across the trees and fell towards the forest a bit further away. Neil’s ears rang as he heard the pained cries of what sounded like a Pokemon.

“I wonder what that was? It looks like it landed in the Slumbering Weald!” Neil ran towards Postwick and froze as he looked back at his home. “I’m sorry, Papa, but I have to go help whatever is out there! It may be a Pokemon!” With that, Neil adjusted his bag and ran towards Postwick.


	2. Mysterious Figure

Neil hurried through the dirt roads of his parent’s old hometown as a few of the townsfolk crowded around the gate of the Slumbering Weald. 

“Excuse me!” Neil squeezed his way past the crowd and saw his aunt Gloria keeping people back.

“Please, remain calm, the Pokemon Rangers have everything under control.” Gloria waved her hand and stood firm as the townspeople looked on with worried expression.

“Are you sure, Gloria?” The ranger captain placed her hands on her hips and grinned.

“You’re talking about the girl who wrestled a Bewear with just her ‘bear’ hands!” The crowd went to a frenzy of laughter as Neil slapped his face in disgust. “But, we have everything under control. You can all go home.” The crowd began to disperse as Gloria turned around. Neil slowly crept towards the gate and slipped his body through.

_ ‘Okay, now I just have to sneak past-’  _ Suddenly he was lifted into the air as Gloria brought him to her face.

“What do we have here? Looks like a lost little Munchlax.” 

“Oh, hi, Aunt Gloria!” Neil flashed a toothy grin as the ranger glared at him.

“Don’t you,  **‘Hi Aunt Gloria’** me mister, you were about to sneak inside the Slumbering Weald and see what landed in the forest?”

“Uh, well.” Gloria then set him down and opened the gate.

“Come on, then!”

“Wait, you’re letting me go in?” Gloria raised a brow and chuckled.

“Not without supervision. Don’t worry, I can handle Vic, but it could be our little secret.” Neil sealed his mouth and giggled as Gloria did the same. She then motioned her nephew to proceed as she closed the gate behind them. “You did bring your Pokemon with you, right?” Neil smirked and pointed at his bag.

“Always do whenever I go out!”

“Thatta boy, now let’s go! Stay close, though, okay? I might be more lenient, but that doesn’t mean I won’t let you get hurt.” She patted his back as the duo walked inside the Slumbering Weald.

* * *

The thick fog of the forest swirled around Neil as he walked close to Gloria.

“Is it normally this foggy here, Aunt Gloria?” He looked up as she clutched her styler and hovered her hand over her Pokemon.

“Not really, the last time it was this foggy was when Hop, Victor, and I first came here to rescue a lost Wooloo. But that was before Zacian and Zamazenta chose your dads as wielders of the Sword and Shield.” She looked around and brought Neil closer to her as they heard a roar.

“What was that?” Neil jumped as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. “That doesn’t sound like a Pokemon, I recognize?” Neil clung to his aunt’s back and shivered as a frigid breeze blew through his hoodie. “Aunt, Gloria, I’m getting scared.”

“It’s okay, little guy, there’s nothing to worry about.” Gloria continued to walk as Neil began to whimper.

“Aunt, Gloria...let’s turn back.”

“Okay, let’s go get your Dad, and we can tackle this together.” Neil nodded and took Gloria’s hand as they began to head back from where they came.

“Aunt, Gloria?”

“Yeah?”

“Am I weak for wanting to run away?”

“Of course not! Strength isn’t dignified by how strong you are in battle, but also knowing your limits and acting accordingly on them. That is true strength to me, at least.”

“Is that why Dad is a strong battler?” Gloria laughed and shook his head.

“Neil, everyone has different views on strength. I know you’re trying to find the answer, but just having it told from you isn’t the way.”

“You sound like, my Dad and Papa.” Neil sighed as Gloria crouched down and ruffled the back of his head.

“Someday, you will find your answer to your big question. You’re a smart kid! I mean, you are Victor and Hop’s son.” She stood up and smiled at him. “Sometimes, experience is the best teacher.” Neil nodded and froze as he saw a dark figure in front of him.

“Aunt Gloria, watch out!” She turned around and grabbed Neil and pulled him away as the beast swiped at them.

“What the heck is that?” Gloria brought out her Rotom Phone and snapped a picture of the beast.

_ ‘Pokemon located….Celebi.’ _

“Wait, Celebi? That can’t be right?” Gloria jumped back as the beast roared and glared at them with bright red eyes.

“Let me try!” Neil brought out his Rotom Phone and quickly snapped a picture as he was lifted into the air by Gloria.

_ ‘Unidentified Pokemon detected! Error’  _

“What? But I have the latest model!” Neil looked back at Gloria, who took off running deeper into the forest. “The entrance is back that way! We’re going the wrong way!”

“Right, but that unidentified Pokemon is in the way! I have a plan, though, so just stay close to me, alright?”

“Okay!” Neil jumped down and ran alongside Gloria as the pair ran into the forest.

The Pokemon looked around and panted as it searched for the duo. It froze as it heard rustling from above it.

“Up here!” Gloria shouted as she jumped down and shot out her styler at it. “Let’s calm you down, shall we?” The spinner circled around the Pokemon as Gloria swirled her baton. Just as the circle completed, the Pokemon roared and shot out a bright green light and broke free from the styler.

“It didn’t work?” Neil looked down as the Pokemon looked up at him and roared.

“Neil! Jump, I’ll catch you!” Neil nodded and jumped off the branch and into Gloria’s arms. They rolled around on the dirt as Gloria laughed and held Neil in her arms. “Phew, Vic really needs to give you fewer sweets. You’re getting heavier by the day.”

“Hey! I’m a growing boy!” Neil laughed as he spotted the Pokemon, charging after them. “It’s coming this way! We have to battle it.”

  
“Not happening, mate. If it managed to break out of my Capture Styler, then it will probably do numbers on us. We have to get out of here and get Victor.”

“But-”

“Neil, I know you want to help, but think about you and your Pokemon’s safety.” She brushed the dirt off his face and gripped his shoulders.

“Okay, but something is bothering me, and I’m sure you noticed it too!” Gloria nodded and looked at the Pokemon.

“It has a Celebi in its arms.”

“We have to save it! There shouldn’t be a reason for it to have it!” Neil grabbed his Pokeball and looked at Gloria. “I know you said not to battle it, but when a Pokemon is in danger, I want to help it!” Gloria laughed and shook her head.

“You remind of Hop with that attitude. Okay, you convinced me.” Gloria stood up and grabbed her Pokeball. “Let’s go, Bisharp!” The Sword Blade Pokemon sharped her blades as she dashed towards the Pokemon. “Bisharp, use Metal Claw!” Her blades shined as her blades connected with the claws of the Pokemon. “Neil, I’ll hold it back, find a way to get the Celebi.”

“Okay! Go, Minccino!” The Chincilla Pokemon smiled as it ran around Neil and brushed his face. “Yes, I love you two, but we have a Pokemon to save! Use Hyper Voice!” It smiled and screeched towards the Pokemon, sending massive shockwaves that shook the trees around it.

“Bisharp, Iron Head!” Bisharp slammed her head into the Pokemon and jumped away as Minccino’s attack struck the opposing Pokemon. “Nice hit Neil!”

“Thanks!” Neil smiled and saw the Celebi was flung into the air as the Pokemon flew back. “I got it!” Neil ran forward and dove towards the Time Travel Pokemon and winced as he skidded the ground.

“Nice, catch!” Gloria smiled but gasped as Bisharp flew past her. “Bisharp!” She watched as the Pokemon ran towards her and swiped at her, sending her flying towards a tree.

“Aunt, Gloria!” Neil cried out as Gloria fell to the ground and looked up at Neil.

“Run, go...get...help.” Neil stood up and ran towards the entrance while carrying Celebi in his arms. He looked back as Minccino jumped on his shoulder and began to tear up.

_ ‘I shouldn’t run, but my legs are moving on their own...Neil, you can’t leave Aunt Gloria like that!’  _ Neil then felt the ground shake beneath him as the Pokemon slammed the ground near him. He flew back and winced as he slammed into the ground. He hugged the Celebi as the Pokemon stood above him. 

“I can’t give up, not when you’re in trouble, Celebi. I want to be strong; I have to be strong! Just like my...Dad.” Just as Neil fell unconscious, Celebi’s body began to glow. Surround Neil in a bright green light. The Pokemon roared and swiped at Neil, but it phased through him as he disappeared, gone without a trace.


	3. Returning to the Weald

Celebi rolled out of Neil’s arms and looked around and sighed as it escaped from danger. It jumped as it heard Neil stirring awake before quickly darting away from the forest. The boy slowly sat up and winced as his body ached.

_‘Ugh, my back,’_ Neil thought as he slowly sat up from the grassy floor of the Slumbering Weald. “That was some light, but where am I, Aunt Gloria?” He sat up and looked around for her but found nothing but silence. Something felt off about the Slumber Weald. The fog around the forest was thinner and more clear. Neil looked down and sighed as he stared at his empty hands.

“Right, that Celebi...I wonder what happened to it?” He brushed the dust of his signature red hoodie and heard a voice call out to him. 

“Hey, are you okay?” He turned his head and saw a boy, a little older than him, wearing a red polo and ripped jeans, running towards him. His grey beanie was bouncing as he ran.

_‘Who is this funny looking guy?’_ Neil sat up and looked around the forest and noticed that the trees looked smaller than usual.

“I heard a loud noise from this place and came to check it out! That must’ve been some nasty fall; are you okay, stranger?” The boy stretched out his hand towards Neil and smiled.

_‘That smile, it feels familiar and comforting…’_ Neil thought as the boy walked closer to him. As he walked out of the shadows, Neil finally realized who he came into contact with… _’ Dad? Is that you?’_

“Here, let me check on you.” Neil froze as the boy checked on his wound. He set his large bag down and got out a first aid kit. “It’s a good thing I always have one on me!”

_‘This is crazy! This can’t be right. He may look like dad, but there’s no way!’_ Neil watched as the boy dabbed the bump with a damp cloth. He let out a small pained hiss as the cloth rubbed the wound.

“You’re not from around here, are you?” Neil shook his head and looked away. “I’m guessing you’re a little shy, that’s okay! I get that way too sometimes around new people! That is until I met my best friend.”

_‘Best friend? He doesn’t mean.’_

“Vic!” A loud voice shot across the forest as a boy in a blue jacket came barreling through, “There you are! I’ve been looking for ya! Who’s this?” 

“Sorry, Hop. I heard a loud noise, and when I came towards here, I saw this little guy, and I noticed he got hurt a bit, and I’m cleaning him up as we speak!” Hop crossed his arms and laughed,

“Typical, Victor. Always wanting to help others! I admire that about you!” Neil watched as Victor blushed to himself.

“You think so? I’m glad!” 

_‘There’s no doubt about it...it is Dad and Papa! But why are they so young looking?’_ Neil wondered then realized… _’ The Celebi...that means, I’ve been thrown back in time!’_ Suddenly he heard a loud noise in the trees.

“Oh, no, it’s the monster!” Neil jumped and hugged Victor from behind, causing the teen to throw up his arms.

“Whoa! What’s gotten into you, kid?” Victor blushed as Neil tightened his grip on him.

“I’m scared…” Neil whispered as Hop looked down at him.

“Hey, kid, I think you should lay off my friend here!”

“Now, now, Hop don’t scare him anymore.” Victor laughed as he touched Neil’s head. “You okay?” Neil looked up as Victor smiled at him.

_‘Dad...no,’_ Neil stepped back and bit his lip as he stared at the ground. 

“I’m sorry, it’s a force of habit.” Victor chuckled and crouched down and ruffled Neil’s head.

“It’s alright; I don’t mind. I just surprised me, that’s all. As for the noise…” Victor looked up and shook his head. “Gloria, I know that’s you.”

“VICTOR!” Gloria jumped from the trees and landed on her brother with a loud thud, causing Neil to jump back in surprise.

“Gloria?” The girl turned her head and nodded.

“Yep, that’s me! But do I know you?” She stared at Neil and looked him up and down. “Hmmm.”

“Gloria, please don’t do that.” Hop sighed as he pulled his friend off of Victor.

“Hold on now; this kid...he looks really familiar.” Neil slowly backed away into a corner and began to sweat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Neil averted his gaze as Gloria stared at him.

_‘Even as a kid, she’s scary too.’_

“Are you a relative of Hop?”

“What?” Neil looked over at his Papa, who threw his arms back.

“Hold up, are you really just throwing random stuff into the air again?” Gloria laughed as she pointed at Neil’s hair.

“I mean, he has Hop’s hair color, and who else in Galar has it other than Leon.”

“She does make a good point.” Hop placed a hand on his chin and stared at Neil’s face. “You do have the same eye color, and same skin color...and your hair almost looks-” 

“Right?” Gloria nodded and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder, “I bet he’s related to ol’ Hoppy here!”

_‘Hoppy?’_ Neil covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing at the silly nickname.

“Gloria, how many times have I told you, no one calls me that!” Hop blushed and fixed his jacket as Gloria elbowed him.

“No one, but Victor.”

“Hey! That was years ago!” Gloria laughed as Victor slowly sat up.

“Morning, Vic! You look worse for wear!” Gloria helped her brother up as Victor shook his head.

“That’s because you landed on me! Again! Gloria, you could’ve broken something!” Victor waved his arms around as Gloria shrugged at him.

“I mean, you broke my fall, so I’m fine!”

“I’m not talking about you!” Neil watched as Victor fumed at his sister, who stuck her tongue at him.

_‘Sure enough, they haven’t changed over the years.’_ Neil let out a light giggle as the trio stared at him.

“See, even the kid thinks it’s funny!” Gloria wrapped her arm around Neil and smiled at him. “You got a name?”

“It’s Neil-” Neil covered his mouth as he spoke his name. 

_‘Oh, crud! I shouldn’t have done that!’_ Victor raised a brow at him and smiled.

“Neil, huh? That’s a nice name.” Neil grinned wide at Victor.

“Yeah, my dad named me!

“Really? Are they around?” Neil nodded and then shook his head.

“Well...I just moved here, from...from...uh Sinnoh! Yeah, Sinnoh!”

“Oh, just like Gloria and me!” Victor laughed as Neil chuckled.

_‘Good, going, you just had to pick the same region as Dad!’_

“So, Neil, are your parents living in Galar?” Neil turned towards Hop and shook his head.

“They are, I’m only staying for a while before I return, that is if I return.”

“What do you mean by that?” Gloria furrowed her brows as Neil stared at the ground.

“I don’t know if I can, and I’m a bit scared...I don’t know what to do.” Neil began to whimper as tears fell from his face.

“Hey, don’t cry, Neil.” Hop walked up and gave Neil a tissue and wiped his face. “I think I might know someone who can help you out!”

“Who?”

“My big bro, Lee! He’s the unbeatable Champion of Galar! And the strongest trainer we have!”

_‘Oh, right, Uncle Leon! I bet he can help find the Celebi! Maybe I can return home if I find him!’_

“Where is he, by the way?” Neil wiped his face as Hop crossed his arms.

“Well, that’s the thing, I don’t know...he’s pants with directions so I have no idea where he might be…” Neil sighed and slumped on the tree.

“So, now what?” Victor shrugged and looked out towards the exit of the forest.

“Well, if we continue on our Gym Challenge, we should be able to see Leon if we collect our badges! We have already beaten Milo and Nessa, and the next step is finding Kabu! We stopped by Postwick to collect some supplies; it’s a good thing we bumped into you, Neil!” 

“Yeah, it is good.” 

“Are you participating too?” Neil shook his head and waved his arms.

“I don’t think so; I don’t want to intrude on your challenge!”

_‘I don’t think I can handle going up against Papa or Dad.’_ He thought as Hop smirked.

“Good, that’s one less rival to deal with; come on, guys! Let’s go look for Kabu! I want to get that badge and head straight for Lee’s title and become Champion!” Victor laughed as he walked towards Hop.

“Okay, mister Champion, don’t go running off now. I don’t want to leave Neil behind now!”

“Right! It has been a while since the three of us traveled! What do you say, Neil? Want to come along?” Neil looked at Victor and nodded.

“Sure! I’ll do my best to help you guys!” Neil flashed a grin as Victor nodded at him.

“Good to have you!” Just then, Hop came from behind Victor and wrapped his arm around his friend’s head.

“Let’s go already! I’m so excited!” 

“Hop! Not so close!” Victor blushed as Hop giggled at him and grabbed his arm.

“Let’s go, Vic! I can’t let my rivals fall behind!” With that, the pair raced off towards the exit. Gloria sighed and brushed the dust off of her coat.

“Those two are perfect for each other. They help each other grow stronger, as for me…” Neil tugged at her arm and looked up at her.

“You okay?” She laughed and shook her head.

“Oh, don’t mind me, just some random thoughts. Let’s get you out of here!” She held out her hand as Neil slowly took it.

_‘Who would’ve thought I’d get to go on a journey with Dad, Papa, and Aunt Gloria! I wonder what fun adventures and cool stuff I can learn about Dad on this journey?’_ Neil wondered as he walked out of the Slumbering Weald.

  
 _‘I hope Uncle Leon can help me...I have to stay low for now.’_ Neil took one last look at the Slumbering Weald before the fog began to cover the forest floor.


	4. Victor's ambition

“So, Neil, was it?” Hop asked as the group walked along the grassy trail of the Wild Area. “What’s a kid like you doing in the Slumbering Weald, didn’t your parents tell you that wandering around like that can get you lost?”

“I’m pretty good at finding my way around, though! Although my Dad does worry a lot that I like to wander around, it’s okay; I always find my way back!” Neil flashed a grin and stood proud at himself.

“Don’t you think you’d be worrying your dad all the time?” Neil looked up at Victor, who stared back, his gaze concerned with the young boy in front of him.

“I guess so; I don’t mean to, though, honest!” Neil blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“I understand, but worrying your parents isn’t something you should do.” Victor crouched down and smiled at Neil. “I’m sure wherever your parents are, they miss you dearly.” Neil bit his lip and clutched his hoodie as Victor walked away.

_ ‘It’s me that misses you guys the most.’  _ Hop walked up next to Victor and smiled at him.

“Dang, Vic, I’ve never seen you like this to a stranger!” The brunette laughed and blushed.

“I can’t help it! Something about Neil makes me want to care for him! I guess it’s just my paternal instincts, I guess.”

“You’d make an awesome dad one day, Vic!” Gloria laughed and wrapped her arm around his head and ruffled his beanie.

“You think so? I know I’m still young, but I always wondered what my child would be like, maybe I’d be a good dad.” Neil froze and began to whimper as tears fell from his eyes.

“Neil? Are you okay?” Hop ran towards Neil and held his hands, and stared at him. “What’s wrong?” Neil wiped his face with his sleeve and shook his head.

“Nothing, I’m sorry, just thinking about something else, that’s all.” He smiled at Victor and looked away. 

“Okay, are you sure?” Hop starred at Gloria and Victor and took his hand. “We are almost to Motostoke; we can get you something sweet to eat, how’s that sound?”

“Really? Are you sure?” Neil watched as Hop smiled and nodded at him.

“It’s no fun when someone is upset! What do you say, guys?” Hop turned around at Gloria and Victor, who laughed.

“We could never win against that face, huh Vic?” 

“No, we can not.” Neil watched as Victor blushed as he stared at Hop, “I could never say no to that face.”

_ ‘This is my Dad, right? He keeps staring at Papa and blushing? What’s wrong? Is he sick?’  _ Neil tilted his head as Hop jumped into the air.

“Alright! Let’s race, then! Last one has to pay for Neil’s dessert!” With that, Hop raced off towards the fields.

“Hey!” Gloria bolted and laughed as she caught up to Hop. Neil laughed and began to run but looked back at Victor, who was slowly walking behind him.

“Aren’t you gonna race them, Da- I mean Victor?” 

_ ‘That’s so weird calling him that.’  _ Neil thought as Victor shook his head.

“I can’t keep up with those two, anyway. I don’t mind paying for stuff.”

“Oh, okay…” Neil kicked the ground and walked next to Victor. “Can I walk with you?”

“Sure, I don’t see why not!” Neil watched as Victor smiled at him and looked around the Wild Area. “So, you’re a Pokemon trainer too, Neil?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!”

“You must be pretty strong to be a trainer at such a young age!”

“Yep! My Dad and Papa taught me everything I know! I even got endorsed by my dad!” Victor raised a brow and nodded.

“Wow, it sounds like you love your dad a lot!”

“Yeah, he’s the strongest trainer I know! I want to be as strong as him one day!” Neil smiled wide as he thought of Victor but then blushed as he cleared his throat. “Sorry.”

“No need, he sounds like a nice trainer! Someone, who’s very strong! I could never be like that.”

“Why not? You look like a powerful trainer for defeating Milo and Nessa!” Neil jumped from rock to rock and smiled as he breathed in the calm air. “Being able to get two Gym Badges is amazing too!”

“You think so? That’s the first time someone has told me that!” Neil jumped down and stared at Victor.

“What do you mean? Hasn’t Gloria or Hop told you the same thing?”

“Not much, they say I’m a good battler, but I don’t think so.”

“You won’t know until you’ve tried!” Neil grabbed Victor’s hand and pulled him along. “If your friends think you’re a good battler, you should believe them!” Victor laughed as he ran behind Neil.

“You’re pretty smart for a kid, but thanks, Neil!” 

“Of course!” 

_ ‘You were always inspiring me; it’s my turn to do the same!’  _ Neil looked up as he heard, screaming from a distance.

“VIC!” Hop and Gloria were running around at a frantic pace.

“Hop? Gloria? What’s going on?” Victor then spotted a rampaging Bewear that chased after his friends. “What did you guys do?”

“We will explain later! Help us!” Gloria huffed as she dodged a flying punch from Bewear.

“But, I can’t...I’m not strong enough to battle…” Neil jumped down and grabbed Victor’s hand.

“Da- Victor, please, you have to help them!” Victor froze as Neil stared up at him. “Fine, if you won’t help, I’ll do it myself! Go, Minccino!” Minccino ran around and jumped onto Neil’s shoulder and snuggled his face.

“Hey, you feeling better?” It nodded as Neil pointed at the Bewear. “Use Hyper Voice!” Minccino jumped down and screamed at the Pokemon, causing it to freeze up and plug its ears. Neil jumped down and ran towards Gloria and Hop and took their hands. “Let’s go!” He pushed them aside as the Bewear glared at Neil. “Minccino, use Dazzling Gleam!” His Pokemon jumped on his head and flashed its eyes at the Bewear, blinding it and causing it to run off. “Alright!” Neil jumped up and gave a high-five to his Pokemon, who laughed as it nuzzled his face.

“Wow, that’s impressive!” Hop placed a hand on his chin and smirked as Neil returned his Pokemon.

“Yeah, you were amazing, Neil!” Gloria gave him a high-five as Victor walked towards them.

“Are you guys, okay?”

“Yeah, no thanks to you, Vic.” Gloria huffed as her brother gripped his bag.

“Sorry, I just...got scared, again.” Gloria shook her head and walked closer to Victor.

“Victor, you could’ve helped us, if it weren’t for Neil; Hop and I would’ve been in serious trouble!”

“I know, but…” Neil gritted his teeth and stepped in between Gloria and Victor.

“It’s not his fault! He really tried to help, don’t get mad at him, please!”

“Neil…” Victor let out a small sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay, I could’ve done something, but I didn’t. But thanks to you, I want to keep on trying to get stronger!”

“Really?” Neil’s eye’s sparkled as Victor nodded at him.

“Yeah! I want to try!” Victor looked at Hop, who smiled in return. Neil starred at his parents and clenched his fist.

_ ‘I have to find out how dad got so strong, but at this point, he’s still learning...I have to help him, no matter what!’  _


	5. A night out in the stars

The sun began to set as the group stopped by the lake to rest. Hop stretched and sighed at the view of the waters ahead.

“I think we should camp out for tonight! We can make it to Motostoke, in the morning!”

“You just want to eat, don’t you, Hop?” Gloria snickered as Hop blushed and threw his hands back.

“No! I just thought, Neil would be a bit tired, and well, I guess I wanted to show the little guy my appreciation for saving us back there!”

“Oh, you’re going to cook for us?” Victor smiled as he set his bag down and brought out his tent, “It’s been a while since we had a Hop-special.” 

“Sure! I’ll gladly cook for us, Neil have you had curry before?” Neil nodded as his stomach growled.

“Yeah! My Papa cooks for us a lot, but it’s been a while since I had any curry!” Hop brought out his apron and crossed his arms.

“Well, get ready for your tastebuds to go on a journey! Cause my cooking skills are second to none!”

“At least that’s something you can beat me in.” Victor grinned as Hop gasped and punched him on the side.

“That’s so funny, Vic, didn’t take you for the cunning type.”

“Only to you, Hop.” Victor laughed as Hop held up his fist.

“Okay, you love birds, while you guys go cook and set up camp, Neil and I will gather some berries for Hop.” Gloria pulled Neil aside as Victor blushed.

“But, I want to help, Hop!” Neil whined as suddenly froze as Gloria shot a quick glare at him. He swallowed hard and nodded. “Sure, I’ll help you, Gloria!”

_ ‘She’s even scarier as a kid.’  _ Neil looked back as Hop and Victor went about their business. Gloria sighed and turned towards Neil after a few feet of walking.

“Listen, Neil, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed but Victor and Hop like each other!”

“Oh, really? I haven’t noticed.” Neil chuckled at her and shook his head. “Is that why you wanted me to come along?” She smiled and slapped his back, causing him to stumble a bit.

“You are pretty smart for a kid, but yeah, they are head over heels for each other. Not sure when it happened, but seeing Victor happy like that makes me happy. So, I want to do what I can to help him and Hop be together! And you’re going to help me!”

“Wait, why me? They seem to be getting along well!”

_ ‘I can’t meddle in this! I might not exist if I mess up!’ _ Gloria slammed her hands on his shoulders and sighed.

“You’re so young. Listen, they are in love, but they are both stupid!”

“What do you mean?” Gloria sighed and pointed at their camp.

“Victor blushes whenever Hop even looks at him! And Hop, gosh, I love him as a friend, but AGGHHH, he just is so oblivious and can’t read the room!” Gloria grunted and stomped the ground as she pulled at her hair. “Don’t get me wrong; I love them both. But if this keeps up, they won’t confess until one of them becomes Champion!” Neil giggled as he watched Gloria punch a nearby tree, causing a bunch of berries to fall on her.

“Speaking of, don’t you want to become Champion too?” Gloria looked up and shook her head.

“At first, I did. I like battling, but something just feels off about me going along the same path as my brother and friend. The end goal is one of us is becomes Champion, but what happens to the other two?” Neil placed the berries in his bag and held her hand.

“I think it’s nice that you’re thinking of others, Gloria. Have you told Victor or Hop about it?”

“Not yet. I’m still unsure about this feeling, so I’ll see it until the end.” She smiled at Neil and ruffled his head. “Sorry for dumping this on you.”

“That’s okay; I’m sure things will work out for everyone!” Neil took her hand and grinned at her. “Experience is the best teacher, after all!”

“You’re a strange, little one.” 

Neil and Gloria waved at Hop as they headed towards camp.

“There, you guys are! Victor just finished setting up camp for us!” The brunette crawled out of the tents and smiled as he brushed his hands.

“Since there’s four of us, I set up two tents, we can decide on sleep arrangements later, for now, let’s help Hop cook.” Victor crouched down at Neil, who opened his bag. “Whatcha got for us, buddy?”

“I got a few, spicy berries, and some sweet and dry ones!” He held up a Tamato berry and tossed it to Hop.

“Looks like spicy curry it is! Hope you guys are ready for a real challenge!” Hop turned to his cutting board and began slicing the berry with ease.

“Just don’t kill us with the spice this time, Hop. Last time, my face went completely numb!” Gloria sat by the fire and added wood to keep it alit. “I couldn’t taste anything for days!”

“Don’t worry, Neil picked one of the lightest of the spiciest berries. And I won’t put too much since we have a kid with us.”

“Hey, I’m not a kid! I’m ten-years-old!” Neil stuck his tongue out at Hop, who snickered and continued to stir the curry.

“Still a kid to me!” Neil huffed and crossed his arms as Victor walked behind him.

“Let’s all get along now; Neil, it’s amazing for someone who’s so young going on a journey, and Hop; we are fourteen; we aren’t that much older than him.”

“Well, you guys are fourteen, I’m already fifteen, so there!” Hop chuckled as he began serving the curry onto plates. “Dinner is ready!” Neil clutched his stomach and smiled as Victor brought his plate to him.

“Thanks, Dad!”

“What?”

“I mean, dude!” Neil blushed and chuckled as he sat down next to Gloria.

_ ‘Crud, I almost gave myself away! I did that out of habit. I have to be more careful.’  _

“Oh, that reminds me! Vic, we need to call Mom, once we make it to Motostoke!” Gloria took a bit of her curry as her brother nodded.

“Right, if we don’t she would end up calling us a bunch, she does worry a lot.”

“Sounds like someone we know.” Gloria laughed as Victor shot a glare at her.

“What about you, Hop? Don’t you need to call your folks too?” Hop sighed and shook his head at Victor.

“I would, but lately, they seem to care about what Lee’s doing.” 

“Hop, I’m sorry, I forgot.” Victor stared down at his food and looked back up at Hop.

“It’s okay, I mean that’s why I want to take this challenge, so I can become Champion and finally make a name for myself! No more ‘Leon’s little brother’ for me!”

“I hope you can achieve your dream Hop. But you forget that we are rivals. Gloria or I might take it from you if you’re not careful!” Hop set his plate down and crossed his arms.

“The road to Champion is never easy! I’ll take you guys on!” Neil looked over at Gloria, who quietly ate her food.

“Hey, Neil!” The boy jumped as Hop tilted his head.

“Yes?”

“You never told us what your parents are like?” Neil put away his plate and smiled.

“Well, my Papa is very smart; he taught me a lot of things about Pokemon. He tends to ramble, but I still like listening to him. As for my Dad, he’s a very kind and caring but also a strong trainer! He tends to be scary at times, but he’s very loving; they both are, and-” Suddenly, Neil began to whimper as his chest began to squeeze. “I’m sorry, I just miss them…” Tears fell from his face as his voice squeaked. He coughed and cried and rubbed his face.

“Neil!” Victor ran over to him and hugged him, “Hey, it’s okay...just let it all out, buddy.” Victor brushed Neil’s tears and smiled at him. “I’m sure they miss you a lot too. Don’t worry, we will help you find them, but you have to be brave for their sake. You taught me that, remember?” Neil whimpered and hugged Victor tightly, bringing his arms around the teen’s body.

“Wow, Victor, that was very sweet of you.” Hop blushed and brushed his face as his friend sat down to allow Neil to rest his head on his lap.

“He’s a Pokemon trainer, but he’s still a kid. I know I don’t know much about him, but something about Neil makes me want to care for him. Is that weird?” Hop shook his head and smiled.

“Not at all, I think it’s just some natural parent instinct.”

“He did do that a lot when we were younger.” Gloria smiled and looked down at Neil as the boy began to fall asleep in Victor’s lap. “Neil’s kind of cute, like that...like a little baby!” Victor smiled and brushed back Neil’s hair.

“Dad….” Neil whispered, causing Victor to raise a brow at him.

“It’s okay, Neil...you don’t have to feel lonely anymore.” Victor looked up at the night sky as three shooting stars, raced across the night.


	6. Sudden Change

The group climbed the steps of Motostoke and headed into the big city. Neil looked around and smiled as he spotted the large windmill-like platform that turned to move people around. 

_ ‘Oh, good to know that still exists, but why does it spin? The one back home goes up and down.’  _ He looked over to Victor, who adjusted his hat and sighed.

“We finally made it back in one piece, at least. I heard that Kabu isn’t inside his Gym any ideas where he might be?” Hop crossed his arms and looked over at Gloria, who shrugged back.

“What about the Galar Mines No. 2?” Neil uttered and covered his mouth, and stared at Victor.

“Huh, that would be somewhere he’d be, I have heard from the people around Motostoke that Kabu would train against the Water-Type Pokemon there. Good going, Neil!” Victor placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and smiled.

“We can take the east exit if we take the lift up to the top!” Gloria pointed at the turning wheel and ran towards it. “Come on, you three! Kabu ain’t getting any younger!” 

“Gloria, wait!” Hop dashed towards her as Victor followed behind.

“Uh, Victor?” Neil grabbed Victor’s shirt and blushed as he stared at the ground…”About last night…”

“It’s okay, buddy.” Victor crouched down to Neil’s eye level and smiled. “You miss your parents, and I don’t blame you. It’s hard for a kid, especially your age, to be off on his own. I don’t know what’d I do if I didn’t have Gloria or Hop.” Victor blushed as he mentioned the latter’s name.

“You like him, don’t you?” 

“What?” Neil giggled as he smiled at Victor.

“Don’t lie, Victor, you like Hop!”

“No, I don’t! I just like him as a friend!” Victor’s face became bright red as he stood up and turned around. “You don’t know me to say these kinds of things!”

_ ‘You have no idea, Dad.’  _ Neil turned around and placed his hands behind his head.

“Well, that’s not what Hop said about you!”

“What did he say about me?” Victor turned around to face Neil, who winked and wandered his eyes.

“Well…” Neil then ran towards the wheel and laughed. “You have to catch me first!”

“Hey!” Victor gasped as he ran towards the boy. “Come on, Neil! What did he say?” The teen watched as Neil rode the platform to the top.

“You’ll have to catch me, Victor!” Neil leaned over and waved as Victor stood on the opposite platform.

“Neil, be careful! You might fall!” 

“I’ll be okay, the railing is keeping me safe-” Just as the two platforms swung adjacent to each other. It shook violently, causing Neil to stumble. “Whoa!” Neil slipped off the platform and fell.

“NEIL!” Victor tossed out a Pokeball into the air. “Roselia, use Grass Knot!” The Thorn Pokemon spun around and shot out a band of grass that grabbed onto Neil’s body. The boy swung and slowly rose as Victor stared at him.

“Thanks for the save!” Neil smiled as the duo rose to the top and got off the platform. Just then, he felt Victor’s hands on his shoulders.

“WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” Neil froze, as the teen raised his voice at him. “You could’ve gotten hurt or worse!”

“I’m..I’m sorry, I thought;” Neil gripped his hoodie and stared at the ground as Victor sighed.

“Sorry for snapping at you like that, but you should be more careful. I know we just met, but I don’t know what I’d do if I saw you get hurt.” Victor walked forwards as Neil touched his shoulder.

“He kind of acted like he usually does when I got into trouble...I kind of missed getting scolded by Dad.”

“Hey, Neil!” Hop shouted and waved at the boy who shook his head and ran towards the group. “You okay there, mate?”

“Yeah, I almost fell, but thankfully Da- Victor was there to save me.”

“Oh? How’d that happen?” Hop looked over at Victor, who pointed towards the wheel.

“It suddenly shook as Neil, and I got on the lift, I knew that thing was dangerous. Someone should talk to Chairman Rose about this!”

“Chairman Rose?” Neil raised a brow as Hop turned his head.

“Oh, right, you don’t know, well, he’s the one that organizes the challenge cup. Apparently this year, there’s gonna be a huge prize given to the winner who’s gonna take on Lee!” Hop giggled to himself and crossed his arms. “And that’s gonna be me!”

“Dream on, Hoppy! If anything, it might go to myself or Vic! Or even Neil!” Gloria scoffed as Hop threw his hands back.

“Way to shut me down! Besides, you heard it from him; Neil’s not participating in the challenge!”

“Who’s not participating?” Suddenly a voice shot out from a distance as a man in a grey suit walked up to the group. Neil’s body froze as the gentleman’s smile pierced through his body.

_ ‘Something feels off about him…’  _ Neil hid behind Victor as the man smiled.

“Well, if it isn’t the kids from Postwick! How are you guys doing?”

“We are okay, Chairman.” Victor smiled as Rose nodded.

“Is that so? I’m glad. Oh, Hop, your brother has told me that he’s been watching your journey.”

“Really?” Hop’s eyes lit up as he got closer to Rose. “Did he say anything else?” Rose scratched his chin and nodded.

“Only that he warned you about Victor and Gloria, they are pretty strong in their own right.”

“Oh, alright.” Hop sighed and kicked the ground as Gloria and Victor stood in front of Hop.

“Did you just come all this way to bring Hop down, or do you have something else you wanted to say to us? If not, then we need to go, we have somewhere we need to be.” Gloria stared at Rose, who frowned slightly.

“Now, is that any way to speak to your Chairman? I couldn’t help but overhear about this boy’s predicament!” Rose pushed Victor aside and stuck his hand out towards Neil. “I don’t think we have met; I’m Chairman Rose! I run basically all of Galar!”

“It’s nice to meet you; I’m Neil.” Neil slowly brought his hand up and shook the Chairman’s hand.

_ ‘He seems nice, but something feels very off, especially how he talks to Papa.’  _

“Pleasure is all mine; it’s actually a good thing I ran into you kids.”

“Why’s that?” Gloria watched as Rose placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder.

“Well, it turns out a few of our challengers have dropped out. Normally we would continue on the Gym Challenge, but the numbers are too low for us to have a balanced tournament. So I took it upon myself to find trainers who might qualify and push them through!”

“Isn’t that like dishonest and cheating those who got endorsed by others?” Victor scowled as Rose shook his head.

“Well, it wouldn’t be if I were the one to endorse them...what do you say, Neil?” Neil looked over to Hop, Gloria, and Victor and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, I can’t...I don’t want to intrude on my friend’s challenge.” Rose then raised a brow and chuckled.

“Well, it’s not like you have to challenge the Gym Leaders, after all, you’ve already completed them.”

“How’d you know?” Neil stared at Rose as he pointed to Neil’s badge ring.

“You’ve had that dangling out of your bag.” Neil stepped back as he quickly threw his badge ring inside his bag.

_ ‘Crud! It must’ve slipped out when I fell!’  _ Rose turned around and shrugged.

“Clearly, you are much stronger than you look. It would be a shame to let your talents go to waste, after all, the prize upon making it to the finals is a special Pokemon, never before seen in Galar.”

“What Pokemon is it?” Hop asked as Rose grinned at the group.

“Are you familiar with the Time Travel Pokemon: Celebi?”


	7. To the Mines

_ ‘Celebi? How did he…’  _ Neil’s eyes widened as Rose chuckled and stared at him.

“Oh, looks like I have piqued your interest?” Rose got closer and smiled at Neil. “You clearly got endorsed by someone to make it thus far.” Neil gripped his bag and slowly stepped back as Rose raised a brow. “Hiding from something?”

_ ‘He knows something...but I’m suddenly so scared…’  _ Neil began to sweat; his breathing went in random intervals as he tried to look away from the man in front of him. He shut his eyes and stared at the ground.  _ ‘Please, someone.’  _ Suddenly he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. Neil slowly opened his eyes and looked up as he saw Hop standing in front of him.

“Rose, I think you should leave, Neil alone.” 

_ ‘Papa?’  _ Neil’s eyes began to water as Hop glared at Rose.

“Those eyes of yours, young Hop. They will be your undoing one day.” Rose turned around and shrugged. “I hope to see you in the Champion Cup, Neil!” 

“What the heck is his problem?” Gloria shook her head as she watched Rose walk away. Suddenly Neil fell to his knees. “Neil?” Gloria crouched down as Neil’s eyes welled up.

“Neil!” Victor crouched down and brought out a tissue and wiped his face. “You okay, buddy?” The boy nodded as he looked up at Hop.

_ ‘Papa, when you came to my side, I remember that you would comfort me when I was scared.’  _

“Neil…” The sound of Hop’s voice snapped back to him as the light returned to his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, thanks for standing up for me.” Hop grinned and chuckled.

“I can’t stand adults who pick on kids, and I think I see what Vic is saying about you!”

“Me?” Neil turned his head at the brunette, who smiled back.

“Yeah, just something about you that makes me feel like I want to watch over you. Sorry if that sounds weird.” Neil giggled and shook his head.

“No, no, it’s fine; you remind me of someone close to me when you stepped in like that.” 

“Your Dad?” Victor gently took Neil’s hand and pulled him up as he beamed at the teens.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. But something about Rose freaks me out.” Hop then crouched down and whispered.

“You noticed it too? Well, I heard that he’s working on a special secret project somewhere, so it’s good to know that other people get weird vibes from him.” Hop stood up and crossed his arms. “Now that you feel better, mind telling us why you have a complete badge ring?”

“Hop, don’t pressure him, he’s been through enough.” Victor grabbed his friend’s arm, who stood his ground.

“How can I? You’ve seen it too! Neil’s clearly stronger than all of us. That means he might stand between that Champion Title and me!” He stared down at Neil, who held his hands up.

_ ‘Great, now Papa is choosing you to be one of his rivals.’  _ Neil sighed and held out his badge ring and traced the badges that shined in the sun.

“I’m sorry for lying to you guys, but I thought you wouldn’t want me to tag along.”

“Leave you? That’s crazy talk!” Hop laughed as he hooked his arm around Neil’s neck. “It’s good to have such strong rivals! It just means I need to work extra hard now!”

“You’re not mad?” Victor and Gloria shook their heads and grinned.

“I think I can speak for Victor and Hop, that if you were really a bad kid who’d just leave us behind. You would’ve done it already.” Gloria walked forward and smiled back. “It’s like my brother and Hop say, you have something that makes you feel genuine to us!” Victor placed his hand on Neil’s shoulder and walked next to Gloria.

“She’s right, but, now that we know that you’re a real force to be reckoned with, it means we have to try to work harder.”

“Oh.” Neil gripped his bag and smiled at the ground, just as Hop slapped his back.

“So tell me, what do you know about this Celebi Pokemon? You seem to know a lot about it!” 

“Not much, but it’s a rare Pokemon if I recall.” Neil ran forward and turned around as the trio looked at him. “I can tell you more when we head towards the mines!”

* * *

“So you’re saying, Celebi is a rare Pokemon that doesn’t exist in Galar?” Hop’s eyes lit up as Neil nodded at him.

“Yeah, according to my Papa’s books, Celebi is a Mythical Pokemon that lives in Johto.”

“What type is it, do you know?” Neil smiled as Hop looked down at him.

“Uh, yeah, I believe it’s Psychic and Grass. I think I have a picture of it!” Neil pulled out his phone and quickly clicked to his photos. “Here, it is!”

“Neil, was that a picture of you and some other people?” Neil froze as he began to sweat.

“Uh, yeah, it’s my Dads and me.”

“Can we see them?” Neil pulled away his phone and shook his head.

“NO! I mean, no, I’m sorry.”

“Neil, is there something wrong?” Victor walked closer to Neil and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Nothing is wrong; it’s just…” Neil chewed his lip and stared at the ground.

_ ‘I can’t show them, but I want to let them know that I’m their son.’  _ Neil clutched his chest and took a deep breath. Just then, Gloria shook her head and stood between the boys.

“Guys, if he doesn’t want to show us, we shouldn’t pressure him.” Victor and Hop nodded as they ventured towards the mines. Neil sighed and stared at his phone and touched the picture.

_ ‘I remember this photo very well.’  _ He stared at the picture of himself and his parents:  _ ‘That’s when I made them the star charms for Father’s day! I tried so hard to get a shiny Wooloo, but they loved this gift even more.’  _ Tears fell from Neil’s face, but he shook his head and wiped them clean.

_ ‘I don’t have time to cry now; I have to help my family! _ ’ He took a step forward then froze as he stared at them from behind.  _ ‘But wait, that means I have to challenge them and beat them…’  _ Neil stared at the ground and clutched his bag as his mind wandered.

“I need to get home, but to do that I have to win the finals and get Celebi, but to do that, I’d have to fight…” He looked towards Victor and Hop, who smiled at each other.

“You were so cool back there, Hop!” Victor laughed as Hop blushed and scratched his face.

“I just didn’t like how Rose was scaring Neil like that! I mean, talk about a total creep! I hate that ‘in your face’ attitude.”

“Isn’t that what you do?” Hop glared at Victor and punched him on the side and crossed his arms.

“Shut your trap, Vic! I don’t do it on purpose! And at least I’m not a creep!”

“Right, right, my mistake!” Neil smiled at the two teens and laughed to himself.

_ ‘Dad and Papa seem to be having a lot of fun together. I wonder how Dad became so strong.’  _

“Neil.” The boy jumped as Gloria ruffled his hair. 

“Huh?”

“Something tells me that you’re closer to Hop and Victor than you let on.”

“What do you mean?” Neil scratched his face and looked away as Gloria brought her face close to the boy.

“It’s been a few days since we met, but you seem to cling onto them so fast, so I assume you know them or something.”

_ ‘Well, you’re close in that regard, Aunt Gloria.’  _

“I guess you could say that I feel at ease around them...they give off a certain vibe that makes me like them!” Neil smiled as Gloria chuckled at him.

“You are a weird kid, but at least you’re honest!” Gloria ran forward towards the pair and hugged her arms around their necks. “Watching you two pal around is giving me a toothache! Why not start holding hands or something?”

“Gloria! Don’t say things like that!” Victor turned bright red like his polo and pulled his beanie over his face.

“Oh, Vic’s doing the thing when he’s embarrassed. What do you think, Hop?” She turned her head and grinned as Hop blushed back.

“Leave him alone, Gloria…” She laughed as the group made it towards the entrance of the mines.

“We are here!” Gloria stood in front of the mines and looked back at Victor. “Let’s hope, Old man Kabu is in there!” 

“Yeah, let’s hope-” Just then, the ground began to shake as sounds of rumbling and explosions rocked throughout the mine.

“What’s going on?” Hop stumbled and looked up as a piece of rock fell from the ceiling. “Neil, look out!”

“Huh?” Neil looked up as the rock fell towards him.

“Neil!” Victor jumped towards the boy, and they rolled away as the rock hit the ground.

“Da- Victor! Are you okay?” Neil looked up at the teen, who nodded and laughed.

“Yeah, I’m okay, how about you?” Neil clutched Victor’s arm and sat up as Victor stood up.

“Yeah, thanks for saving me again.”

“No problem. But what was that?” Gloria stood up and listened inside the mines.

“I don’t think it came from the mines, but we should go see if the Pokemon are okay in there!” The group nodded as they hurried inside the mines. Neil looked back at the rock and stared at it.

“Just what was that?”


	8. Neil's ambition

“Come on, guys!” Hop called out towards the group as they ventured through the mines. 

“Hop, be careful!” Victor jumped around as the loose rock fell towards the ground near them.

“Crazy bugger is gonna get us killed!” Gloria sighed as she looked up. “Look out!” Victor rolled out of the way as a boulder fell to the ground. “Vic, are you okay?”

“Yeah, what about you guys?” Victor peered over the pile of rocks and looked around. 

“Neil and I are safe, but it doesn’t look like we can’t climb pass through it, not safely, at least.” Gloria looked down at Neil and smiled. 

“I’m going to go on ahead and find Hop and Kabu; you guys be safe, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, we will! And Victor!” Gloria shouted as her brother locked eyes with him. “Be safe and bring your boyfriend back safely.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Victor blushed and turned around as he ran off. Neil tugged at Gloria’s coat and looked up at her.

“Why do you keep teasing him like that?” Gloria winked and walked around.

“You know how they both like each other?” Neil nodded as he walked alongside the teen. “Well, it’s fun watching them get all flustered, you should give it a try sometime! They’ll love that!”

“Hehe, Gloria, you’re funny.” Neil looked around the mines and sighed. “So, any ideas on how to get out of here?” 

“I have one! She might be able to help us out!” Gloria tossed out a Pokeball, and a Noibat appeared and landed on her head. “Hey, Girl! I want you to meet someone.” She lowered her head as the Sound Wave Pokemon licked Neil’s face.

“Aww, she’s cute!” Neil scratched Noibat’s chin and smiled as she nuzzled his hand. “Is she going to look around with her echolocation?”

“That’s correct! Noibat, think you can help us?” Noibat yawned and rested on Gloria’s shoulder as the girl sighed. “You’re so silly, sorry, Neil she’s like this a ton.” Neil reached into his bag and laughed.

“You just need some berries to get her awake.” Neil brought out a Sitrus berry as Noibat awoke and sniffed at the berry. “See! She likes them!” 

“Ohhh!” Gloria’s eyes lit up as Noibat ate the Sitrus berry and flapped around. “Noibat, can you find us a way to Victor?” Noibat flew into the air and looked around and flew towards a cliff. 

“It looks like we can climb up there! Thankfully it’s not that tall!” Neil pointed at the rocks and ran towards it, as Gloria followed suit.

“Alright, let’s go!” Gloria hooked her hands and began to climb the wall. “How are you doing, Neil?” She looked down as the boy slowly began to climb behind her.

“I’m okay, I think?” Neil laughed as Gloria climbed to the top and looked down.

“You’re almost there!” Gloria held out her hand as Neil grabbed it.

“Thanks, Gloria-” Just then, the mines began to shake as the rock beneath his foot broke off as he slipped.

“Neil!” Gloria grabbed his arm and fell to the ground as the boy swung around. “I gotcha!”

“Whoa!” Neil looked around and panted as he stared at Gloria. “Nice catch!”

“Thanks, but dang you’re a bit heavy for a ten-year-old!” She grunted as she pulled the boy up. Neil rolled onto the ground and sat up and pouted at Gloria.

“Hey, I’m a growing boy!” 

“Sure, and I’m the Champion’s daughter...sorry, I thought we were telling lies.” Neil giggled as he stood up and held out his hand to pull Gloria up.

“Very funny-” Neil froze and turned around as he heard voices, coming from afar. “Gloria, I hear something.” Neil ran over and saw Victor, who was staring down at someone in a purple coat. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, him…” Gloria sighed and shook her head as she pointe at the boy. “That’s Bede.” 

_ ‘That’s Mister Bede?’  _ Neil watched as he listened in on his Dad’s conversation.

“Come here by yourself, Victor?” Bede scoffed as Victor glared at him.

“I was until I ran into you. What do you want from me, anyway?”

“You know what I want! I want another chance to crush you in battle like the other time!” Victor stared at the ground and sighed.

“Listen, you already beat me, but why must you chase me around?”

“I may have lost to your sister, but I want the satisfaction of putting you in your place, like the little worm you are!” Neil gritted his teeth and glared at Bede.

_ ‘How dare he insult Dad like that! My Dad is the strongest, and I’m not gonna let some fake Wooloo-haired guy say otherwise!’  _ Neil stood up and took a deep breath.

“VICTOR!!!! KICK THAT GUY’S SORRY BUTT!” Victor looked up and laughed as Neil stuck his finger in the air. “I know you can do it!” 

“Neil…” Victor stared at Bede and smirked as he brought out his Pokeball.  __ “Alright, Bede, let’s battle! I won’t let you get the better of me this time!” 

_ ‘Win, Dad!’  _ Neil felt Gloria’s hand on his shoulder as he looked up at her.

“That’s some energy you got there, I’m honestly surprised, Vic’s never been this motivated before, I mean he was before, but with you around, you gave him an extra push!” Neil smiled at Victor as he sent out his Cutiefly.

_ ‘You did that for me; it’s my turn to do the same!’  _ Neil looked up at Gloria and stared at her.

“I want to see him battle. Can we find a way down?” 

“Yeah, I think if we can run down here, we can get close to him.” Gloria pointed towards a pathway and nodded. “Come on, Neil!” The boy nodded as he followed her.

“We haven’t seen, Pap- I mean, Hop yet. Is he okay?”

“He usually wanders ahead of us, don’t worry we will find him.” Gloria laughed and stopped as she saw Hop standing in front of some people in green fatigues. “Who are those guys?”

“Gloria, Neil...be careful. These guys are trouble.” Hop glared as the men laughed at him.

“Step out of the way, kid. If you know what’s good for ya.” 

“Hop, what’s going on?” Gloria turned her head and saw a Lapras that was covered in a net. Gloria clenched her fist and stood next to Hop. “Why do you guys have a net over that Lapras?”

“Another one? Well, if you must know, we are Pokemon rescuers! Yeah, Pokemon rescuers! This Lapras found it’s way into the waters here, and we are trying to get it back!”

“That’s a lie! I saw you guys throw the net on that poor thing!” Hop stomped his foot in anger as the men shook his head.

“We are simply trying to help it!”

“It doesn’t look like it’s happy.” Gloria pointed at the man’s chest and glared at him. “You guys are poachers!” The man in glasses smirked as he took out a Pokeball

“Looks like we’ve been found out...how about a Pokemon battle to settle this?”

“Hop, want to help me take on these guys?” Hop smirked and stared back at her.

“Yeah, I want to show these guys who not to mess with! I don't wanna fall behind, Vic, now!”


	9. Gloria's Resolve

“Corvisquire, let’s go!” Hop tossed out the Raven Pokemon as he glared at the poachers.

“Okay, Kirlia, let’s show them who’s boss!” Gloria tossed the ball into the air as the Emotion Pokemon, twirled in place.

“How cute! Teach them who’s boss, Tyranitar!” Sand began to pick up as the Armor Pokemon roared at the trio.

“Go, Runerigus!” The Grudge Pokemon laughed as its hands circled its coffin, grinning evilly as the sands picked up around it.

“Gah, it’s in my mouth!” Hop coughed and covered his face as the harsh winds scratched at his face.

“Stay, on guard, guys!” Gloria shouted as she stared at the Lapras. “Don’t worry, Lapras; we will save you!” The poachers laughed and shook their heads.

“As if, Tyranitar, use Rock Slide!” Tyranitar stomped its foot as the ground began to shake around it.

“Watch out, guys!” Neil shouted and rolled away as rocks landed near him. 

“Corvisquire, use Fly, and get out of there!” Hop shouted and coughed as his Pokemon flew around the rocks, but gasped when a rock flew towards him. “Corvisquire, watch out!”

“Kirlia, Teleport!” Gloria pointed at the rock as Kirlia jumped into the air while her eye’s flashed blue. The rock suddenly disappeared and reappeared above the Tyranitar. 

“Nice, one Gloria!” Hop grinned and turned towards his Pokemon. “Okay, Corvisquire, use Rock Smash!” The Raven Pokemon flew towards the large rock and slammed his talons into it. Destroying the rock and scratching Tyranitar at the same time.

_ ‘Oh, that’s so cool!’  _ Neil’s crouched down and smiled as he stared at Hop.  _ ‘Not only, Rock Smash is four times as effective against Tyranitar, but there’s more damage done to it, thanks to the large rock! Good work, Papa!’ _

“Tssk, Runerigus, use Haze!” Black smoke filled the caves, covering the area with the thick fog.

“I can’t see!” Gloria looked around and saw a bright flash. “Kirlia, look out!”

“Runeirgus, use Brutal Swing!” A black hand swung across the floor and slammed into Kirlia’s body, sending her flying back.

“Kirlia!” Gloria shouted as she ran towards her Pokemon. Suddenly another arm grabbed her body and squeezed her.

“Gloria!” Neil shouted as he stood up.

_ ‘I have to save her!’  _

“Corvisquire, use Defog!” A cool breeze blew across the field as the haze disappeared from view.

_ ‘Papa?’  _ Neil saw Hop smirk as he commanded his Corvisquire.

“Now, use Brave Bird!” Corvisquire flew across the sky and slammed into the arm, causing it to let go of Gloria. 

“Thanks, Hop!” She turned her head as Hop gave her a thumbs up.

“I have your back!”

“Kirlia, use Dazzling Gleam!” Kirlia’s eyes began to flash as sparkling lights flew towards the Tyranitar, landing a direct hit on the Pokemon.

“Corvisquire, use Air Slash on Runerigus!” The Raven Pokemon’s wings shined as it flapped its wings, sending a burst of wind towards the Grudge

“Get up, you useless thing!” The poacher growled at Tyranitar, who looked back and shook its head. “Oh? Not complying? I’ll teach you!” He brought out a whip and smirked at it.

“Leave that Pokemon alone!” Hop shouted as the poacher shook his head.

“You are so naive, Pokemon are mere tools to use in battle, and if they don’t work, well you have to fix them!” He lifted the whip and slapped it towards the Tyranitar. 

“No!” Hop shouted but saw Gloria run up and took the whip directly. 

_ ‘Gloria!’  _ Neil watched in horror as Gloria began to bleed from the wound. He clenched his fist and stared at the Lapras.  _ ‘I have to help too!’ _

“Are you okay?” Hop ran towards her as she glared at the poacher.

“How dare you attack a Pokemon like that! You call yourself a trainer! People like you make me sick! I’m not gonna stand by and let someone mistreat Pokemon!”

“Please, as if we are going to let a child lecture us! Tyranitar, silence her!” Tyranitar stared at Gloria and shook its head. “Didn’t you hear me? Silence her!” 

“There’s no point! Let’s just grab the Lapras and go!” The poacher looked over at the Lapras and raised his brow as he saw Neil removing the net. “Hey! That’s ours!” 

“You’re free now-” Neil cried out as he was smacked with the whip.

“Neil!” Hop shouted and jumped onto the poacher’s back. “Leave him alone! What the heck is wrong with you?”

“Get off! Brat!” The poacher threw Hop off and stared at Neil. “Give us that Lapras!”

“No! It’s not yours!” Neil stood in front of the Lapras and stared at the poacher. 

“Fine, then I’ll just beat you into submission until you bleed!” The whip flew across the sky and soared towards Neil.

“No!” Gloria ran towards Neil and stood in front of him. 

“Aun- Gloria! What are you doing?” Neil looked at the teen who smirked at him.

“I’m not going to leave you behind. I’m going to stand and defend those who can’t.” Gloria closed her eyes as the whip continued to hit her body.

_ ‘Aunt Gloria…’  _ Neil began to tear up as he heard her pained screams. 

“Stop it!” Neil shouted as the whip flew again towards Gloria’s body.

“Arcanine, Fire Blast!” A giant burst of flame shot across the sky, incinerating the whip into ash.

“Huh?” Hop turned around and gasped as he saw an older man running up towards the trio. The man’s sharp gaze, stared at the poachers, causing them to tense up. His grey hair bounced as he wiped his face with a towel.

“Now, what do we have here?” His voice was loud but calm. Neil watched as the man smile at him.

_ ‘Is that, grandpa Kabu?’  _ Kabu walked towards Gloria and Neil and stood in front of them.

“I was doing my daily workouts and heard the sounds of battle. I thought it was just a few trainers practicing, but it turns out I was wrong.” Kabu’s face darkened as his Arcanine glared at the poachers. I’m afraid I will have to take you into custody for attempting to kidnap a Pokemon and endangering these children!”

“You’ll have to catch us first!” The poachers ran but suddenly tripped as vines grew from the ground and snagged their feet.

“Vic!” Hop smiled wide as his friend walked up with his Roselia

“Good, work, Roselia. Sorry, I’m late, guys.” He grinned as Neil ran up to hug him.

“Victor! You’re here! Did you win against Bede?” Victor smiled and hugged Neil back.

“Yep! It was thanks to you that gave me the courage to get stronger. But what happened?” Victor crouched down and touched the mark that was on Neil’s head.

“It’s nothing! It’s just a little wound.” 

“It’s not! You’re hurt!” Victor set his bag down and brought out a first aid kit. He dabbed a cloth on Neil’s face and sighed. “I told you to be more careful.”

“I’m fine though-” Neil winced as Victor took his hand.

“It’s okay to cry, Neil. I know you’re going through a lot.”

“I’m not going to-” Neil’s eyes began to well up as his voice became heavy and raspy. Neil fell into Victor’s arms and wrapped his arms around Victor. “It hurts…”

“There, there, let it all out. It’s okay! You’re very brave for trying to help Hop and Gloria.” Victor smiled as Neil continued to cry in his arms.

“Wow, Victor, you managed to defeat Bede! That must’ve been tough!” Hop laughed as Victor stood up while Neil still clung to him.

“Not really, he was pretty easy once I figured out his Pokemon. But, Hop…” Victor blushed as Hop tilted his head.

“Yeah?”

“You think I was cool back there?” Hop chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Victor.

“You were beyond cool, mate! I wouldn’t expect anything less from my best friend!” Victor laughed as Neil backed up and smiled at the teens. He turned around and spotted Gloria, who faced the Lapras.

“Hey, girl...it’s okay.” Gloria’s voice was soft, a far cry from her usual one. Gloria slowly reached for the net, causing the Lapras to cry out and shoot an Ice Beam across the cave.

“Gloria, be careful!” Victor shouted, but his sister stuck her arm out and shook her head.

“Vic, I got this…” She turned back towards the Lapras and smiled at it. “It’s okay; I won’t hurt you, let me help.” Gloria carefully lifted the net from Lapras and smiled. “See? You’re all better now!” Just then, the Lapras’ head fell, prompting Gloria to catch it in her arms. “Lapras?”

“What’s wrong?” Hop shouted as he ran towards the Pokemon. Kabu pushed them aside and placed his hand on the Lapras’ body.

“Hmm, it looks like it’s exhausted...we need to take it out of here and to the Pokemon Center.

“But how? The Lapras is too big to move!” Victor questioned.

“There is one way…” Gloria brought out a Pokeball.

“Gloria, you don’t plan on catching it, do you?” Victor stared at his sister, who smiled at him.

“Don’t worry; I will release her once she feels better!” She turned towards the Lapras and smiled at it. “Hey, we can get you help, but you have to trust me on this, okay?” The Lapras breathed slowly and nodded as Gloria pressed the Pokeball onto its body. Gloria felt the ball shake; One time...two times...three times...silence.

“Gloria, you caught a Lapras!” Hop smiled as she stared at it.

“I can’t imagine why people would do things to Pokemon. That’s why I want to get stronger too!” She looked up at Kabu, who nodded and turned towards the poachers.

“Good work, kids. I’ll have Arcanine take these two into custody...you can rest up in Motostoke.” With that, Kabu returned the Pokemon into their Pokeballs and left with his Arcanine, leaving the group alone.

“Let’s head back.” Victor adjusted his bag as Hop followed him. Neil looked back and stared at Gloria, who kept staring at Lapras’s Pokeball.

“Gloria? You okay?” She jumped and looked at Neil, who had a concerned expression on his face.

“Huh? Yeah, let’s go!” She smiled as she followed her brother out of the mines.


	10. Truth

Neil awoke to the sound of his alarm, he sat up and stretched as he checked his phone. “Oh, it’s 9:00 am.” He looked around his bed and perked his head up. “Oh, we are in Kabu’s estate in Motostoke...right.” He heard a noise and turned his head to find Gloria sleeping on the couch.

_ ‘They let me sleep on the bed…’  _ Neil sighed and threw his legs off and jumped off the bed, only to step on something causing the boy to almost fall over. He looked down and found Hop sleeping on the floor. His eyes moved and found that Hop was hugging Victor from behind.

_ ‘Oh…’  _ Neil blushed as he crept around the teens.  _ ‘I’ll leave them be for now.’  _ He went to the bathroom to freshen up.

“Morning, Neil...it’s been what; a few days since you got thrown back in time?” Neil sighed as he talked to himself in the mirror. “You found a way to get home, but you ended up getting thrown into your Dad’s Gym Challenge...you sure put yourself in a real pickle now.” He washed his face and brushed his teeth as he walked down the stairs.

_ ‘Grandpa Kabu’s house is pretty sweet! It feels like the same to me, but…’  _ Neil looked around and saw pictures of Kabu at a very young age. Some in his Gym uniform.

“I used to be from Hoenn, you know,” Neil jumped as he heard Kabu’s voice from across the room.

“You were?” Neil smiled as he stared at the Gym Leader, who nodded at him.

“Yeah, I was invited to be a Gym Leader here, but I couldn’t best Leon no matter how many times I’ve tried.”

_ ‘Sounds like me with Dad.’  _ Neil silently chuckled to himself as he sat on the couch in his pajamas, awkwardly swinging his legs as the Gym Leader walked towards him.

“Tell me, Neil- was it? You’re not who you say you are; are you?” Neil froze as Kabu scowled at him.

“What do you mean?” Neil’s eyes darted away as he began to sweat, his breathing hitched, and his chest tightened as the air around him felt heavy and tense on his small body.

“Those guys you’ve been traveling with told me that you had completed your badge ring...but I don’t recall ever battling you.”

_ ‘Crud, he’s right! Did Dad and Papa out me?’  _ Neil looked up as Kabu sat on a nearby chair.

“Maybe you just forgot!” Neil laughed but jumped when Kabu stomped his foot.

“Impossible! I know all challengers who defeat me! You must’ve faked them or stole them while I wasn’t looking!” Kabu grabbed Neil’s arm and pulled him up. “I’ll be sure to report you for this!”

“No, wait! It’s legit, I swear!” Neil shouted as Kabu stared at him. Neil looked down and bit his lip. “Just..just...hear me out, okay?”

“Very well, let’s hear what you have to say.” Neil stepped back and rubbed his arm and sighed.

_ ‘I have to tell him, otherwise…’  _ Neil looked up and took a deep breath.

“It’s true that I defeated you, and that I’m not from here...well time-wise. Kabu...I’m from the future!” Kabu raised a brow as the boy stared at him intensely.

“The future, you say?” Neil nodded and nervously pressed his fingers together as he continued to speak.

“Yeah, I was thrown back in time by Celebi, and thanks to Rose, I now have to participate in the Gym Challenge to get back to my original time. I know it sounds crazy, but it’s the truth!”

“Hmm...I see.” Kabu crossed his arms and nodded. “I believe you.”

“Wait, really?” Neil couldn’t believe his ears. “Just that easily?”

“It’s your eyes, boy. Something about them, when I first saw them, I know it was true.” The Fire-Type Gym Leader chuckled as he rubbed his chin, “But call it a weird coincidence, but I see those same eyes in young Hop and Victor.”

“Yeah, that’s because they are my Dads.” Neil quickly covered his mouth as he stared at the Kabu. 

_ ‘Crud, crud, crud.’  _

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Nothing!” Neil waved his arms around as Kabu’s eyes lit up.

“It all makes sense now! Your hair, your eyes, and your spirit! I can’t believe those two have such a bright boy like you! I’m going to go congratulate them right now!” Kabu turned around towards the stairs, but Neil ran up and grabbed his arm.

“Grandpa, no! You can’t tell them! They don’t know!”

“Did you just call me Grandpa?” Neil blushed as he nodded at him.

“I’m a father?” Kabu blushed and chuckled to himself. “But wait, I thought you said Victor and Hop were your parents?”

“I did, it’s just, well, in the future; you visit so often that you’ve become a member of our family. Dad always looked up to you, and well, I guess it just sort of happened. I’m sorry if this is too much for you.”

“Not at all, things make more sense now.” Kabu crouched down and placed his hands on Neil’s shoulders. “I won’t ask anything more from you, but you are courageous for taking this on by yourself, you must miss them dearly.”

“I do, but…” Neil smiled and looked upstairs. “It’s kind of nice seeing Dad and Papa as kids; getting to know them and how they grew stronger is fun within itself. But I can’t tell them, cause I might not exists!” Kabu nodded as he stood up.

“Then your secret is safe with me. But tell me more about future me!”

“Sorry, Grandpa, I can’t tell you more.” Neil crossed his arms as Kabu sighed and chuckled.

“A shame, but at least it’s good to know that you’ve become a remarkable trainer! Your parents must be proud of you!”

“They are! But right now, they need all the help they can get to get through this challenge, so I’m going to do what I can to help them as they’ve helped me.” Neil then heard a loud crash followed by screaming from upstairs.

“GAHH, HOP? WHAT, WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?” Victor’s voice echoed throughout the house as Hop grumbled and laughed.

“Sorry, Vic, you’re just so comfy!”

“But, but, why are you this close to me?”

“You two are so loud!” Gloria shouted, causing Neil and Kabu to laugh.

“I better go check on them, thanks for believing in me, Grandpa!” Neil smiled as he began to walk up the stairs.

“One thing, Neil.”

“Yeah?” 

“What do you plan on doing about the Champion Cup?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you do realize that you have to face them, right? Your family?”


	11. A fiery drive

Neil gripped the support beam of the stairs and chewed his lip as Kabu crossed his arms at him. “I’ve seen the special prize that Chairman Rose offered to those who make it towards the finals.”

“I know…” Neil looked up and smiled as he heard the sound of his family running around. 

“In order to get home, you must face them. But if you do win, you’ll risk your existence.”

“I know…” Neil’s grip on the stairs tightened as tears fell from his eyes. “Grandpa...what do I do?” Neil’s voice cracked as he fell to his knees.

“Neil,” Kabu ran towards him and hugged the boy and massaged his back. “It’s okay to feel scared.” Neil tightened his arms around the Gym Leader and buried his face into the man’s body.

“I just don’t know what to do. I can’t tell Victor and Hop who I really am, but I want to help them too! What should I do?” Kabu brushed the boy’s tears with his fingers and smiled at him.

“I know you’ll find the answer as you continue to grow on your journey, lad. But I think the best option is for you to figure out what’s best for your parents.” Neil wiped his face with his sleeve and looked up at Kabu.

“What’s best for my parents?” Kabu nodded and crouched down.

“I don’t know you that much, but based on the praise coming from your family, you are strong. I hope things will work out for you, and I will do my best to help you in any way I can.” 

“Thanks, Grandpa.” Neil smiled and gave Kabu a big hug. 

“It’s weird being called Grandpa, but I can’t wait to see you whenever you are born and get to know you more for real.” The Fire-Type Gym Leader chuckled as Victor hurried down the stairs.

“Neil! Are you okay? I heard that you were crying!” Victor ran toward the boy and hugged him tightly. “Did Kabu say anything to you?” 

“Victor, good morning.” Neil felt his face getting smushed as the teen hugged him. “I’m fine; you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“Vic, stop coddling, Neil!” Gloria leaned over the railing and shook her head as she fixed her hair. “He’s his own person; you shouldn’t be babying him like he’s your child or something.” Neil gripped his shirt and shook his head as Victor stepped back.

“Oh, you’re right. I’m sorry, Neil!”

“No, it’s okay.” Neil looked up and smiled as Victor crouched down to his eye level. “I don’t mind; Victor makes me feel safe!”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.” Neil shook his head and hugged the teen.

“If anything, I feel more at home when I’m around you, Victor.” Neil felt Victor’s arms circle around him as he felt the warm embrace of the teen.

“I’m glad you do. I’m sorry if I get overbearing on you.” Victor pulled away and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“St-” Neil frowned but softened his eyes as Victor ruffled his hair. “You’re fine, Victor.” Neil looked around and stared back at Victor. “Where’s Hop? I thought he was upstairs too?”

“Well, Vic and Hop decided to have a lovely moment together!” Gloria hooked her arm around her brother and ruffled his hair. “Hop is just washing up from being so embarrassed, that’s all.”

“Gloria, stop it!” Victor fixed his shirt and looked away. “It just happened to look that way!”

“That’s not what I saw!” Neil pointed at Victor, who stared at him in surprise. “I saw Hop and Victor cuddling with each other!”

“Neil!” Victor turned bright red as Gloria laughed at him.

“Oh my gosh, Neil!” Gloria slapped Victor’s back and chuckled, “Looks like Neil got you good!” Victor stared at Neil, who shrugged and laughed at him.

“Not you too…” Victor lowered his head in defeat as Neil walked up to him.

“Victor, I think you should tell, Hop.” The teen raised a brow at Neil.

“Tell him what?” Neil rolled his eyes and stared at Gloria.

“He’s joking, right?”

“What? Tell him what?” Victor stared as his sister, who raised a brow at her brother. “Oh, no! I can’t!” Victor waved his arms in front of him while blushing. 

“What’s stopping you, Vic?” Gloria crossed her arms and tapped her foot as Victor chewed his lip.

“I...well, Hop is a great guy, he’s funny, caring, and I love his energy...but as for me, I’m just plain and boring...he’d never like someone like me.”

“That’s not true, Victor!” Neil clenched his fist and stared at him. “You’re kind, and caring too! You are selfless and put other people’s needs over yourself! You’re also a strong battler!” 

“Neil…” Victor shook his head and laughed. “You really think that?”

“Yeah! I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but I really think those things about you!” Victor laughed as he ruffled Neil’s hair.

“I’ll give it some thought. Thanks, though.” Neil gave him a thumbs-up as Hop ran down the stairs.

“Morning!”

“Morning, Hop. Did you sleep well?” Kabu nodded as Hop stretched.

“Yeah, like a Snorlax!” Hop stared at Victor, who looked away and blushed. “Well, mostly.” He walked towards Victor and scratched the back of his head. “Listen, Vic; I’m sorry about.”

“It’s okay, Hop. We should focus on the Gym Challenge, though.” Hop smiled and nodded.

“Yeah.” Kabu cleared his throat and stared at the group.

“Well, now that you all are rested. I’ll be sure to feed you guys and prepare you for the Gym Challenge!” Gloria walked up to Kabu and took a deep breath.

“Mister Kabu...would it be alright if I put my battle on hold...I want to visit that Lapras at the Pokemon Center.”

“Of course! I’ll be awaiting your challenge.” Gloria smiled and looked down at Neil. 

“Want to come with me?” The boy nodded and smiled.

“Yeah! But I want to see Hop and Victor battle too, so I’ll probably go on ahead afterward.” 

“Sound’s good!”

* * *

Gloria and Neil walked inside the Pokemon center and looked around. “Let’s see; the Lapras should be…” Just then, they heard a loud noise that rocked the building.

“Gloria, what’s going on?” Neil fell to his knees as the screeching gave him a headache.

“I don’t know, but I have an idea! Come on!” Gloria ran towards the loud noise and saw the Lapras thrashing about and screaming.

“Please stay calm! We are here to help!” The Nurse Joys frantically tried to quell the Lapras, but it smashed its head around as it cried out more. Gloria ran inside the room and faced the Lapras.

“Gloria, what are you doing?” Neil jumped as the glass window broke next to him. He watched the girl slowly walk towards the Transport Pokemon.

“Hey, it’s okay...I’m here!” Gloria smiled as she walked towards the Lapras. It glared at her and shot an Ice Beam at Gloria, but she dodged out of the way.

“Ma’am, please get out of here, it’s too dangerous!” The Nurse Joy tried to push Gloria away, but she shook her head and turned back towards the Lapras.

“You remember me, right?” She slowly placed her hand on the Lapras’s head and gently stroked it. Suddenly the screeching came to a halt as the Lapras pressed its head into Gloria’s forehead. She gently massaged it’s face and teared up. “You must’ve gone through so much pain, you poor thing. It’s okay.”

Neil walked up to Gloria and smiled at her. “Wow, you’re a natural at this!”

“You think so?” She smiled as the Lapras licked her face. “I did usually fend off Pokemon that tried to attack my brother and me as kids.”

“Really? You must’ve been brave back then!”

“I still am, but Neil...can I ask you something?” Neil shifted his bag as he listened in.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Do you ever think that the path you’re on is right for you?”

“I don’t understand.”

“I mean, think about it. There can only be one Champion, but what happens to the rest of the others that don’t make it? Do they keep on trying, or do they just wander around in the void?” Neil placed a hand on her back and stared at her.

“This is about you, isn’t it?” Gloria chuckled and smirked at Neil.

“Nothing gets past you, does it. Yeah, it’s about me. I’ll be honest… I don’t think I want to be the Champion, that’s not me. But what else can I do?” Neil smiled and placed his hands behind his head.

“I think that’s for you to find out yourself! I’m sure if you continue on your journey with your brother and Hop, you’ll find your answer!” Gloria laughed and stared at the Lapras.

“Finding my own answer. Sounds interesting, but uh, shouldn’t you be going now?”

“Oh, right! I want to see Hop and Victor’s battle! I’ll see you later, okay?” Neil waved at Gloria as she looked back at him.

“You’re a strange little one. I wonder how far you’ll go in your journey as well.”


	12. Victor's Battle

Neil hurried through the streets of Motostoke and spotted Hop on the video screen.

“Papa’s already battling Kabu; I hope I didn’t miss, Dad’s match!” Neil walked towards the counter and headed out towards the stadium.

“And with a stunning victory, Challenger Hop has defeated The Fire-type Gym Leader, Kabu!” The crowd roared as Hop smiled and struck the Charizard pose to the bleachers. Neil smiled as Hop walked back towards the pitch.

“Papa did it! But what about?” Neil looked at the screen as he saw Victor approaching the gates. “Oh, it looks like I still have some time left to watch, Dad!” Neil smiled wide as he sat in the nearby bleachers. 

“Our final fiery challenger hails from the same hometown as our esteemed Champion and his brother...give it up for, Victor!” Neil cheered to himself as Victor got ready for his match.

_ ‘Go get’em, dad!’  _ Neil sat down and overheard a couple in front of him.

“Who’s this, Victor?”

“Well, didn’t you hear them? He’s from Postwick just like Hop and Leon.”

“Hop was so much fun to watch, though; I bet this kid is just going to end up losing. No one can beat Mister Kabu. Victor should just quit while he still has his pride.” Neil gritted his teeth and squeezed his leg as he glared at the couple.

_ ‘My Dad is the strongest trainer I know! He’s not going to give up!’  _ Neil stared at Victor, who walked towards the pitch and onto the field. He looked around the crowd and locked eyes with Neil, who smiled and waved at him.

_ ‘Good luck, Dad.’  _

“Neil? Is that you?” He looked up as he saw Hop and Gloria walk towards him.

“Oh, guys, you’re here!” Hop sat next to Neil and smiled at him.

“Yeah, I just finished changing when I saw Gloria and decided to watch Vic’s match!”

“Oh, well, he just got here; you were amazing, Hop!” Hop grinned and pointed to his chest. 

“Well, I am, the undefeatable Champion’s younger brother! Of course, I was amazing.”

“Shouldn’t you be rooting for your boyfriend, Hop?” Gloria snickered as Hop threw his hands back.

“He’s not my boyfriend...yet.”

“Yet?” Gloria’s mouth smiled wide as Hop quickly covered his mouth. “Wait, Hop...don’t tell me.” The crowd roared as the battle between Kabu and Victor began.

“I didn’t say anything!” Gloria hooked her arm around Hop’s neck and pocked his hair.

“Yeah, you did! Come on; you like Victor, don’t you?” Gloria laughed as Hop blushed and pushed her away.

“Okay, I’ll admit it! I like him, but like I don’t think he’s interested in me.”

“Seriously?” Neil laughed and stared at Gloria, who nodded back at the boy. “Hop, I think you should talk to Victor about your feelings!” Hop turned towards Neil and shook his head.

“Neil, I think you should stay out of my love life if you know what’s good for you.” Hop chuckled and looked towards Victor and gripped his leg. Neil sighed and looked back towards the field. 

“Alright then, but I should tell you what he said about you, though.” Neil grinned as Hop turned back towards the boy.

“What? What did he say?”

“I don’t know; I was told I shouldn’t meddle in someone’s love life.” Neil shrugged as Hop sighed and slumped his head.

“Come on, cut a guy some slack! Please!” Neil chuckled and nodded.

“Okay, so he said-” Just then, the stadium shook as Kabu Gigantamaxed his Pokemon. Victor slumped to his knee as the last attack knocked out one of his Pokemon.

“Oh, no, Vic!” Gloria stood up as Victor was down to his last Pokemon. 

“Victor!” Hop cried out as Victor panted and stared at Kabu, who crossed his arms.

“What’s wrong, boy? Can’t take the heat? You should give up while you have the chance.” Victor grunted and shook his head.

_ ‘Dad...you can’t lose now! I know you can do it.’  _ Neil stood up and took a deep breath.

“COME ON, VIC!” Neil jumped as Hop’s voice echoed towards the fields. The teen looked behind him as Hop shouted at him.

_ ‘Papa?’  _ Neil watched as Hop pointed at Victor.

“You’re supposed to be my number one rival! I can’t have you losing now!” Hop huffed and crossed his arms as Victor laughed and shook his head. He then gave Hop a thumbs-up and tossed out his Pokeball and smiled as his Drizzile stretched and looked back at Victor.

“I can’t lose now,” the then shouted. “Not when I have my friends are watching me...Kabu, today I will defeat you! Drizzile it’s time to Dynamax!” Victor returned Drizzile and charged his Pokeball and smirked at Hop, and tossed it towards the sky.

“Love that fiery spirit of yours! Show me what you got, Victor!” Kabu’s eyes flared up as he shouted. “Centiskorch, use G-max Centiferno!” Centiskorch coiled around Drizzile as a burst of flame surrounded him.

“Hang in there, Drizzile! Use Max Geyers!” Victor backed away as a massive torrent of water shot up from the ground, dousing the flames away.

The crowd cheered as steam filled the arena. Neil’s eyes lit up as he watched Victor’s jersey come into view.

_ ‘Dad is so cool! I mean, he was always cool as an adult, but he’s just as cool as a kid! I can’t wait to be just like him when I grow up!’  _ Neil caught a glimpse of Victor’s gaze and teared up as the teen smiled back at him.

_ ‘His face...it’s just like when he was...champion.’  _ Neil jumped up and took a deep breath.

“YOU CAN DO IT, VICTOR!” Victor raised a brow and chuckled as he turned back towards Kabu.

“Thanks for believing in me. Drizzile, you heard them! Let’s finish this with a Max Geyser!” 

“Don’t think you can win now! Centiskorch, go for another G-max Centiferno!” Neil’s heart thumped as the two attacks connected. Steam began to bellow out into the bleachers as the sounds of the roaring Pokemon echoed through Neil’s ears.

Neil held his breath as he heard the sounds of something exploding in the field. The steam began to dissipate to reveal the fainted form of Centiskorch.

“He did it!” Neil smiled wide as Kabu fell to his knees in defeat.

“I knew he could do it!” Hop hugged Gloria and smiled towards Victor, who returned his Pokemon and pointed to the sky, smiling wide at the camera. “That’s my best friend!” 

Kabu stood up and chuckled as he walked towards Victor and shook his hand. “You were remarkable! Even with your back to the wall, you managed to muster enough willpower to bounce back! That is the makings of a true trainer!”

“Thanks, Mister Kabu, but I couldn’t do it alone.” Victor smiled and looked back at his friends. “Without them, I wouldn’t have been able to do this, but this is just the beginning for me. I will continue through this challenge until the very end!”

“Excellent! Take this as proof of the challenges you’ve overcome.” Kabu handed him the Fire Badge and shook his hand. “Also, best of luck with, Hop.”

“What do you mean?” Victor blushed as Kabu grinned at him.

“Use what you know from each other and continue to grow.” With that, Kabu ran back towards the pitch, leaving a stunned Victor on the field. He looked down at his Dynamax Band and smiled as he walked back towards the pitch. The lights shining down on his jersey as the teen smiled at the crowd.


	13. The next step

Victor walked out of the locker room and jumped when Neil came running towards him. The boy laughed as Victor slightly fell back, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

“You were so cool out there!” Neil smiled wide as he hugged Victor.

“Thanks for catching my match, Neil.” Victor smiled as Gloria punched his arm.

“That was some sick moves you got there, Vic!” She grinned as her brother chuckled and scratched his face.

“Thanks, Glori,” Victor eased his gaze from his sister and eyed his friend, who placed his hands behind his back. “Hop...you were amazing too.” Victor blushed wildly as he grinned at the purple-haired boy.

“You were too! I’d expect nothing less from my rival and best friend.” Hop looked away and blushed as Victor did the same. Neil watched as the air became quiet between the two teens. Suddenly, he felt a hand pull him away as Gloria covered his mouth and grinned. Victor bit his lip and broke the silence.

“Hop…”

“Victor?” The two teens spoke their names in unison, causing a small laugh to come between them.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Victor raised his hand a bit but relaxed it as he stared back at Hop.

“It’s okay, go ahead…” Victor looked deeply into Hop’s eyes and took a deep breath.

“There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you.”

“Really?” Hop raised his head and froze as Victor looked down and back at him.

“Hop…I-” Suddenly, a group of fans rushed towards the teens, pushing away Victor from Hop.

“Victor, you were amazing!” A few girls grabbed his arms and pulled at them as he tried to look up at Hop.

“How’d you do it?”

“What kind of training do you put your Pokemon through?”

“What’s your favorite color?” Victor chuckled and began to panic as the people got closer and closer to him.

_ ‘Dad is in trouble! I have to help-’  _ Neil stepped forward but froze as Gloria walked behind the fans and cracked her knuckles.

“Excuse me, but I think you are bothering my brother…” She glared at the fans and crossed her arms as they dispersed in a flash. Victor fell to his knees and looked at the ceiling.

“Thanks...Gloria...I thought I was going to pass out.” She held out her hand and picked him up as Neil walked up from behind him.

“You okay, Victor?” The teen looked down at him and nodded.

“Yeah, I just don’t do well around crowds, especially when they crowd around me like that.” Victor chuckled and fixed his beanie, slightly gripping his arm as Neil stared at him.

_ ‘Guess Dad isn’t used to the publicity...he always seems so calm...well that is until someone insulted Papa or me.’  _ Neil chuckled as he took Victor’s hand.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah, I think so. Just need a little rest; that’s all.” Victor smiled and sat down on a nearby bench and leaned back. Neil walked towards Victor but fell back when Gloria grabbed his arm.

“You can’t sit with him.” Neil looked back and pouted.

“Why not?” She pointed at Hop, who walked towards Victor.

“Neil, I know you’re young, but you’re smart...at least read the room a little!” She pulled him back and watched as Hop sat next to Victor.

“Hey, Vic, you okay?” Hop put his hands together and stared at the ground as the brown-haired teen nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay, thanks for checking up on me, Hop.” 

“I wouldn’t want my best friend to pass out before heading to the finals, now.” 

“Wow, thanks for worrying about me!” Victor laughed at Hop, who chuckled back and shook his head.

“You were pretty cool out there, Vic. It’s a little strange; seeing you on the battlefield like that.”

“How so?” Victor raised a brow as Hop smiled and stood up.

“I mean, compared to how you are right now, on the battlefield, you are completely different! It’s kind of scary if you think about it.”

“You think I’m scary?” Victor stood up and pouted as Hop threw his hands back.

“No, that’s not what I meant!” Victor chuckled and shook his head as he flicked Hop’s forehead.

“I know what you meant, you dummy. I guess…” Victor’s voice trailed off as he stared at Neil. “I had a little motivation to help me out, but if it weren’t for your words...I wouldn’t have found the courage to get back up and fight. So, thanks, Hop.”

“You’re welcome! You’re my best friend, and I care about you, Vic!” Hop grinned and turned around as Victor gripped his backpack straps.

_ ‘I wish we could be more than that…’ _

“Did you say something?” Hop turned around as Victor shook his head.

“It’s nothing! We should head to Hammerlocke after Gloria’s challenge!” He looked at his sister, who glared at him. “Gloria? You okay?”

“I’m fine...just dealing with an idiot of a brother...that’s all.” Gloria sighed and sighed.

_ ‘Again, so close.’  _ she whispered as Kabu walked towards her.

“Gloria, it’s time for your match. Are you ready for your trial?” Gloria looked back at her brother and sighed,

“Can’t be helped...Neil, I’m counting on you.” She placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and turned around, smiling happily as she walked towards the locker room.

“To do what, Gloria?” Neil tilted her head as the teen winked at him

“Make sure, Hop and my brother make it to Hammerlocke safely. They can’t do anything without getting into trouble without me.”

“Oh, okay...but what about you?” Gloria tossed her Pokeball in the air and caught it with one hand.

“I’m going to use this battle to decide something for me. I’ll know once I partake in it. For now, I’ll meet you guys at Hammerlocke!” Neil nodded as Victor and Hop walked from behind him.

“Watch out for the Wil-o-wisp! Gloria!” Hop held out his fist and grinned as she gave him a fist-bump.

“Best of luck, Gloria!” Victor smiled at his sister and jumped as she grabbed his shoulder and glared at him.

“I should be saying that to you, you big dummy.” She turned around and walked away.

“What was that about?” Hop asked as he looked down at Neil, who shook his head and looked up at the teens.

“Let’s just do as she says and go to Hammerlocke.”

“Right, shall we?” Hop walked with Victor as Neil followed the teens.

_ ‘Dad is too much of a coward to confess to Papa...this might be a little harder than I thought.’  _ Neil shook his head as he quickly followed Hop and Victor.

* * *

“According to the map, Hammerlocke should be just past the bridge and past the fields in the Northern Wild Area!” Victor flipped through his phone and pointed behind him as Hop grinned and ran forward.

“Alright! It’s time for the next chapter of my rise to Champion! Are you ready, Vic? Neil?” Neil giggled and nodded.

“I don’t know, Hop. I think Victor could have you beat.”

“What? Not you too!” Hop slumped forward and sighed, “And here I thought you’d be on my side too.” Victor chuckled and shook his head.

“I don’t know, Neil could beat us both and become Champion.” Neil jumped as Victor hugged his side.

“What? Me? No way!” Neil blushed as Hop rubbed his chin and grinned at him.

“Yeah, he could...I mean he already has a full badge ring, he might be strong enough to take down Lee.” Hop turned around and placed his hands behind his head. “But that won’t happen, because that will belong to me!”

_ ‘Well, you’re both wrong…’  _ Neil chuckled as he heard footsteps coming from behind them.

“All this talk is making me sick…” Victor gripped Neil’s shoulder as Bede walked towards them.

“What do you want?” Hop glared at the boy who scoffed and pushed his hair back.

“Oh, nothing, just listening to you prattle around and say something silly and claiming you’ll become champion.”

“It’s true, though! I’ve been working hard!” Hop gritted his teeth and crossed his arms at Bede. “Vic’s living proof! I’m his number one rival!”

“Please, as if that is enough grounds to be considered to be anything special...You’re just the Champion’s younger brother, and nothing more!” Neil glared at Bede and gritted his teeth.

_ ‘Mister Bede is getting on my nerves!’  _ Bede caught a glimpse of Neil and rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back at Hop.

“I’m not going to sit back and watch you claim something that’s rightfully mine!”

“Oh yeah? Why not battle me to prove that I’m capable?” Hop smiled as Bede laughed.

“Very well, let’s have this battle. I’ll gladly put you in your place!”

“Alright then!” Hop ran forward but stopped when Victor grabbed his hand.

“Hop, wait...are you sure about this? You promised that we’d go through this challenge together and see it to the end.” Hop smiled at his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry! I’ll meet you guys and Gloria at the gate at Hammerlocke! I’ll make this battle quick! I’m not going to stand by and let this guy drag us down!”

“Promise?” Victor held out his pinkie as Hop did the same.

“Yeah, I promise!” Hop ran forward and waved at Victor and Neil to battle Bede.

“Victor...will Hop be okay?” Neil gripped Victor’s polo and looked up at him as Victor sighed.

“Yeah, he’ll be okay! Hop is strong, and I believe in him! Now,” Victor walked towards the bridge and smiled at Neil, “I believe we have some traveling to do!”

“Okay!” Neil fixed his bag and walked forward but tripped as he saw that his shoe was untied.

“Neil! Are you okay?” Victor ran up to the boy, who nodded and fixed his shoe.

“I’m fine!” Neil reached for his laces and froze as he felt something cold creep up his back. He looked towards Hop’s direction and gazed deeply towards it.

_ ‘Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?’  _


	14. Through the Northern Wild Area

Victor and Neil walked along the grassy path of the Northern Wild Area. Victor took a deep breath and smiled as the calm air filled his lungs.

“Doesn’t it feel nice, Neil?” He looked back and raised a brow as the younger boy had a more serious look on his face. “Neil?”

“Huh?” Neil looked up and chirped as he spoke, causing him to blush at the teen.

“You worried about Hop?” 

“How’d you?”

“I can see that look on your face; it’s pretty easy to read.” Victor chuckled a Neil looked at the ground.

“I am a bit worried, though. I just have this gut feeling that something bad is about to happen.” Victor stopped and crouched down.

“That’s sweet that you are worried, Neil. I mean, I am too as well!”

“Really?” Victor nodded and brought out a purple-colored bracelet that had a pair of star charms that shined in the sun.

“Back when we were kids, Hop and I exchanged these with each other, as a symbol of our everlasting friendship.”

_ ‘Oh! I remember those!’  _ Neil smiled as Victor stroked the charms and held it close to him.

“Whenever we would be apart, I’d always keep this close to me, as a way to remind me that he is with me.” Victor grabbed Neil’s hand and placed the bracelet in his palm.

“Wait, I can’t have this!” Neil shook his head as he pushed his hand back.

“I’m not giving it to you, per se.” Victor closed Neil’s hand around the star charm and winked at him. “Since you’re worried about Hop, I can lend this to you so that you’d feel more at ease.” 

“Wow, okay…” Neil smiled at the bracelet and brushed his thumb over the stars. “Two stars...to signify you and Hop.”

“That’s right! I wanted to include Gloria too, but she said it was for me and Hop only.” Victor laughed and fixed his beanie and continued to walk. “Come along then! We will make it to the gates in record time if we keep up our pace!”

“Okay!” Neil smiled as he placed the bracelet back into his pocket and ran behind Victor.

* * *

Neil smiled as Victor took pictures on his Rotom Phone for his Pokedex, Laughing as Victor tried to take a few photos with said Pokemon.

“You want me to take them for you, Victor?” Neil held up his hand as he grabbed the phone from the teen.

“If you don’t mind! Hop or Gloria usually ask me to take pictures of them and Pokemon, so it’s nice to be on the other side of things.” 

“I’m used to taking pictures of my dads; it’s not a big deal.” Neil smiled as he held up the camera and focused on Victor’s figure. “Strike a pose!”

“Uh, what should I do?” Victor scratched the back of his head as Neil pouted at him.

“Do what feels right, Victor!” 

“Okay, here goes.” Victor spread his legs and pointed to the sky with one finger and smiled wide as his smug look shined in the sun. Neil froze as he snapped the photo and looked at the picture.

_ ‘Wait...that pose…’ _

“Neil?” Victor walked up and brought out a tissue and wiped the boy’s face. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, no...I just remembered something, that’s all. You kind of remind me of my Dad.” Neil chuckled as Victor shook his head.

“Really, now? I’m glad that I can be someone that brings you comfort. I’d like to meet your family one day. I’m kind of curious about who raised such a good son, such as yourself.” Victor turned around and looked off in the distance as the sun slowly began to set.

_ ‘I wish I could tell you, Dad.’  _

“It looks like the gate to Hammerlocke is just up ahead...wait...what’s that?” Victor pointed off towards a group of weirdly dressed rockers, who were chasing something.

“What’s going on?” Neil looked on as the people ran towards them.

“Now, come back’ere, little one! We are just trying to return yous back to the water so you can be healthy again!” 

“Who are they?” Neil asked as he clung to Victor’s bag.

“Team Yell.” Victor let out an exasperated sigh as he shook his head. “Why are they here.”

_ ‘They look kind of familiar…’  _ Neil placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment.  _ ‘Oh! Those are Mister Pier’s and Miss Marnie’s fans! They sure love rock music...but why are they here?’ _

Team Yell spotted Victor and froze as the teen stared at them. “Ah cripes, it’s that kid again!” 

“What are you clowns doing here?” Victor frowned at them and spotted something running towards him. “Is that?” Victor looked down as a Corsola ran behind the teen and hugged his leg. 

“A Galarian Corsola!” Neil smiled as he crouched down at it. It stared at the boy and hugged Victor’s leg. 

“What are you lot doing to this poor Pokemon?” Victor glared at Team Yell, who brought out their banners and horns.

“That’s none of your business! But now that you’re ere, we can stop you from continuing on this Gym Challenge!” The brought out their Pokeballs and got ready for a fight.

“Oh, you guys want a battle? I’ll give you a battle!” Victor grinned as he brought out a Pokeball. “Neil, want to join me in on this?”

“Sure!” Neil brought out a Pokeball and tossed out his Gengar, who flipped around and hugged Neil. “Hey, buddy! It’s nice to meet you!” Neil giggled as Gengar cuddled with the boy.

“Wow, you have a Gengar? That’s so cool!” Victor laughed and walked towards Gengar and stared at him. “Oh, wow, this one looks really strong!” Gengar’s eyes widened as the Shadow Pokemon spotted the teen and hid behind Neil.

“Gengar?” Neil looked up at his Pokemon and chuckled as he pulled Gengar aside…”Yeah, that’s Dad, but we are back in time, remember?” Gengar nodded as he stared at Victor. “He doesn’t know who you are, so play it cool, alright?” Neil ran back towards Victor and chuckled as he bowed to Victor. “Sorry about that, Gengar is not used to new people.”

“That’s okay! But I can tell you trained him well! He looks powerful!” Gengar blushed as the teen showered him with compliments. Gengar floated towards Victor and gave the teen a big hug and smiled at him.

“Looks like my Gengar likes you, Victor!” Neil grinned at his Pokemon, who nodded in excitement.

“Hey! Don’t forget about us!” Team Yell blew their horns and stomped their feet as Gengar set Victor down. He then looked at Neil, who shook his head.

“Let’s finish this quick, Gengar! I’m ready, Victor!” Neil watched as Victor smiled and tossed out his Pokeball.

“Okay, Roselia, let’s show them who’s boss!”


	15. Believing in others

The pair of Team Yell grunts ran forward and tossed out their Pokemon. 

“Teach these kids who not to mess with us in stopping Miss Marnie into becoming Champion, Pangoro!” The Daunting Pokemon flexed its muscles and stretched its arms as it glared at the duo.

“Help Pangoro out, Sableye!” The Darkness Pokemon cackled and waved its arms around, slowly jittering and dancing at Neil.

“That thing always gives me the creeps.” Neil shuddered as the Sableye flashed a toothy grin at him.

“It will be alright, Neil. But these guys don’t look like they aren’t going to back down without a proper fight.”

“What is Team Yell, anyway?” Victor looked back and shook his head.

“Just a bunch of fans of Marnie...oh wait, you don’t know who that is. Well, she’s another Gym Challenger, quite the excentric fan club she’s got, right?” Neil nodded and crossed his arms.

_ ‘Well, it’s a far cry than what they are now, minus the fan part.’  _ Neil looked over to his Gengar and smiled at him.

“We will finish this battle easily! Gengar, use Focus Blast!” Gengar jumped into the air and charged a ball of blue energy and tossed it towards Pangoro.

“Sableye, protect Pangoro!” Sableye jumped and absorbed the attack and proceeded to slap its bottom at Neil.

“This Pokemon is making me annoyed! Gengar, use Thunderbolt!” Gengar placed his hands together and shot a bolt of electricity towards Sableye, who snickered and jumped back.

“Pangoro, use Protect!” A barrier appeared in front of Pangoro, which protected Sableye from harm.

“Nice try, junior! You’re gonna have to do more than that to get through us.” Team Yell laughed and stuck their tongues out at the boy.

“Okay, that’s it, they are getting on my nerves!” Neil gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeve, and looked at Gengar. “It’s time to hit them with all we got!”

“Neil, wait.” Victor put his hand in front of Neil and smiled at him.

“Victor? What are you doing?” The teen crouched down and placed a hand on his shoulders

“I’m telling you to calm down; there will be some opponents who, when they know they can’t win, will try to provoke the trainer into making a mistake. Don’t let them get to you.” Neil’s looked up as Victor turned towards Team Yell.

“How do you do it?”

“Hmmm?” Victor felt Neil grab onto his polo and smiled at the younger boy.

“How are you able to stay calm and collected during battles? There has to be a secret!” 

“There’s no secret, Neil.” Victor looked forward at his Roselia, who nodded in return. “Let’s just say I have faith in my Pokemon. I believe that they can win, just like how I believe Hop will prevail.” 

Neil smiled as Victor’s expression changed as it did during his Gym Battle. “Neil, I want you to fire off another Focus Blast at Pangoro.”

“But won’t the Sableye tank it?” 

“Just trust me.” Victor winked as Neil nodded.

_ ‘Believe in others, not just in my Pokemon.’  _

“Gengar, use Focus Blast on Pangoro!” Gengar flew into the air and charged another ball of energy and shot it towards Pangoro.

“Again? You must be desperate, Sableye, jump in front of Pangoro!” Victor grinned and chuckled.

“Roselia, use Grass Knot on Sableye!” The grass beneath Sableye shot up from the ground and latched itself onto the Darkness Pokemon, snaring it to the ground.

“Sableye! You brat!” The grunt glared at Victor, who smiled as the Focus Blast made its mark on the Sableye.

“Remember, this is a double battle. I can’t let Neil have all the fun now. Roselia, use Dazzling Gleam!” The Thorn Pokemon twirled around and shot an array of sparkling lights that flew towards the two Pokemon.

“Pangoro, use Protect! And make it quick!” Pangoro prepared to lift its arms.

“Gengar, use Torment!” Neil grinned as Gengar stuck his tongue out at Pangoro, causing it to get angry with him. Just as it tried to put up a barrier, it shattered as the Dazzling Gleam made its mark on the two Pokemon.

“Nicely done, Neil!” 

“Thanks, Gengar, finish the job with a Shadow Ball!” Gengar charged a ghastly ball of energy and blasted it towards Sableye and Pangoro, which caused a small explosion, knocking them out.

“We did it!” Neil jumped into the air and hugged Gengar, who hugged him back. 

“Good work, Neil!” Victor lifted his hand. Neil smiled wide and gave the teen a high-five for their win. “Nice thinking with the Torment, I’m proud of ya!”

“Oh, thanks!” Neil blushed and placed his hands behind his head as Team Yell returned their Pokemon.

“Cripes, this ain’t good! We will get you next time!” The grunts ran off, leaving the two boys alone.

“Well, they certainly are a rowdy bunch.” Victor laughed as he turned back towards the Corsola. “Are you okay, little one?” It looked around and sighed as Victor began to pet it. “It’s okay; there’s no need for you to be scared.”

“Wow, Victor! I’ve never seen a Galarian Corsola act this way towards humans...granted it was us that ruined them in the first place.” Neil laughed as Victor chuckled.

“Yeah, but it sometimes helps to make sure they are alright, you know?” Victor stood up and returned his Roselia and waved at the Corsola. “We will be seeing you now!” Victor began to walk but fell when he felt something grab his leg.

“Victor!” Neil ran to the teen and helped him up. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, what did I trip on-” Victor looked behind him and sighed as the Corsola grabbed his legs. “What?”

“I think the Corsola wants to come with you, Victor!” Neil smiled as Victor stared at it.

“Is that true? You want to come with me?” The Corsola nodded and jumped into his arms and buried its face into his chest. “Whoa! I’ll take that as a yes! Welcome aboard, friend!”

_ ‘You sure have a way with Pokemon, Dad! That’s so cool of you, though!’  _ Neil looked down at his Gengar and smiled at it.  _ ‘I want to get stronger so that I, too, can be like you.’  _

* * *

Victor and Neil hurried to the gates of Hamerlocke and smiled as nightfall appeared.

“Looks like we made it, Neil!” The teen panted as Neil leaned on Victor’s bag.

“I’m so ready to kick back and rest at the hotel.” 

“Don’t worry; we just have to meet up with the others and-”

“Vic, Neil!” The duo turned their heads as Gloria came rushing towards them. 

“Gloria?” Victor ran to hug his sister and smiled at her. “You made it, how did your match go?”

“Oh, I lost!” Gloria smiled and proudly placed her hands on her hips.

“Oh, you did?” Victor raised a brow as Gloria held up the fire badge and snickered at him. He chuckled and lightly punched her arm as she laughed out loud.

“Oh man, the look on your face was great! Totally worth it!” Gloria wiped her face and shook her head. “Kabu is one tough foe, but thanks to Lapras, I was able to win!”

“Oh! You managed to tame it, That’s so cool!” Victor’s eyes lit up as she nodded. 

“Yeah, but uh, where’s Hop?” Gloria looked over at Neil, who shrugged. Victor smiled and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder.

“He went off to battle Bede!”

“Wait, really? Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, of course, this is Hop we are talking about.” Victor walked over to the Gym Offical and handed him his badge ring. “Hop wouldn’t lose to someone like, Bede-”

“Please, as if that poser could beat me.” A voice came from behind the trio as Bede walked behind them.

“What are you doing here?” Gloria pointed at Bede, who scoffed and fixed his hair.

“What’s it look like, I’m moving on to the next portion of my challenge.” Bede looked down at Neil, who gripped Victor’s bag.

“Where’s Hop?”

“Him?” Bede scoffed as he rolled his eyes at Neil. “I don’t know; he probably ran home after I crushed him in battle. Honestly, he didn’t even put up much a fight since he was so weak.” Suddenly Victor glared at Bede and ran towards him, lifting him by the collar.

“Where is Hop!” Victor’s face was deep red as Neil witnessed his change in demeanor.

_ ‘Dad?’ _


	16. Test of Resolve

“Where is he!” Victor griped Bede’s coat and shouted at him. Bede scoffed and pushed Victor away.

“I told you, I don’t know. Now, shove off, you’re ruining my coat.” Bede shook his head and walked up the steps of Motostoke. He took one look at Neil and whispered to himself. “That kid...he’s a lot stronger than he looks. I guess it’s not just Victor that I need to worry about, I have to be careful.” Bede turned away as the gate closed behind him.

“Vic…” Gloria reached for her brother’s arm, but he looked back and shook his head.

“I’m going after him.” Victor fixed his bag and started to run, but Gloria grabbed his arm.

“Vic, wait! You don’t even know where to begin looking!” 

“Gloria, let me go! I have to find him! Hop is out there, and he’s all alone!” Victor pulled at his arm and fell as he slipped out of Gloria’s grip. 

“Vic, he’s my friend too! But we have to think rationally; this is unlike you!”

“You didn’t like him like I did, Gloria! I’m going out there if it’s the last thing I do! And you can’t stop me!” 

“Watch me!” Gloria jumped towards Victor and tackled him to the ground and pinned him to the ground. 

“GLORIA, GET OFF OF ME!” Victor grunted and flailed around as Gloria held him down. Neil watched and placed his hands to his mouth as he watched the twins fight.

_ ‘What should I do? What can I do?’  _ Neil bit his lip as Gloria hovered over Victor.

“NO, YOU’D ALWAYS KEEP CALM IN ANY SITUATION, WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?” Victor looked away and threw Gloria off.

“Calm? Calm! How can I stay calm if my best friend is hurt and needs someone to be there for him?” Neil watched as Victor glared at his sister. “You’d never understand, you always thought with your gut.”

“Vic, listen to me!” Victor gritted his teeth and stared at Gloria.

“I’m going, and that’s final.” Victor picked up his cap and ran off towards the Wild Area, leaving Neil and Gloria near the entrance of Hammerlocke.

“Arggh, that Vic is so stubborn!” Gloria punched the ground and fixed her coat. “Neil, are you okay?” Gloria froze as Neil fell to his knees. “Neil?”

“They’re gone…” Tears formed in his eyes and fell to the ground as he leaned over and gripped the grass. “They are gone…”

“Hey, Neil, it’s okay! You’ll be alright; Victor will be back.” Neil shook his head as he held Victor’s bracelet in his hand.

“What are we going to do, Gloria?” She stood up and helped the boy up as she looked up at the night sky.

“I don’t know, but we should get some rest, we can figure out a strategy tomorrow.” Neil wiped his face on his sleeve and nodded.

“Okay, but will Victor be alright?” Gloria grinned and gave him a thumbs-up.

“It’s Victor we’re talking about; he will be okay. He knows how to take care of himself, just fine.”

“Yeah...okay, thanks, Gloria.” Neil smiled as he followed Gloria up the steps of Hammerlocke. He looked back towards the field and gripped his hoodie.

_ ‘Be safe, Dad.’  _

* * *

That evening Neil sat up from the bed and looked out the window.

“Can’t sleep?” Neil jumped as Gloria sat up from her bed and smiled at him.

“Yeah,” Neil gripped his sheets and sighed, “I can’t help but worry about them.”

“That’s valid; I’m worried about them too. Not sure if they told you, but Hop and Victor have been inseparable since we moved here from Sinnoh. They were the best of friends and did everything together.” Gloria raised her hand and smiled at it. “They never argued about anything, and agreed on a lot on a bunch of stuff...but it feels like divine fate has other plans. Let’s hope they can overcome this hurdle of their relationship.”

“They really love each other, right?” Neil smiled as Gloria scoffed.

“Of course they do! I’m always the one that has to listen to them gush about each other! It’s so annoying!” Gloria groaned as the boy giggled at her. “See you think so too, right?”

“Yeah, I guess...maybe I’m thinking too hard on this, I’m sure Victor will find Hop and everything will be okay! Good night!” Neil laid back down and closed his eyes, and soundly went back to sleep.

* * *

That morning Neil and Gloria walked out of the hotel and looked around. “So, uh, where do we go now?” Neil asked as Gloria placed her hand on her hips.

“I don’t know, but Victor hasn’t been answering my messages.”

“Gloria? Is that you?” A woman in bright orange hair and a brown trench coat ran towards the pair.

_ ‘Is that? Professor Sonia?’  _ Neil’s jaw dropped as the woman smiled and hugged Gloria.

“Hey, Sonia! It’s good to see you again!” The teen laughed as Sonia twirled her hair.

“Likewise, but uh….where’s Victor and Hop?” She stared at Neil and stared at him. “More importantly, who’s this?”

“Oh, uh...I’m Neil!” Neil blushed and bowed as Gloria crouched down.

“He just moved here, but he’s a very powerful trainer, he even has a complete badge ring!” 

“Oh, really? That’s pretty cool! Congrats, kid!” Sonia smiled but pouted as she stared at Neil.

“Is there something wrong?” Neil took a step back and whined as Sonia suddenly began to squeeze his cheeks.

“Call me crazy, but you look like if Hop and Victor had a baby.”

“What? There’s no way!” Neil laughed as he scratched the back of his head. “You’re funny, Ms. Sonia!” She stood back and shrugged.

“I guess you’re right, sorry for accusing you!”

“It’s alright!” Neil smiled and gripped his arm behind his back.

_ ‘That was too close!’  _ Neil swallowed as Sonia turned back to Gloria.

“So, you didn’t tell me where Hop and Victor are?” Gloria bit her lip and looked to the ground.

“Something happened with Hop, Vic went off to find him, but we don’t know where they are.” Sonia frowned and stared at Gloria.

“I’m sorry to hear that...are you guys, okay?” 

“Yeah, we are just worried, that’s all.” Gloria stared at the ground and turned around as she saw a shade of red, appear from a distance. “Vic?” She ran towards her brother stood still as she ran towards him. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late…” Victor’s voice was quiet and harsh as he stared at Neil and Gloria.

“Did you find, Hop?” Victor shook his head and clenched his fist.

“No, I couldn’t find him...I failed, I don’t know where he went.” Gloria hugged him and smiled at him.

“It’s okay, we will find him.”

“Yeah! I’m sure he will be okay!” Neil walked towards Victor and grabbed his arm, and smiled at him.

“You’re right, thanks, guys.” Victor yawned and wiped his face as he walked to Sonia. “Hey, Sonia, nice to see you.”

“Pleasure is mine, but what about you? Did you get any sleep at all?”

“I got some hours, I think. Don’t worry.” Sonia shook her head and stared at Victor.

“Vic, you need to take of yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it! I’m fine!” Victor raised his voice, causing Neil to stare at him.

_ ‘Dad...you’re not fine..’  _ Gloria crossed her arms and tilted her head.

“So, Sonia, what are you doing here, anyway?”

“Glad you asked! I’m here to investigate the legend of the hero of Galar! Wanna come with?” Victor yawned and shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I need to find Hop.” Gloria shook her head and grabbed Victor’s arm.

“Come on, Vic, let’s go! I know you want to find Hop, but we won’t have any leads.” Gloria dragged Victor behind her as Sonia lead the way to the castle. Neil followed behind and froze as he spotted someone with purple hair.

“Is that?” He watched as the man with a cape wandered around the streets of Hammerlocke, a lost look on his face. “Uncle Leon?”


	17. The Champion

“Uncle Leon? Is that really him?” Neil watched the current champion of Galar scratched his face and crossed his arms.

_‘That’s him alright...but his outfit…’_ Neil scowled at Leon’s outfit and shook his head. _‘Snapbacks look so much better on dad, but like...that’s the same outfit that Dad wears, but the shorts look so wrong!’_ Neil sighed and shook his head. _‘I guess that’s why Papa told me that it was him that decided Dad’s outfit.’_

“Hop?” Leon’s voice called out towards Neil. 

“Huh?- OOF!” Neil suddenly was embraced by Leon and lifted into the air as the champion smiled at him.

“Hop! It is you! How’ve you been, Hopscotch?”

“Leon! I’m not Hop! Let go of me!” Neil pushed Leon’s face away, causing him to tense up and drop the boy.

“Oh, oh! Oh, my gosh...I’m sorry, kid!” Leon crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair. 

“And stop ruffling my hair!” Neil grabbed Leon’s hand and frowned as the Champion smiled at him.

“Sorry mate! You looked like my kid brother from afar, so I thought you were him.” Neil fixed his hair and sighed.

“It’s fine, what’s the Champion of Galar doing in a place like this?” Leon stood up and shrugged.

“I was checking up on somethings and needed to go to Motostoke.”

“Mister Leon, this is Hammerlocke.” Leon threw his hands back and blushed and hunched over.

“Yeah, I figured as much…” Leon raised a brow and smiled at Neil. “I don’t think we have met; I’m Leon! The undefeated Champion of Galar!”

_‘Not for long…’_ Neil smiled as he bowed to him.

“I’m Neil; I was traveling with...Victor and- Oh no!” Neil turned around and looked for his friends and shook his head. “I lost them!”

“Victor? You don’t mean the same Victor from Postwick, right?” Neil nodded as Leon smiled at him. “Perfect! He’s just the guy I’m looking for!”

“He is?” Neil raised his eyebrow and tilted his head.

“Yeah, my little brother, Hop...went up to me a little while.” Neil’s eyes flared up as Leon spoke of Hop.

“You saw Hop?”

“Yeah, but how do you know about him?”

“He was traveling with Victor, Gloria and me...where is he?” Leon shook his head and sighed.

“That’s the thing...he walked up to me...didn’t even bat an eye and said, ‘I’m sorry, Lee,’ then ran off towards Route 6. Did something happen?” Neil bit his lip and gripped his bag.

“I...well…”

“Well, if it isn’t, Leon and, Oh? Young Neil?” Neil froze as he heard Rose’s voice from behind him.

_‘Why is he here?’_ Neil turned around and stood back as Chairman Rose smiled. Neil then felt the cold gaze of his assistant, who stood behind him.

“Now, where are your companions, little one?” Rose stared down at Neil and grinned.

“Well, uh...I lost them...and Mister Leon was gonna help me find them.” Neil’s voice squeaked and stuttered as his throat felt dry and hot.

_‘Why am I feeling like this towards him? I don’t know who he is, yet...he acts like he knows me.’_

“Chairman!” Leon placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder and stood in front of the boy, blocking him from Rose’s view. “Pleasure seeing you here!”

“Yes, quite...what are you doing here, Leon? Shouldn’t you be in Motostoke like you told us?” Leon chuckled and crossed his arms.

“Well, I did get a little sidetracked along the way. I’m here to help, Neil find his friends and then I’ll head off! But what are you doing in Hammerlocke?” Miss Oleana fixed her hair and brought out her papers.

“Mister Rose and I are checking on the Power Plant for its routine inspection. Nothing more, nothing less.” Rose looked over at Neil and smiled at him.

“We will be seeing you, do tell Victor and Gloria that I’m sorry about what happened with Hop.” Neil’s eyes widened at the man.

_‘How’d he?’_ Neil quickly looked at the ground as the pair walked away from them.

“So Rose too, knows something about Hop that I don’t, how peculiar, right Neil- Neil?” Leon turned around as Neil fell to his knees. “Hey, mate are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m just a little shaken up...just who is that man?” Leon propped Neil up and stared at Rose.

“That’s the Chairman. He oversees a lot of league aspects in Galar and runs the Powerplant that gives Galar its energy!” Neil nodded and stared at Leon.

_‘So it’s not Ms. Oleana that is the Chairwoman...It’s Rose...I think I saw his name pop up, but I didn’t think he was the Chairman before...I wonder what happened?’_ Neil looked to the ground and chewed his lip.

“Mister Leon…about earlier, I wanted to say.” Neil started to tense up and looked up as Leon stood up.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad you’re okay.” Neil smiled at Leon as the Champion turned around and stared up at the sky. “Call me crazy, but when I saw that you were in trouble...you kind of reminded me of, Hop in a way.” He flashed a smile at the boy and fixed his cap. 

_‘He’s half right.’_ Neil laughed and fixed his bag.

“Still, thanks. I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you didn’t step in...I guess it’s like everyone says, you are really amazing!” Leon blushed and scratched his face.

“Thanks! As the Champion, it’s my duty to protect Galar and help build up the foundation of its youth.” Leon pointed to Neil’s chest and smiled. “Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere I need to be!” Leon turned around and took off running, leaving Neil alone.

“He sounded like...Dad.” Neil touched his chest and smiled. “Dad, Papa, I’ll be sure to help you guys, too!” Neil turned around and spotted Gloria, who ran towards him.

“Neil, there you are!” She took his hand and pulled him along. “I swear, we take one look away, and you run off.”

“Sorry, I saw Leon and-”

“Wait, you saw Leon?” Victor stared down at Neil and crouched down. “Neil, was Hop with him?” Neil shook his head at the teen.

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t.” Victor drooped his head and stood up.

“I see.”

“But, Leon said that Hop saw him and ran off towards Route 6!”

“What did he say?” Victor gripped Neil’s shoulders and squeezed them.

“He said, I’m sorry.” Neil winced as Victor tightened his grip around the boy.

“Vic, you’re hurting him!” Gloria pulled her brother away and brushed Neil’s hoodie.

“Sorry...let’s go to Route 6 now.” Victor turned around and walked towards the gate.

“Vic, what kind of apology was that? You almost hurt Neil!” Gloria grabbed his shoulder but froze as he turned around and stared at her.

  
“I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?” Gloria gritted her teeth and stomped her foot.

“I hate it when you get this way, but fine! Let’s just go.” Gloria turned around and touched Neil’s head and smiled at him. “I’m sorry, Neil. Vic’s a little out of it. He didn’t even bat an eye when Sonia told us about the two heroes.”

“Two heroes?” Neil tilted his head as he followed Gloria.

“Yeah, according to the tapestries, there were two heroes, which is strange because the statue at the Budew Drop Inn depicts one! Sonia was going on a wild tangent about it; Victor, however, wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But something does bother me about the two heroes.”

“What? What is it?” Neil stared at Gloria, who shook her head.

“No, it’s too soon to say stuff, for now, let’s go see what Vic is up to.” She ran towards her brother as the trio made it to Route 6’s gate. Neil looked at the back of Victor and sighed as he touched his shoulder.

_‘Dad...that hurt…but you must be hurting more.’_

“Is that?” Victor broke the silence as he pointed towards Hop. 

_‘Papa?’_ Neil smiled a bit but stood back as Victor ran towards him.

“Hop! Is that you?” Victor’s voice softened as Hop turned towards him.

“Victor...I want you to battle me.” Hop stared at the ground and clenched his fist as Victor slowed to a stop.

_‘Papa?’_ Neil watched as Victor swallowed hard and stared at his friend.

“Hop…”


	18. Battle between Rivals

“Hop...what are you saying?” Victor stared at him, waiting for an answer from his friend, but he looked at Victor directly and clenched his fist.

“Did I stutter? I said I want you to battle me.” Gloria looked between her brother and friend and gripped her bag.

“Hop, Vic was worried about you. Is everything okay after your battle with Bede.” Hop’s eyes widened as he turned his head towards her.

“No, everything is not fine!” Gloria flinched as Hop raised his voice at her. “Bede...I lost badly against him...but now, I just want to battle Victor.” Hop pointed at Victor and glared at him. “Will you do it? Or are you too afraid like you always are!”

“Hop…” Neil gripped Gloria’s bag and bit his lip as he stared at Victor.

_ ‘Papa…Dad, you’ve always been happy together, why is this happening now?’  _

Victor broke the silence by taking out his Pokeball and pointed it towards Hop. “If it will get you to talk, then I’ll do it...let’s battle Hop!” 

“Vic, wait!” Gloria ran towards her brother and grabbed his arm. “Are you sure about this?” Victor nodded at her and looked down at Neil.

“Something’s off about Hop, I can feel it...he’s not going to open up. So I have to grant his request...regardless of the outcome, I have to be there for our friend.” Victor walked towards Hop and stared at him. “What are the conditions on our battle, Hop.”

“Whoever knocks out all the other trainer’s Pokemon is the winner, just standard rules. ” Hop took out a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. A blue bird appeared and flapped its wings as it darted its head around. “Let’s win this, Cramorant!”

_ ‘That’s odd; he’s not starting with his Wooloo.’  _ Victor thought as he sent out his Roselia.  _ ‘Is he saving him for last?’  _ The Thorn Pokemon twirled around on the bridge as Cramorant pecked at the ground. Victor stared at the Gulp Pokemon and smiled at Hop.

“Did you catch him recently? Nice!” Hop stood in silence as he stared at Victor.

“Cramorant, use Surf!” Cramorant spat into the ground, causing a massive torrent of water to start spilling out and rush towards Victor and Roselia.

“Watch out!” Gloria lifted Neil into her arms and ran back as the water rushed towards them. Victor looked back towards his sister and Neil and gritted his teeth. 

“Roselia, use Solarbeam!” Roselia jumped into the air and began to absorb the sun’s light and spun around as her petals opened up. “Fire!” Victor shouted as the beam of light shot through the water, piercing it through the center, causing the waves to split and crash off the bridge. 

“That was a reckless move Hop! You could’ve hurt Gloria and Neil!” Victor pointed at Hop, who shook his head and pointed back.

“They shouldn’t have gotten in the way, in the first place! This battle is between you and me!”

“Hop...how badly did it hurt?” Victor bit his lip as he clutched his chest. “Tell me, Hop...what happened?”

“Cramorant, use Ice Beam!” Victor felt the hairs on the back of his head stand on end as the beam of ice came surging towards him.

“Roselia, dodge it!” She jumped into the air and looked back at Victor, who moved out of the way of the attack. “Roselia, use Poison Jab!” The Thron Pokemon jumped down and assaulted Cramorant with a flurry of poisoned punches.

“Cramorant!” Hop shouted as his Pokemon flew back and fell to the ground. He grunted as the Gulp Pokemon was knocked out. “Dang...he didn’t work out.” Hop returned his Pokemon and stared at Victor. “I’ll have to try harder.” Hop got out another Pokeball and tossed out a Toxel.

_ ‘Toxel? Is this also a new member?’  _ Victor shook his head and looked to his Roselia. 

“Stay on guard! We don’t know what Hop is planning!”

“Toxel, use Nuzzle!” The Baby Pokemon ran forward and slammed its body into Roselia, causing electricity to spark around her body.

“Roselia! Are you okay?” She fell to her knee but slowly stood up and smiled at Victor. Sparks ran around her body as she tried to stand. 

_ ‘She’s paralyzed...that’s going to be problematic…’  _

“Roselia, let’s go for a Sweet Scent!” Roselia brought up her flowers and sprayed a thin layer of pink mist that coated the air, causing Hop’s Toxel to slump over.

“Toxel! Get up and use Nuzzle again!” Toxel sat up and ran towards Roselia, but slowed down as it breathed in more of the pink vapors.

“Roselia, nows our chance! Use Extrasensory!” Roselia’s eyes flashed blue as a wave of purple energy surged towards Toxel, sending it flying away.

“Not again!” Hop stomped his foot and watched helplessly as Toxel was knocked out. 

_ ‘Not good enough...not strong enough…’  _ Hop muttered as he looked at Victor.

“Hop, we can end this right now! Please, I don’t want this.”

“But I do...and if you were really my friend, you’d show me why...why...why are you so strong, Victor!” Hop tossed out his Raboot and bit his lip as his Pokemon scoffed at Victor and looked away.

“What do you mean?” Victor asked as Hop looked to the ground.

“I’m down to my last Pokemon, yet I still haven’t defeated any of yours!”

“Last...Hop...what did you do with your Corvisquire? And your Wooloo?” Victor clutched his chest as Hop shook his head.

“I put them away...they didn’t fit into my team.” Suddenly Victor ran towards Hop and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.

“WOOLOO WAS YOUR FRIEND! WE GREW UP TOGETHER WITH HIM! You can’t just put him away! I can’t believe you would betray your friend! People that throw away their friends are weak!” Hop gritted his teeth and punched Victor across the face sending him crashing on to the ground.

“Victor!” Gloria ran towards her brother and lifted him up and stared back at Hop. “What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you guys supposed to be friends?” Hop shook his head and returned his Pokemon and turned around.

“Victor is my rival and nothing more...you win this time, Victor, but next time, I’ll show you I’m not the weak Hop you used to know.” With that, Hop ran off towards Route 6.

“Get back here!” Gloria stood up and ran towards Hop but stopped when she heard Neil cry.

_ ‘Dad!’ _ Neil hugged Victor and buried his face into the teen’s shirt. 

“It’s okay, Neil...I’m okay.” Victor sat up and wiped his face as blood began to pool from his mouth.

“Vic, are you alright?” Gloria held out her hand to help her brother, but he shook his head and stood up.

“No, I’m not...but I need to get to Hop and reason with him.”

“Forget about him! He hurt you!” Gloria crossed his arms and glared in Hop’s direction. “Let’s get you patched up, and we can move onto the rest of the Gym Challenge.” 

“No...I’m going to Stow-on-side.” Victor picked up his hat and looked across the bridge of Route 6. 

“Vic! Listen to me; Hop isn’t worth it anymore!”

“To you, he’s not!” Victor raised his voice, causing Neil to whimper. “I still have faith he will come through to me.” 

_ ‘Dad...Papa...why does my chest hurt…’  _ Neil slowly stood up but stumbled as the world around him began to spin.

“Vic…” Gloria lifted her hand towards her brother, but he turned around.

“And stop calling me that! I don’t ever want to hear that name again!” Victor bit his lip and ran off towards Route 6.

“These two…” Gloria grunted in anger and stood up. “Come on, Neil...Neil?” She turned around and gasped as Neil collapsed on the ground. “Neil! Stay with me, mate!”


	19. New Resolve

Neil awoke in a dark room that resembled a lab. _‘Where am I?’_ He wondered as the lights around him turned on. He heard footsteps walking towards him. As his eyes focused, he noticed that the lab was in shambles. Papers lined the floor as the computers sparked and sputtered around him.

“Did you see where it went?” A familiar voice alerted Neil’s ears as he watched Rose walk towards one of the scientists.

_‘Crap I gotta hide!’_ Neil ran, but he phased right through someone. _‘Huh?’_ He looked up and saw Chairman Rose scratching his beard.

“Yes sir, the Pokemon fled to the future, it seems.”

“I see…we need to get that Celebi back! Without it, my plan will be useless!” Oleana walked up behind him and pulled out a Pokeball.

“Sir, there’s a way we can retrieve the Pokemon...we have just enough power in our machine to send someone through.” Rose clapped his hands and smiled.

“Excellent! We should send someone right away.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but we can only send Pokemon through; we do not know the harmful effects the power that Celebi has on humans yet.” Rose scowled and placed his hands on a nearby computer.

_‘Celebi? So Rose does know about this?’_

“Very well, we shall send Zarude in to retrieve Celebi, and use its power to return to me.” Oleana nodded and set the Pokeball down into the chamber and released it. 

_‘That’s…’_ Neil’s eyes widened as he spotted the same Pokemon that attacked him before he got sent back in time. Zarude growled and flashed its red eyes at Oleana, who flipped a remote, causing it to stumble back and stand up straight.

“You are to locate and apprehend the Celebi...go in and out, do not cause too much trouble now.” She turned towards the machine and turned it on. Bright flashes of light filled the lab as the Pokemon disappeared from sight. 

“It is done, sir, now we wait.” The scientist turned towards a large casing in the middle of the room. Rose smiled and walked towards it and eyed what looked like a skeletal dragon, suspended in midair.

“Soon, you will reawaken, and finally, we will use your power for the greater good of Galar.”

“Sir, if I may interrupt.” another scientist pushed up her glasses and walked up to Rose. “What do you plan on doing with the Celebi?”

“We are just using its power to revitalize what would be Galar’s infinite power source...we are just missing a few more components...namely the wishing stars!”

“Of course, Chairman,” Oleana brought out her phone and showed Rose a picture of Bede, Hop, Victor, Gloria, and Marnie. “According to our records, one of these children can draw out Zacian and Zamazenta. Once we find out, we can use the legendary Pokemon’s power to change the future.”

“Excellent, have Bede start collecting the Wishing Stars for me, will you?” Oleana nodded and walked away. Rose smiled at the glass casing and touched his hand to it. “Soon, my plan will be set in motion.” The room shook around Neil as the floor around him began to crack.

_'Oh no, I have to run!'_ Neil tried to stand, but his legs stiffed as if they were filled lead. The boy tried to move but fell through the hole, diving deep into infinite darkness.

* * *

“Neil!” The boy shot up from the bed as Gloria hugged him.

“Gloria? Where...am I?” He looked around and found himself in a white room.

“You’re in the Pokemon Center, young man.” A nurse joy walked inside the room and smiled at him. “You gave us quite the scare!”  
  
“What happened?” Gloria sighed and sat on Neil’s bed.

“You passed out after Vic- I mean Victor left to Stow-on-Side.” Neil sat up and touched his chest, and chewed his lip.

_‘Dad and Papa fought...I could feel the pain between them, but what was that dream I had? Was it even a dream? That felt so real…was that a vision from the past...how, though? I should warn the others...but...what if they don’t believe me?’_

“Earth to Neil?” Gloria snapped her fingers in front of his face as he blinked and stared back at her.

“Huh? Sorry, how long was I out?”

“Not too long, only about a day and a half.” 

“Really?” Neil threw his legs over the bed, almost falling over as he stumbled. “Where’s Victor?” Gloria pulled out her phone and showed him a picture of Victor.

“He just defeated Allister and plans on moving onto the next Gym.” Neil stared at the photo of his father and gripped his shoulder as he saw Victor’s cold eyes staring emptily at the camera.

“We have to go after him!” Neil quickly sat up but winced as his chest began to hurt.

“Neil, don’t overwork yourself, please rest.” Gloria touched his shoulder and pushed him d, own but he shook his head at her.

“I can’t! Victor and Hop are still going on their challenge by themselves, don’t you want to join them? Like you guys promised,” Gloria shook her head and stared at the ground.

“No, Victor and Hop promised that I don’t even want to do this stupid challenge anymore...you saw what happened back there!...it turned my brother and my best friend against each other, it destroyed them...I don’t want any part of it.” Neil sank back to his bed and clenched his fist.

“What about Victor? Or Hop?”

“What?”

“Are you just gonna sit back and let them destroy themselves and break the bond that they built together?” Neil grabbed the teen’s hand and stared at her. 

“Neil…” 

“You saw the photo of Victor, right?” Gloria looked down at her phone and stared at the photo of her brother.

“Vic, you idiot...you really are hurting a lot. You always put everyone’s needs before yourself...that’s why you don’t know how much you’re hurting yourself until it’s too late.” She smiled at Neil and stood up. “Okay, let’s go!” Neil nodded and slowly got out of bed and grabbed his bag.

“Hey, Gloria?”

“Yeah?” The teen looked at him as he looked to the ground.

“What do you plan on doing after we save Victor since you don’t want to do the Challenge anymore?” Gloria stepped back and crossed her arms.

“Hmm, don’t know, but I’m sure I can figure that on my own. But for now, let’s go save my idiot of a brother from himself.” Neil nodded as the duo ran out of the Pokemon Center and on towards Route 6.


	20. The Truth of the matter.

“Here we are, Route 6!” Gloria coughed as the dust began to blow around the duo. Neil threw over his hoodie and handed Gloria a pair of goggles from his bag.

“Is it normally this sandy around here?” Neil coughed and covered his mouth while looking around.

“Sometimes!” Gloria grinned as she placed the goggles over her eyes. “It’s usually hot at this time.” The duo made their way further along the route, carefully walking alongside the cliffs. Neil’s hood flew off as he stared down at the rocky ground down below.

“One mistake and we will be flatter than a pancake!” He let out a slight giggle towards Gloria, who shook her head.

“Funny, but look!” She pointed towards the Digglett Statues. “We are close! We just have to climb up that ladder, over there, and we will be set!” She took Neil’s hand and ran towards the ladder; that was the last obstacle in their way.

_‘This is almost too easy…’_ Neil smirked to himself as he watched Gloria climb up the rather tall looking ladder.

“Okay, Neil! It’s your turn!” Gloria looked down as the boy steadily climbed the ladder. Suddenly she heard the sounds of clashing metal, coming from behind her. “Huh?”

“What’s wrong, Gloria?” Neil looked up as Gloria turned around.

“Neil, climb back down, now!” She shouted as the ground beneath her began to crumble and crack. Gloria stumbled and stared at a Pawniard, who sharped its blades and slammed the ground. 

“Gloria, what’s wrong-” Suddenly, the ladder creaked and bent as the cliffside crackled around him. Neil looked up and gasped as a rock hit his head, causing him to lose his grip.

“Neil!” Gloria jumped towards him, grabbed him mid-air, and held him close to her as the duo fell. Gloria winced as she landed on the ground and rolled over as Neil rolled off. “Ow, ow, okay, that hurts…” Gloria looked up and slowly sat up and moved her back. 

“Okay, it’s not broken, but Arceus, that hurt like...hel- Neil!” She looked over and saw that the boy was unconscious. “Neil, speak to me, mate.” She slapped his face and sighed when she heard him breathe. She then touched his face and brushed back his hair.

“Well, at least he’s alive.” She then spotted his phone that fell out of his pocket and tilted her head. “Huh?” Her eyes widened as she spotted a picture on his home screen. “Is that?” She stared at a picture of Neil, but with two other people behind him. One had spiky purple hair and wore a lab coat, while the other had brown hair and wore a Champion’s jersey.

“Vic? And Hop?” She sat back and stared at her hands. “Okay, Gloria...let’s think about this. Some kid appears and is missing his parents...he also happens to have all the badges, yet none of us have heard of him. More importantly, he seemed to react to the Celebi prize. Wait…” She stared at him and looked at Neil’s hair.

_‘No wonder he clung so close to Victor...Neil is-’_ Suddenly, a loud crashing sound, shot towards her ears as the Pawniard walked closer to them. 

“You want a fight?” She grabbed a Pokeball and gritted her teeth. She looked back at Neil and shook her head.

_‘You poor kid, there’s so much I want to ask you, but….for now.’_ She looked back at the Pawniard, who charged after her.

“Go Thwackey, use Mega Punch!” The Beat Pokemon clenched his fist and connected a right hook into Pawniard’s body, sending it flying back. It stood up and jumped towards Neil.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Gloria grabbed it by the arm and stopped its blade. She grunted and pushed Pawniard back. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

_‘He has to go back!’_ Gloria tossed Pawniard back and shouted towards her Thwackey.

“Thwackey, use Hammer Arm!” Thwackey charged a fist and slammed his arm into Pawniard, creating a large crater to surface below them, knocking it out. Gloria took out a Pokeball and smirked at it. “Why not!” She tossed it at the Pawniard and looked down at Neil.

_‘Up you go!’_ She put the boy on her back and picked up the Pokeball.

_‘Dad...Papa…’_ Neil muttered as Gloria, looked up at the wall.

  
  
“Don’t worry, Neil...I’ll get us back.” She jumped onto the rock and grabbed the broken ladder and climbed to the top. She smiled as she heard Neil move.

“Where am I?” Neil looked around as Gloria set him down.

“We are at Stow-on-Side!” Gloria grinned as Neil rubbed his head and winced as he felt a bump on it.

“Ow, my head...that was some rock. Are you okay, Gloria? Where’s that, Pawniard? How did we get up here?” Gloria shook her head and held out her Pokeball.

“She’s right here! She put up a tough fight, but I caught her!”

“You caught her? But why?” Gloria tilted her head and stared at the Pokeball.

“She wanted a fight, and I gave her one. She’s got spirit!” She laughed as Neil smiled at her.

“That’s cool that you got a new team member! But, we should head to Victor soon!” Neil ran forward but stopped as Gloria grabbed his hand.

“Neil...there’s something I want to ask you.” 

“What is it?” Gloria bit her lip as Neil stared at her with his golden eyes.

“You think we can stop by someplace to eat? All that climbing made me hungry!” 

“Oh, okay, I’m sure we can find something we can eat later!” Neil smiled wide as Gloria let go of his hand.

_‘Maybe it’s for the best that he doesn’t know…’_ Gloria looked down at her hand and walked towards Stow-on-Side.

* * *

Neil looked around the quiet streets of Stow-on-Side and smiled as a few people greeted him. 

“Now, I wonder where my brother is?” Gloria looked around and spotted Victor, who was speaking with Sonia. “There! Victor!” She shouted and waved as he turned around.

“Gloria? And Neil?” He stepped back as Neil hugged him. “What are you guys doing here?”

“What’s it look like? We are here to help you chase after, Hop.” Gloria hooked her arm around her brother, who softly smiled at them.

“Thanks...but Neil, what happened to your head?” Victor crouched down and touched the bump on the boy’s head. 

“Oww...it’s nothing! Just a small bump!” Neil winced as Victor shook his head.

“Neil, you know that lying to me will do you no good.” Victor smiled as he brought out a cloth wrap and began bandaging him up.

“I’m sorry, Victor...I just wanted to be strong like you.” Neil chuckled at Victor, who looked away.”

“I’m not strong...I couldn’t even reason with my best friend.” 

“Hop was here earlier,” Sonia walked up from behind the trio and frowned at them. “He looked so sad when he saw Victor...I wish Leon were here to help, but Rose has been making him work his butt off.” Gloria looked at Victor and touched his shoulder.

“You okay? You look a bit tired.”

“I’m fine; I just have to keep trying.” Victor stood up but fell to his knee as he coughed up blood.

“Victor!” Gloria ran towards her brother and held him up. “What are you doing?”

“I’m fine...I just need…”

“You need to rest!” Sonia helped him up, but the teen shook his head.

“I said I’m fine, stop worrying about me!”

“Victor, please!” Neil ran in front of him and pleaded. “Don’t do this to yourself!”

“Neil...I-” Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound from afar.

“What’s going on?” Gloria stumbled and looked around as Sonia looked up the stairs.

“It’s coming from the mural!”


	21. Victor and Bede

Neil and the gang ran up the stairs, only to find someone was destroying the mural.

“Smash this thing to the ground, Copperajah! We must obtain those Wishing Stars!” Bede shouted as the Copperderm Pokemon roared and smashed its trunk into the mural.

“Bede!” Gloria shouted as the teen shook his head and stared at the wall.

“We were given an enormous honor in collecting these Wishing Stars for the Chairman! If you truly are the Chairman’s Pokemon, then you would smash this thing to the ground!” 

“Bede, what are you doing?” Gloria ran towards him and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stumble back and sneer at the group.

“Oh, it’s you lot.” He brushed back his hair and scoffed as Gloria glared at him. “What do you want?”

“We want to know what the heck you’re doing to this mural?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m collecting more Wishing Stars! I know there’s some more in this rock!”

“You can’t do this!” Sonia pleaded, “you are desecrating a natural landmark!” Bede scoffed and turned around.

“As if I will listen to a person who threw away their gym challenge to chase some stupid dream!”

“Hey, don’t talk to her like that! You got some nerve!” Gloria rolled up her sleeve but stopped when Sonia grabbed her arm. Bede laughed and stared at Victor, who stood in silence.

“What’s the matter? Meowth got your tongue, Vic?” Neil looked up as Victor stared at the ground and bit his lip.

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Neil gripped his bag and clutched his chest.  _ ‘I wish I could say something…’  _ He reached for the teen’s hand but froze as Bede walked up to Victor.

“Oh, I know what’s wrong,” Bede smiled. “You’re upset because your best friend, Hop, hates you...I mean, I would hate my best friend too if I found out that I was outclassed by some local nobody with nothing behind his name.” Bede stared at the ground and grinned to himself. “We don’t have time for weaklings in this Gym Challenge.” Victor stepped forward and glared at Bede.

“Okay, that’s it...Bede...let’s settle this once and for all!” Victor held up a Pokeball with a cold stare.

“That’s more like it; I’ll be sure to crush you into the ground just like I did to your Hop!”

“Victor, wait,” Gloria grabbed her brother’s arm and stared at him. “Are you sure about this? He’s just trying to get to you. Hop doesn’t hate you! And you know that!”

“Let me do this, Gloria...it’s because of him that Hop turned out this way. He said something to Hop, and I’m going to force it out of him one way or another!” Victor threw back his arm and stepped forward to face Bede.

“Victor…” Neil ran forward but stopped when Gloria pulled him back.

“Neil, please, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“But Gloria!” Neil looked up and gasped when he saw tears fall from Gloria’s face. Neil looked back at Victor and shook his head.

_ ‘Dad, this isn’t you...I know you, but...are you sure this is right for you to do?’  _

“Toss out your first Pokemon, Bede.” Victor tossed a Pokeball in the air, and Corsola appeared and stared at Victor, who looked back at it. Corsola’s spines began to extend as it floated around the battlefield.

“So, it looks like you caught yourself a Ghost-Type to counter my darling Psychic-Type! No matter, you’ll still lose! Go, Duosion!” The Mitosis Pokemon spiraled around and froze as it saw Victor’s gaze. 

“It evolved…” Victor muttered as Bede shrugged at him.

“Hop was so close to defeating me, but in the end, I came out on top, it must suck for someone like him to fall further and further down the path of failure. Duosion, use Psybeam!” Duosion’s eyes flashed as a wave of energy flew towards Corosola.

“Corsola, Shadow Ball.” Corsola charged a large ball of darkness and shot it towards the Psybeam, negating it and flying towards Duosion. 

“Hmm, lucky shot!” Bede laughed, “Duosion use-” Suddenly another Shadow Ball flew towards Duosion, slamming itself into the Pokemon’s body, sending it flying back. “Huh?” Bede looked up and saw Victor’s cold stare.

“Something wrong, Bede? We’re having a battle, aren’t we? Why don’t you stand up and fight.”

“Right...Duosion, go for another Psybeam!” Duosion hesitated and shuddered as Victor glared at it. “What’s wrong, fight!”

“Maybe it realizes the gap between us is too much.” Victor tilted his head and grinned at Bede. “You have one shot of backing out; I won’t think any less of you.” Bede gritted his teeth.

“In your dreams! Duosion, use Psyshock!” Pink bullets of psychic energy surrounding Corosla and floated around her. “See if you can dodge this!” The bullets flew towards Corosla, causing a small explosion to appear around the battlefield.

“Victor!” Neil cried out as the teen remained unfazed.

“Corsola, Mirror Coat!” Victor shouted as a blast of pink energy flew toward Duosion, knocking it out.

“Alright, Victor-” Neil cheered for him but froze as his throat tensed up.

_ ‘Why, does it feel wrong to cheer for him now?’  _ Neil watched as Bede shook his head and returned his Pokemon.

“That was just a warm-up, not to get really serious!”

“That was a warm-up? Don’t make me laugh, Bede! You and I both know that’s all you can do.” Bede stomped his foot in anger and tossed out his Gothorita.

“Gothorita, use Psybeam!” The Manipulate Pokemon shined her eyes at Corsola, sending her skidding back a few inches. “Direct hit!” Bede smiled but swallowed hard as Victor shook his head.

“Pathetic, Corsola, use Shadow Ball!” Her spines extended further as she charged another Shadow ball, but this time it was much larger than before.

“Gloria, Neil, run!” Sonia grabbed their arms and ran back as the Shadow Ball connected with Gothorita, knocking it out.

“Stand up and fight, Bede!” Victor growled as Bede fell to one knee.

“You’re just too strong! I give up, I give!” Bede fell to the ground and smirked as Victor turned around. “I got you now! Ponyta, use Fairy Wind!” Ponyta appeared and blasted a gust of pink powder towards Corosla.

“You really think I’d let my guard down, that easily? Corosla, Shadow Ball!” Another ball of shadow struck Ponyta sending it to the ground, knocking it out. 

“How? I thought I had you?” Bede looked up as Victor looked down at him.

“You thought you could get the upper hand on me...that’s pathetic, I bet you used that tactic on Hop too! What you did was unforgivable! I cannot allow you to roam free when my best friend is out there hurting! Now, send out your last Pokemon...or are you too afraid?”

“I...I…” Bede sank to his knees and quivered as Victor shook his head.

“Where’s all that bravado, mate? Lose your will? I bet Hop was just like you until you insult his face and livelihood...you miscalculated and messed with the wrong trainer, Bede. Now, send out your last Pokemon.”

“Fine...go, Hattrem!” The Serene Pokemon appeared and glared at Victor and rushed towards him.

“You want to go after me? Fine...Corosola, use Shadow Ball once more!” Hattrem fell from the sky as the attack connected with it. “Shadow Ball again!” Corsola nodded and fired another attack at the Pokemon, knocking it out. “Stone Edge!” Rocks sprang up and surrounded Hattrem’s fainted body.

“No!” Bede ran towards his Pokemon and held it in his arms. “Please, don’t do this...I don’t want this…”

“You’re begging now? After all the things you’ve done, you expect me to forgive you like that? You must think I’m an idiot...no; I’ll show you what happens when you mess with my loved ones and me.” 

“How is Corosola so strong?” Gloria asked as Sonia rubbed her chin a bit worried for the teen.

“I don’t know if you want to hear this, but Ghost Pokemon can grow stronger through high amounts of negative emotions.”

“You don’t mean..” Gloria’s face dropped as she stared at Victor. “Victor…”

“And if this continues, Corsola will continue to feed off Victor until well, I don’t think you want to know the rest.” 

_ ‘Dad could die?’  _ Neil pushed Gloria back and ran towards Victor.

“Neil, wait! It’s too dangerous!” Gloria watched as the boy ran towards her brother.

“Victor, please don’t do this! This isn’t like you!” Neil looked up at Victor, who stared down at him.

“Stay out of this, Neil. He hurt Hop, insulted him, and treated him like dirt. It’s my turn to do the same.” Victor lifted his hand and froze as Neil hugged him.

“Vic, please...don’t you’re just gonna end up like Bede!”

“Stay out of this, Neil!’ Victor threw Neil aside, causing him to fall. Neil looked up and rubbed his face and cried as Victor turned back towards Bede.

_ ‘Dad...he hurt me...Dad...please don’t be like this…’  _ Images of Victor’s smiling face flashed before Neil’s mind. Tears fell from the boy’s face and fell to the ground.  _ ‘Dad, no, I don’t want this...I don’t want you to disappear; I don’t want to disappear either.’  _

“I DON’T WANT YOU TO DIE!” Neil cried out as Victor stammered and stared at him.

“Neil?” Suddenly Gloria grabbed him from behind and held him down. “Gloria? Let go! He has to pay for what he did!” Victor struggled by tensed up as he felt Gloria cry on his back.

“Vic, please...don’t...don’t do this...what would Hop think if he saw you do this… Vic...please come back to me, where’s that kind brother I loved and cared for.” Victor looked down as the rocks surrounding Bede disappeared.

“He’s long gone, Gloria...I’m sorry…” Victor fell to his knees and wept as Neil sat up and turned away from him.

_ ‘Dad…’ _


	22. Tangled Time

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Neil lifted his hand and touched his face and winced as he felt the mark where Victor pushed him towards the ground. He bit his lip and glared at Victor, who looked to the ground.

“Neil, are you okay?” Sonia ran towards the boy and crouched down, “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“I’m okay.” Neil adjusted his bag and shook his head at Victor.

_ ‘This guy isn’t my Dad. Dad would never hurt me like that…’  _ Neil clenched his fist and walked towards Gloria, who stood up.

“Victor, you should apologize to Neil.”

“Huh, oh, right...Neil, I’m sorry for-” Victor reached for the boy’s shoulder but immediately got smacked by Neil’s hand. “Neil?”

“I don’t even know if I can believe you, Victor.” Neil turned away from the teen and stood behind Gloria.

“Uh, right, uh...here, let me help you up, Victor.” She pulled up her brother and sighed as she looked back at Neil. 

“Thanks, Gloria.” Victor turned towards Bede and walked up to him. “Bede...I’m sorry about all I said to you, I feel awful.” The teen stood up and fixed his hair.

“Whatever, you just surprised me that’s all, I assure you next time when we meet in the Challenge Cup, I assure you things will be different.”

“I’m afraid that won’t be the case.” A voice shot out from behind the group as Chairman Rose appeared and shook his head.    
  


“Mister Chairman!” Bede tensed up as the Oleana glared at the teen and grabbed his arm.

“When you asked to borrow the Chairman’s Pokemon, I thought you were going to use it to gather Wishing Stars like I asked you to.”

“I did, Ms. Oleana!” Bede pleaded, “I was just about to-”

“You were about to destroy a national landmark, Bede.” Rose shook his head. “I thought you were better than this when I picked you up off the streets and raised you; I hoped you would one day be able to change the world with your ambition; clearly, I was wrong, and you have forced my hand.”

“Wait, Chairman, what do you mean?” Bede walked up to Rose and shook his head. “I was doing this for you! I even crushed the Champion’s brother for you!”

“Still, you have disrespected me by attempting to destroy this mural, and by me, I also mean all of Galar. I’m sorry Bede, but please come with me, we will discuss the other matters right after you give me your badge ring.” Bede took a few steps back and shook his head.

“No, this can’t be happening.” A few League Officials walked towards Bede and grabbed him by the arms and lead him away. “You can’t do this to me! Vic, Gloria, please tell him!” Bede looked over at the twins, who looked away from him.

“I’m sorry you had to witness that, you two.” Rose smiled at the twins and frowned at them. “It’s a shame I had to disqualify Bede.” He stared at the mural and sighed. “It would take ages to get this fixed, but I wish you luck with the rest of the Gym Challenge and Victor.”

“Yes?” Victor stared at the Chairman, who smirked back at him.

“Do give young Hop my regards...I’m sure he’d love to face you in the finals.” Rose walked away, leaving the group alone.

“I can’t believe that happened...poor Bede.” Gloria shook her head and stared at the mural. “I wonder what made him want to destroy this thing?” Neil walked towards Victor and stared at him.

_ ‘This can’t be my dad, I mean he is, but the way he acted towards me and used his Pokemon...that’s not him at all.’  _

“Neil...are you okay?” Victor’s voice snapped the boy out of it as the teen crouched down at him. There was a brief silence between the two, “Neil, about earlier…”

“What? How you pushed me aside and treated me like dirt?” Victor bit his lip as Neil raised his voice at him. “Or the fact that you used your anger at someone, even though you told me never to do that!” 

“Neil...hey, calm down, buddy.” Gloria touched his shoulder, but he immediately pushed her away.

“No, I can’t! Victor hurt me, and he was gonna hurt another! That’s not…”

_ ‘That’s not the Victor I know…’  _ Neil looked to the ground and shook his head.

“From the time I’ve been with you...you were such a kind and caring person, but now, you seem like a different person...it’s like I don’t even know you anymore!” Neil turned around and took off running towards Glimwood Tangle.

“Neil, wait!” Gloria’s voice fell on deaf ears as Neil took off into the forest.

* * *

_ ‘What am I doing...I yelled at my dad, and it’s not even his fault...but maybe if I can find Papa, I can set things right!’  _ Neil tripped over a branch and fell down and scraped his arms.

“Owww….” Neil sat up and wiped his face as his hands and body started to sting. “No, Neil, it’s okay, just tough it out.” He looked up and around the forest and shook his head.

_ ‘Okay, if memory serves, the forest can be navigated easily...if I.’  _ He walked around and found the glowing mushrooms that littered around the forest.

“Right, Papa said to follow them to find my way to Ballonlea!” Neil let out a small smile and continued to walk. He greeted a Shintonic and waved at it before continuing on. He then heard noises from behind him that sounded like soft whispers.

_ ‘Neil...Neil’  _

“Who’s there?” The boy turned around and saw a few shadows moving about. He hovered his hand over his Pokemon and stared at the figures. “I must warn you; I’m the son of the Champion and the Professor!” The figures giggled and inched closer to Neil. “Stand back!” Neil stumbled back and watched as the figure’s closed in on him.

_ ‘Neil, Neil! Come home, Neil!’  _ Neil covered his face and felt a weird breeze on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and found that he was in his home in Wedghurst.

“I’m home?” Neil stood up and walked around. Inside, everything was like normal, except things were cluttered and scattered about the house. “Was I really that long gone?” Neil heard the sound of the front door opening and smiled as he saw Victor.

“Dad!” Neil teared up and ran towards the Champion, who walked past him. “Dad, you’ll never believe what just happened!” 

“Another day without Hop...I sure miss him.” Victor sat on the table and stared at a postcard from Hop.

“Dad?” Neil walked behind Victor and stared at the postcard and gasped as he saw Hop in different regions. “Papa? Why is he out? Shouldn’t’ he be at home with us?” 

“Hop...why didn’t I tell you sooner…” Victor held the picture close to him and cried on it. “Why didn’t I confess to you sooner, mate!”

“Dad, what’s going on? You’re scaring me-” Neil reached for Victor but froze as his hand phased through Victor’s body. “What?”


	23. Alternate Reality

“What’s going on?” Neil reached again towards Victor and tried to grab him. “Dad, it’s me! Neil!” Victor stood up as Neil’s desperate attempts to touch him fell short.

“I better get ready for this year’s Challenge Cup…” Victor sighed as he rummaged around his papers. “Every year, it’s always the same.” He rubbed his face and shook his head. “The kids these days aren’t as strong as they used to be…” He stared at a picture of himself over by the way.

“Dad...Please, if you can hear me, listen!” Neil whimpered as he stood in front of Victor. “Dad, it’s me, you know...your son? Your little Munchlax?” Tears fell from Neil’s face as Victor stared at the photo.

“Where have the years gone, Hop...if only I had the chance to say I love you...maybe if I could just turn back time…” Victor punched the wall and cried as the picture frame fell onto the floor and shattered in front of Neil.

“Dad…” Neil looked down and saw a photo of Victor smiling and staring at Hop. “Papa…” Neil froze as Victor crouched down and stared at Neil. “Dad? Can you see me?” Victor shook his head and muttered to himself as he picked up the photo.

“I have to finish my duties...it’s the only thing I got left.” 

“Dad, wait!” Neil went out to hug him, but suddenly he disappeared in front of him. “What?” Neil looked around as the house around him began to crack and dissipate, sending smoke around the boy.

_ ‘What’s going on?’  _ Neil covered his face as the smoke blew through him.

* * *

Suddenly, there was silence in the air. Neil looked up and found himself back at the Slumbering Weald. “I’m back here? Or is this another weird dream?” Neil walked around and spotted a grove surrounding a shrine in the middle of the forest. “I’ve never seen this place before?” He walked up towards the shrine and spotted a pair of rusted armaments. 

_ ‘A sword and shield? In the middle of here? That’s odd.’  _ He heard a soft hum as he approached them.  _ ‘I can hear a voice calling to me.’  _ Neil reached towards the shield and froze as he heard a roar coming from behind him.

“That noise...it can’t be.” The trees crashed as Zarude crashed though the shrine...roaring and glaring at Neil. “Does it see me?”

Neil gasped and rolled away as a Dark Pulse flew towards him. “Okay, it can see me!” Neil ran around the grove and reached for his pocket. “Okay, Gengar, let’s go!” Neil pushed the button, but nothing happened. “Huh? What’s wrong, buddy?” Neil pushed the middle button again, but still, Gengar did not come out. “Okay, let’s go with Toxtricity!” Neil reached for his starter but stammered when she too did not come out. “What’s going on-” Just then, he fell back as Zarude smashed the ground near him.

_ ‘How is this happening? I can’t use my Pokemon!’  _ Neil stood up and ran away as Zarude’s body began to glow. Suddenly vines flew out and smashed the ground around Neil, sending him flying back towards the shrine.

“Ow, ow, okay, why does everything hurt?” He coughed and tried to stand, but his legs gave way, and he fell to his knees. Zarude stood over him and glared at the boy.

_ ‘Why is it attacking me? What did I do…’  _ Neil’s eyes widened as he remembered the Celebi. 

“If you’re here for the Celebi, you can forget it! It’s long gone, so you should just go!” Neil was then grabbed by his hoodie and lifted into the air by Zarude.

“Let...me go!” Neil flailed around and kicked the air as Zarude raised its claw at the boy.

_ ‘No...this can’t be happening...Dad...Papa...I’m sorry.’  _ Neil closed his eyes as the claw rushed towards him.

Suddenly a bright light flashed from behind him as the sword and shield rushed towards Neil and protected him. “What?” Neil watched as the armaments pushed Zarude away.

_ ‘Child of the Sword and Shield...we have heard your call...bring the two heroes here during the Darkest Day, and all will become clear to you.’  _

“Huh?” Neil looked around as he Zarude released him from its grasp. “Who’s there?” 

_ ‘Be wary of your meddlings...and watch over them as they continue their journey.’  _ The voices filled Neil’s head and echoed into his mind as a bright light surrounded Zarude and the shrine.

“Wait, what do you mean? Zacian! Zamazenta! Who are you talking about?”

_ ‘You already know, young Neil.’  _

* * *

Neil awoke in the middle of Glimwood Tangle in a cold sweat. He panted and touched his face and winced as he felt his bruise. “I’m back? But how? Was that all a dream...or…” He looked down at his hands and jumped as he heard rustling in the bushes. “Who’s there?”

Silence...Neil stood up and gasped as he saw a group of Phantump staring at him. “Oh, it’s just you guys…” Neil smiled as he walked up to them. “Now, what are you doing, scaring people like me for?” They all surrounded Neil and smiled as the tugged at his pant leg. “I can’t play with you guys now, I have to reach the next town-” He turned around and tripped as the Phantump grabbed his body. “Hang on, cut it out! I have to go!” Neil flailed around as the Phantump grinned and held his body down. “No! I’m not lost! I’m not lost!” Neil reached towards his Pokeball but slowly began to feel his energy draining as the Phantump closed in on him.

“Cinderace Pyro Ball!” A giant fireball shot through the air, burning the Pokemon, sending them running away. Neil fell to the ground and looked up as he saw a hint of purple and blue running towards him. “Neil? Neil? Are you okay? Speak to me, mate!”

  
_ ‘Papa?’  _ Neil smiled as he fell unconscious to the sound of Hop’s voice.


	24. Neil and Hop

_ ‘Papa…?’  _ Neil slowly opened his eyes and saw Hop’s figure hovering him.

“Neil, hey buddy, are you alright?” Hop smiled as Neil quickly sat up and hugged him.   
  


“Pa- Hop! You’re okay!” Neil wrapped his arms around the teen and cried. “I missed you.” Hop smiled and massaged his back.

“Hey, Neil, I should be saying that about you.” Hop stood up and recalled his Cinderace and looked around Glimwood Tangle. “What are you doing out here by yourself? Don’t you know this forest is known to cause travelers to get lost! Or worse!” Hop looked down at the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Hop....something happened with Victor…” Neil gripped his bag and bit his lip. “Victor...he...he.” Hop sat down and leaned back on a nearby rock and tapped the empty space next to him.

“Sit, tell me everything. You’ve guys must’ve gone through a lot, it seems.” Neil nodded and sat down and leaned against the teen’s shoulder.

“Well, Bede….” Neil tensed up as he felt Hop stiffen to the sound of his name. “He planned on destroying the mural, Victor and Gloria tried to stop him, but Bede challenged Victor to a battle, but Victor,” Neil shuddered as he remembered the teen’s face; how terrifying that person could be to him. “Victor, he was gonna hurt, someone!” Suddenly Hop hugged Neil’s side and ruffled his hair.

“I’m sorry, Neil...I feel like this is all my fault for causing so much pain for everyone.” Hop looked up at the sky and smiled at the sunlight that peered through the treetops. “Bede crushed me and insulted me and my livelihood to my face. I couldn’t face Vic and Gloria after that...what rival would I be to them, if I can’t even reach their level of strength.” Hop looked down at his badge ring and brushed his thumb over his badges. “Back when I watched Victor battle, Kabu...I saw something in Victor’s eyes that made me realize how big the gap between us grew, and after my defeat...I wanted to test that, and sure enough, he won again and again…”

“Do you hate him?” Neil wiped his face as Hop raised a brow at him.

“What? I don’t hate him!”

“Then why are you running from him?” Hop gripped the rock with his hand and looked to the ground. 

“I don’t know…”

“It’s none of my business, but you should go back to them, Hop.” Neil stood up, fixed his bag, and looked back at Hop resting his chin on his leg. “What do you say?” Hop shook his head at the boy.

“I don’t know, Neil...at my current state, I don’t even know if I’m strong enough to face them...I just need more time to myself, just tell Vic, I’ll be waiting for him at Circhester. Don’t give him a reason why if he ask, just tell him, I’ll see him there.” Hop took off in a sprint towards the opposite direction away from Neil.

“Hop, wait!” Neil reached out and tripped as Hop disappeared from view.

“Papa, don’t go…” Neil looked to the ground and punched the ground as he teared up. “I don’t want to lose you both…”

“Neil!” Neil looked up as he heard a voice. “Neil!” He wiped his face and ran towards the sound.

“I’m right here!” Neil took on a full sprint and smiled as he saw a red polo. 

“Neil!” Victor fell back slightly as the boy hugged him. “Are you okay?”

“You nearly gave us a scare, little guy!” Gloria grinned as Neil buried his face into Victor’s shirt. “Clingy little guy, ain’t he?” Victor smiled as he ruffled Neil’s head.

“It’s alright...I think we both needed this.” Victor crouched down and smiled at Neil. “Neil...there’s something I wanted to say.”

“Me too, Victor…”

“I’m sorry.” They said in unison, causing them to laugh. The older male stood up and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder.

“Neil, I’m sorry for how I acted towards you and Gloria...I guess I was so worried about Hop that I lost control of my emotions.” Neil shook his head and hugged Victor once more.

“That’s okay; I’m glad you’re okay.” Neil stepped back and winced as he touched his hands.

“Oh, here, let me get that for you.” Victor set down his bag and took out a first aid kit. “What are you doing here by yourself, Neil? You know it’s dangerous to go off by yourself.”

“I wasn’t...Hop was with me.”

“Wait, Hop?” Gloria’s eyes widened as Neil nodded at her.

“Yeah, he saved me from some Pokemon...but he told me to tell Victor to meet him in Circhester.” Victor took a deep breath and nodded.

“I see...Hop wants to meet me in Circhester...did he say why?” Neil shook his head at the teen.

“No, he just said he would meet you there, but please don’t be mad at him! He...just is a little lost right now and needs some time for himself.” Victor nodded and walked forward.

“I never was, to begin with,” Victor looked down at his phone and smiled. “I just want to see my friend, that’s all, and tell him…” Victor turned around and smiled brightly. “That I love him and want him back...even if it kills me.” Gloria shook her head and scoffed.

“Vic, don’t go saying crap like that, you’ll end up jinxing yourself.”

“What? I can have a little fun now.” Gloria punched his arm and sighed.

“Dying isn’t fun, Victor, now come on you two, we still have one more Gym left for Victor to face if we want to meet Hop in Circhester.” Neil nodded and followed behind the twins. Suddenly he looked up and saw Victor hold out his hand.

“Come on, Neil, let’s go.” Neil blushed and took Victor’s hand and slowly warped his fingers around the teen’s palm.

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Neil smiled as he watched Victor smile back that warm smile and followed the twins out of Glimwood Tangle.


	25. A Quiet Dilemma

“So, Vic…” Gloria grabbed her brother’s shoulder and looked back towards the forest.

“What’s up?” He turned around and faced his sister, raising a brow at her. 

“It’s been on the back of my mind recently, about the mural.”

“Oh yeah...that…” Victor looked back at Neil and smiled at him.

“Did something happen to it?” Victor crouched down and chuckled.

“Yeah, kind of...back after you left us, the mural came down, and it revealed a secret chamber.”

“Oh, what was in it!” Neil’s eyes lit up as Victor stood back up.

“Well, it had statues of the two heroes, but along with two Pokemon...which is strange, in a way.” Victor placed a hand on his chin and shook his head. “Those Pokemon looked familiar like I’ve seen them before. All I could make out was the sword and shield.”

“Zacian and Zamazenta!” Neil shouted, startling the twins. “Oh, sorry…” Neil blushed and placed his hands in his pockets and kicked the dirt.

“Zacian and Zamazenta? Huh...those names...I feel like we’ve heard them from somewhere, what do you think, Gloria?” Victor turned to his sister, who crossed her arms.

“I think Sonia, mentioned them at one point, I forgot...but what really makes things interesting is that the two heroes kind of sound like you and Hop!” 

“There’s no way, Gloria.” Victor scoffed and adjusted his bag.

_‘Me, a hero? Please, I can’t even save my best friend….’_ He whispered.

“You’re right, but maybe? Who knows…” Gloria walked ahead and smiled as she saw the entrance to Ballonea. “We made it!”

“Thank goodness!” Neil ran forward and grinned as he saw the small town, shining brightly from the glowing mushrooms. 

_‘Wow, it’s still just as pretty as it was before.’_

“So, this is Ballonea! Kind of serene, compared to how Opal is.” Gloria shuddered at the sound of the old lady’s name.

“Opal?” Neil tilted his head at raised a brow at Gloria.

“Opal is the Fairy-Type Gym Leader in Ballonea; she’s a bit of an eccentric sort…” Gloria rolled her eyes and chuckled. “I’m surprised you don’t know her, granted that you…finished the…” Suddenly, Neil realized what she meant and began to sweat. Gloria bit her lip and stood back.

_‘Oh, right…he probably doesn’t know about her...on the account of, yeah...’_ Gloria sighed and pulled out her phone. 

“She kind of looks like this.” Neil stared at the photo and quickly nodded.

“Oh, yeah! Opal!” Neil smiled and scratched the back of his head. Uttering a light chuckle as he stared at the twins.“Sorry, it’s been so long, I kind of forgot.”

“That’s okay, Neil… a lot is going on for us, so it’s fine!” Gloria smiled and ruffled Neil’s head and turned around.

_‘That was close…’_ She thought.

_‘I almost gave myself away again…’_ Neil sighed and walked up to Victor.

“Are you going to challenge her now?”

“Yeah, I have to meet Hop in Circhester, and if I’m to face him, I have to prove to myself that I’m strong enough to get to him.” Victor coughed and fell to his knee, wincing as he clutched his chest.

“Victor!” Gloria ran towards him and propped him up. “Not again, what are you-” 

“I’m fine...Gloria.” Victor panted and slowly stood up and stared at her. “I’ll be okay, just let me do this.” He smiled at her and continued towards the Gym.

“Vic…I hope you’re right about this.” Gloria stared at the ground and took a deep breath.

“Gloria...you gonna be okay?” Neil grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

“Yeah I’m okay, I’m more worried about Victor, to be honest.” 

“Yeah, me too. You think he’ll be okay?” Gloria placed a hand on the boy’s head and shrugged.

“I don’t know; he’s getting worse by the day, let’s stay with him in case hurts himself.” Neil nodded and followed Gloria towards the Gym.

_‘Yeah…’_

“Someone help!” A voice called out from the forest, causing the trio to turn around.

“What’s wrong?” Gloria asked as a girl ran towards them. She pointed towards the forest and shivered.

“We were gathering mushrooms in the forest when some people showed up and started to capture the Pokemon in nets.”

“Poachers!” Gloria gritted her teeth and placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. “Tell me where they went.”

“They are still in the forest.” Gloria nodded and turned to Victor.

“Vic- I.”

“Say no more...just come back before my match with Opal.” He smiled as she ran towards the forest.

“Gloria...wait…” Neil reached out and bit his lip, tightly gripping his bag.

“Let me guess, Gloria wants you to keep a close eye on me.” Neil quickly turned around and threw his hands back.

“What? How’d you?”

“Neil, I know my sister more than anyone, I appreciate that you guys care, but I’ll be fine, I just need some food and water. But.” Victor crouched down and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder. “Can you go with Gloria? I’m worried about her.”

“But what about you?” Neil protested.

“Neil, listen to me...just watch out for her, I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” Victor ruffled his hair and turned around. “The sooner you guys can help out, the sooner you can see my match.” Neil clenched his fist and nodded.

“Okay, Victor, I’ll do it!”

“Thatta boy!” Victor gave him a thumbs-up as Neil ran off into the forest. He took a deep breath and coughed. “At least, this way, you guys won’t see me suffer.” He opened the doors to the gym and walked inside. 

* * *

Victor looked around the Gym and sighed as he wandered towards the counter. He showed the official his name tag and awaited further instructions.

“Victor, from Postwick? That same Postwick that the Champion is from?”

“Yeah, that’s me.” The official began typing and scoffed.

“I could’ve sworn there were more of you from Postwick. But I guess you came out on top, huh?” Victor chuckled and looked to the ground.

“Yeah...I guess I did.”

“Well, at any rate, you can go ahead and get changed, and we will call you up.” Victor took his nametag and bowed.

“Thank you.”

Victor sat in the locker room and began changing. As he took off his shirt, he stared at the red marks on his arms and bit his lip as the muscles ached as he tried to move them. “I have to keep trying...I have to.” Suddenly, his phone rang. “Oh!” Victor quickly threw on his jersey and grabbed his phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Vic!” The teen gasped and smiled as he heard the sweet-sounding voice.

“Mom?”

“Yeah, I came to call you and your sister and check up on you both! I’m sorry I wasn’t able to catch your other matches after Kabus.”

“That’s okay, Mom, I know you’ve been sick lately, so you need your rest.”

“You’re so sweet. How’s Gloria and Hop doing?” Victor bit his lip and whimpered.

“They are doing alright! They are just waiting on their turn for the Gym Challenge.”

“Well, can you tell them I’m rooting for them, but especially to you, Vic. I hope you can face them both in the challenge.”

“I’ll be okay! I hope you can get well enough to come see us in the finals!”

“I’ll do my best! You take care of yourself now. I know how you tend to forget when I’m not around.” Those words stung Victor as took a deep breath.

“Mom, you have to a little more faith in me!” Victor chuckled as he stared at the ground.

“Of course! My mistake, tell Gloria that I love her for me!”

“Yeah, sure...I will love you, mom.”

“I love you too, Victor.” Victor sighed and fell back on the bench and stared at the ceiling.

“Mom...I wish I could tell you that I don’t deserve to be here, it should be Hop or even Gloria...” Victor covered his eyes and silently wept to himself in the locker room.


	26. The Pokemon Rangers

“Gloria! Gloria!” Neil panted as he hurried through the forest, keeping a close eye on the teen’s green hat. “Wait up!” He huffed and gripped his bag, trying to hold on. Suddenly a bright orange light appeared in front of Neil’s face as a fire erupted through the forest.

“Neil! Watch out!” Gloria shouted as a burst of flame shot between the two. The smell of burnt trees and grass filled the air, causing Neil to cough. “Are you okay?” Neil looked up at Gloria and nodded.

“Yeah...just...fine.” Neil crouched close the ground and coughed as the smoke surrounded him.

“Just sit tight, buddy! Go, Lapras!” Gloria tossed out the Transport Pokemon and smiled as she nuzzled her face. “It’s good to see you again, but nows, not the time.” Gloria pointed towards the flames and shouted. “Water Pulse!” Lapras shot a ball of water towards the fire, dissipating them before they could reach Neil.

“Thanks!” Neil stood up and ran towards Gloria, who immediately grabbed his shoulders.

“You’re not hurt, are you? Why did you follow me? It’s dangerous!”

“Gloria...Vic.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Gloria held up her hand to the boy’s face and scowled. “Victor sent you to watch out for me, didn’t he?” Neil nodded and looked at the ground.

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Vic, I wish you would trust me more at this, but-” Gloria took a quick glance around the forest as smoke began to arise from the oncoming fires. “We are gonna need more firepower- well, in this case, waterpower for this.”

“I have a Water-Type!” Neil grinned and held out a Net Ball and tossed it in the air. “Come on out, Gastrodon!” The pink Sea Slug Pokemon appeared and yawned. Neil giggled and hugged his Pokemon with glee.

“You have a Gastrodon?” Gloria tilted her head and scowled as Neil’s face was covered in slime.

“Yeah! I love Don-Don so much!” Neil grinned as Gastrodon stare deeply into Gloria’s eyes and blinked. “I caught him when I was in Sinnoh! He’s so cute, isn’t he?”

“Right, yeah...cute.” Gloria shivered and turned around. “At any rate, we should take out the fires. “Lapras, let’s go for another Water Pulse!”

“Gastrodon, use Water Pulse, too!” Neil watched as Lapras and Gastrodon blasted water at the flames, putting it out. Smoke began to rise as the fire slowly disappeared. Gloria nodded and walked towards Neil.

“Good work!” Gloria reached up to give the boy a high-five but froze as she heard something growling at her. “Neil, stand back.” 

“What? What do you see-” Suddenly, Neil looked over and saw a pair of eyes and fangs. The air around him began to heat up as the beast came stomping towards them. “An Arcanine, what’s it doing here-”

“Get back!” Gloria pushed Neil back as the Arcanine charged after her, tackling her to the ground. Gloria lifted her arms and grunted as the Legendary Pokemon pinned her down. 

“Gloria!” Neil ran forward but stopped when more flames shot out towards him. 

“Neil!” Gloria looked over at the boy but trembled as the Arcanine roared at her. “You okay?”

“Yeah!” Neil coughed as the flames grew wider in front of him.

“Well, look at what the Meowth dragged in.” Neil turned around and spotted a group grinning at them. “A couple of little poachers and their Pokemon trying to play hero.” They walked towards Neil and sneered at him. “Aren’t you a little young to be a trainer.”

“You stay away from him!” Gloria shouted as the Arcanine, glared at her.

“You should watch out for yourself, girl.” One of the poachers scoffed and placed a hand on the Aracanine, “Thanks to one of our outside scientists, we can control this Arcanine here.” They tapped a collar and laughed.

“So you’re just controlling it? That’s terrible!” Gloria gritted her teeth as she struggled to move. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Oh, we already have!” The poachers smiled and turned back towards Neil. “Now step aside, like a good little boy, and I promise you won’t get hurt.” Neil looked down at Gloria and stepped back. The flames around the forest, grew larger and larger as the smell of smoke filled the air.

“Neil…” Gloria whispered and looked at him in the eye. “Run, go get help!” 

_ ‘Aunt Gloria…’  _ Tear’s fell from his face as he slowly tried to turn around.  _ ‘I have to get Dad...I have too…’  _ He bit his lip and shook his head.

“No! I won’t run away again! Gastrodon, use Ancient Pow-” Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed Neil’s shirt, lifting him in the air. 

“Neil!” Gloria shouted, “You bastard! Let him go!” She struggled to move but fell back when Arcanine’s jaws caught on fire. “Neil!”

“G...Gastordon, help!” Neil looked over at their Pokemon, who quickly moved, suddenly a net flew over them, subduing them “No…”

“Nice try, kiddo, now watch as your friend, gets her pretty face burnt to a crisp! Finish it, Arcanine! The Poachers laughed as the flame rushed around the trees. 

“Neil!” Neil turned his head to face Gloria, who smiled and chuckled. “I’m sorry, buddy.”

“It’s okay, Gloria...not the first time I’ve been put in this kind of situation.

“Neil…” Gloria took a deep breath and stared at the Arcanine, “There’s something I want to tell you…”

Just then, Gloria felt a raindrop on her face. “Huh?” She looked up and felt rainfall around her. 

“What the?” The Poachers looked around as smoke rose around them as the fire disappeared. 

“Rangers, now!” There was a sudden sound of rustling and shouting as people wearing orange gear, stormed out from the trees, and landed around the Poachers.

“And who are you lot?” The poachers backed away as a woman glared at them and cracked her knuckles.

“Don’t you know? We are the Pokemon Rangers in this part of Galar! The rangers saluted and surrounded the poachers. “And would you kindly release the boy?”

Neil fell as the poacher let go and ran over to his Pokemon and threw the net off. “Gastrodon, use Ancient Power!” Rocks flew from the ground and struck themselves into Arcanine, releasing Gloria from its grasp. She jumped up and ran towards the leader of the Poachers and kicked him in the jaw. Blood flew into the air as he fell to the ground.

“That...was for hurting Neil, you bastard!” She turned towards the other two and grabbed their shirts as they tried to run. “And this!” She smashed their heads together, knocking them out. “Was for hurting the Pokemon!”

“Wow, that is some sick moves you got there, kid!” The Ranger leader laughed and placed a hand on Gloria’s shoulder.

“Thanks, not sure how that happened, but that felt good, to be honest!” Gloria grinned and ran over to Neil and hugged him. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I was so worried!”

“I’m okay…” Neil hugged Gloria back and buried his face into her coat. “Thanks…”

“Look out!” The rangers shouted as Arcanine roared and blasted fire towards the group. Gloria rolled out of the way as she stood in front of Neil.

“How do we stop this thing?” Neil shrugged,

“I don’t know; you kind of knocked the people who made it.” Neil pointed to the poachers and shook his head.

“Right...but there must be something we can do to help it! I’m worried about it!”

“Let us handle it, little lady!” The Ranger leader flashed a smile and brought out a little device.

“A capture styler!” Neil shouted, causing the rangers to nod.

“That’s right, little guy! With this, we can tame any Pokemon! I’m surprised that you know one is. We just opened the Galar prefecture a few months ago.”

“Yeah, my Aunt is a ranger! So she shows me all kinds of neat stuff!” 

“Oh, that’s amazing, kid; I bet your Aunt is a strong and capable person.” Neil smiled as the ranger captain ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, she’s the best!” 

_ ‘I get to be a Pokemon Ranger?’  _ Gloria stared at Neil and looked back at the Arcanine, who growled at her. 

“Step aside; we can handle this!” The Captain stepped forward and tossed out the styler that flew around the Arcanine, circling it. 

“Go, Captain, go!” The cheers of the other members, as the Captain began to spin the baton in front of her. 

_ ‘Wow, they are really into it.’  _ Gloria thought as she stared at the rangers. Suddenly the Arcanine roared and broke out of the field and shot a Fire Blast.

“Get down!” The captain grabbed Gloria and Neil before the attack connected. “Crud, I thought it would work…”

“Captain’s styler got broken? That’s impossible! She’s the strongest person we have!” The rangers muttered behind Gloria, who shook her head.

“Arcanine has a device on it! It’s messing it up so badly; it can’t control itself...that poor thing. I want to help it!”

“Me too!” Neil ran up behind Gloria and nodded as she smiled at him. “It’s hurting, and I want to help that Pokemon! Just like my Aunt does!”

_ ‘Neil….’  _ Gloria let out a soft smile.  _ ‘You must really look up to your family a lot...okay...I’ll show you what I can do!’  _


	27. New Path

Gloria rolled out of the way as A Fire Blast soared past her. She looked up and smirked as the Arcanine roared and glared at her. “Feisty one, aren’t you? I like that.”

“Gloria!” Neil shouted, “What do you plan on doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m going to help this, Arcanine! You think you can back me up, buddy?” Neil nodded and looked over to his Gastrodon.

“I’ll do my best!”

“Good…” She turned towards the Ranger Captain. “Mind if I give that styler a shot?”

“Sure!” The captain smiled and handed Gloria the device, much to the dismay of her subordinates.

“Captain, you never let someone use your styler!” The Captain smiled and slapped Gloria’s back.

“I like the spunk of this kid! She’s got spirit, reminds me of myself when I was a wee one!” She turned towards Gloria and attached it to her arm. “You saw how I did it, right? Just be sure to maintain your focus..who knows, you might be able to tame it.”

“Okay, Neil...I need you to distract Arcanine. I’m counting on you, mate!”

“Righto!” Neil did a thumbs up and quickly checked his phone…”We better hurry, Gloria! Da- I mean, Victor is about to battle the Gym Leader!”

“Then we will make this quick. Lapras, use Water Pulse!” Lapras charged a ball of water and blasted it towards Aracanine, who dodged out of the way.

“Don, Don, use Earth Power!” The ground began to shake around Arcanine, causing it to stumble. Neil grinned as the Arcanine charged another Fire Blast at him. “Not so fast! Gastrodon, use Rain Dance!” Gastrodon sprayed water into the sky as rain fell, dissipating the flames in Arcanine’s mouth.

“Wow, this kid is amazing!” Gloria chuckled as she overheard the rangers talking about Neil.

_‘You have no idea what my future Nephew is like.’_ She mused at the word and shook her head. _‘Imagine...me being an aunt...I wonder if I’m a great one to Neil.’_

“Okay, Lapras, use Hydro Pump!” Lapras looked to the sky and smiled as the rain fell on her face. A massive torrent of water blasted out of her mouth, slamming itself into the Arcanine, sending it flying back into a tree. Gloria smirked as the device on Araanine’s neck sparked and smoked from the water.

_‘Okay, now’s my chance...so I just.’_ Gloria held out the styler and pushed the button and fell back as it sprung forward.

“Whoa, this thing has some kick to it.” She chuckled as she stood up. “Okay, Arcanine, let’s calm you down!” She swung the styler around.

“You can do it, Gloria!” Neil jumped into the air and giggled as she stared back at him.

_‘Neil...you are definitely their son...I’ll get stronger too...so that you too can have someone to look up to; Vic, Hop, and Me...we are here to protect the future, and that future...is you, Neil.’_ Gloria swung the styler down as the blue circle of light flashed around Arcanine, causing it to freeze and fall to the ground.

“Did I do it?” Gloria quickly ran towards the Pokemon and checked on it. Arcanine slowly opened its eyes and whimpered as Gloria massaged its head. “It’s okay; you don’t have to hurt anyone anymore. You’re safe now.” Tears fell from the Legendary Pokemon’s eyes as Gloria hugged it. “You must’ve been so scared.” Gloria pressed her forehead on Arcanine’s head and smiled at it as it licked her face.

“Wow, that was amazing, Gloria!” Neil ran forward, hugged Gloria, and grinned as the rain disappeared; the sun was shining above the group.

“Kid, that was really awesome!” The rangers crowded around Gloria and slapped her back.

“I know you’re still young...but uh.” The ranger captain brought out a card and gave it to Gloria. “We could use someone like you on the force. You have the right amount of spirit, and then some, what do you say?” Gloria took the card and smiled as the ranger symbol flashed in the sun. 

“Wow...I don’t know what to say.”

“I think you should do it, Gloria!” Neil grabbed her arm and smiled.

“You think so? Well, I think I’ll give it a bit more thought.” The ranger captain nodded and turned around.

“I understand, you’re still doing the Gym Challenge after all. But we will be around to welcome you in open arms. You’ll be a great ranger.” The Rangers left in a hurry with the poachers, leaving Gloria and Neil alone.

“Gloria, we should hurry!” Neil tugged on her arm, causing her to snap back to reality.

“Oh, yeah, let’s go!” Gloria ran forward but turned around and shook her head. “Hang on.” She stared at the Arcanine and held out an Ultra Ball. “Arcanine, I like your drive, maybe you’d like to join me on my journey? It’s okay if you don’t want to, I understand that you would like to go back to your family, so I respect your choice!”

“Uh, Gloria?”

“Not now, Neil, I’m trying to negotiate.”

“There’s no need, Arcanine already went in.” Gloria opened her eyes, stared at the Pokeball in her hand, and laughed as Arcanine grinned.

“Well, well, color me surprised! I just caught an Arcanine!”

“Nice, but let’s go! Victor’s match is about to end soon!” Neil ran towards Ballonea as Gloria followed suit.

_‘A Pokemon Ranger, huh? That sounds fun...but, I wonder how Vic and Mom would react to this…’_ Gloria shook her thoughts and ran out of Glimwood Tangle—smiling wide at the new path that was forged in front of her.

* * *

Victor took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off of his brow as Gmax Alcremie stood before him.

_‘I can’t back down now...I’m so close...but I’m down to the last turn of my Dynamax…’_

“Something wrong, young Victor?” Opal smiled as she shook her head at him. “You seem to be in a bind. You did so well to get thus far, but you seem to lack that spark that we all saw when you battled Kabu.”

Victor stared at the ground and clicked his tongue at the statement. “I haven’t lost yet...I can’t lose, not when he’s still hurting too.” Victor looked up at his Dynamaxed Inteleon and clenched his fist. “I’ll finish this with one more turn of the Dynamax attack!”

“Are you mad, child?” Opal’s eyes widened as she shook his head. “Everyone knows it doesn’t last long; you’re at your limit!”

“No, I’m not...I’m just getting started!” Victor clutched his chest and coughed as Inteleon began to shrink in size.

_‘No! I’m not going to lose him again!’_ Victor strained and stared down at his band as it cracked on the screen.

“Inteleon, use Max Geyser!” Inteleon shot a large burst of water towards Alcremie, causing a massive explosion to rock the battlefield. Smoke rose from the field as the rain began to fall around Victor.

“The winner is Victor from Postwick!” The crowd cheered the teen’s name as Inteleon shrunk and returned to his Pokeball. Victor panted and stared at the ground as he slowly walked towards Opal.

“Well, that was sure something special. I’m amazed that you were able to get this far, child. You’ve earned this badge.”

“Thank you, miss-” Suddenly, the world began to spin around Victor as he fell towards the ground.

“Oh my!” Opal shouted as Victor’s ears rang at the crowd’s dissonance mixed in with the sounds of concerned paramedics.

“Victor!” The teen looked over and saw Neil and Gloria, their faces full of horror as his vision darkened.

“I’m...sorry...guys...I wasn’t...strong…”


	28. Family bond

“Vic…” Gloria sat alongside her brother’s bed in the hospital and watched as he slowly breathed in and out.

“Gloria...is he…?” Neil bit his lip and stared at Victor biting his lip.

“He’s not, don’t worry, Neil.” Gloria held out her arm and hugged him and massaged his head. “Victor...what did you do to yourself?” Gloria shook her head and walked away from the room.

“Dad…” Neil whispered while he was alone. “Why….why did you do this to yourself...you’re supposed to be the strongest trainer I know; you were supposed to show me what made you so strong...not like this…” Neil clutched Victor’s hand and cried on the bed. “I just want to go home and be with you and Papa...I miss you guys...I don’t want any of this...I’m so scared, Dad please...please help me.” Suddenly he felt Victor’s hand twitch and slowly grasp Neil’s hand. “Dad?”

“Victor!” Neil looked over and saw a woman in brown hair running into the room. She had glasses and coughed as she stared at Victor. “Oh my gosh, Vic!” She pushed Neil aside and hugged Victor. “My son, what happened to you?”

_‘Son? Is she…’_ Neil turned his head as Gloria walked in.

“Mom, you’re here!” Gloria ran over to the woman and hugged her.

“Gloria, I’m so sorry what happened to Victor?” Gloria stared at her brother and frowned.

“I don’t know, we were watching his match, and suddenly, he collapsed.”

“How? He seemed fine over the phone.” 

“I can answer that, ma’am.” A doctor walked in and stared at them. “Victor here has overworked his body to the point to near death. According to our test, he hasn’t been eating and drinking fluids to keep his body in check...especially after Dynamaxing.”

“Dynamaxing? What does that have to do with anything?” Gloria asked as the doctor sighed and pointed to the Dynamax band.

“Dynamaxing takes a lot of energy from the user too, not by a large margin, but without proper rest and food, it could lead to disastrous results. That’s why Professor Magnolia told us that we should never push to a fourth turn of Dyanamaxing...it could lead to well…”

“Is my brother going to make it?” Gloria ran up to the doctor and grabbed her coat. “Please, tell us!”

“I’m sorry, we are doing what we can, we just have to wait…”

“We don’t have time to wait! Someone important to Victor is waiting for him!” 

“Gloria, calm down.” Her mother grabbed her by the shoulder and held her back. “Thank you, doctor; we will talk about this.” The doctor nodded and left without a word.

“Mom, aren’t you a bit upset that Victor might not ever wake up?” Gloria stomped her foot in anger as her mother sat down on the bed.

“Of course I am...but, I don’t understand, he was with you the entire time, he should’ve taken better care of himself.” Gloria bit her lip and shook her head.

“Mom, he wasn’t with us.”

“What? What are you saying?” Gloria took a deep breath and stared at the ground.

“Something happened between him and Hop...and Victor took it really hard and went off on his own.”

“And you didn’t stop him?”

“What?” Gloria looked up as her mother stared down at her.

“You put Victor in danger, didn’t you! You know how reckless he can be at times! I thought you joined this Gym Challenge cause you were supposed to look after him? That’s what you told me, right?” Neil’s eyes widened as he stared at Gloria.

_‘Aunt Gloria...is that why she never wanted to do this? She was forced to?’_

“I know, and it’s all my fault...I’m sorry, Mom.” Gloria bit her lip and stared at the ground, whimpering under her breath. “I should’ve been stronger so I could’ve protected him.”

“It’s not your fault Gloria!” Neil shouted, causing the teen to look down at him.

“Neil?”

“Sorry, but it’s not your fault Victor did this to himself! He’s his own person! Gloria isn’t his parent! If anything, it’s all your fault for making Gloria feel guilty about not being there for him!”

“How dare you! You have some nerve tell me how to raise my children!” The older woman stood up and stared down at Neil, who stood his ground.

“You’re no parent; you’re just a bully!” She stood back as the boy shouted at her. 

“I’m only doing what’s best for them!”

“Best for them or best or you!” 

“I’ll have you know-”

“MOM ENOUGH!” Gloria shouted and glared at her. “Neil’s right! You’re only doing this so that one of us could win the Championship title because you couldn’t!”

“Gloria...I” 

“No, you listen to me! We all knew you failed at the Gym Challenge back then, but when we told you about it, you turned our dream into your dream!” Her mother stood in silence as Gloria shouted at her. “You don’t even know that I never wanted to do this in the first place! I found something else, and it was thanks to my friends.” Gloria looked at Neil and smiled at him.

_‘More like my nephew...thanks for everything Neil.’_

“So you should just go! Vic and I don’t need you; we can find our own path to whatever we want to do!” 

“Gloria…” Her mother reached out towards her, but Gloria immediately slapped it away. 

“You’ve already caused us enough hurt...if you want to do what’s best for us...then you should really think about other people’s feelings rather than yourself.” Gloria walked over to Victor and held his hand. “Victor always puts people’s needs before himself...he was there for Hop and me, and now I want to do the same for him….” Gloria took out the ranger card and stared at it. “I’ve already decided to quit the Gym Challenge to pursue something else...something I can help Pokemon and People! And I did it without your help!” Her mother bit her lip and ran out the door, leaving Gloria and Neil alone.

“Gloria, you gonna be okay?” Neil walked over to her and hugged the teen, who laughed at him.

“Yeah, letting my feelings out, felt good...I feel like a huge weight is gone...but Vic, poor guy...I don’t know if he even wants to continue, but I know one thing, Neil.”

“What’s that?”

“We are going to support him like he does us, and get him to Hop!”

“Right! It’s a promise.” Neil held out his pinky and smiled as Gloria did the same.

“G...Gloria?” A small voice came from behind the pair as Victor slowly opened his eyes.

“Victor!” Gloria smiled wide as she ran over to hug him.

“Da- Victor!” Neil hugged the teen tight and cried in his arms.

“What’s going on? I remember battling Opal, and then, my body burned up, and I fell asleep.”

“You’re in the hospital,” Gloria grinned as she gently slapped his back. “You gave us quite the scare; even mom was worried about you!”

“Mom? Was she here? Where is she?” Victor asked.

“She went off to do stuff; you know how busy she is.” Victor sighed and stared down at his arms.

“I feel bad...I’m sorry for causing you guys to worry. I promise I’ll get stronger for you.” Gloria shook her head and smiled.

“Vic, you’re plenty strong. You’ve made it this far in the Gym Challenge; I’m proud of you for that. Now, rest up, I’m going to tell the nurses that you’re better!” Gloria stood up and began walking away from his room.

“Gloria…” Victor shouted as she froze and turned around.

“Yeah?”

“Gloria...I love you, and I just want to let you know that I’m here if you ever want to talk.” Gloria smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

“Thanks, I appreciate that…” Gloria nodded at Neil and walked away.

“Gloria, I’ll come with you!” Neil shouted.

“Neil, wait…” The boy froze as he looked back at the teen.

“What is it?”

“Neil...I know that my mother was really here.”

“What? How’d you know?” Victor slowly sat up and stared at him.

“I came to when I heard them arguing… I always knew I was the favorite of us...my mom always put me first...I knew all along; that’s why when I wanted to do the Gym Challenge, I made sure Gloria would be included...I never would’ve thought my mother would force her to watch over me. Am I a bad person for doing this to my sister?” 

“I don’t think so...it’s more of the opposite! Because of you, Gloria had more freedom to be herself!” Neil smiled wide as he sat on the bed. “She found her calling, don’t you know?”

“She did? What is it?” Neil grinned and placed a finger over his mouth.

“Secret...I think Gloria should tell you. But you don’t have to worry about her anymore...just know what we are here to support you, too!” Victor smiled and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“You’re pretty insightful for a ten-year-old.”

“Well, I learned that from being with you guys! I’m glad to have met you guys!”

“Likewise, your parents must be proud of you for being able to do stuff on your own. I’d like to meet them one day if that’s okay?”

_‘I think you already know the answer to that...but you’ll meet them soon enough, I suppose.’_ Neil giggled as he looked out the window. The sun shining on his face.


	29. Signs of a Hero

“Well, I’m not sure how to explain it, but you’ve made a full recovery, young man!” The doctors stood back and examined Victor’s back and scratched their heads as he stood up and moved his arms.

“Huh...that’s odd.”

“How do you feel, Vic?” Gloria walked over to her brother, who shrugged and stretched his body.

“Strangely fine...which is weird...since the doctors said I would be bedridden for a few weeks.” Neil walked up and smiled as he handed the teen his shirt. 

“Here you go, Victor!” The teen crouched down and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Thanks, buddy. Sorry for making you worry again.” Victor sighed and pushed back his hair as he threw his red polo of her body. Neil smiled as Victor turned around.

_ ‘I’m glad Dad is okay! Huh?’  _ Neil’s eyes widened as he spotted a strange mark on Victor’s back as the teen put on his shirt.  _ ‘What was that?’  _ Neil walked up and slowly lifted the back of Victor’s shirt and touched the mark.  _ ‘Is that a Shield?’  _

“Neil! Your hands are cold!” Victor shivered as he felt the boy’s hand.

“Oh, sorry!” Neil stepped back and blushed as Gloria raised a brow at him.

“Now, what was that all about, Neil?” 

“Sorry, I thought I saw a strange mark on Victor’s back.”

“Wait, really? Let me see!” Gloria grabbed the back of Victor’s shirt and lifted it.

“Gloria! Your hands are cold too!” Victor yelped as Gloria stared at her brother’s back.

“I don’t see anything, Neil?” The boy stared at Victor’s back and tilted his head.

“What? I could’ve sworn I saw something.” Neil placed a hand on his chin and shook his head.

“What did you see, little guy?” Victor crouched down and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder.

“It may sound crazy, but I saw a marking on you that looked like a magenta-colored shield. It wasn’t that big, but it was big enough for me to see.”

“Well, I didn’t see anything, are you sure you didn’t just imagine things?” Gloria placed her arms on the boy’s head and laughed. “You are still a babey!”

“I’m not babey! I’m ten!” Neil blushed and stood back. “I know what I saw! It’s the truth, Victor; you have to believe me!” Neil stared at the teen, who smiled and ruffled his hair.

“I believe you, Neil, don’t worry.”

“Really?” Neil smiled wide as Victor stood up.

“Yeah! I can feel it in your eyes; you’d never lie to me. You’ve proven that fact to me already.”

“Oh…” Neil bit his lip and looked to the ground. “I’m glad you trust me.” Gloria shrugged and grabbed Victor’s arm.

“Vic, you’re too good of a person, but I trust your judgement...so this shield marking...what if you’re like that hero of legend that Sonia talked about with us?”

“Gloria, that’s ridiculous.” Victor scoffed as he grabbed his bag and beanie. “Me, a hero? Please...I can’t even save my best friend, how could I be a hero?” Neil ran forward and grabbed Victor’s hand.

“I think you’re my hero, Victor!” The teen raised a brow at him.

“Neil?” 

“Since I’ve traveled with you guys, I’ve looked up to you a ton and want to get stronger like you! So, I don’t care if you don’t think you’re a hero, but you’re a hero to me!” Neil’s eyes lit up, and he hugged Victor from the side.

“Wow, Neil, that actually makes me feel happy.” Victor clutched his chest and smiled. “Thank you.”

“Of course! You always looked after and supported me; it’s my turn to do the same!” Gloria hugged the two boys from behind and laughed.

“Wow, you two, you make it sound like you guys are father and son!” Victor scoffed and shook his head.

“Gloria, again with the jokes. You’re just upset that Neil found a role model, and it wasn’t you!” Victor snickered as Gloria punched his arm.

“Good to know you’re back to yourself, Vic.” Gloria hugged her brother and smiled at him. “I’m glad that you’re okay; I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”

“Gloria...don’t worry; I’ll be more careful with myself for now on. But right now, there’s someone that we need to look for, and whether he likes it or not, we are bringing him back.” Gloria smiled and ran towards the door.

“Right, let’s get your boyfriend back!”

“He’s not my boyfriend!”

“Sure, sure.” Victor shook his head and ran towards the door, with Neil following close behind.

_ ‘That marking...I don’t remember seeing that back at home...but if anything...that mark looks like Zamazenta. Does that mean Papa has Zacian’s mark too?’  _ Neil stared at the back of Victor’s head and pondered.  _ ‘And why am I the only one that can see it...does it have to do with that weird dream I had back at Glimwood Tangle?’  _

* * *

The trio walked out of the hospital of Hammerlocke and walked towards the train station. Victor laughed as he adjusted his bag. “Well, at least I saved us a bit of walking! Route 7 is just up ahead!”

“Yeah, and it cost just you almost dying.” Gloria chuckled as her brother, stuck his tongue out at her.

“Haha, very funny, but we have to make up for lost time. Wait…” Victor froze and brought out his badge ring. “Oh, no!”

“What’s wrong?” Neil walked up to the teen, who looked visibly shaken.

“I don’t have Opal’s badge! I can’t continue if I don’t have her badge! I have to go back!” Victor ran in the opposite direction and fell back as Gloria grabbed his bag.

“Hold up there, Vic...you don’t have to do that!”

“Why not? I can’t continue without that badge!”

“I know that Vic...which is why I have this!” Gloria held out the Fairy Badge in front of his face.

“Wait, when did you get that?” Victor stared at the pink piece of metal.

“Opal gave it to me when you were at the hospital, you still won fair and square, even if you collapsed.” Gloria placed the badge in Victor’s hands and smiled as he slipped it in his badge ring.

“Gloria, thank you!” He gave her a big hug and smiled wide. “Now, I can continue!” He ran forward towards Route 7 as Gloria looked down at Neil.

“Shall we get going? We don’t want Vic to collapse again.”

“Right!” Neil pulled out his phone and smiled as he saw a picture of Gloria, battling Opal.

_ ‘You’re really are a good sister, Gloria!’  _


	30. Road to Circhester

Victor held up his badge ring and giggled to himself. “Just three more badges and I can enter the challenge cup!” Gloria watched as her brother skipped towards the entrance to Route 7.

“I’ve never seen you this happy before, Vic...I have to say; it’s kind of creepy. 

“What, you’ve seen me happy before?” What’s wrong with that?” Victor raised a brow at his sister as she shook her head at him.

“Nevermind, I’m just glad you’re okay...but that’s odd that you recovered so easily. Don’t you think, Neil?” Gloria raised a brow and grinned at the boy.

“Uh...yeah, that is weird.” Neil chuckled and placed his hands behind his head.

_ ‘Why is she staring at me like that?’  _ Neil rolled his eyes and pointed at a nearby figure.

“Is that...Bede?” Victor looked over and spotted the pink-haired boy off in the distance.

“Yeah...I wonder what’s he doing here.” Victor placed his badge ring in his bag and walked towards Bede.

“Vic, wait.” Gloria grabbed her brother’s arm and stared at him. “Are you sure you can handle it? What if you...you know.” 

“I’ll be okay, Gloria...I realize that I shouldn’t let my emotions control me...otherwise, your opponent will take the upper hand from you.” Victor smiled and crouched down next to Neil. “Neil, I still want to apologize for how I acted towards you back then. I had no right to lash out at you like that.”

“That’s okay, Vic...I’m sorry to-” 

“Neil, you don’t need to apologize to me...you had every right to be angry with me, for now,” Victor stood up and smiled while adjusting his beanie. “I want to see what Bede is up to.” Victor ran towards the boy and waved at him. “Hey, Bede.”

“Oh, it’s you...come here to gloat about how you’re better than me?”

“No, not really...I wanted to apologize for how I acted towards you.” Victor took off his hat and bowed to Bede. “I’m sorry for almost crushing you with pieces of rock; you don’t have to forgive me; I just wanted to tell you this, that’s all.” Bede stood back and shook his head.

“Well, I don’t know how to react to this, but...I’ll assure you, next time we battle, I’ll be the one to win!” Victor chuckled and crossed his arms.

“I’ll accept any challenge you throw at me!”

“That’s my line!” Bede stomped his foot in anger, causing Victor to laugh. Neil smiled at Victor and stared at him.

_ ‘It’s good to see Dad smiling again, but I’m still worried about him and Papa.’  _ Suddenly Neil felt an ominous presence from behind him.

“That boy…” Opal appeared from behind Gloria and Neil, causing them to fall back.

“Good lord!” Gloria stood in front of Neil and glared at the older woman.

“That boy, he has pink!” Opal raced over to Bede, pushing Victor aside.

“What’s this?” Bede threw his arms back as Opal examined him. “Just who are you?”

“You, boy...you have PINK!” The Fairy-type gym leader leaned in and smiled as she grabbed his arm. “You boy, you’d make a great successor to the Ballonea Gym!”

“I’m telling you, stop-” Bede froze and smirked as he rubbed his chin at Opal. “Did you say, successor? I’m listening…”

“Well, I’ve been looking for someone to run my gym and you, Bede...have got the pink! I am warning you...the training is quite grueling.” Bede scoffed and placed his hands on his hips.

“Are you implying that I can’t handle such a task? Bring it on!” Bede turned towards Victor and laughed. “I’ll be seeing you, next time, I will be a stronger person!”

“Then, I’ll get stronger too,” Victor smirked as Bede pushed back his hair and walked away with Opal.

“Well, that’s something you don’t see often.” Gloria shrugged and held out her hand for Neil.

“Yeah...uh, will Bede be okay?”

“Probably...but let’s not worry about him...we have a Hop to find!” Gloria grabbed her brother’s shoulders and ran towards Route 7.

* * *

“Huh...there’s not much at Route 7…” Neil looked around at the small route and frowned as he saw construction work going on.

_ ‘I guess the tunnel isn’t complete yet.’  _ Just then, he felt a strange presence near him.  _ ‘Who’s there?’  _ Neil looked around and spotted a pair of glowing red eyes in the trees. Neil stepped back as the eyes pierced his soul.  _ ‘Is that what I think it is?’  _ Neil jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, Neil.” Victor’s smile soothed Neil’s worries as the teen pointed north. “We are heading towards Route 8 anyway...we will circle around later when we fight Raihan.”

“Oh, okay!” Neil smiled and took a deep breath as he stared back at the trees.

_ ‘The eyes are gone…’  _ Neil shook his bad thoughts and walked towards Route 8 entrance, he smiled as he felt a cool breeze on his face. “I think I can feel a cold chill!” Neil shivered as he stuck his hands in his hoodie. “I’m so glad I wore this…”

“Yeah, I can feel the chill too…” Victor shivered as he walked up to the tunnel entrance to Route 8… “I don’t know how you guys can handle the cold…” Gloria ran forward and took a deep breath.

“I love the cold! I can’t wait for us to get to Circhester! Cold weather means...warm food and hot springs.” Gloria grinned as Victor perked up.

“Warm, you say...then let’s go!” Victor took Neil and Gloria’s hands and rushed towards the entrance to Route 8. Neil looked back at the trees and clutched his chest.

_ ‘If that’s Zarude..then why is it following us? What does Rose want?’  _


	31. To Circhester

“Oh geez, it’s so cold!” Victor shivered as the cool breeze, blew past his clothes. Gloria looked around Route 8 and smiled as she watched the local Pokemon roam.

“Wow, this place is interesting! Don’t you think, Neil?” 

“Yeah!” Neil beamed back as he spotted some wandering Falinks, marching along the ground. “Oh, neat, Falinks!” Neil pointed at the Formation Pokemon and smiled as he crouched down and watched them march below the trio. Gloria ran up and placed her hand on his shoulders, eyes full of wonder and excitement.

“Oh! I’ve never seen Pokemon like those! I never knew that Falinks come in packs.” Neil giggled and shook his head.

“They are actually one Pokemon, Gloria. They kind of work together in a hive-mind kind of thing.”

“Oh, I see…” Gloria crossed her arms and tilted her head.

“Did you know that they are the only ones that know the move ‘No retreat’? It’s a move that basically boosts all of its stats but at the cost of not being able to run away. They are strong and reliable and never back down from a fight.”

“Kind of like, Hop.” Gloria looked back at Victor, who sneezed and shook his head. “Vic, you doing okay?”

“Yeah….I’m...f...f...fine...I get cold easily…” 

“Man, if only Hop were here, he would warm you right up with his hands...or jacket.” Gloria grinned as Victor turned bright red at her comment.

“What? Why would I wish that Hop would want to hold my hands, let alone give me his jacket…. _ I wonder what it smells like…’”  _ Suddenly, Gloria hooked her arm around her brother’s neck and ruffled his hair, causing his beanie to fall off.

“Someone’s in love, come on, Vic! You like, or dare I say? Love him.”

“Gloria! Stop it!” Victor gently pushed Gloria away and picked up his hat. “You got my hat all dirty now.”

“Trust me, Vic, when it comes to that old thing. It’s an improvement.” Gloria stuck her tongue out as Victor glared at her.

“Where did you get that hat anyway?” Neil looked up and stared at Victor, who smiled and rubbed his thumb across it.

“Well, according to our Mom...these hats were the last thing our Father had.” Gloria turned around and took off her green beret and stared at her hat.

“Vic and I didn’t know out father...it was mostly our mother who took care of us. According to her, he disappeared when we were little and never came back...Vic, do you remember where he went off to?” Victor shook his head and placed his beanie back on his head.

“No, I don’t...but yeah, it was hard on all of us, especially mom.”

“Yeah...especially, Mom.” Gloria looked down at her hat and bit her lip. 

“Gloria...can I talk to you about something?” Victor walked towards his sister and looked to the ground. “It’s about Mom.”

“Really?” Gloria placed her hat on her head and looked away. “Cause I also wanted to talk to you about Mom.” Victor bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“Gloria, I know that Mom favored me more, and I thought that if I brought you along, she would see that she has two kids! I know that she forced you to do a goal that you didn’t want to do, and I just wanted to tell you, that no matter what happens, I support you on whatever you do, even if it means quitting the challenge cup-” Suddenly, Victor stumbled as Gloria hugged him.

“Victor...that’s supposed to be my line.” Tears fell from her face as she hugged her brother. “Victor, I’m so glad that you thought about me...truth be told, I lashed out at her back at the hospital…”

“I know...I heard some of it when I slowly came to. I wish she would see how amazing you really are.”

“Vic…” Gloria gently punched his arm. “I’m glad you think I’m amazing…”

“Of course, we twins have to stick together...even it means supporting each other in any way we can...which brings me to my next question...what are you gonna do now?” Gloria smirked and reached into her bag.

“Actually, I have a plan right now-” Suddenly, the ground began to shake around them.

“What’s going on?” Victor stumbled as he fell onto the ground.

“I don’t know….” Gloria turned around and shouted. “Neil, come over here, don’t stand near the edge.”

“Okay!” Neil slowly stood up and walked towards the teen, but the cliffs around him cracked as a red beam of light shot off from nearby.

“Neil!” Victor shouted as the rocks beneath the boy fell.

“Da-” Neil reached up as Victor tried to catch him.

“Neil, no!” Neil closed his eyes as he fell.

“I gotcha!” Neil slowly opened his eyes as he saw the smiling face of Hop, hovering over him. “You sure love to get into a lot of trouble, Neil.”

“Hop? What are you doing here?” Neil jumped down and stared at the teen, who smiled.

“What’s it look like? I’m saving you again.” 

“I know, but I thought you were supposed to meet us in Circhester.” Hop looked up at Victor and stared at him.

“I know, but something felt off, I wanted to do some more training while I was waiting...but I didn’t think I would see you guys so soon.” Victor fell to his knees and stared at his friend.

“H..Hop...is that really you?”

“In the flesh...it’s good to see you again, Gloria, Vic- I mean Victor.”

“Hop!” Victor quickly looked around and found a ladder and ran towards it. “Wait right there, Hop, I’m coming!” Victor scrambled to the ladder and jumped down to meet his friend. Hop chuckled as Victor panted and looked up at him. “Hop...I…”

“Victor...you look well,” Hop’s voice felt sincere and calm, despite what was going on with him. “I saw what happened to you back at Opal’s Gym, and I got worried.”

“Yeah…” Victor scratched the back of his head and smiled at Hop. “I kind of pushed myself too hard...but I’m so glad you’re here, I just wanted to say-” Suddenly, Hop held his hand in front of Victor’s face.

“Not right now...let’s head over to Circhester right now.” Hop turned around and continued walking as Neil followed behind him.

“Hop...aren’t you gonna talk to Vic?”

“I will...I just want us to meet him at the meeting place first.” Hop grinned and looked down at Neil as the group made their way towards Circhester gate. 

* * *

Snow began to fall around the group as the temperature dropped. Victor shivered again as he stomped through the snow. “Why couldn’t we meet up in someplace warmer…” Hop chuckled and shook his head.

“You were always so weak to weather…”

“Oh, haha, funny. Good to know that this ordeal hasn’t made you lose your humor.” Victor scoffed as Gloria shrugged.

“Okay, Hop...Vic and I are here now; what do you want?” Hop crossed his arms and pointed at Victor.

“I want to battle my rival...just one more time...I think I finally figured it out.” Hop grinned as he held a Pokeball in his hand. “What do you say, Vic?”

“You make me run all the way over here to the freezing cold so that you can battle me?” Victor dropped his hands and grinned as he pointed a Pokeball at Hop. 

“Vic, wait…” Neil grabbed the teen’s arm and stared up at him. “Are you sure about this?” Victor smiled and nodded at Neil.

“Yeah, something about Hop’s eyes, feels different, but in a good way. I think this time; I can get through to him.” Victor looked back at Hop and tossed the Pokeball in the sky. “Let’s go, Roserade!”


	32. Confession

Hop grinned as the bouquet Pokemon twirled around and bowed towards her trainer. “Wow, Roserade...it feels like forever ago that you were just a Budew.”

“You remember when we first met, Hop.” Victor smiled as he stared at the ground. “You greeted Gloria and me with such a bright smile that eased my loneliness.” Victor clutched his chest and looked back at Gloria. “What were his first words to us, Glori?”

“I think it was….’ I’m Hop, and my brother is the strongest trainer in the world, and I want to be the same like him!’ I think it was something like that.” Gloria chuckled as Hop blushed and scratched his face.

“Yeah, I was pretty ambitious back then.” Hop stared at the ground and smiled. “Ever since my defeat against Bede...I didn’t just lose the battle...I lost myself, and I didn’t have the heart to face you, Victor...not after you thought so highly of me.”

“Then you don’t know me at all, Hop.” Victor shook his head as Hop raised a brow at him. “Hop, I never cared how strong or weak you were...you are my best friend, someone who motivated me to be stronger...I was so scared to lose you...I almost ended up dying in the process…”

“Victor...I’m so sorry…” Hop bit his lip as he stared at the ground. “It’s my fault for pushing you guys away when you were trying to help me…I wanted to be like Lee so badly, that I let my own ambition be my undoing.”

“It’s okay, Hop...you were going through a lot…” Victor smiled as Hop got out a Pokeball.

“I know now that I can’t change the past, but I can change my ways...I don’t want to be like my brother or you for that matter...I want to get stronger my own way...and I’ll start by battling you!” Hop tossed out a Pokeball, and Victor smiled as tears fell from his eyes as he saw the Pokemon.

“Hop….is that?”

“Yeah, he’s all grown up now….” Hop smiled as Dubwool shook his body. “I did a lot of thinking, and I am ashamed for putting him away.” Hop crouched down and buried his face in Dubwool’s fur. “I’m so sorry, buddy…” 

“Hop...are you back to yourself?” Victor watched as Hop shook his head.

“I’m not sure...but the only way to find out is if we battle...what do you say?” Hop coughed as he smirked back at Victor.

“Hop? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine...let’s just battle.” Neil clutched Gloria’s jacket as he stared at his parents.

“Gloria...will they be okay? They aren’t gonna fight again, are they?” Gloria smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t think so. Something about Victor and Hop’s eyes tells me they are gonna battle it out as true rivals rather than enemies. I’m sure you can feel it too, Neil.” Neil stared at Hop, who smiled at him.

_ ‘Papa...I hope you know what you’re doing.’  _ Suddenly Neil saw Hop’s arm as the teen pointed towards Victor.  _ ‘Was that another mark?’  _ Neil rubbed his eyes as he stared at Hop’s arm.  _ ‘It’s gone…’ _

“Alright, Victor...since you get cold easily, let’s just use one Pokemon for now!” Hop crossed his arms as his Dubwool stared at Roserade.

“Oh, how considerate! Fine by me.” Victor nodded at his Pokemon and shouted, “Roserade, use Magical Leaf!” Roserade spun around, send rainbow-colored flowers towards Dubwool.

“Dubwool, use Cotton Guard!” Dubwool curled into a ball as the petals bounced off his fur. “Testing the waters, Vic? It’s strange seeing you take the initiative. I kind of like it!” Hop chuckled as Victor shook his head at him.

“Well, I’d like to mix it up sometimes…”

“Then, how about this? Dubwool, use Bounce!” Dubwool jumped out of his fur and flew into the air. 

“Roserade, watch out!” Victor watched as Dubwool slammed his body into her. Dubwool rolled away as Roserade stood back up. 

“How’d you like that? Dubwool’s a lot faster now.”

_ ‘That was fast…’  _ Victor thought as he chewed his thumb.  _ ‘But...he’s a lot bigger now...which means.’  _ He smirked as he nodded at Roserade.

“Okay, Roserade, use Dazzling Gleam!” Roserade’s eyes flashed a bright pink as bullets of light flew towards Dubwool.

“Dubwool, use Bounce again!” Dubwool jumped into the air and flew towards Roserade.

“Roserade, jump back and use Grass Knot!” Roserade flew back and flicked her leg, causing vines to appear from the ground. They flew towards Dubwool, wrapping around his body before slamming him down towards the ground.

“Dubwool!” Hop shouted as dust and snow flew into the air. “You okay?” Hop sighed as Dubwool shook his fur. “Okay, use Zen Headbutt!” Dubwool charged towards Roserade at blinding speeds.

“Roserade, use Extrasensory!” Roserade’s eyes flashed, causing Dubwool to freeze in place.

“Dubwool, keep up the pressure!” Hop watched as Dubwool dug his feet into the ground, pushing his head against the wall of psychic energy. “I know you can do it, buddy!” Dubwool took a deep breath and pushed harder and harder against the attack.

“Roserade, use Grass Knot!” Roserade pushed back Dubwool and entangled him with the vines. “Now, finish it with a Poison Jab!” Roserade jumped onto the air and slammed a rose into Dubwool’s body, causing dust to flew around the fields.

“Dubwool!” Hop shouted as snow began to fall around him. He fell to his knees as Dubwool fainted in front of him. “I lost...again.”

“Hop…” Victor walked forward and crouched down. “Hop...I’m sorry…” Victor reached towards Hop’s shoulder and froze as Hop grabbed it.

“Don’t apologize, you won...you’re clearly a lot stronger than me.” Hop looked away and sighed as he took Victor’s hand. “How do you do it, Vic?”

“Do what?”

“Be so strong?” Victor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at Hop.

“I guess I just wanted to get stronger for the sake of someone I care about.” Neil’s eyes widened as he listened to his Dad’s words.

_ ‘Stronger for the sake of someone you care about?’  _

“Growing stronger for the sake of others...that’s totally like you, Vic.” Hop chuckled as he stared at his friend. “I wish I had someone like that...I mean, I have Lee, but he’s not that much around, you know?”

“That’s still good enough!”

“Is it, though?” Hop shook his head and stared at the sky as snow fell on his face. “I doubt Lee is on par with Gloria.”

“What do you mean by that?” Victor raised a brow at Hop.

“I mean, isn’t Gloria the person you care about the most?” Victor looked back at Gloria, who rolled her eyes at him.

“Vic, just tell him, you’ve made it this far.”

“Tell me what?” Hop felt Victor grab his hands, which were warm to the touch. “Vic?”

“Hop...there’s something I want to tell you; Gloria isn’t the one who motivates me to get stronger...yes, she’s my sister, but there’s someone that I care about more than anything.”

“Is it Neil?” Victor chuckled as he shook his head.

“No, it’s you, Hop...you’re the one I care about the most, because...well...because I love you!” 


	33. Newfound Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 2000 hits! holy crap guys, I"m so happy that I've made it this far, thank you so much with the support!

“What?” Hop stood back as Victor gripped his hands. “What did you say?” Victor blushed and pouted as he locked his fingers around Hop’s.

“You really are gonna make me repeat it? Hop...I’m in love with you, not just as a best friend, but more than that! I’ve been in love with you ever since the day we met.”

“You did?” Hop chuckled and looked to the ground. “I never realized.”

“Yes, you did!” Gloria shouted, causing Hop to blush. 

“Gloria!” Hop threw his hands back as the teen grinned at him.

“Go on, Hop...tell him.” Victor turned back towards Hop and raised a brow at him.

“Tell me what, Hop?” Hop whimpered as Victor stared at him.

“That...that...I…..uh..” Suddenly Hop took Victor’s face and swallowed hard before bringing his lips to Victor’s.

The world around Victor began to spin around him as he felt Hop’s soft lips touched his own. He slowly closed his eyes as Hop wrapped his hands around Victor’s back, pulling him closer and closer. Their bodies melding together as one. 

“Neil!” Gloria covered the boy’s eyes as he watched his parents. 

“Gloria! I wanna see!” Neil tried to pry the teen’s hands away from his face as she blushed and shook her head.

“Sorry, kid, but you’re too young for this thing!”

“But, Gloria!” Neil whined as she pulled him away. Neil then looked up as he heard Hop, and Victor laugh.

“Wow, Hop...that was so sudden.” Victor smiled as Hop pressed his forehead onto Victor and giggled.

“Sorry, you know how I’m not that good with words.”

“Is that why you tend to run headfirst into things?” Victor laughed as Hop squeezed his sides.

“Great, now I have to deal with you teasing me more. I kind of missed that reserved Vic, I fell in love with.” Hop pouted as Victor leaned his face into Hop’s jacket.

“You still can have both; there’s no shame in getting to know me better, right?”

“I guess so…” Hop blushed and scratched his face as Victor laughed. “I guess I still have to get used to this sort of thing now. But I kind of like it.” Hop held Victor’s hand as the latter smiled at him.

“I’m glad you do, but warn me next time you want to kiss me...it was a good thing I was expecting it.”

“Really?” Victor chuckled and shook his head.

“Not really, but it was nice.” Neil giggled and walked up to Victor and grabbed his hand.

“I’m glad you’re back, Hop, and Victor;” Neil dropped the bracelet in the teen’s hand and closed his fingers around it. “You can have this back.”

“The bracelet…” Victor smiled as he held it close to his chest. “You remembered to keep it.”

“Yeah, you told me to hold onto it since I was worried about Hop, but now that I know that you guys are together again, I don’t need it anymore!” 

“Vic, what does he mean by that?” Hop wondered as Victor faced him, carefully rubbing his thumb against the star charms.

“Well, whenever we are apart or that I felt nervous...I would hold onto it to make me feel at ease...cause when I’m around you, I feel more confident.” Victor smiled at Hop, causing him to blush and scratch his cheek.

“Oh...that’s kind of embarrassing, cause I do the same thing, too.” Hop reached into his jacket pocket and took out a similar bracelet but it had a red band around it. 

“Hop…” Victor watched as Hop held the bracelet. “I never saw you wear it, so I assumed that you lost-”

“I never lost it, Vic...I just was too embarrassed to wear it because, I was scared to admit my feelings...so I held onto it, in hopes of giving me enough confidence to confess. I wanted to confess for so long, I’m sorry I’m late, Victor…” Tears fell from Hop’s face as he hugged Victor. “I’m so glad that you confessed to me first. You’ve made me happy and seeing you hurt back at Opal’s Gym, pushed me to try to find you again.”

“Hop.” Victor smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m glad that we are together again. I missed you so much.” Victor buried his face into Hop’s shoulder as the taller teen wept in his arms. 

“Vic...I’m so sorry for all the pain I caused you...I was a fool to push you away.” Hop pulled away and held Victor’s face with his hands. 

“It’s okay, Hop...you just needed to find your passion again.”

“And I think I found it.” Hop kissed Victor on the cheek and laughed. “But just because we are boyfriends, doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you.”

“Boyfriends…” Victor smiled at the word and laughed to himself. “Hearing you call me that, makes my heart spin, but in a good way, and don’t worry about me...I’ve never gone easy on you.”

“Fair, point.” Hop chuckled as Gloria wrapped her arms around the two.

“This is sweet and all, but don’t you guys have somewhere you need to be?” Gloria pointed to Circhester Gym and scoffed as the two teens jumped back.

“Oh, right! Hop, we have to challenge the next Gym! Come on!” Victor grabbed Hop’s hand and laughed as he pulled him along.

“Vic, slow down! I can’t keep up!” 

“Good luck!” Gloria waved at the two and smiled. Neil brushed his nose and ran towards the pair.

“Wait, up I want to watch-” Suddenly Neil froze as Gloria grabbed his shoulder. “Huh? Gloria? What’s up?”

“Neil...answer me this one thing, truthfully.” Gloria looked down at the boy and took a deep breath as he raised a brow at her.

“Uh, yeah of course...is there something the matter?”

“Not really, unless you somehow make it matter.”

“I don’t understand? What are you saying?” Neil gripped his bag and bit his lip as Gloria crouched down next to him.

“Neil...you’re not from this timeline, are you?”


	34. The Two Heroes

Neil’s body froze as the teen gripped his shoulder. His legs felt like they were full of lead. He bit his lip as he tried to utter a word.

_‘Wait....how does she? Does she? Okay, Neil...calm down, just play it cool.’_

“What are you talking about, Gloria?” Neil looked away and held his hands behind his head. “Different timeline? You’re funny!” Suddenly Gloria stomped her foot, causing him to tense up.

“Don’t act like you don't know! Answer me this then, Neil...are you are are you not from this timeline?”

“Even if I wasn’t, what makes you think I’m not?” Neil watched as Gloria furrowed her brow at him.

“Well, for starters, you completed your badges, yet you still haven’t made it to Wyndon! Why is that?”

“Well, I was still training, duh!” Neil grinned as he turned around. “I mean, we do have strong trainers in this cup, I have to train hard to get by, you know?”

“Alright, then what about your parents?” Gloria watched as Neil jumped and turned around.

“My parents?” Neil bit his lip and stared at the ground.

“You miss them, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I do! I miss them a lot!”

“Yeah, I’m sure you miss Victor and Hop a lot!” 

“What?” Neil looked up at the teen and adjusted his hoodie. His hands were wet from sweat as he clutched his bag.

_‘She...knows? But...but...I’ve been so careful!’_ Neil locked eyes with her as he took a deep breath and smiled again

“Victor and Hop aren’t my parents! They are too young!” Suddenly Gloria grabbed his arm and held it up.

“Yeah, I know...it’s ‘cause you’re their son from the future! It all makes sense! The Celebi from Rose...you suddenly appearing and happen to cling so close to Victor and Hop. Neil...there’s no doubt about it! You’re their son!”

“Aunt Gloria...you’re scaring me…” Neil whimpered as the teen set him down. He fell to his knees and lowered his head. 

“So, you admit it.” Neil nodded as he hugged his legs.

“I am...I am Victor and Hop’s son from the future.” Gloria held out her hand and pulled the boy up.

“Come on, let’s go to the heroes baths; you can talk more in a bit.”

“You’re not mad?” Neil looked up as Gloria shook her head.

“Why would I? You were thrown back in time and are very alone. You don’t need that.” Gloria sat down on a nearby bench and gestured to Neil. “Come on, sit...tell me everything.” Neil nodded and sat down.

“Well, whenever I was investigating the Slumber Weald...there was this Pokemon I didn’t recognize...it was holding a Celebi.” Neil stared at the warm waters and bit his lip as the steam rose towards the sky, reminding him of the fog that fateful day. “I was so scared when it showed up; I had to save that Pokemon; then, I got sent back in time after I grabbed the Celebi…”

“How are we all like in the future?” 

“Well, I can’t say much, but uh, you guys taught me a lot.” Neil smiled as he looked at Gloria. “I just can’t imagine that I would be sent back here.”

“You okay, Neil?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just miss them a lot.”

“I bet.” Gloria chuckled and stared at the sky as the snow fell around them. “You guys look really happy in that photo.”

“Photo?” Neil raised a brow as Gloria smirked at him.

“Yeah, on your phone...whenever you and I fell off that ladder, your phone fell out, and I saw the picture of you and your parents together. I can’t believe they got married!”

“Yeah...they loved me at every turn, seeing them apart really hurt, but I’m glad they are back together.” Neil froze and leaned forward, “You’re not gonna tell them, are you?” 

“Of course not!” Gloria slapped the boy’s back and shook her head. 

“Really?” Neil looked up and smiled as the teen nodded at him.

“Neil, if I told them about you, it would make things kind of awkward, and you would probably stop existing...I wouldn’t want that; you’re a good kid. And just seeing my brother and Hop happy that you’re in their lives is enough of a reason to help you return home.” Gloria smiled and ruffled Neil’s hair.

“You are?” Neil stood up; his eye’s lit up as Gloria nodded at him.

“Of course! You helped me find my path, so, naturally, I have to help my nephew out!” 

“Aunt Gloria…” Neil smiled but froze as she hugged him.

“Neil, you’re so brave for making it this far. You don’t deserve this; I’m sorry that you had to go through so much.”

“Aunt Gloria…” Neil brought his arms up to her and cried in her arms. Gloria smiled and massaged his head.

“It’s okay, let it all out. You don’t have to be scared anymore; I promise we will get you home.” Tears continued to fall down his face as Gloria hugged him. 

“Aunt, Gloria...thank you.” Neil wiped his face as he smiled at her. “I needed that.”

“Of course, but for now, we need to get you to the Challenge Cup...maybe we can find a way to get to Rose’s lab in Hammerlocke and find Celebi!” 

“Okay, but we need to help my Papa and Dad with their challenge too!” Neil’s head perked up as he heard footsteps from behind him.

“Neil, Gloria!” Victor waved his arms as he and Hop held up their badges. “We did it!”

“Oh yeah? Congrats, you two!” Gloria stood up as the duo ran towards her. “How did it go?”

“Well,” Hop crossed his arms and stared at Victor. “Vic here had to battle Gordie while I had to battle Melony! It was crazy!”

“Really?” Gloria looked over at her brother, who laughed and nodded.

“Yeah, they had both of our battles displayed, and I was worried about Hop.”

“What?” Hop blushed and threw his hands back. “You were worried about me?”

“How can I not?” Victor grabbed Hop’s hand and smiled. “Am I not allowed to be worried about my boyfriend?”

“Well, I mean...no, but yes…” Hop ruffled his head and sighed. “Stop making my head fuzzy, Vic! It’s so embarrassing.” Victor laughed and kissed Hop on the cheek, causing him to smile. “Okay, I really need to get used to that.”

“It’s okay; you have plenty of time.” Victor looked down at Neil and tilted his head. “Neil, are you okay?” 

“Huh?” Neil watched as Victor crouched down and brought out a tissue.

“Your eyes and nose are all red, are you okay?” Victor wiped Neil’s face and frowned as he cleaned him up. 

“Sorry, Victor...It’s the cold weather.” Neil looked up at Gloria, who nodded at him. Victor stood back up and pointed towards the baths.

“If you want, you can dip your feet in the waters and warm up.”

“I’ll be okay, really!” Neil smiled as Victor shrugged.

“Alright, but let me know if you get cold, and I’ll help out in any way I can.”

“Okay!” Neil smiled and spotted Sonia, who ran towards the group.

“Oh good, I thought you guys would be here!” She brushed the snow off of her coat and smiled at the group. “I saw your matches against Gordie and Melony; you guys did amazing!” Victor and Hop smiled as they affixed the badges onto their rings.

“Thanks, Sonia!” Victor adjusted his beanie and smiled as he took Hop’s hand. “We couldn’t do it without each other’s help.” Sonia froze and stared at the two boys.

“Wait a minute...you two?” Hop blushed and nodded as he held up Victor’s hand.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my gosh! Congrats, you two!” Sonia hugged the two teens and ruffled their hair. “I knew you guys were perfect for each other, who confessed? Did you guys kiss yet?”

“Sonia!” Hop pushed her away and adjusted his coat. “Don’t go asking questions like that!”

“Vic confessed first, but Hop kissed first!” Gloria chuckled as Hop glared at her.

“I see…” Sonia frowned and twirled her hair. “I guess I owe Raihan five hundred Pokedollars.” 

“Wait, you were betting on us?” Victor blushed again as Sonia stuck her tongue out.

“Yeah, and I lost...come on, Vic; I was hoping you would kiss first! Although you did save me another five hundred since you confessed first.” Victor buried his face into Hop’s jacket as the woman laughed at them. 

“What are you doing here anyway, Sonia?” Hop asked as she wiped her eye.

“Oh, right...uh, I was looking more into the heroes legend.” Sonia pulled out her phone and showed the group a picture of a tapestry.

“They look sad…” Gloria crossed her arms and frowned.

“I want to see!” Neil grabbed Gloria’s arm, causing her to lift him with one hand and held him steady to see the picture. “Yeah, she’s right; they do look sad!”

“That’s right! But what could it mean?” Sonia rubbed her chin and stared at Victor and Hop.

“Well, it could be an end of a legend!” Victor looked at the gravestones in the photo and pointed at them. 

“That could be it….” Sonia zoomed in on the tapestry, “Perhaps that when the sword and shield finished their duties, they went into an eternal slumber...another thing, do you guys see what’s on the hero’s arms and back?” Hop furrowed his brow as he saw markings on them.

“I see that one guy as a marking of a sword on him while the other has a shield marking.” Neil’s eyes widened as he looked up at Gloria.

“Gloria…”

“Shh.” Gloria covered the boy’s mouth and shook her head.

“Yeah, the markings puzzle me,” Sonia shook her head as she put her phone away. “What do they mean, and where did the Sword and Shield slumber after they saved Galar?”

“Well, it sounds like those two Pokemon we saw back at the Slumbering Weald!” Hop crossed his arms and tilted his head. “You guys remember that, right?”

“Yeah...you think the Slumbering Weald has something to do with this legend?”

“Probably!” Sonia smiled and put her hands on her hips. “I’m going to get to the bottom of this if it’s the last thing I do!” Sonia looked over at the baths and stared at them. “Legend states that, after the battle, they came here to rest and recover their wounds...I wonder what the heroes were like back then...and did they have any descendants?”

“What if it was Vic and Hop.” Gloria chuckled as Sonia shrugged at her.

“Given how you guys saw the two supposed Pokemon, it’s not unlikely, but I’ll still look into this!” Sonia flashed a peace sign and waved at the group. “You guys can head to Spikemuth through Route 9, but be careful while crossing, there’s a lot of frigid water.” 

“Okay, see you, Sonia! Best of luck!” Victor waved at her as she ran off towards the Pokemon Center. “I’m glad she found something she’s passionate about!”

“Yeah,” Hop looked to the ground and grabbed Victor’s waist. “Vic...I know we are boyfriends, but I’m worried about the Champion Cup!”

“Why are you worried?”

“It’s just….” Hop bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Only one of us can win...and as much as I want to win, I love you so much, I just feel conflicted; that’s all.”

“Oh, Hop.” Victor cupped Hop’s cheeks and smiled at him. “I’m glad you are thinking about me...but remember we are rivals too. I know you’re scared of the unknown, I am too, but it’s okay cause we made a promise to see things through, together!”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Hop smiled as he kissed Victor on the forehead. “I’m glad that I have you.”

“Me too.” 

“Well, isn’t this sweet,” Gloria cleared her throat and pointed towards Route 9. “But we should get going before a blizzard hits us.”

“Right…” Victor walked towards the entrance of Route 9 and turned around. “Shall we continue our journey?”

“Yeah, together!” Hop took Victor’s hand and smiled as he followed behind his boyfriend.

“Neil…” Gloria touched the boy’s shoulder and crouched down. “I assume you’re gonna tell me about the markings you saw on Victor’s back?”

“Yeah...I know what I saw! Sure enough, those are the same markings on the tapestry!”

“That means, Vic and Hop are the descendants of the two heroes of Galar.”

“What does that mean, though?” Neil looked up as Gloria gripped his shoulder.

“Call me crazy, and I hope I’m wrong, but something big might be happening, so be on guard.” Neil nodded as he and Gloria followed Victor and Hop towards Route 9.


	35. Frigid Ice and Warm Love

“Aah, aah, choo!” Victor let out a small sneeze as the cold air blew all around him. 

“Bless you.” Hop chuckled as he held Victor’s hand. “You cold?”

“A little…I am a bit cold-” Suddenly, Victor flew forward towards Hop’s jacket. “Hop?!” The teen looked up and blushed as Hop grinned at him.

“What?”

“What are you doing?” Hop tilted his head and raised a brow at him.

“What’s it look like? I’m warming up my boyfriend!”

“Yeah...but you didn’t have to do that,” Victor whined and covered his head with his beanie. 

“Aww, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Vic.” Hop kissed his forehead and smiled as Victor’s face burned bright red. “Now, you’re all warm now!” 

“Well then, isn’t this a good term of events.” Gloria cleared her throat, causing the pair to jump. She then looked down at Neil and shook her head at him. “And here I thought they were annoying apart, don’t you think so, Neil?”

“I guess so, but it beats them being at each other’s throats, at least.” Neil shrugged and shivered slightly as the cold air blew through him. “Wow, it’s freezing.” He chuckled and put his arms around his head as he walked around Route 9. “It looks like there isn’t much road left.” Neil pointed at the icy path which cracked with each step he took.

“Careful, Neil!” Victor pulled at the boy’s hoodie as the ice cracked under his weight.

“Whoa!” Neil swung back and laughed as the ice around him. “Wow, one false step, and I’ll be a popsicle!”

“Neil!” Victor shook his head as he let go of the boy. “You have to be careful! What if you fall in?” 

“I’m sorry!” Neil looked at the water and looked back up at the teens.

“Oh, come on, Vic.” Hop rested his chin on Victor’s shoulder, pouting at his boyfriend. “Let the kid live a little.”

“Falling into the frozen waters isn’t living, Hop!” Victor scowled at Hop as the purple-haired teen chuckled.

“Well, we need to cross anyway...that’s the only way to get to Spikemuth!” Hop crossed his arms and tilted his head as he stared at the frigid waters.

“I wonder how we can get across?” Gloria tilted her head and tapped her foot.

“I mean, we could use our Pokemon to cross.” Neil took out his Pokeball and shrugged as he sent out his Gastrodon.

“Yeah, but it’s cold.” Victor pouted, causing Gloria to groan and send out her Lapras. The transport Pokemon yawned and nuzzled her face against her trainer.

“Okay, Vic, you can stay there and freeze, or you can come along with us and get you your new badge.”

“Uh…” Suddenly Victor felt Hop’s hand touch his own. “Hop?”

“You can ride with me on my Snorlax!” Hop smiled wide as he tossed out his Pokeball. With a giant splash, the Sleeping Pokemon rose to the top and floated nearby. Hop crouched down and gestured to his Snorlax, with his arms out. “Vic, your chariot awaits!”

“How can Snorlax float?” Gloria chuckled as she climbed onto her Lapras. “Don’t they weigh like a lot?” Hop looked over at Gloria, then his Snorlax, and stared at him.

“You know what, how are you able to float, buddy?” Hop walked over to his Pokemon and hugged him. “How are you able to float???” Suddenly the Sleeping Pokemon grabbed his head with one arm and pressed his face into his body. “SNORLAX...I CAN’T BREATHE!” 

“Oh, geez, Hop!” Victor ran towards Hop and pulled him free from Snorlax, causing Hop to fall on top of him.

“Oww, oww, that was some pull, thanks Vic-” Hop opened his eyes and blushed as he saw Victor underneath him. “Oh…”

“Hop…” Victor looked up at Hop and turned bright red as his polo as he stared at Hop’s golden eyes. “Are...are you okay?”

“Yeah, but I’m even better now that I got a good look at you...have you always been this cute?” Hop brushed back Victor’s brown hair and smirked at him.

“I’ve always been cute, what are you talking about?” Victor whined and looked away. Hop chuckled as he knelt down and kissed Victor’s cheek. “Hop!” Victor turned his head to face Hop and grabbed Hop’s arm. “What was that for?”

“What, I can’t give you a kiss?”

“Well, no, I mean...yes, I mean…” Victor pulled his beanie over his face and whined again. “Stop making my head all fuzzy again!”

“Again?” Hop raised a brow as Victor nodded at him.

“Yeah...the first time was when you kissed me on the lips.”

“You mean like this?” Hop grinned as he grabbed Victor’s beanie and lifted it to reveal his blushing face. “Hey there, cutie.”

“Shut up-” Suddenly Hop kissed Victor on the lips, causing the teen to tense up. Hop slowly pulled away and laughed.

“I guess I was the one who made you shut up.”

“Hop...can I ask you something?”

“Anything for you, Victor.” 

“My back is getting cold.” 

“Oh..right...sorry.” Hop slowly got up and cleared his throat as he held out his hand to Victor.

“Thanks…” Victor brushed back the snow and looked towards Snorlax. “Shall we go?”

“Yeah.” Hop led Victor towards Snorlax and boosted him up before climbing on. “Ready?” Hop smiled and froze as Victor wrapped his arms around his waist.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

“Right...Snorlax, let’s go!” Hop looked back at Victor and grinned as the pair rode along the water.

“Neil…” Gloria looked at the boy and shook her head. “I hope you didn’t see any of that.”

“I didn’t don’t worry.” Neil covered his face with his hoodie and blushed as he looked at his Dads.

_ ‘I can’t believe I just saw that...I mean, I’ve seen them act like that all the time, but seeing them now is so embarrassing.’  _ Neil shook his head as he rode along the cold waters of Route 9.

“Stay close, guys! We don’t know what’s out there.” Gloria shouted as the group nodded at her.

“It can’t be all bad, right?” Neil took off his hood and looked around the ice, spotting a few Pokemon that were roaming around the ice. “There doesn’t seem to be anything yet.”

“No, Gloria’s right…” Victor peaked his head around and scanned the area. “Something doesn’t feel right about all this.”

“What do you mean-” Suddenly the group heard a roar from afar. Neil looked over as the hair’s on the back of his neck stood on end. “Oh no…”

“Oh, no? What’s wrong, Neil?” Hop looked over at the boy and watched as Neil pointed at a black figure. “What is that?”

“Zarude…” 

“Zar what-?” Suddenly a spiral of dark energy flew towards the group, smashing into the nearby ice.

“Guys, we are close to Spikemuth! Let’s hurry!” Gloria gestured towards the shore and sped along with her Lapras.

“Come on Hop!” Victor gripped Hop’s stomach as Snorlax swam faster. “Neil!” Victor looked back at the boy and shouted. “Come on!” Neil looked down at his Gastrodon and swallowed hard.

“Okay, Don Don...let’s go!” Gastrodon swam towards the shore, a mere inches from the shoreline.

“You can do it!” Gloria shouted as the trio stared at him.

“I’m trying, Don Don is a bit slow-” Suddenly, more attacks flew towards Neil, causing the waters to splash around him.

“Neil!” Victor watched as Zarude jumped into the air and slammed a vine onto Neil. “Oh, no!” Neil fell into the cold waters and began to sink. 

_ ‘I can’t swim...the water, it’s too cold…’  _ Neil’s vision began to blur as his arms burned and slowed down. 

“Neil!” Neil heard the soft shouts of Victor and Gloria as his vision darkened. Suddenly a pair of hands reached around him and lifted him towards the surface.

“I gotcha!” Hop panted and shivered as he swam back towards the shore.” 

“Oh, thank goodness!” Victor smiled as Hop inched closer to him. Suddenly Zarude roared again and lunged towards Hop. Victor gritted his teeth and tossed out his Pokeball. “Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!” 

The Bouquet Pokemon flew into the air and launched a purple blob of poison at the Pokemon, causing it to hiss as it burned its fur. “Keep moving, Hop, I’ll cover you!” Hop looked over at Victor and then back at Neil. 

“Right...Neil, stay with me, buddy!” Suddenly Hop heard the roar of the Zarude and looked up as the Rogue Monkey Pokemon jumped towards him again.

“Hop, get down!” Gloria shouted and sent out a Pokeball. “Kirlia, use Dazzling Gleam!” Bright lights flew across the sky, exploding onto Zarude, sending it flying back.

“Gloria?” Hop looked up as he got out of the water. The twins stood in front of Hop and looked back at Neil, before returning their gaze back on Zarude.

“How long has it been since we battled together, Gloria?” Victor turned towards his sister and scoffed as she cracked her knuckles.

“Too long, are you ready, Vic?”

“Of course; try to keep up!”


	36. Parental Love

“Roserade, Petal Dance!” Pink flowers flew from Roserade’s arms and swirled around Zarude, pushing it back a few feet. “Hop!” Victor shouted at his friend, who looked down at Neil.

“I know!” Hop glanced at Neil, who coughed up the frigid waters. “Good, he’s breathing, at least.” Hop lifted Neil onto his back and ran towards the mainland. “He’s safe, take care of that weird Pokemon!” Hop shouted at his friends, who nodded.

“Kirlia, use Psychic!” Gloria shouted to her Pokemon, whose eyes shined a bright blue. A blue aura surrounded Zarude, freezing it in the air. “Alright!” Gloria smiled but dropped it as Zarude broke free and blasted a Dark Pulse towards Kirlia, sending her flying back. “Kirlia!” Gloria ran over to her Pokemon and lifted her. “You okay?”

“This Pokemon...what is it?” Victor brought out his Pokedex and scanned the Zarude.

_ ‘Bzzt bzzt unidentified Pokemon detected.’  _

“What?” Victor stared at his dex, who frowned at him. “But how? Why is it chasing us?” 

“Victor, watch out!” Gloria shouted as Zarude slammed its fist into Roserade, creating a large crater around the land.

“Roserade!” Victor watched as Zarude lifted Roserade into the air and held a claw in front of her. “Let go of her!” Victor ran forward and jumped onto Zarude’s arm.

“Victor, get back here!” Gloria shouted as he shook his head.

“NO! Roserade was my first Pokemon! I don’t want to lose her!” Zarude roared and flung it’s arm, causing Victor to fly back and skid into a nearby rock and slumped over.

“Victor!” Gloria cried out and looked down at her Kirlia, who slowly stood up. “Kirlia, don’t! Go! I can’t lose you too!” Gloria held back her Pokemon and hugged her. Kirlia flailed around and shook her head as Gloria held tightly. “Kirlia, you were my first Pokemon too! I don’t want to lose you!” Suddenly Zarude roared and tossed Roserade aside before running towards Victor.

“Gloria-” Victor looked up but coughed as Zarude’s claw wrapped around his neck. “Run!”

“Vic!” Hop looked over and stood up as he ran towards him. “Let him go!” 

“Hop, don’t!” Gloria shouted as Hop jumped on the back of Zarude and pulled at him. 

“Let go of my boyfriend!” Hop punched the Zarude and held on as Zarude flailed around and slashed at Hop’s arm. Hop hissed in pain as he let go and fell to the ground.

“Hop! Victor!” Gloria looked over at her friends and bit her lip. “No…” Zarude loomed over Victor and lifted a claw and froze as Hop grabbed its leg.

“I won’t let you hurt my friend! I won’t stand for this! I just got him back...I won’t lose him again!” Suddenly a bright light shined from Hop’s arm as he fell unconscious. The light flew into the air before landing onto Kirlia.

“Huh?” Gloria stood back as Kirlia flew into the air and began to evolve. “Kirlia?” Kirlia’s body grew taller as her skirt grew into a long dress. As the light dissipated, Kirlia evolved. “Kirlia?” Gloria pulled out her Pokedex and snapped a photo.

_ ‘Bzzt Bzzt, Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon has been registered! This Psychic and Fairy-type Pokemon uses its strong psychic power to protect its trainer! Maybe she heard your call, Glori!’  _

“Gardevoir?” Gloria stood up as she felt Gardevoir’s heart sync with hers. “This power, what was that...and.” She looked over at Hop and stared at his arm. “Is that a sword?” She jumped as Zarude roared and lunged towards her brother. “Gardevoir, use ThunderBolt!” Gardvevoir held her hands together as sparks flew around her and shot the bolt of lighting at Zarude, sending it flying away.

“Okay, Gardevoir, use MoonBlast!” Gardevoir closed her eyes and held her hands forward as a ball of pink energy formed around them. She shot it forward, landing a direct hit on the Zarude, sending it flying away. As the dust settled, it shook its head and roared and took a step forward but froze as it held its head to the sky. 

It let out a low growl before jumping into the waters and disappeared, leaving Gloria. “What the heck happened?” She wondered as she returned her gaze to her friends. “Victor, Hop!” Gloria ran towards her brother and looked at him. “Stay with me...Gardevoir, use Heal Pulse!” Gardevoir’s eyes flashed as a pink aura surrounded Victor, his Roserade, and Hop.

“Gloria?” Victor opened his eyes and smiled as he sat up. “What happened?”

“Well, you had a little nap. But look!” Gloria pointed at her Gardevoir and smiled. “Guess who evolved!”

“No way! She evolved?” Victor stood up and smiled as he admired Gadevoir. “Wow, how’d you do it?”

“I don’t know..maybe it was just her sheer determination to protect us!” Gloria looked back at Hop, who slowly sat up.

“Oww, my head...Vic!” Hop ran towards the teen and hugged him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine...but what about you?” Hop shook his head and smiled.

“I don’t care. I’m glad you’re alright.” Hop looked around and crossed his arms. “Where did that Pokemon go?”

“It ran off before I could defeat it...but it’s strange, don’t you think?” Gloria looked over at Victor, who raised a brow at her. 

“Yeah, a mysterious Pokemon shows up and attacks us...I’ve got a bad feeling about all this.” Victor returned his Pokemon and froze as he heard Neil cough. “Neil!” The teen ran towards the boy and crouched down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m okay.” Neil coughed and smiled as he sat up. 

“No, you’re not!” Victor held his hand over Neil’s forehead and gasped. “You’re burning up! Hop, go grab your tent, Gloria...grab my first aid kit.”

“Okay! I’ll set it up!” Hop jumped up and quickly set up his tent while Gloria ran over with Victor’s bag.

“Is he okay?” 

“He will be; he is just losing a lot of heat because he fell into the water.” Victor carried Neil onto his back and ran towards Hop’s tent.

“Dad…” Neil whispered as Victor chuckled.

“You’ll be okay, Neil, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Victor sighed as he hung Neil’s wet clothes over a wire. He walked over to Neil and wiped the sweat off of his forehead before offering a new towel. 

“How’s the little guy doing?” Hop peered through the tent as Victor stood up and held Hop’s hand.

“He’s okay; he just needs some rest and something warm in his system.” Hop grinned and kissed Victor on the cheek. 

“I’m making some curry for us, I made it a little bit more like soup so it can go down easy.”

“Thanks, Hop.” Victor sighed as he gripped Hop’s hand. “Gloria told me that you tried to save me back there. That was pretty brave of you.”

“Well, love makes people do crazy things...dinner will be ready in a few minutes.” Hop walked forward but froze as Victor grabbed his arm. “Vic?”

“Mind staying with me for a bit?”

“I can’t really; I need to watch over dinner.”

“I’ll do it.” Gloria stood up and pushed back Neil’s hair and smiled at the boy. “I just need to stir and watch the flame, right?”

“Uh, yeah...sorry for making you do this, Gloria.” Gloria waved off the pair before disappearing outside.

“Is there a reason why you want me to be with Neil and you?” Hop watched as Victor sat next to Neil’s sleeping bag. A worried look on his face as he touched Neil’s cheek.

“Neil looks up to us...I thought it’d be nice if we were to stay by his side...Hop...he called me dad again...I think we remind him of his parents.”

“You think so?” Victor nodded as he leaned against Hop’s chest.

“Call me crazy, but I think it’s best if we did stay by his bedside until he gets better. I think the fact that he’s all alone made him sick.”

“You’d make a good dad, Victor.” Hop kissed Victor’s forehead and held his hand as Neil slept soundly.

“Thanks...you know, if we did end up together for a while and had a kid...I want our kid to be just like Neil.” Victor giggled as he shook his head. “At least that way, we can raise him to be someone as remarkable as Neil. Someone who loves their parents very much and isn’t afraid to back down from a challenge.”

“You’re silly Vic...but that does seem a bit nice...I wonder what Neil’s parents are like.” Hop smiled as Neil slowly breathed in and out.

_ ‘Dad...Papa…’ _


	37. The Bond of Friendship

_ ‘Child of the Sword and Shield...danger approaches you, proceed with caution. A great Catastrophe shall rise again...be careful of the one you call Rose.’  _

“Huh!” Neil shot up from his bed and panted heavily as he looked around. He touched his face as a towel fell off of his head. “Where am I?” Neil heard the sound of snoring and looked over and smiled as he saw Victor leaning against Hop, both fast asleep. 

_ ‘Oh, right; I fell into the lake, and Papa saved me...but I got sick.’  _ Neil smiled at Victor and Hop,  _ ‘Papa, Dad...thank you guys for taking care of me.’  _ Neil shivered and looked down and jumped as he noticed that his hoodie and shirt were missing. 

“What the? Oh!” Neil spotted his clothes, folded nicely in a pile next to him. He lifted them and smiled as he rubbed his finger over the hoodie. “My hoodie!” He clutched it close to him before putting it on. “Guess I was a little sick.” He laughed as he walked over to Hop and Victor. He threw a blanket over the pair and gently hugged them.

_ ‘Love you guys! Even though you don’t know who I truly am and all.’  _ He looked up at Victor and Hop and frowned.  _ ‘I miss you guys so much, but don’t worry; I’ll be home soon, I promise.’  _ He stood up and unzipped the tent and smiled as he saw Gloria, tending to the campfire.

“Oh, Neil, good morning!” The teen waved at him as Neil ran towards her.

“Morning!”

“How do you feel?” 

“Great!” Neil flexed his arms and laughed. “I feel so much better than yesterday.”

“That’s good!” Gloria finished stirring and handed the boy a plate of curry. “Vic was very worried about you.”

“He was?” Neil sat down on the chair as Gloria nodded.

“Yeah, Hop was scared too...when he saw you fall in, he immediately jumped into the lake to save you.”

_ ‘Papa…that’s two times you’ve saved me.’  _ Neil quietly ate his curry and looked back at the tent.

“So, Neil...just what was that Pokemon back there?”

“Huh?” Neil looked up from his plate as Gloria sat across from him.

“That, Pokemon...when we tried to scan it...our Pokedexes didn’t know what it was, I thought you’d know since you’re from the future and all.” Gloria propped her hands on her face and stared at Neil. He stared at his plate and dragged his spoon across it.

“Well, I don’t know where that Pokemon came from; all I know is that its name is Zarude, and that’s all.” Neil bit his lip as images of his vision flashed in his mind.

_ ‘I can’t tell her about what I saw...it just feels too real, but then again...it doesn’t...I’m not sure.’  _

“Neil?” Gloria’s voice snapped him back into reality. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little worried about the Zarude...where did it go anyway?”

“Well, after Kirlia evolved...I battled it a bit with Gardevoir, but suddenly it looked up to the sky and ran off...like it something was calling to it. It was weird, too.” Gloria bit her thumb and jumped up. “Oh...and I saw another thing from Hop too!”

“What did you see?”

“Well, I saw a marking on his arm...it looked like a sword.”

“A sword?” Neil stood up and placed his plate away before staring up at Gloria.

“Yeah...and you mentioned Victor’s shield marking...that makes me wonder, are they the two heroes mentioned by Sonia?” Gloria crossed her arms and tilted her head. “But why did I only see it?”

“I’m not sure...maybe cause it was just for a split second, but we should be careful.” Neil turned his head as he saw Victor and Hop walking out of the tent. “Vic, Hop!” Neil smiled and ran towards the teens. “Good morning!”

“Hey, Neil!” Victor crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair. “It looks like you’re feeling a lot better.”

“Yep, and I owe it all to you guys!” Neil scratched his face and looked up at Hop. “Thanks for saving me, Hop!”

“No problem! I mean, I wasn’t gonna let one of my friends drown now, can I?” Hop grinned and placed a hand on Neil’s head, while the boy’s eyes sparkled.

“Friend?”

“Uh, yeah, we’re friends, mate!” Hop sat down as Gloria handed him a plate of curry.

“Friends…” Neil smiled to himself and clutched his chest.

_ ‘I never thought I’d be friends with my dads...but...friends…’  _ Neil looked up and sighed.  _ ‘Speaking of friends...I miss you a lot too...Hide.’  _ Neil recalled meeting Hide for the first time when they were younger.  _ ‘It was when I visited Sinnoh...he, and I became fast friends...I wonder if you know that I’m missing?’  _ Neil bit his lip and wiped his face.  _ ‘Hide...I wish you were with me...at least I would know how to get home.’  _

“Neil?” The boy felt Victor’s arms wrap around his chest. “You okay, buddy?”

“Huh?” Neil looked up and saw Victor’s smiling face. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

“Missing someone right now?”

“How’d you-” Victor laughed as Neil frowned.

“You had the same look like me when I missed Hop.”

“When was that?” Hop dropped his spoon, causing Victor to wink and laugh at him.

“Lots of times, babe.”

“BABE?” Hop threw his hands back and blushed.

“CAREFUL, HOP!” Gloria shouted. “You almost flung curry at me!”

“Not my fault! Vic is just saying mushy stuff to me!” Hop wiped his face with a napkin as Victor sat next to Neil.

“You missing a friend too?” Neil sighed as he nodded at the teen.

“Yeah, I have a friend back at home, he was my first best friend...I miss him a lot, and I don’t even know if he knows I’m gone.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, I told you I moved, right?” Victor nodded at Neil, who continued his story. “Well, it was so sudden, I didn’t have a chance to say goodbye...and I don’t know if I can still contact him.” 

“Ah, I gotcha.” Victor laughed and looked up at the sky. “Well, in my experience, whenever I’d miss my friends, I remember that no matter how far apart we are, the bonds we share; connect us.”

“Our bonds?” 

“Yeah!” Victor smiled as he held up his bracelet. “Bonds can be anything, physical or imaginative. What’s important is to hold onto those memories and experiences.”

“Oh, wow!” Neil’s eyes lit up as he listened to Victor.

“So, even if you and your friend and apart, remember...you always will have the bonds you share. And that starts with here.” Victor pointed at Neil’s chest and smiled.

“My heart?” Victor nodded at Neil.

“Yeah, remember, your heart is the strongest thing, cause it connects everyone together.”

“Wow, Vic...that’s so cheesy.” Gloria ruffled her brother’s hair, causing him to laugh.

“Really? I thought it sounded wise!”

“Nope! That was so cheesy, dude!” Gloria chuckled and looked over at Hop. “What do you think, Hop? Hop?” She walked over and waved her hand over his face.

“Huh? Did you say something?” 

“I was asking if Vic sounded too cheesy.”

“Yeah, sure...he did...and then some.” Hop blushed and covered his mouth as he looked away.

“Wait, please don’t tell me you fell for that?” Gloria sighed and shook her head at him. “Vic, you really caught the special guy, didn’t you.”

“Yeah...I guess I did…” Victor stood up and took Hop’s hand and kissed him on the lips. “I’m glad someone thought so.”

“Of course, that was so cheesy, I loved it…” Hop laughed as Victor pressed his forehead onto his.

“Boys….” Gloria smiled and chuckled. “Good to see you guys together.” Neil smiled wide and looked off towards the water. 

_ ‘Zarude...was he after my family...or me?’  _


	38. Spikemuth Gym

“Alright, I gotcha!” Hop held out his arms as Neil jumped off of his Snorlax. 

“Thanks, Hop! The boy dusted off his hoodie as Hop took Victor’s hand.

“Next stop, Spikemuth, please do not leave any luggage or carry-ons on the vehicle.” Suddenly Snorlax growled and slapped Hop into the ground.

“Hop!” Victor crouched down and lifted his boyfriend and brushed the dust off of him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so; I guess Snorlax doesn’t want to be a vehicle...do I still have all my teeth?” Hop grinned as he slowly stood up.

“Yeah, you do,” Victor placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. “It’s a good thing I love that smile of yours.” Victor kissed Hop on the cheek, causing the taller teen to giggle.

“Well, I guess that’s more of me to love, right?” Hop laughed and returned Snorlax into his Pokeball and ran towards Gloria.

“Well, now that the lovebirds aren’t busy, we can move onto the next Gym: Spikemuth.” Gloria pointed towards the dilapidated gate.

“That’s Spikemuth?” Neil ran up towards the metal door and looked up. “It looks kind of well...old, doesn’t it?” He tapped the metal and jumped back as it creaked and echoed in front of him.

_‘Wow...I wonder how Miss Marnie got this place up and running so well! She did a good job with it in my timeline!’_ Neil recalled that Spikemuth was on the Galar Map thanks to Marnie’s efforts to revitalize her hometown...but it wasn’t like that now...it felt old and lost in time.

“Hmm….” Victor walked up and looked around. “That’s odd...the gate is closed. It’s never been closed.” 

“Well, now what?” Hop threw his hands up in frustration. “We can’t continue like this!” He pounded the metal door and began shouting. “Hey! Piers! Open up, you bloke!”

“Hop, you’re gonna wake up, Galar!” Gloria shouted as Hop flailed around.

“Piers, I know you’re in there, mate! Open up!” Neil shook his head and laughed and turned his head towards the nearby bushes.

“Victor...Oi’ Victor!” A voice called out towards the teen.

“Hey, Vic…” Neil tugged at Victor’s arm and pointed. “I think that bush is talking to you.”

“Huh?” Victor looked on and tilted his head as he saw a black patch amid the green. “Marnie, is that you?”

“Shh!” A girl in punk-looking clothes and black hair stood up. “Keep ya voice down. You’ll wake up all of Galar!”

“Told ya.” Gloria scoffed and dragged Hop over to Marnie. “What’s up, Marnie?”

“Well, I can’t help but notice that you mates need inside Spikemuth.”

“I mean, it wasn’t like we were sneaking in.” Victor eyed Hop, who pouted and crossed his arms. “You know a way inside?”

“Of course I do; this is my home. I know the ins and outs; follow me.”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Hop held his hands up and looked around. “What’s the catch?”

“Hmm?” Marnie raised a brow at Hop and chuckled. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we are rivals, there must be some catch for letting us inside. Preventing other challengers from coming in so that you can continue your challenge...seems about right.” Hop pouted and tapped his foot at Marnie.

“Well, aren’t we sharp; you’re not half wrong...we are rivals, but I want to play fair at least...my brother sent Team Yell to try to stop others from completing their challenge.”

“Those blokes? They sure are loud.” Gloria frowned and shook her head.

“They mean well; they just want to support me, that’s all...even if it means going a bit overboard.” Marnie stood up and walked over to the side of the building. “Now, if you guys follow me, we can get you guys to challenge Piers, but be careful...I don’t know what he has planned; there could be traps lying about to deter challengers.”

“Wouldn’t that keep you away?” Victor asked as Marnie crouched down and pulled open a glass pane.

“Yes, but unlike everyone else, I know how to deal with it….so be careful.” She gestured the group inside and crawled in.

“Let’s go, Vic.” Hop took his boyfriend’s hand and led him inside.

“Let’s go, Neil…” Gloria crawled under the building and smiled at Neil. “We gotta make sure Vic and Hop make it out alive.” 

“Oh, stop joking around, Gloria.” Neil giggled and froze as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

_‘This feeling...I’ve felt it before.’_

“Neil, come on!” Gloria’s voice snapped him awake.

“Coming!” Neil shook his head and crawled inside. 

_‘It feels like before I time traveled.’_

* * *

Neil stood up and looked around the dark area known as Spikemuth. 

_‘It’s so quiet...and sad,’_ He thought as he walked towards the group.

“Is it me, or is it eerily quiet..” Hop shivered and held Victor’s hand, quietly clattering his teeth.

“You scared, Hop?” Gloria chuckled, poking Hop’s cheeks, causing him to glare at her.

“No! I’m not scared; it’s just cold!” Suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder, causing him to scream and jump. “AHHHH!”

“Hop, relax…” Victor laughed as he saw Neil, who giggled at the teen. “See, it’s just Neil.”

“Neil! How could you!” Hop placed his hands on his hips at looked down at Neil.

“I couldn’t help it! I thought it’d be funny!” Neil put his hands behind his back and giggled as Hop walked towards him.

“Oh, I’m so gonna get you for that!” Hop held his hands up and grinned at Neil.

“Wait, what are you planning on doing, Hop?” Neil stepped back and chuckled as Hop approached him.

“Come here, Neil!” The boy yelped and laughed as Hop chased him around the streets.

“You can’t catch me, Hop!” Neil laughed as he bounded through the streets of Spikemuth.

“Oi, come back ‘ere!” Marnie shouted as she ran towards them. “You don’t know what’s in there.”

“What’s the problem Marnie, they are just having fun.” Gloria walked up to her and tilted her head. 

“I know, but knowing Team Yell, they will use non-harmful traps…”

“Wait...non-harmful…” Victor stood in front of Marnie, his smile dropping immediately. “What do you mean?”

“Team Yell is known to use stuff that gets people lost; sometimes they use the Pokemon to make you see things that aren’t really there...like things you loved and lost; they would normally lead you out of here, but sometimes they just stall them, you know? And sometimes he uses music to mess with your senses, to the point that you want to leave...it doesn’t hurt them, but…” 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME BEFORE?” Victor raised his voice at her.

“Vic, calm down.” Gloria grabbed her brother’s arm, causing him to sigh and scratch his head.

“Sorry, Marnie, we have to find them...Neil is just a kid; I can’t see him get hurt again...Hop...I don’t want to lose him.”

“Right, I’m sorry...but luckily, I know how to combat it. Here.” She handed them a few gas masks and earplugs. “We can use this to find them. But we have ta be careful with our Pokemon too; I don’t have enough to protect them.” Victor smiled at Gloria as he took the mask and plugs.

“Hmm…”

“What are you getting at, Vic?” Gloria nudged her brother, who laughed.

“Well, based on these items, we need something to combat sound and smells. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“Ohhh, that’s smart of ya…” Gloria held out her Pokeball and high fived her brother as Victor looked towards Spikemuth.

“Hang on, guys; we will save you.”

* * *

Neil ran around the streets and breathed heavily as he hid from Hop. “I’ve never seen Papa like this; it’s kind of fun!” The boy giggled and wiped off the sweat and peered through the streets. “Okay, the coast is clear- huh?” Suddenly he spotted a man with a long cape and snapback. 

_‘Uncle Leon...no...that’s brown hair...Dad?’_ Neil ran towards the figure and smiled.

“Dad, is that you? It’s me, Neil!” Suddenly his hand phased through the apparition. “What?” Neil looked down at his hand and frowned. “Right...that wasn’t him.” Suddenly smoke spilled through the streets and swirled around Neil. “What the?” Neil heard a low voice that thumped in his chest.

_‘Neil...Neil...where’s my little champ?’_

“Papa?” Neil looked around and ran towards the voice. “Papa? Is that you?” 

_‘Neil!’_

“Papa, I’m coming! It’s me, Neil!” Neil wiped his face and smiled as he ran deeper into the streets. He turned the corner and spotted a figure with a white lab coat. “Papa!” Neil cried out as he approached the figure. “Is it really you?” The figure turned around and smiled.

“Yeah, it’s me, buddy.” Hop laughed as Neil hugged him.


	39. Dark Markings

“Papa...I missed you!” Neil cried in Hop’s arms and buried his face into his coat.

“I missed you too.” Hop ruffled his son’s hair. “Now, what’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He pushed up his glasses and smiled down at Neil.

“It’s just…” Neil laughed and wiped his face. “I got thrown back in time, and I missed you guys, I just wanted to go home and all…I’m glad you’re here!” The boy smiled as Hop crouched down.

“Aww, buddy...I missed you too, but not here; we can talk later. We have to get out of here.” Hop looked around Spikemuth and held out his hand. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Okay!” Neil wiped his face and smiled as he grabbed his Papa’s hand. “Where’s Dad?”

“Oh, he’s here too, don’t worry; we will meet up with him. Just stay close to me.” Neil nodded as the pair ran through the streets of Spikemuth. Neil looked back and raised a brow as Hop dragged him along.

“Papa?”

“Yes, Neil?”

“Are you sure you’re going the right way?”

“Whoops!” Hop threw his hands back and chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I get a bit lost with directions...you know how it is with me.”

“No...I don’t.” Neil let go of Hop’s hand and stepped back.

“What’s wrong, Neil?” Hop crouched down and raised a brow at him.

“You’re not real.” Neil shook his head and looked to the ground.

“Of course, I’m real. I’m your Papa!”

“No! You may look real, but you’re not! I can feel it...and what you said to me… that’s not you.”

“Neil, come on, buddy. You know it’s me.” Hop placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and ruffled his hair. “You can trust me, right?” Suddenly, Neil slapped Hop’s hand away in anger.

“No! I know I’m not really home; I’m still back in time!” Neil pushed Hop back and fell to his knees as Hop disappeared from view...a cloud of smoke circled Neil as he cried. 

_ ‘It felt so real to me...but I know it wasn’t him. His hug and hand didn’t feel genuine.’  _ Neil slowly stood up but fell on his face.  _ ‘I can’t move...I’m feeling too, sleepy…’  _

_ ‘Neil!’  _

_ ‘Neil!’  _

_ ‘Dad?’  _ Neil slowly opened his eyes as he saw something fly overhead.

“Neil!” Victor shouted as a Noivern landed near him. “Roserade, use Aromatherapy!” Roserade spun around as the smoke around Neil cleared around him. “Neil, are you okay?” Victor crouched down and placed a Gas Mask over his face. “Just breathe in slowly; let your lungs clear.” Neil nodded and breathed in and slowly sat up as his body began to regain feeling. 

“Victor? Is that really you?” Neil pinched his arm, causing him to yelp.

“OW! Dude, not cool!” 

“It is you!” Neil hugged Victor and smiled as the teen stood up.

“Yeah, man, why wouldn’t I be?” Victor breathed through his mask and chuckled. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I think...the smoke came from nowhere, and I started seeing things.”

“That’s part of the gas Team Yell uses, it’s not harmful, but it does things to you.” Marnie jumped off of Noivern and gave Neil a pair of earplugs. “Use this to protect yourself from the noise.”

“The noise?” Neil plugged them in as Marnie pointed at the sky.

“There’s a low-frequency noise that makes everyone lost and disorients them.”

“That’s pretty dangerous if you ask me.” Gloria looked over the Noivern as Neil ran towards her.

“Yeah, I’ll have to have a chat with Piers and Team Yell.” Marnie looked around as she stared at Victor.

“I didn’t know Spikemuth had a Noivern!” Neil giggled as Noivern licked his face.

“That’s because we don’t…” Marnie shook her head as she pointed at Gloria.

“Neil, this is my Pokemon!”

“No way! It evolved? That’s so cool!” Neil nuzzled his face into Noivern’s face and giggled as Gloria jumped off.

“Yeah, she helped filter the noise and helped us find you, while Vic’s Roserade helped clear the smoke.”

“Wow…”

“Neil…” Victor crossed his arms and bit his lip. “Where’s Hop?”

“I don’t know...I lost him when I ran from him.”

“Oh no…” Victor ran forward and froze as he turned around. “Guys, come on...I have to find him.”

“Right…jump on!” Gloria waited for Neil and Victor to climb on and looked on as Marnie shook her head. “Marnie, come on!”

“No, Hop is your friend. I need to check some things and do stuff on my own. I’ll catch up to you, okay?” 

“Okay, thanks for helping us, Marnie.” Victor smiled as she nodded at him.

“Good luck with your boyfriend.” With that, the trio flew off onto Noivern.

“Do you see him?” Gloria shouted as Victor and Neil looked around.

“No, I don’t…” Suddenly, Victor froze and gripped his head.

“Victor, are you okay?” Neil reached up and touched Victor’s back and winced as it felt hot to the touch. 

_ ‘What?’  _ Suddenly, he saw a small glimpse of the Shield marking appeared and disappeared from the back of Victor’s shirt.  _ ‘The marking appeared again.’  _

“Vic, look!” Gloria shouted as the trio spotted a dark purple haze appear from view. “You think that’s Hop?”

“Yeah.”

“How do you know?” Gloria looked back as Victor’s gaze focused on the haze.

“I can feel his presence, but it feels dark and twisted...like...like….how he was before he returned to us.” Gloria nodded at her brother as the trio flew towards the miasma.

“Hop!” Victor shouted as he jumped off of Noivern. He covered his face as the haze pushed him back. “Hop, it’s me!” 

_ ‘Papa!’  _ Neil watched as he saw a figure lying on the ground. The purple haze was swirling around it. 

“Hop!” Victor forward and winced as the haze threw him back.

“Vic!” Gloria grabbed her brother and watched as the figure looked up at them. Its golden-eyes flashed at Victor as it slowly crept towards him.

_ ‘I’m too weak…’  _ The figure crept closer and closer as a hand reached out towards Victor. The teen’s eyes widened as a small amount of light appeared over the figure’s face.

“Hop?”


	40. Ones Future Goals

“Hop…” Victor slowly brought his hand up to Hop. “Is that you?” 

“Vic, get down!” Gloria pulled her brother away as Hop slammed down onto the ground in front of him. His eyes were glowing as he ran towards Victor.

_ ‘Victor…’ _

“What’s wrong with him?” Neil hid behind Gloria as Hop stood up and pointed at them.

“I couldn’t defeat you...I was too weak; I’ll never reach your level and become Champion...and it’s all your fault!”

“Hop, what are you saying?” Victor stood up and held out his arms. 

“Victor!” Gloria grabbed his arm and shook his head. “Something is wrong with Hop.”

“I know, he’s all twisted and angry at me...how did this happen?” Neil looked at Hop’s arm and rubbed his eyes.

_ ‘Is that a sword marking? It looks like Zacian’s blade.’  _ Hop gripped his head and fell to his knees.

“Lee, I’m sorry for being so weak...I don’t deserve to be your brother...I dragged your name into the mud.” Hop whimpered as he shook his head.

“Gloria, let go of my arm.” Victor tilted his head down as Gloria gripped his arm.

“Are you crazy? What if he attacks you?”

“He won’t...he’s just scared...I know I can get to him; just trust me, okay?” Victor felt Gloria’s grip loosen as he took a deep breath and stared at Hop.

“Victor, wait!” Neil walked forward but stopped when Gloria pulled him back.

“Neil, stay back...if you trust Victor, you’ll let him do this himself.”

“But…” Neil whined.

“Neil…” Victor looked back and smiled at the boy. “It will be okay, I believe in Hop, remember?”

“Yeah…” Neil nodded and watched as Victor approached Hop.

“Hop...it’s me, it’s Vic, remember?”

“Vic?” Hop looked up and shook his head. “Stay away from me! I don’t want you here! I’m too weak to face you again!”

“That’s not true, Hop!” Victor slowly walked towards the teen and smiled as he got closer. “You’re plenty strong!”

“No, I’m not! I’m weak; I dragged Lee’s name into the mud...some Champion’s brother I’ve been.” The haze around Hop expanded as it pushed Victor back.

“Hop, listen to me! You’re not just the Champion’s brother!” Victor winced as the haze cut his arms and legs. His mask flew off, causing him to cough.

“Victor!” Neil shouted as the teen held his hand up.

“I’ll be okay!” He turned towards his friend and continued on. “Hop, you’re my rival! My best friend, my boyfriend!” Victor shouted as he got closer and closer to Hop.

“I’m not strong enough...I can’t be like Lee at this rate.” Hop clawed at his hair and shook his head.

“Hop, listen to me! I’m here for you!” Victor reached out towards Hop’s shoulder and flew back but froze as Hop grabbed his hand. “Hop?”

“Vic...I’m….scared.” Victor smiled and crawled towards Hop.

“Hop, it’s okay to be scared…” Victor held his hand up to Hop’s face and pressed his hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to copy Leon. You’re Hop, you’re your own person and can find your own strength in your own special Hoppy way.”

“Hoppy?” Hop kissed Victor’s hand and pressed his face into Victor’s hand. “That’s so cheesy, Vic...I always did like that about ya.” The purple haze began to disappear around the teens.

“Hop, I love you; I know you’re a strong trainer.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Hop looked down and stared at the cold hard ground. “The gap is so much larger…”

“You are strong, Hop...I mean, who else would I consider my rival? You’ve made so many feats. Hop, you’re the strongest trainer I know, cause you drive me to get better.”

“Really? I thought you were just strong because you had a knack for battling, even though you didn’t know it.” Victor shook his head and hugged Hop.

“Hop, it’s because I have you...it helped me get stronger, that’s why you need to find what drives you to get stronger...and to never a few failures bring you down. And believe me when I say this, but I don’t think Leon cares if his brother suffered one loss.”

“Yeah, he loves me regardless…just like you do to me, Vic.” Hop slowly wrapped his arms around Victor and buried his face into his boyfriend’s shirt. “I’m sorry, Victor.”

“It’s okay...it’s okay to be scared too...but remember, the promise we made as kids?”

“The promise?” Hop’s voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes. “Yeah, I remember…” Victor took Hop’s bracelet from his jacket and placed it around his arm.

“We made these together and exchanged them...you also said that we would be together forever.” Victor pressed his forehead onto Hop and smiled as Hop closed his eyes. “Little did you know it made me fall in love with you even more.”

“I felt the same way, Victor...you were always my pillar, my support, my guiding light. It’s my turn to get stronger, but in my own special, Hoppy way!” The haze around Hop disappeared as he fell into Victor’s arms.

“I got you, love.” Victor pushed back Hop’s hair as Hop locked eyes with him. “Just as I thought.”

“What?” Hop laughed as Victor kissed his forehead.

“I always did love your eyes.”

“Vic, don’t be so embarrassing.” Hop laughed as he sat up. “But thanks...I will get stronger! I will so that I can be worthy of being your rival.” Victor scoffed and grabbed Hop’s hand.

“You were already worthy to me, Hop.” Suddenly there was a flash of light, followed by the sounds of fans roaring around Spikemuth. The smoke began to clear from the area.

“What’s going on?” Gloria looked around as she took off the mask. “Did something happen?”

“I don’t know…” Neil took off his mask and looked over at Hop’s arm and spotted the Sword marking. It pulsed a light blue before disappearing from view.

_ ‘It’s that marking again...did it clear the smoke? Or.’ _ Suddenly the group jumped as they heard some loud rumbling from afar.

“Is that an earthquake?” Hop stood up and took Victor’s hand as the group looked towards the sound.

“No...I think it’s music.” Victor gripped Hop’s hand and smiled. “Guys, I think I know where Piers might be!”

“Then let’s go!” Hop grinned and ran forward towards the music, while Gloria, Victor, and Neil followed behind.

* * *

“The music is getting louder!” Hop shouted while pointing. Suddenly lights appeared on top of the group, stopping them in their tracks.

“Hold it right there, mates.” The group stood back as Team Yell members appeared from the buildings surrounding them.

“Team Yell,” Hop growled as he stared at them. “What do you lot want?”

“Sees how you managed to bypass our traps we set up...we are ‘ere to battle yous so that you don’t have enough strength to battle Piers!” Team Yell laughed as they brought out their Pokeballs.

“You guys looking for a fight? I’ll give you one!” Gloria rolled up her sleeves and walked towards Hop and Victor. “I’m not gonna sit back and let my brother and my best friend’s hard work go to waste.”

“I’ll help too!” Neil ran towards the teens and smiled as he held out a Pokeball. “You guys have been helping me, so it’s my turn to help you!”

“You guys….” Victor smiled and nodded. “Right, let’s take them all on!”

“That won’t be necessary.” Marnie walked up from behind them and shook her head as Team Yell threw their hands back.

“Miss Marnie! We were just-”

“Causing harm to innocent challengers?” She scowled at them, crossed her arms.

“Piers told us that we should support you so you could move along the Gym Challenge!”

“So hurting others so that I can move up is the way?” She shouted in anger. “You lot are sweet, but that’s not the way! I can’t believe you almost got people hurt! You giving Spikemuth a bad name!”

“We are sorry, Miss Marnie.” Team Yell bowed their heads and stared at the ground. “We thought that if you got a head start, you’d become champion and help fix Spikemuth.”

“Wait, Marnie...what do they mean?” Gloria raised a brow as she turned towards them.

“Look around ya...Spikemuth ain’t really much of a looker if you ask me. It’s old, run-down, and people don’t come here out of fear of getting hurt. That’s why, when I become Champion, I will help fix up Spikemuth!”

“That’s so sweet...but you’re not gonna win the title just cause you have a sad story!” Hop crossed his arms and grinned as Marnie smiled at him.

“Bold words coming from you, Hop...but we all know who might be our biggest challenge is.”

“And who’s that?” Hop raised a brow as Marnie pointed at Neil.

“Me?”

“Yep...there’s been talk about a little kid who has all his badges...there hasn’t been much, but he’s considered the strongest out of all of us...granted that he was endorsed by the Chairman...and we all know that takes a lot of skill.”

“But, I’m not….” Neil threw his hands back as Victor touched his shoulder.

“Well, I guess we all are rivals now...let’s do our best now, okay?” Victor smiled as Marnie shrugged and pointed north.

“Piers can be found over there...just follow your ears.”

“What about you, Marnie?” Victor asked as she shook her head.

“I’ll catch up...I need to scold these mates for a while.”

“Okay, we will see you later.” Marnie waved of Victor and his group before smiling back at them.

“Maybe it’s not just that little kid we should be worried about.” She scoffed as she stared back at Hop and Victor. “Gonna be one heck of a tournament.”

* * *

“We are almost there!” Hop shouted as he spotted a metal gate ahead. 

“Wow, the music is loud!” Gloria shouted as she felt her chest thump with excitement.

“What?” Victor held up his ear to his sister.

“I said, wow, this music is loud!”

“What did you say?” Hop tilted his head at her causing her to take a deep breath.

“WOW, THIS MUSIC IS LOUD.” She froze as the music stopped, and it grew quiet.

“Looks like you finally made it to my Gym.” A tall man with white and black spiky hair walked towards the group and sighed at them. 

“You must be Piers!” Hop grinned as the Gym Leader nodded.

“That’s right...and you must be Hop. Leon’s told me a lot about you.”

“Really? What did he say?” Hop’s eyes lit up, causing Piers to scratch his head.

“Calm down, kid...he didn’t say anythin bad, but you’re just like him when he was younger...loud, abrasive, but enthusiastic too.”

“Wow, that’s so cool!” Hop smiled wide and scratched his face as Piers turned towards Victor.

“If you don’t know, I’m Piers...I’m the Gym Leader of Spikemuth...which of you guys want to challenge me.”

“Oh, uh...I’m not sure.” Victor looked towards Hop, who shrugged.

“You can go, Vic!”

“No, you should go!” Piers sighed and smirked at the two boys.

“How about both?”

“Both?” Hop and Victor looked up at Piers, who smiled at them.

“It’s better than wasting time ‘ere...what do you say?”


	41. Gym Leader Piers

“You want to battle us both, Piers?” Victor looked at the Gym Leader, who scoffed and nodded.

“Why not?” Piers scratched the back of his head and craned his neck at the teens. Even though it was dark, they could see Pier’s pale white skin, mixed in with the colorful lights. “I’m expecting more challengers ‘ere anyway...why not get you guys over with.”

“What do you think, Vic?” Hop grinned as he stared at his boyfriend.

“Okay, if you’re up for it, I’ll help too!” Victor nodded and turned towards Piers. “We accept your challenge.”

“Excellent, I’ll be waiting for you.” Piers walked towards the battlefield and pointed. “The locker rooms are over there for you to change, mates...don’t keep a fella waiting.”

“Let’s go, Hop.” Victor took Hop’s hand and ran towards the locker rooms.

“You can do it, Vic!” Gloria cheered from the metal fence as Neil stood next to her.

_ ‘I wonder what mister Piers is like in battle...from what I remember, he was known for his amazing music…’  _ Neil wondered as Hop and Victor walked onto the battlefield. Piers grabbed his mic and began to sing.

“Alright, mates, here’s the deal; there’s no need to debate.”

“Four Pokemon in for me, and you, it’s clear as it can be.”

“If you win, then you get the badge; if you don’t, well, might as well be a sin.” Victor took a deep breath and smiled as he took out a Pokeball.

“Let’s go, Roserade!” The Bouquet Pokemon bowed toward Victor before turning towards Piers.

“Alright then, let’s go Dubwool!” Hop tossed out the Sheep Pokemon, who stood next to Roserade and nodded at her. “Let’s win this, Vic...together!”

“We will see how you two fare against my Scarfty and Malamar!” With that, Piers tossed out his Pokemon. Scrafty glared at the two trainers, causing them to shiver.

“Dang...that thing is creepy…” Hop laughed as he adjusted the collar of his jersey.

“Yeah,” Victor chuckled, “But not as creepy as that!” He pointed towards Malamar. The Overturning Pokemon danced and smirked at Victor, causing him to shake his head. 

“You okay, babe?” Hop touched Victor’s forehead and pushed back his hair.

“Yeah, I am- wait…” Victor looked over at Hop and stared at him. “Did you just call me, babe?”

“Uh, yeah.” Hop raised a brow as Victor looked away and touched his face.

“Hop, be serious…don’t go saying stuff like that…” 

“Why not?” Hop scratched his face as he looked away. “Can I not use pet names?”

“NO...I mean, yes, just not during battles!” 

“Right, sorry…”

“Scarfty, use High Jump Kick!” Suddenly the Hoodlum Pokemon jumped into the air and flew towards Dubwool.

“Hop, look out!” Victor shouted as he pointed at Roserade. “Roserade, use Petal Blizzard!” Pink petals flew around Roserade, sending Scrafty back.

“Oh, geez, thanks! Dubwool, use Body Slam!” Dubwool jumped into the air and slammed his head into Scrafty’s body, sending it flying back. 

“Hmm, quick to react.” Piers sighed and smirked. “You challengers sure are an interesting bunch. Malamar, use Psycho Cut! And Scrafty, use Brick Break!”

“Here, they come! Dubwool dodge it!” Hop watched as Dubwool jumped away from the Brick Break. He looked over as Roserade ducked from the Psycho Cut. “Man, he’s relentless.” Victor grabbed Hop’s shoulder and smiled.

“So are we! Roserade, use Dazzling Gleam!” The battlefield shined as Roserade’s eyes sparkled and launched bullets of lights towards the two Pokemon. “Hop!” Victor shouted at his friend.

“Right! Dubwool, use Wild Charge!” Dubwool rushed forward, sparking as he slammed his head into Scarfty and Malamar, sending them flying into the fence.

“Hmm, you kiddos are stronger than I thought.” Piers shook his head as he returned his Pokemon. “Let’s try against Skuntank and Obstagoon!” Suddenly, Hop coughed as the smell from Skuntank’s odor filled his lungs.

“Gah, that smell is so awful! Vic, be careful- VICTOR!” Hop looked over and saw Victor coughing heavily and leaning on his knees.

“Hop...it’s too much...I can’t breathe.”

“Victor!” Neil shouted as he ran towards the gate.

“Neil, don’t!” Gloria grabbed his arm and held him back.

“But, Gloria!”

“We can’t interfere; otherwise, they will be disqualified from the matches.”

“But….” Neil looked at Victor and bit his lip as he punched the fence.

“I know you’re worried, but trust me...you’re not the only one who’s there for him.” Gloria smiled as she looked at Hop, who lifted Victor.

“Hey, babe, it will be okay… just be careful…” Hop looked over at Victor’s Roserade and gestured at it. “Roserade, please help Vic out!” Roserade nodded as pink mist flew out of her petals, cleaning the air around Victor. With a loud cough, Victor shook his head and fluttered his eyes.

“Hop? Oh man, for a second I couldn’t breathe…” He smiled and looked at Piers. “Sorry, that surprised me for a second.”

“I’m glad you’re okay, at least.” Hop squeezed Victor’s hand and nodded at him. “Let’s finish this!”

“Right, Roserade, use Aromatherapy!” More of the same pink mist swirled around, clearing the haze from the battlefield.

“Guess nothing will get past you, Postwick mates.” Piers sighed and pointed at his Pokemon. “Skuntank, use Acid Spray!” Purple blobs of Poison flew out of Skuntank’s mouth and soared towards Dubwool.

“Roserade, take the hit for Dubwool!” Roserade nodded and jumped towards the attack and smiled as she absorbed it.

“Nice job, Vic! Dubwool, use Body Press on Skuntank!” Dubwool charged towards the Skunk Pokemon and flinched as Obstagoon ran forward.

“Obstagoon, use Obstruct!” The Blocking Pokemon snarled as it grabbed Dubwool’s horns and tossed him towards Roserade.

“Dubwool!” Hop shouted as his Pokemon crashed into Roserade

“Roserade!” Victor watched as Piers scoffed and shook his head.

“You mates forget that this is a double battle, Skuntank, use Flamethrower.” A current of flame flew towards Roserade and Dubwool, sending a large column of fire around the Pokemon.

“Oh, no!” Hop covered his face as the heat of the flames heated his face.

“Obstagoon, finish them, with a Giga Impact!” Obstagoon jumped into the air and slammed its body onto the teen’s Pokemon.

“Roserade!” Victor covered his face as dust flew around the battlefield. When it began to clear, Victor’s face fell as he saw his Pokemon knocked out. “Oh no…” He bit his lip and looked down as he returned Roserade.

“Just cause you think you’ve made it far doesn’t mean things will get easier for ya.” Piers shook his head as Victor fell to his knees.

“Roserade, was my one of my strongest...can I really beat the league with the way I’m going?” Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder and looked up as Hop pulled him to his feet.

“We aren’t ready to give up yet! We worked too hard to get to where we are!” 

“Hop…” Victor watched as Hop’s eyes flared up with bright determination. He clutched his chest and smiled to himself before facing Piers.

“You’re right...we’ve worked too hard to back down...we are rivals, best friends, and lovers...we made a promise to see things through the end, together!” Victor grabbed Hop’s hand and squeezed it as he brought out a Pokeball.

“Let’s go, Inteleon!” Victor smiled as his bracelet dangled in the air.


	42. The Final Stretch

“Inteleon, let’s win this!” Victor smiled as he gently squeezed Hop’s hand. “Together.”

“Right, let’s go, Cinderace!” Hop tossed out the Striker Pokemon with one arm and chuckled, “It’s kinda hard to do it with one hand.”

“Yeah, it is!” Victor smiled as he turned his attention towards Piers. “We can accomplish anything if we are together, Hop.”

“Cheesy as ever, Vic, but I guess that’s why I fell in love. Cinderace, use Blaze Kick!” Cinderace rushed forward towards Obstagoon.

“Not so fast, Obstagoon, use Counter!” The Blocking Pokemon raised its arms and smirked as it readied itself. Piers shook his head and clicked his teeth. “Using Physical attacks on my Obstagoon, you must be desperate.”

“No…” Hop grinned and looked over at Victor. “Just crafty.”

“Inteleon, use Surf!” Inteleon crouched down and spat a large wave of water that flew towards Obstagoon.

“Cinderace, use Bounce!” Cinderace jumped up into the air as the water pushed Obstagoon away.

“Cripes, using special moves on me...clever.” Piers smiled as he gestured towards Skuntank. “Skuntank, use Fireblast on dem water. The skunk Pokemon nodded as the water rushed towards it. Heat and steam appeared around its mouth as a massive blast of fire shot out towards the attack, dissipating the water. Mist flew around the battlefield and rushed around Hop and Victor.

“It’s nice and warm now, eh, Hop?” Victor laughed as he stood his ground.

“Yeah. Cinderace use Mega Kick!” Cinderace crashed downward and kicked Stuntank away. “Now, use Pyro Ball!” Cinderace spat a flaming orb and kicked it towards Pier’s Pokemon.

“Obstagoon, use Mud Shot!” Obstagoon snarled as a blob of dirt flew towards the Pyro Ball, causing a small explosion. “Now, use Cross Chop!” Obstagoon’s hands shined as it rushed towards Cinderace.

“Cinderace, use Acrobatics!” Hop shouted as his Pokemon jumped around, avoiding the strikes.

“Fast one, aren’t ya, well how about this?” Piers pointed at his Skuntank and nodded at it. “Skuntank, use Sludge Bomb!” Skuntank opened its mouth as a purple blob of sludge flew towards Cinderace.

“Cinderace, watch out!” Hop shouted but froze as Obstagoon grabbed onto his Pokemon.

_ ‘Oh, no..it’s gonna land!’  _ Hop bit his lip as the Sludge Bomb flew close to Cinderace.

“Inteleon, Snipe Shot!” A bullet of water soared past Cinderace, destroying the Sludge Bomb.

“Vic…” Hop looked over at his boyfriend and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Thank me after we win this,” Victor squeezed Hop’s hand once more. “Inteleon, use Scald!” A current of hot water flew from Inteleon’s mouth and soared towards Skuntank.

“Heh,” Piers scoffed and shook his head. “That’s too far away; you’re not gonna hit Skuntank at this rate.”

“Who said anything about Skuntank?” Victor grinned and stared at Obstagoon. “Hop, now!”

“Right, Cinderace, grab onto Obstagoon!” 

“What?” Pies watched as Cinderace grab his Pokemon and held him in front of the Scald. “If you do that, both of r our Pokemon will get hit?”

“You have to have more faith in us, Piers.” Hop grinned as he smirked. “Cinderace, Mega Kick!” Cinderace kicked Obstagoon into the Scald, causing it to fly towards Skuntank.

“Inteleon, use Hydro Pump!” 

“Cinderace, use Fire Blast!” The two attacks flew towards Piers Pokemon, causing a massive explosion to appear around the battlefield.

“Wow...they are strong!” Neil smiled as smoke flew past the fence.

“Yeah, they are...I wonder if your picture will be true that my brother will be Champion.” Gloria looked down at Neil, who stared at Victor’s back.

“Yeah...I wonder how Dad got so strong...maybe this was it?” Neil smiled wide as Pier’s Pokemon fell to the ground as the smoke cleared.

“Did we win?” Victor let go of Hop’s hand and smiled as Piers shook his head. “We won! Hop we-” Suddenly, Hop lifted Victor by the waist and into the air. “HOP?”

“Vic, we did it!” Hop spun Victor around and kissed his forehead while holding him up. “I knew we could do it!”   
  


“Hop, I’m glad! You were an amazing partner, as always.” Victor looked down at Hop and pressed his forehead on Hop’s. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you two, Vic.” Hop gently kissed Victor on the lips and smiled wide. “I always will.”

“Me too…” Victor looked over at Piers and smiled as Hop set him down.

“Well, it looks like you two mates defeated me...as much as I hate to admit it, you did well.”

“Thanks, Mister Piers!” Hop grinned, causing Piers to flick his forehead.

“Don’t call me that; it makes me feel old.” Piers held out his hand and handed the teens a badge. “For defeating me, you mates have earned the Dark Badge. With this, you can continue to the final challenge before the Challenge Cup.”

“Wow, thanks, Piers!” Victor smiled as he affixed the badge onto his ring. The seven badges shimmered in the dim light, saving an empty hole for the last badge. “We are almost there, Hop.”

“Yeah, let’s head out!” Hop took Victor’s hand and walked towards the exit, but froze as they saw Marnie walking towards them.

“Well, you guys seem to be happy; I take you defeated my brother?”

“Marnie, you made it!” Victor smiled as the teen nodded at him.

“Course I did; this is my hometown...I would’ve been here sooner if I weren’t talking to Team Yell about a few problems we had.” She gave the group a side-eye as they groveled on the ground.

“Marnie…” Piers pushed past the teens and stared at his sister. “It’s good to see you.”

“Piers…” Marnie took a deep breath and stared at him. “What the heck were you thinking? Letting Team Yell do these kinds of things.” She stomped her foot in anger as she pointed back towards Spikemuth. “You could’ve hurt innocent people.”

“I know, I may have gone a bit overboard. But I did it for you too! Someday I want to step down as Gym Leader, and teaching you how to challenge trainers is an excellent way to learn. Piers placed a hand on Marnie’s shoulder and smiled.

“Piers.” Marnie took his hand and shook her head. “Thanks, but no thanks.”

“What?” Piers stood back in shock as Marnie clenched her fist.

“You act like I can’t cut it to be the Champion, well I’m a lot stronger than you think I am...I’m not that little girl you took care of all those years ago.” Marnie glared at Piers as he scratched the back of his head.

“Mar, right, I’m sorry. I should believe in your strength as a trainer. You’re still my little sister, but you’re also a trainer, and I’ll do my best to support you into becoming Champion.” Marnie smiled as she hugged Piers.  
  
“Thanks, Piers.”

“No, hold on!” Hop walked up to the sibling and crossed is arms. “Why are you guys acting like it would be Marnie that will be Champion? When it’s going to be me.”

“Hey, now, don’t count me out, Hop.” Victor placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder and shook his head. “If anything, maybe I could be Champion.”

“Not you too, Vic!” Hop slumped on Victor’s shoulder and whined. “Man…” Marnie chuckled and stared at Neil.

“It could be that kid, though.” Hop quickly shot up and stared at Neil, who cracked a small smile.

“She’s right...you could take it from under us too, Neil...that makes you my rival!”

“Oh...great...thanks.” Neil laughed at the teen, who crossed his arms and shook his head.

“Man, and here I thought it’d be easy.” Victor kissed Hop on the cheek and smiled as he blushed.

“It never is, mate. Let’s get going so that Marnie can do her challenge.” Victor took Hop’s hand and walked away, but froze when Marnie reached out towards him.

“Wait, Victor...I want to apologize for Team Yell...you know, for hurting you guys.” She bowed towards them and shook her head. “I hope you’ll forgive me for their actions.”

“What do you mean?” Victor raised a brow as Marnie picked her head up.

“Team Yell was responsible for hurting your friends, and I feel like I need to apologize on their behalf.”

“But you didn’t do anything wrong.” Victor smiled wide at the teen and laughed. “Sure, they did do questionable things, but they did it out of good faith, but you apologized, so I guess it’s okay!”

“You don’t hate me?” 

“Hate you, why would I?”

“I mean, well, a lot of people hate me for the actions of Team Yell, so I feel the need to apologize.” Marnie stared at the ground as Victor shook his head.

“You shouldn’t take the blame, they all care for you, and that’s what matters. I don’t hate you, and I never will. But if you do still feel bad, we can always hang out and start off as friends.” Marnie’s eyes lit up as Victor walked away.

“Friends?” She smiled to herself and laughed. “Hmm, Victor...I can see that there’s more to it than strength alone from you.”

* * *

“That was such a cool battle, guys!” Gloria chuckled as the group walked towards the entrance to Spikemuth. 

“Yeah, it was pretty intense.” Victor adjusted his beanie and smiled as he looked down at Neil. “What did you think?”

“I thought you guys were awesome! But did you really have to hold hands the entire time?”

“YES!” Hop shouted, “Vic helped me keep focus!”

“Are you sure you just didn’t want to let go of his hand, Hop?” Gloria snickered as Hop blushed and threw his hands back.

“No!”

“Then what’s the reason, Hop?” Gloria raised a brow as Hop stood still and adjusted the collar of his jacket.

“Well... it’s beca-” Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, causing the teens to fall over.

“What was that?” Gloria looked around and gasped as she saw a bright red light shoot up from the ground.

“It’s coming from Hammerlocke!”


	43. The Final Hurdle

“This way!” Hop pointed up ahead as the group ran through the Route 9 Tunnel. Victor gripped his bag as the rumbling around him shook the tunnel.

“Careful, Hop! What if the tunnel collapses on us?” Gloria grabbed Neil’s hand and sprinted forward.

“Then, we best hurry!” Neil stumbled as he regained his footing.

“W...wait up, Gloria!” The boy swallowed hard as he saw the bright red light from the opposite end of the tunnel.

_ ‘That’s not the Darkest Day I’ve heard about from the books Papa read to me, is it?’  _

“Look!” Victor pointed at a Dynamaxed Pokemon that stomped around Hammerlocke. 

“It’s a Perrserker!” Hop shouted as the Viking Pokemon roared and stomped towards the group.

“Hop, watch out!” Victor lunged towards Hop and rolled away as Perrserker slashed the ground.

“You guys, okay?” Gloria shouted as a crowd of people ran past her. 

“Yeah, but…” Victor looked up at the rampaging Pokemon and gritted his teeth. “Did you guys notice something strange about it?”

“Yeah…” Neil looked around and shook his head. “Where’s its trainer?”

“Hey, yeah!” Hop brushed the dirt off of his jacket and stared at the Pokemon. “Shouldn’t only the trainer be able to Dynamax a Pokemon?”

“That is correct, child.” A voice appeared from behind the group.

“Huh?” Neil turned his head as he saw an older woman walking towards them. 

_ ‘Who’s that?’  _

“Professor, Magnolia!” Victor, Hop, and Gloria smiled as they ran towards her.

_ ‘Professor? Oh! That must’ve been the Professor before Sonia…’  _ Neil eyed the elderly woman who smiled a the boy.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, child...I’m Professor Magnolia.”

“I’m Neil…” The boy quickly hid behind Victor and blushed as he looked up at her.

_ ‘She looks super smart...but why does she look familiar?’  _

“Gran, there you are!” Neil looked over as he saw Sonia running towards the group.

_ ‘Ohhh, I forgot! Sonia mentioned her grandma when she taught me stuff too!’  _

“Sonia? You’re here too?” Victor smiled as she ruffled his beanie.

“There’s that lovely smile from Vic, how’s it going, guys?”

“Really?” Hop pointed at the Perrseker and raised a brow at her. “It’s going great, well, except for the fact that we have a trainerless Dynamaxed Pokemon!”

“We gotta battle it to take it down!” Victor took out a Pokeball but stopped when Sonia placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry; help is on the way.”

“What do you mean?” Suddenly the group heard a roar and looked up at the sky as they saw a Charizard.

“Lee?” Hop shouted as Leon waved at the group and turned his attention towards the Dynamaxed Pokemon.

“Okay, Charizard, let’s show this Perrserker what it means to mess with Galar’s people! Charizard, use Blast Burn!” Charizard dodged the Perrserker’s claws, charged a massive blast of fire, and launched it across the sky.

“Wow…” Neil watched as the attack made its mark, sending the Perrserker back. “Mister Leon is strong.”

“Yeah…” Hop smiled and looked to the ground while clenching his fist. “He sure it…”

“Get back, guys!” Sonia shouted as the group ran back. The Perrserker exploded as it began to shrink in size. 

“He did it!” Victor grinned as Leon landed near the group.

“You mates, okay?” Leon smiled as he eyed the teens and stopped at Hop, who averted his gaze from his older brother. “Hop…”   
  


“Lee…” Hop stared at the ground and clenched his fist tighter to the point that his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, he froze as he felt the warmth of Victor’s hand touch his own. He quickly looked up at his boyfriend, who smiled at him. “Vic?”

“I’m here for you, Hop, always.” Hop softened his grip and nodded as he took a deep breath.

“Lee, listen...I’m sorry for everything;”

“Sorry?” Leon raised a brow as Hop nodded at him.

“Yeah, I dragged your name into the mud, since well…” Hop squeezed Victor’s hand and continued. “Since I lost to Bede, I felt like I wasn’t fit to live up to your name...but I promise you that I will get stronger so I can surpass you!” Leon crossed his arms and chuckled at him, Causing Hop to blush in response. “Why are you laughing? This was supposed to be serious, Lee!”

“Hop...you really thought one loss would affect me that heavily?” Leon placed a hand on Hop’s head and smiled at him. “Hop, I already know you can get stronger than me.” The Champion looked over at Victor and Gloria and laughed as Hop continued.

“I used to think that I had to follow you or Vic to get stronger, but I realize now that I gotta find my own strength! And I’ll do that by defeating all my rival during the Champion Cup and then defeating you!” Leon chuckled as he slapped Hop’s back.

“Bold words! But given your progress, I think Victor might be your toughest opponent yet.” Leon nodded as Victor’s face dropped.

“Yeah...Hop and I might face off.” The teen stared at the ground just as Hop turned towards him.

“Victor? You okay?” Victor lifted his head and forced a smile at Hop.

“I’m fine, just thinking about our next Gym Battle, that’s all…”

“Well, okay then…” Hop looked down at the Perrserker and watched as it sat up. “You okay, little guy?” It jumped and ran off into the wilds as it saw Hop. “I guess it was a wild one.” 

“I wonder how it was able to Dynamax without a band?” Gloria crossed her arms and looked over at Sonia, who twirled her hair.

“That is troubling; these spikes of pillars of light are getting more random...it’s going to be hard to predict them.”

“Predicting them is all part of a scientist’s work, deary.” Professor Magnolia looked at the damage the Perrserker caused and shook her head. “I hope Raihan is okay.”

“I’m sure he’s okay! That guy is my rival; he’s a tough nut to crack!” Leon laughed and fixed his snapback.

“Right…” Magnolia smiled as she turned back towards Sonia. “Anyway, I’m glad you kids are all safe and that the damage has been kept to a minimum.”

“But Professor,” Victor tilted his head at her. “What are you doing here?”

“The Chairman called for me...he wanted to learn about the relationship between the red light and the Dynamax phenomenon.”

“Well, did you guys figure anything out?” Leon asked as Magnolia shook her head.

“Nothing...all the Chairman fret about was the future of Galar...that’s why I went to ask you, dearie!” Magnolia looked at Sonia and smiled at her. “You know a lot about the Darkest Day than anyone.”

“Gran, are you saying that the red light and the Darkest Day are connected?”

“Indeed.” 

“Is there any way for us to help out?” Hop starred at Leon, who shook his head.

“You kids focus on your Gym Challenge. We can handle it from here.”

“Oh, come on, Leon!” Gloria ran towards the Champion along with Hop and pleaded to him. “Let us help!”

“Yeah!” Neil appeared from behind Victor and nodded. “I want to help out as much as I can!”

“Sorry, but the only thing you guys can do is give me an amazing final battle!”

“But!” Hop protested but stopped as Leon’s phone appeared.

_ ‘Bzzt bzzt. Incoming call from Chairman Rose!’  _

“I wonder what he wants?” Leon pressed the button and watched as the Chairman’s face appeared on the screen.

“Oh, Leon; good to see you! Thank you again for saving Galar from the rumbling!”

“Was this the result of your experimentation?” Leon furrowed his brows as the Chairman nodded.

“Yes, that is quite troublesome, but do not fret! I have figured out a way to control these tremors, and I have a way to solve the energy crisis!”

“Oh, what’s that?” Rose shook his head and winked at Leon.

“You’ll have to find out yourself in person; I’m at my power plant, but...come meet me at Rose Tower, and I’ll explain more.” 

“Well, alright then, I’ll see you there…” Just as Leon pushed the button, Neil caught a glimpse of something green in the background.

_ ‘Was that Celebi?’  _

“Well, you guys heard him, I have to go now.” Leon smiled as he climbed onto his Charizard and took off.

“Lee, wait!” Hop shouted and grunted as he shook his head. “Typical, running off on his own, without a second thought.”

“Sounds like someone I know.” Victor snickered as Hop blushed at him.

“At any rate.” Sonia cleared her throat and looked at Magnolia. “Gran, there’s something else I want to look into; care to help me?”

“I would be delighted. Be seeing you kids.” Sonia and Magnolia waved at the group as they walked away. Hop ran towards Hammerlocke Gym and smiled wide.

“One last stop before the Challenge Cup! Are you ready, Vic?”

“Heck yeah, let’s go!” Victor smiled as he followed Hop into the Gym.

“Come on, Neil!” Gloria looked back and froze as Neil looked at the ground. “Something wrong?” Neil looked up and shook his head.

“I think I know a way to get me home.”


	44. Into the Power Plant

“What was that?” Gloria stood back as Neil stared at her. His eyes were unblinking and more serious as he nodded.

“I think I know a way I can return home...back when Rose called Uncle Leon; I saw the Celebi…”

“You did?” 

“Yeah, I know how I can get home!” He smiled as he laughed to himself. “I can go home!” He clenched his chest and giggled.

_ ‘I can go home.’  _

“Okay, so you saw Celebi in the video...but; where was it?” Gloria asked as Neil waved his finger at her.

“Rose mentioned that he was in the Power Plant, so it must be there!”

“Okay, good…” Gloria nodded as she crossed her arms. “Good thing we are close by.” She pointed towards Hammerlocke Gym. 

“Yeah, but it might be sealed off.” Neil crossed his arms and tapped his foot. “I don’t know how we can get inside.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Gloria walked forward towards the gym and looked back as Neil followed her.

“Gloria, wait up!” He ran inside and gasped as he stared at the walls of the Hammerlocke as he walked around.

“Wow! It’s so well kept!”

“Of course, little dude!” Gloria ruffled the boy’s hair and smiled as he giggled at her. “Raihan is a history nut! He loves all that lore and junk.”

“Yeah!” Neil nodded and smiled as he spotted the tapestries.

_ ‘Uncle Raihan did love history...he would go off on long talks like Papa did!’  _ Neil spotted the video screens and spotted Victor on it.  _ ‘Dad!’  _

“It’s Victor!” Gloria ran forward as she pointed at the screen. “He’s battling Raihan already!”

“Gloria, we don’t have time!” Neil grabbed her coat and pulled her along.

“Wait, wait, Vic is winning, I think? Come on, Vic! Knock his hoodie off!” Gloria cheered as Victor battled Raihan.

“Aunt, Gloria! Please!” Neil cried out, causing her to freeze and turn around.

“Neil?” The teen starred at Neil, who looked down with tears in his eyes.

“Please, I want to go home!” Neil sat down and hugged his knees as he cried. “I don’t like it here...I just want to see my dads...my real dads! I miss them!” He sank into his knees and muttered to himself. “Please, Gloria…” 

“Neil…” Gloria crouched down and placed a hand on his head. “I’m sorry. I got caught up in the moment with my brother. You know, family stuff!”

“Family?” Neil looked up at the teen while his eyes were red and puffy. “Family? Aunt Gloria...I haven’t been with my family for about a week now! I know you care about Dad and stuff, but I want to see my family too, my real Family...I want to wake up from my bed and see Dad’s smiling face...or Papa’s sleepy face and laugh when Dad scolds him for staying up too late! I miss watching Dad’s matches, and I miss coming home and seeing their smiling faces.” Neil continued to cry as Gloria sat next to him.

“Neil, it’s okay…”

“No, it’s not...I feel alone and scared.”

“I’m sorry that you’re alone...but you’re not….you have your family!”

“They aren’t here…” Neil whined as Gloria flicked his head. “Ow..”

“I meant us; we are still your Family. Even if we don’t know it, we are your Family, Neil.” The boy looked up and wiped his face with his sleeve.

“My family...is still here…”

“Yeah, now come on.” Gloria stood up as she held out her hand. “Let’s get you home.” Neil smiled as he slowly took her hand.

“Okay!” With that, they walked towards the entrance of the Power Plant.

“Hmmm.” Gloria looked around the panels and sighed. 

“What’s up, Gloria?” Neil watched as the teen examined it.

“It’s locked…” Neil sighed and slumped over as she chuckled at him.

“Great…” Neil leaned back against the wall and pouted. “Oh, can we get through this?” Neil placed his arms behind his head and rolled his eyes.

_ ‘I wish Hide were here...they would use Rotom to…’  _ Just then, Neil’s eyes flashed as he took out a Pokeball.

“Wait, I think I know how!”

“Oh?” Gloria looked over as Neil tossed out a shiny Toxtricity. “Wow! Where’d you get that?” Neil smirked and hugged his Toxtricity.

“I got her when I learned how to hatch eggs from my Papa!” Gloria smiled wide as she marveled at the Punk Pokemon.

“Nice! I’ve never seen a shiny Toxtricity before! So cool!”

“Thanks!” Neil chuckled but froze as he slapped his face. “Wait, no time! We gotta go!” Neil pointed at the panel and shouted. “Toxtricity, open up this panel for us!” Toxtricity nodded as she sparked the panel, causing it to open.

“Whoa, how’d you know that would work?” Gloria asked as Neil giggled.

“I didn’t, I just took a risk...now let’s go!” Neil returned his Pokemon, took her hand just as the stadium roared with excitement. 

* * *

The duo walked down the steps of the Power Plant, their steps echoing underneath them.

“This place is pretty dark…” Gloria clutched the back of Neil’s hoodie as they walked towards the bottom. 

“Yeah…” Neil froze as he saw a tall glass tower before him. “What is that?” 

“I don’t know…” The pair starred at the glass tube. Neil stood back as he saw glowing red eyes.

_ ‘Those eyes...they look familiar…`  _ Neil fell down as he panted.

“Neil!” Gloria crouched down as she held him up. “What’s wrong?”

“Those eyes...I’ve seen them before…”

“Eyes? What are you-” Gloria jumped as she heard the Power Plant door opening. “Neil, come on!” She grabbed the boy’s hand, and the pair ran further into the plant.

“Gloria, wait!” Neil stumbled and gasped as he saw a small room. “Look!” He pointed at the room and smiled wide as he saw Celebi.

“Is that, Celebi?” Neil nodded as he walked towards the glass case.

“Yeah...it is…” Neil walked up to the Pokemon and wiped the sweat off of his palms. “If I release it, I can go home.” He slowly brought his hands to the case and hesitated.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Gloria watched as Neil swallowed hard.

“I know...it’s just, what about you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine-” Just then, Gloria jumped as a pair of hands grabbed her from behind. 

“Gloria!” Neil shouted and froze as he saw Rose and Oleana.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little time traveler.” Rose smiled as Neil gripped his chest.


	45. A Tough Choice

“Time...traveler?” Neil swallowed hard as he stared at Rose. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, don’t act coy now, child.” Rose smiled as he pressed a button, displaying a video. “Pay attention, and all will be clear to you.”

On the video, it displayed a first-person camera view of Zarude. Neil’s eyes widened as he heard his own voice. “I can’t give up, not when you’re in trouble, Celebi. I want to be strong; I have to be strong! Just like my...Dad.” 

_ ‘That’s me….’  _ Neil watched as Celebi began to glow, causing the video to go black before the screen returned to normal. 

“See, here, Neil?” Rose pointed at the video and smiled as the Celebi flew away from Neil’s arms. “That’s enough proof that you’re our little time traveler.” Neil looked at Gloria, who struggled to move from her captors.

“Let her go!” He shouted

“No can do.” Rose walked away and pointed towards the tall glass tower. “You two have found out about my secret project...that I can’t allow you to go away scott free.” Rose walked towards Neil and stood behind Neil. “I’m sure you want to go home, don’t you?”

“How did you manage to capture it?” Neil raised a brow as Rose held up a Pokeball.

“Zarude, of course, we found this guy one day at the Weald, and he’s been really useful.

“Yes...I do!” Neil stepped back as he glared at Rose. “And nothing is gonna stand in my way!”

“Oh? Then be my guest...leave…” Rose stepped aside as Neil ran towards Celebi’s Pokeball.

_ ‘Finally, I can go ho-’  _ Just as he lifted the glass case and touched the ball...

“Huh?” Neil gasped as Celebi laid unmoving in his arms. “What’s going on?”

“It’s sleeping, Neil…” Rose touched the Pokemon and frowned as it felt lifeless and cold.

“What happened to it?”

“Neil, don’t listen to him!” Gloria shouted but immediately got muffled by a guard’s arm.

“Gloria!” Neil shouted and glared at Rose. “Why are you doing this?” Rose pointed at Celebi and shook his head.

“It lots all its energy when it traveled back over here...we tried to figure out why it went to sleep...so we thought that you were the answer.”

“Me?” Neil looked up as Rose nodded at him.

“Yes, you were the last one who touched it...so maybe you can restore it?”

“I don’t know…” Neil looked away as he bit his lip. “I don’t know if I can?

“Well, try? If you do, you can return home.” Neil’s eyes widened as he looked down at Celebi.

_ ‘I can go home?’  _ Neil took a deep breath and focused onto Celebi, but panted as he strained himself.

“I can’t...I’m sorry.” Suddenly Neil winced as Rose grabbed him by the collar of his hoodie.

“Neil!” Gloria flailed a bit as she shouted towards him. “Let him go, you bastard!”

“Such a mouth on that girl….” Oleana shook her head as she walked away and picked up the Celebi… “Sir, just get this over with and explain to him about Celebi and Eternatus.”

“Very well.” Rose sighed as he set Neil down. “I’m sure you know about Eternatus?” Neil adjusted his shirt and looked at the ground. “I’ll take your silence as a yes. Well, we are trying to revive it to use its power to fuel Galar’s energy crisis.”

“Energy crisis?” Neil raised a brow as he stared at the Chairman.

_ ‘I don’t remember Galar having that problem...then again, I never heard about Rose either....something doesn’t add up.’  _ Rose nodded as he walked back towards Oleana.

“Yes, that is correct; Galar is about to exhaust all of its resources soon, and it’s my job as Chairman to save it, as its hero. We tried everything to awaken Eternatus...but it seems the Wishing Stars are not enough...so we thought that Celebi would help. Unfortunately, when we found it, we noticed that it became lifeless…”

“That’s why you sent Zarude after us…” Neil pointed at the Chairman and shook his head. “You were after me the whole time!”

“My, a smart one...whoever your parents are, they must be proud to have a son like you.” 

“Who they are is not important!” Neil bit his lip and shook his head. “Well, I can’t restore Celebi, so you’re at a loss!”

“Oh? Well, I guess we have to force it out of you.” Rose tossed Zarude out and pointed at Neil. “Zarude, Power Whip.” 

“What?” Suddenly Neil jumped back as a large vine slapped the ground near him. “Hey!”

“Zarude, Hammer Arm!” Neil ran away as Zarude slammed its arms at the walls.

“Neil, run!” Gloria shouted as the boy ran around the Power Plant.

“This guy is crazy!” Neil grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it in the air. “Mawile, help me out, please!” The Deceiver Pokemon jumped down and growled as she spotted Zarude. Neil looked back as Zarude roared at them. “Mawile, use Iron Head!” Mawile slammed her body into the Rogue Monkey Pokemon, causing it to fly back and land into a nearby wall.

“So, he is a strong trainer.” Rose nodded as he glared at Zarude. “Zarude, use Solar Blade!” Zarude charged a bit of light from the lab, gripped a large green blade, and rushed towards Mawile.

“Mawile, use Stone Edge!” Rocks rose from the ground, blocking Zarude from attacking her. 

“Zarude, use Power Whip!” Zarude smashed the rocks with the whip and slashed Mawile back with the Solar Blade.

“Mawile!” Neil gasped as his Pokemon fainted in front of him. He then jumped back as Zarude grabbed him and lifted him into the air. “Let me go!”

“Neil!” Gloria shouted as she watched her nephew, struggled to free himself.

“I’m sorry, Neil...but I must make sacrifices for the sake of Galar’s future. Zarude, finish the boy off.” Zarude pulled back a claw and prepared to finish Neil, who closed his eyes and cried.

_ ‘Dad, Papa...I’m sorry…’  _ Suddenly, a green light shined around Neil’s chest as the area around him, and Zarude shimmered.

“What?” Rose stood back as Neil was on the ground, and Zarude was in the air. “He was just here? What’s going on?”

“Sir.” Oleana pointed at Celebi, which moved slightly. “I believe he does have its power somewhere.”

“I see…” Rose recalled Zarude and walked towards Neil. “You want to go home, correct?” Neil sat up and regained focus.

“More than anything…” Neil nodded as Rose chuckled at him.

“Then, earn it by winning the Challenge Cup.”

“What?” Neil raised a brow as Rose stood up.

“You heard me. Do you want to go home? Win the Challenge Cup...claim that victory, and I will allow you to come home!”

“And if I lose?” Neil’s eyes widened as he heard Gloria wince in pain. “Aun- Gloria!” 

“Aunt?” Rose raised a brow as he grabbed Gloria by the arm and smirked. “She’s your aunt in your timeline?” Neil looked away as Rose shook his head.

“She’s…”

“Say no more, Neil…” Rose pulled Gloria close to him and chuckled. “If you’re his aunt, that makes Victor...his father...how interesting.”

“Go to Hell, Rose!” Gloria stepped on his foot, causing him to howl in pain.

“You brat...take her away!” Rose threw her towards a pair of guards in white coats that grabbed her and took her away.

“Gloria!” Neil ran towards her but froze when Rose stuck his hand out in front of him.

“I’ll only say this once...if you want to go home, you must defeat Hop and Victor in the matches...but if you lose, Gloria will disappear…”

“Rose, you’re a monster!” Neil shouted at the man. “Why should I do whatever you say? You just tried to kill me!”

“I believe you’re in no position to negotiate. But, if you want to rat me out, go for it...but what will happen to your family here? I already figured out who they are...and if you lose or rat me out, I’ll make sure you’ll cease to exists.” Neil sank to his knees and shook his head.

“I don’t want to disappear.”

“But you want to go home? Then win and earn that prize so you can go home to your real family. What do you say?” Rose held out his hand as Neil stood up.

_ ‘I want to go home...I have to win this...but if I do, what will happen to Dad and Papa? But if I lose, my family will disappear, and so will I...I have to…’  _ Neil bit his lip and shook Rose’s hand.

“Okay, I’ll do it…”

“Good boy...you are now officially endorsed by me.” Rose handed Neil a pin that had Rose’s league symbol on it and smiled at him. “I will be watching your journey towards Wyndon. Best of luck to you and give Hop and Victor my regards.” Rose walked Neil up the stairs and faced the Power Plant entrance.

“Rose, I’ll win this...but you better make sure Gloria is okay!”

“I promise she will be safe, as long as you win!” Rose smiled as Neil held the pin in his hand.

“Okay...I’ll see you later, and you better keep your promise!” 

“Of course, best of luck!” Rose smiled as he waved him off. He immediately scowled as he turned back towards Oleana. “Oleana, we have to make sure he is pushed to the limit when he battles.”

“Is that why you are pitting him against his parents?” Oleana fixed her hair and held Celebi’s Pokeball.

“Of course, that boy will be overcome with emotion, he will have no choice to let out Celebi’s power...only then we can strike when that happens...for now, watch over the girl...no one must know where’s she’s at.”

“Of course, Chairman.” Oleana nodded and walked away but looked back and frowned at him. “I sure hope you know what you’re doing, sir.”

“Did you say something?” Oleana shook her head as she continued to walk away.

“No, of course not.”

Rose looked up at the glass tower and smiled as he stared at it. “Don’t worry, Galar, soon your hero will rise.”


	46. The Last Train Ride

Neil walked out of the Power Plant, carefully looking behind him as the doors closed. He held Rose’s pin and gripped it as he bit his lip. “What am I gonna do?”

“Neil!” The boy looked up as he spotted Victor and Hop running towards them.

“Guys?” Neil fell back as Hop lifted him into the air and hugged him. “What’s going on?”

“Did ya see our match?” Hop’s eyes sparkled as he stood back and hooked an arm around Victor. “Vic and I were totally ace out there!” 

“Yeah, we were!” Victor laughed as he held up his badge ring. “Look, Neil, the three of us match!”

“That’s great, Victor!” Neil smiled but gripped his arm as he looked away. Hop grinned wide and hugged Victor as he laughed.

“Now, we are almost there to the Challenge Cup! I can’t wait to finally take on the tough trainers there!” 

“Neil.” Victor raised a brow as he looked around. “Where’s Gloria?”

“Umm.” Neil fiddled with his hands as he bit his lip. “Well, Gloria...she…” Neil swallowed hard as he looked up at the teen. “She…”

“You can tell me.” Victor watched as Neil took a deep breath.

“She went to do some stuff on her own in the Wild Area! Yeah...she said she wanted to see the Ranger Station!”

“Ranger Station?” Hop crossed his arms as he tilted his head. “Why would she want to be there?”

“I think she mentioned something about that.” Victor rubbed his chin and pondered to himself. “But why would she want to go off on her own?”

“Uhhh.” Neil walked forward and pointed at them. “Maybe it’s cause she wants you to not worry about her? Since you guys are doing the Gym Challenge and all!” Neil chuckled at the two teens and placed his hands behind his head.

“Yeah, I guess so. But just in case, I’ll call her.” Victor pulled out his phone and dialed his sister’s number and waited.

_ ‘The number you’ve dialed cannot be reached, please try again.’  _

“Hmm, that’s odd, she almost always answers. I hope she’s okay.” Victor looked at his phone and gripped it. “I should go look for her.”

“No!” Neil shouted, causing Victor to jump. Neil stood back and cleared his throat. “I mean, she told me not to worry about her! Just go on and do your challenge!” Hop and Victor stared at the boy before looking at each other.

“Well, if she says not to worry about her, then who are we to bother.” Victor shrugged as Hop nodded at him.

“I’m sure she can catch up with us later! For now, let’s head towards the train station!” Hop and Victor ran forward as Neil trailed behind.

_ ‘Gloria...please be okay...I promise I’ll do what I can to help you too...but.’  _ Neil gripped the pin and bit his lip.  _ ‘If I win, I get to go home, but what will happen to you guys? And if I lose, something bad will happen to you guys, and I have a chance to not exists!’  _

“Neil?” Victor’s voice shocked the boy back into reality. The brunette crouched down and placed a hand on Neil’s shoulder. “You okay? You seem a bit out of sorts.” There was a soft whimper as the boy fell to his knees and hugged Victor.

_ ‘I’m scared…’  _ Neil wrapped his arms around Victor and buried his face into the teen’s shirt. Victor stood back in shock, but only briefly as he returned the hug.

“Hey, it’s okay, she will be okay.”

“Huh?” Neil wiped his face as Victor stood up.

“Gloria will be okay; she’s strong and capable of handling her on.” There was a light chuckle from the teen’s words as he turned around. “I should know, I’m her twin! Let’s just focus on heading to Wyndon.”

“Okay…” Neil looked down and followed the teens towards the train station. He looked one last look at the Power Plant and nodded at it.

_ ‘I’ll figure something out...maybe I can talk to Uncle Leon?’  _ Neil clenched his fist and ran out of Motostoke Gym.

* * *

“I wonder what Wyndon is like?” Victor asked as he stared out of the window of the train car. The moon shined overhead as he spotted the dark patches of land, zoom across the window. Hop pulled out his phone and flipped through the screens before showing Victor and Neil a picture of some snow.

“The last hurdle before heading to Wyndon is Route 10...it’s supposed to be super cold there.” 

“Of course it is…” Victor sighed as he slumped back into his seat. “Why does everything have to be cold?”

“Maybe it’s supposed to test your mental?”

“I guess that’s true...I hope you and I can make it, Hop.”

“You don’t think I can?” Hop raised a brow, causing Victor to chuckle at him.

“Sure, you can! You’re plenty smart, mate!”

“Good...cause if you said anything else, we would have issues.” Hop shook his head as he yawned. “Man, it’s been a while since we slept in somewhere comfy! I’m gonna hit the hay! Good night!”

“Night, Hop!” Victor smiled as he watched his boyfriend lay down on the seat. He adjusted himself and looked over at Neil, who tapped his fingers on the table. “Neil? You gonna be heading to bed?”

“Oh, I can’t sleep...I’m a bit too nervous, I guess.” Neil looked away from the teen. He didn’t want to lie to Victor, but this wasn’t too much of a lie. 

_ ‘I wish I could tell you everything, Dad...but I just can’t. I want to, but…’  _ Suddenly, Neil felt Victor’s arm over his shoulder as he got pulled into a side hug.

“Victor?” Neil looked up as Victor wrapped a blanket over him.

“Get some rest, Neil...everything will be okay. I promise...something is bothering you, right? You must miss your parents very much.” 

“Yeah, I do.” Neil gripped Victor’s shirt and smiled as he felt comfortable around the teen. “I miss them a lot, even though they are here with me, it feels like I’m so far away from them…I’m hoping that I can see them again if I complete this Challenge Cup...maybe they can see me on the telly, and I can return home.”

“Who knows…” Victor looked out of the window and smiled at it. “I’ll tell you one thing though, Hop and I will do our best to get you back to your parents, even if it takes us a long time.” Victor brushed back Neil’s hair and grinned at him. “You’ve gone on some fun adventures with us, but I think it’s time for you to return home, don’t you think?”

“Yeah…” Neil wiped his face from his tears and slowly fell asleep while leaning on Victor. “Thanks for everything.”

“Of course, Neil…” Victor looked back out of the window and sighed as he touched the cold glass.

_ ‘It’s the least I can do to help you when you’re the one who helped me...but I wish you would tell me who you truly are, Neil…’ _ Victor looked down at the boy and chuckled as he snuggled closer to him.

“Dad…” Neil whispered, causing Victor to pat his back.

“It’s okay, Neil. Your Dad is here with you.”


	47. Love and Snow

Neil fluttered his eyes open and slowly sat up. “Morning?” He looked over and saw Hop, sleeping across from him. He turned his head to the side and spotted Victor sleeping against the window. He let out a light giggle as he stretched in his seat. “That was a good rest.” Neil heard something clinking onto the floor and looked down. “Whoops, I dropped my...pin…” Neil gripped Rose’s pin and bit his lip.

_ ‘Curse you, Rose...wait till I tell me Dad about you…’  _

“Neil?” The boy stood up as he heard Hop’s voice.

“Oh, Hop! Morning!” Neil quickly put the pin back into his pocket and smiled as the teen rubbed his face. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, I passed out, but I slept great!” Hop smiled and stood up as he pushed back Victor’s hair. Neil quickly moved over to Hop’s old seat so that the teen could sit next to his boyfriend. “Seems like Vic is out like a Snorlax.”

“Yeah, he let me sleep next to him...sorry if I took that spot, Hop.” Neil blushed at the teen, who raised a brow at him.

“It’s okay, Vic tends to act on his emotions. So you must’ve worried him tons.” Hop held Victor’s hand and smiled at him. “Do you know why I fell in love with him?”

“No, not really!” Neil chuckled at that question.

_ ‘That’s a lie, I know!’  _ He smiled as Hop sat back in the chair.

“I guess it’s how caring and kind he was, not towards his friends but to strangers alike. He had this passion for battling that was so amazing; it was like he was a completely different person! He’s smart too, and very level headed, not like me.” Hop stared at the ground and sighed as he shook his head. “I don’t know how he’d love a guy like me.”

“That’s not true, Hop.” Victor smiled in his sleep and slowly got up from the window, his hair a slight mess, and his face pink from pressing it against the window.

“Vic!” Hop threw his arms back and blushed as his best friend rubbed his face. “How much did you hear?”

“A lot of things, Hop...and if you don’t know the reason why I fell in love with you, then you don’t know me like you think you do.”

“What do you mean?”

“Hop, I love how passionate you are about everything! You never want to give up, even when times are tough. You’re also kind and caring about your friends and me. You’re so full of love, Hop. I love your energy, your smile, your everything. I want to be apart of that.” Victor held Hop’s hand and traced a finger over the stars and red bracelet. “I’ve loved you ever since the day you wanted to be my friend…” Victor quickly shook his head and chuckled. “Granted, I thought you were weird at first.”

“Hey!” Hop pursed his lips and reluctantly nodded. “Okay, fair, point...our first meeting was kind of rocky.” 

“What was the first thing I said to you, Hop?”

“I think it was; your hair is kind of weird-looking.”

“I was five at the time; how should I know?” Victor chuckled and kissed Hop on the forehead. “It’s a good thing I grew to love it.”

“Yeah, when Gloria told me when we first met that you kept to yourself a ton and didn’t have many friends, something stirred in me that I wanted to be that first friend. Was that weird for me to say?” Victor shook his head as he curled his fingers around Hop’s hand.

“You did more than become my friend, Hop...and I couldn’t be any happier than that.” Hop bit his lip and held a Pokeball from behind his back.

“Hey, Vic…”

“Yes, Hop?” Victor titled his head as Hop turned bright red and took a deep breath.

“I have something I want to give to you-” Suddenly, the train came to a halt, causing Victor to fling forwards into Hop’s arms. “Vic! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” The brunette fixed his hair and looked outside as he rubbed his eyes. “I think we are here.”

“Oh…” Hop sighed as he placed the Pokeball back into his bag and stood up. “Let’s head out then!”

“Yeah, let’s!” Victor grabbed his bag and beanie and walked towards the exit. He looked back and held out his hand. “Let’s go, guys!”

Hop stood up and sighed as he grabbed his bag. “Dang, so close..”

“What did you plan on giving him, Hop?” Neil peered from behind the teen, causing Hop to jump back in surprise.

“Nothing!”

“Nothing, or something?” Neil snickered as Hop crouched down and looked around. 

“Okay, there’s something I really wanted to give Victor, way before we got separated, but I was too nervous to give it to him until now.”

“You forgot until now, didn’t you.” Neil tapped his foot as Hop raised a brow.

“How’d you?”

“I guessed...but don’t worry; I won’t tell Victor...just don’t forget like you usually do!” Neil ran out of the train car and giggled to himself.

_ ‘You always seem to forget a few things, Papa, but when it comes to Dad and me, you’d rather die than forget us!’  _

Victor shivered as he stepped out onto the cold tundras of Route 10. “H...he..here we are guys...Route 10!” 

“Cold, Vic?” Hop hugged the teen from behind and held his body close to him.

“That obvious, huh?” Victor clattered his teeth and sneezed in place. “I wish I had a jacket or something.”

“Well, I guess now is a good time for me to give this to you.” Hop crouched down and brought out a small bag and handed it to Victor.

“Hop, what’s this?”

“Open it!” Hop put his hands behind his head and smiled as Victor opened the bag.

“Hop, is this?” Victor pulled out a similar jacket as Hop’s, but it was red instead of blue.

“Yeah, I got this a while back and wanted to wait till we got to Route 10 to give it to you. I hope you’re not mad at me for waiting.” Victor quickly threw it on himself and smiled as he basked in the warmth of the jacket.

“It’s perfect, thank you for this.”

“That’s not all…” Hop brought out the same Pokebal and took a deep breath.

“I’ll leave these guys to it then!” Neil laughed as he walked towards the icy path of Route 10. “Man, no matter what time period it is. It is so cold! Thank goodness I have my hoodie.” He wandered a bit and looked back at the two teens and smiled at them, before looking back at the pin Rose gave him.

_ ‘Okay, if I can find Uncle Leon and tell him that Gloria is being held hostage, he will help take care of it! Yeah, sounds easy enough...I just have to play my part...but will I be able to take on Dad and Papa? I don’t know who I am gonna battle, so I have to be ready…’  _ Suddenly, he heard a roar from a distance. 

“Surely that can’t be what I think it is….” Neil swallowed hard as he gripped his pokeballs. “Okay, Neil; it’s probably a Beartic or an Abomasnow!” Neil jumped back as he heard rustling in the grass below him. “Oh, it’s just a Snom!” He picked up the Worm Pokemon and laughed as it snuggled close to him. “Now what’s a little guy like you doing here-” Just then, Neil fell back as he heard stomping.

_ ‘Oh, no..’  _

* * *

Hop gripped the Pokeball and smiled at Victor. “Vic, do you know about the legend about the Applin?” The brunette nodded as he stared at Hop.

“Yeah, I think someone mentioned it...that if uh, you give someone an Applin, you want to spend the rest of your life with them.”

“Yeah, well; I think you can figure out what I’m gonna give you.” Hop brought out a Pokeball and placed it in Victor’s hands.

“Hop, you didn’t” Victor pressed the Pokeball and smiled as he saw a green apple-shaped Pokemon look up at him. “Hop…” Tears fell from Victor’s face as he held the Apple Core Pokemon in his hands. 

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy, but thankfully Raihan had a way of dragon types.” Hop chuckled as he placed his hands behind his head. “I hope you like it-” Suddenly, Victor crashed his lips onto his own, and the teens fell onto the cold snow. “Victor?” Hop closed his eyes as he felt the warm embrace of Victor’s lips, mesh with his own. After what felt like an eternity, Victor sat back and held the Applin close to him.

“Hop, I love it, and I’ll cherish this Pokemon...in fact.” He held up the Applin and smiled at it. “How’d you like to be on my team?” The Apple Core Pokemon bounced happily in the teen’s hands before going inside its Pokeball.

“You’re gonna use him?” Hop sat up as Victor nodded at him.

“I know he will be a strong team member! Thanks, Hop, I love you.”

“I love you too, Vic- Wait…” Hop froze and looked around. “Where’s Neil?”

“Yeah, you’re right...where’s the little guy?” Victor stood up and bit his lip. “I hope he’s okay…”

“I’m sure he’s fine-” Suddenly, the teens jumped as they heard a roar, followed by crashing noises.

“NEIL!”


	48. A Mysterious Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, such a while since I updated! Sorry for the wait guys! I haven't been feeling all that right in the head...and work has caused me to get all frazzled too! But I'm back and raring to go!

Neil ran back towards the train station as the stomping continued towards him. “Oh, come on! Why can’t I just travel in peace!” He shouted as he looked back at the noise. “What is even chasing me?” He huffed and saw nothing but white. 

_ ‘It’s not Zarude again, is it?’  _ He thought as he slipped and fell onto the cold snow.

“Okay, that’s painful…” He turned around as he heard something growling at him. “Oh no…” He looked up as he saw a pair of fangs that loomed over him. “Not this time!” Neil grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it into the air. “Gengar, use Shadow Ball!” The Shadow Pokemon flew out and shot a ball towards the fangs, sending the Pokemon flying back. 

_ ‘Alright!’  _ Neil stood up as he focused on the Pokemon that fell back. 

“I still can’t see it!” He grunted as the Pokemon stomped towards him. He quickly stood up and jumped back as a claw slammed the ground near him. 

_ ‘Gotta run and find Dad and Papa! Maybe they can...help’  _ Neil froze and bit his lip as he turned around. 

“No...I’m tired of running away...I’ve been relying on them too much. I have to be strong...just like Dad!” He glared at the Pokemon and smirked as Gengar flew behind it. “Gengar, use Fire Punch!” Gengar flew forward and punched the Pokemon’s jaw, sending it crashing towards the trees. Neil ran back and pointed towards the area. “Gengar, use Smog!” Gas flew from Gengar’s mouth, causing the Pokemon in question to be covered in the smoke.

_ ‘I can see it now!’  _ Neil smiled as the Pokemon’s figure became clearer to him.

“Okay, Zarude; time to- huh?” Neil raised a brow as he saw a Beartic, who growled at him. “A Beartic?” The Pokemon roared at the boy and jumped into the air towards him.

“Cinderace, use Pyro Ball!” A ball of flame shot out from a distance, sending the Beartic into a frenzy as it crashed into the trees. 

“Huh?” Neil looked over and spotted Hop and Victor, who ran towards them. “Guys?” Neil stood back as Victor hugged him.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here! I was so worried.”   
  


“Victor…” Neil bit his lip as Hop smiled at him.

“Good thing we found ya, don’t worry, Neil, we got this!”

“But!” Neil began to protest, but he was immediately hushed as Victor gripped his shoulders.

“It’s okay, Neil...we can handle things! Well, Hop mostly.” Victor smiled as Hop gestured towards his Cinderace.

“Okay, buddy, let’s show this Beartic, who’s-boss?” Hop gasped as the Pokemon disappeared in front of him. “Where did it go?”

“It’s gone?” Victor stood up as he scanned the area. 

“Yeah...I guess so.” Hop sighed as he recalled his Pokemon. “Dang, I was so ready to take it down and show Neil how cool I was.”

“Hop…” Victor placed his hands on his hips and shook his head. “Focus on the task at hand.”

“Which is?” Hop raised a brow as Victor raised a brow at him.

“Neil! We have to check up on him!”

“Right, Neil, are you okay?” Neil looked up at Hop and sighed. 

“I guess so.” Neil looked to the ground and chewed his lip.

_ ‘I could’ve sworn that it was Zarude, and not a Beartic.’  _

“You guess so?” Victor tilted his head and crossed his arms. “That’s not very reassuring.” Victor chuckled as he crouched down in front of Neil, “What’s up, Neil?”

“It’s nothing, just thanks for saving me!” Neil smiled a bit and stared off towards the snowy path towards Wyndon. “We should get going.”

“Okay.” Victor stood up and held out his hand as Hop took it. “Let’s be careful now…”

“Righto!” Hop smiled as he felt Victor’s warm hand grasp his own. “Your hands are so soft, Vic!”

“Thanks, Hop...yours are...nice too!” Victor blushed as Hop kissed his cheek. Neil placed his hands into his hoodie and stared at the ground.

_ ‘I’m positive that it was Zarude, it felt like it…’  _ Neil looked back and sighed as he shook his head.  _ ‘Maybe I’m just too worried about Gloria...I sure hope she’s okay…’  _

Just as the trio walked away, a woman in a white coat appeared from the trees. She pulled out her phone and turned it on. “Subject has yet to exhibit that same power...will continue to observe him as he makes his way towards the challenge cup.”

“Ah, it’s never easy, is it?” Rose laughed over the phone as Oleana stood in the snow. “I’m sure Victor or Hop can get a little more juice out of the boy.”

“I sure hope you’re right…” Oleana hung up her phone and shook her head as the Beartic approached her. It began to whine at her as she stared at it. “You need to be more careful...you’re supposed to unlock his potential, not kill him!” Suddenly the snow began to fall from the Beartic, revealing green and black fur. 

“It’s okay, Zarude...we will help Rose further his goals soon enough.” Oleana massaged the Pokemon’s head as she watched the trio from afar. “It’s only fair that we help him, as he helped us.”

* * *

Victor sighed as he snuggled himself closer to Hop. “I’m still cold…” He shivered and smiled as Hop and Neil got closer to him.

“Don’t worry, Vic; we got you!” Hop grinned as Neil smiled back.

_ ‘Don’t worry, Dad! Papa and I are always with you!’  _ Neil looked on and pointed as he saw the tall stadium appear. 

“Look, we made it!”

“Alright!” Hop ran forward, causing Victor to stumble as he held on.

“Whoa!” Victor laughed as he was dragged along.

“Here we are, guys! The final stop to the Championship title! Wyndon!” Hop raised his arms into the air and clenched his fist as he took a deep breath. “WATCH OUT GALAR; A NEW CHAMPION IS COMING FOR YOU!”

“Okay, mister Champion…” Victor scoffed and tugged at Hop’s jacket. “Let’s calm down a bit.”

“Whoops.” Hop blushed and scratched his face as Victor ran forward.

“Cause I’m the one who’s gonna take it from Leon!”

“Hey!” Hop chuckled as he grabbed Victor from behind. “Trying to steal my thunder?”

“Hop!” Victor laughed. “That tickles!” Hop swung Victor around and laughed as his boyfriend giggled.

“You never let me have fun!” 

“I do! It’s just fun messing with you!” Victor laughed again as Hop hugged him from behind.

“I’ll show you fun!” Neil sighed and shook his head as he looked around the busy streets of Wyndon.

_ ‘Still feels the same! Although…’  _ Neil laughed at the many pictures of Leon that filled the streets of the city.  _ ‘That’s different! It feels weird not seeing Dad’s face around here…Huh?’  _ Neil froze as he saw a woman in brown hair approach them.

“Is that Gloria?” Neil tilted his head and gasped as Victor ran towards him.

“Hey, Neil, why you’d run off like that...Mom?” Victor stood back as he saw his mother walk towards him...a serious look appeared across her face.

“Hello, Victor...there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” Victor gripped his bag as Hop looked at the woman.

“What is it, mom?” She took a deep breath and stared at her son.

“I want you to quit the challenge.”


	49. Mother and Son

“Quit the challenge? What are you talking about?” Victor stared at his mother, who bit her lip and looked away.

“Vic, I did a lot of thinking after I saw you at the hospital and your sister and that boy were right; I only forced you to do this challenge cause I wanted you to. And look at what happened, you injured yourself, and Gloria hates me!”

“She does?” Victor gripped his bag as his mother nodded.

“Yes, it’s probably because I forced her just to tag along with you.”

“You also blamed her for Victor’s injuries!” Neil appeared from behind Victor and pointed at Victor’s mother.

“Mom…” Victor’s face firmed up, and he looked up at her. “Is that true?”

“Vic, please, it was the heat of the moment.”

“So blaming Gloria for something I did was out of impulse?” Victor raised his voice, causing his mother to wince. “Mom, we love you, so so much, but ever since Dad left us, you’ve been very obvious on who you favored more.”

“That’s not true; I love you both equally!” 

“Really now, is that why you blamed Gloria for my injuries?” Victor gripped his bag and shook his head as he looked down at Neil. “Neil told me everything that you said.”

“Victor!” His mother cried out as she touched his arm. “You believe this child more than your own mother?”

“This child has a name, ma’am!” Hop gripped Victor’s shoulder as he cleared his throat. “I don’t know what’s going on between you guys, but I know favoritism when I see it! And it’s clear as day that you love Victor more.”

“Hop…” Victor’s mother glared at the teen and shook her head. “Stay out of this. This is a family matter, come on Victor...let’s get you home, and then we can decide a better career path than this.” She grabbed his arm and pulled but froze as he took it back. “Victor?”

“You don’t know me at all, mom…” Victor held Hop’s hand and smiled at him as he fixed his gaze back at his mother. “The thing is, thanks to taking this challenge, this is something I want to do!” He clenched his fist and stared at the bracelet that adorned his arm. “Mom, I told you before I wanted to take this challenge because I was curious about it.”

“Yes, I remember that…” She bit her lip as she stared at her son.

“Well, after all the fun and wacky adventures, I went with Hop, Gloria, and even Neil; that curiosity turned into drive...something so strong that hey, maybe I can become champion too! I know it’s gonna be tough, given my best friend is striving for the same dream as me, but that’s why we are rivals! We fuel our drive together!” Victor blushed a bit as he adjusted his polo. “What I’m trying to say is, well, you weren’t the reason I took this challenge, not anymore...I did this for me and me alone!” 

“Victor…” His mother hugged herself and stared at the ground. “I’m sorry for being a terrible mother to you both…”

“I’m not sure if sorry will cut it, Mom; You don’t even know that Gloria wants to be a Pokemon Ranger!”

“She does?” Victor nodded as he chuckled.

“Yeah, she found her calling, just like I did; and we did it on our own...and I knew that you love me more. And I hated that! It wasn’t fair to Gloria or me! Mom, you’re supposed to love us equally…Mom, if you’re truly sorry, you’d support me and Gloria…It’s what I would do.” 

_ ‘Dad?’  _ Neil stepped back away from the group’s view as he smiled to himself.  _ ‘That’s right; he said the same thing before.’  _ Neil looked back from whenever he defeated Kabu the first time. Victor came by to see his match, and he was so excited.

* * *

_ ‘Neil, I’m so proud of you! You’ve got the makings of a great Champion!’  _

_ ‘Well, I did learn from the best! Thanks for watching me battle!’  _ Neil smiled as Victor and Hop hugged him.

_ ‘Of course, son, we love you so much, and we want to support whatever path you take; because we love you for who you are, not what we want you to be.’  _

* * *

Neil smiled at Victor’s back and laughed to himself.  _ ‘I guess that’s why they became such good dads to me...but’  _ Neil sighed as he stared at his phone.  _ ‘I wish I could be with you guys for real…’  _

“Victor…” Victor’s mother sighed as she reached towards her son but froze as she took her hand back. “You’re right...I’m sorry for the pain I caused you both...I promise I’ll do my best to support you both;”

“Well, it’s a start…” Victor crossed his arms as his mother nodded at him.

“I wish you both best of luck; I’m going to go now and do some thinking. Would you mind telling Gloria that I’ll be looking for her?” 

“She’s at the ranger station if you need her…” Victor looked down at Neil and smiled at him. “Right?”

“Yeah…” Neil chuckled, as Victor’s mother stared at him.

“Well, alright then, I’ll do just that; be seeing you both.” With that, she took her leave.

“Vic…” Hop held his boyfriend’s hand and looked at him. “Are you oka-” Suddenly, Victor hugged Hop and buried his face into his jacket.

“I am now; there was so much I wanted to say to her; I know she had good intentions, but the way she did her parenting was so bad...I just wish I said something sooner.”

“You did what you could,” Hop massaged Victor’s head and chuckled. “Now, she knows that you want to do this, and she’s even gonna talk to Gloria!”   
  


“Yeah, you’re right...I’m glad she’s starting to understand…” Victor smiled a bit as he stared at the stadium. “Shall we get signed in?” 

“Yeah…” Hop took Victor’s hand and walked towards the Stadium.”

“Um..” Neil twirled his fingers a bit as he raised his voice. “Victor, Hop, there’s something I need to tell you about Gloria.”

“What is it?” Victor raised a brow as Neil bit his lip.

“She’s…”

“She?”

“She wishes you luck in your challenge!” Neil placed his arms behind his head. “Yeah!” 

“Okay, cool! Still, “ Victor sighed as he looked up at the sky. “I wish she could be here with me to see this. I don’t know what she’s thinking, leaving like that.”

“I’m sure she has her reasons.” Hop placed his arm on Victor’s shoulder and smirked at him. “Remember what you said before? That she found her own path to walk.”

“Yeah, you’re right...thanks, Hop.” Victor kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, causing Hop to blush.

“Of course...let’s go get registered.”

“Right behind you.”

“Oh,” Hop jumped up slightly. “Why do you keep saying you’re the one who’s gonna be Champion! I’m your number one rival! I think I have a good chance!”

“Yep! And I’ll be ready to take you on!” Neil sighed and placed his hands in his hoodie.

“Great, I can’t tell them that Gloria’s been kidnapped...what am I gonna do?”

“Hey Neil!” the boy jumped as Hop ran towards him and took his head. “Let’s go get you registered too!”

“Oh, okay…” Neil followed along with the pair and stared at Hop and Victor.

  
_ ‘Right...I have to battle one of them...but if I win, that means I get to go home, but how would they react? What if I became Champion...would that change everything? I just don’t know what to do anymore.’  _ Neil looked down at his pin and shook his head at it, as he approached Wyndon Stadium.


	50. Calm before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 50 chapters and counting! it's been a while, hasn't it?

“Here, we are!” Hop stood at the doors of Wyndon Stadium and smiled as he touched the handles. “I can’t believe we made it this far...it’s kind of exciting, ain’t it?” He stared at Victor, who slowly climbed the stairs.

“Yeah, it kind of is...sooner or later, we are about to hit the final chapter of our journey...it’s kind of bittersweet.”

“What do you mean?” Hop tilted his head as Victor took his hand.

“It means we won’t be traveling much anymore.”

“Oh, you’re right. One of us is gonna end up champion.”

“Unless Leon defeats us both…” Victor chuckled, causing Hop to punch his arm. “Ow…”

“That was so funny I forgot to laugh, Vicky.”

“Vicky?” Victor raised a brow at the nickname and frowned at him. “That’s a new one…”

“Well, it’s to make up for Hoppy!” Hop blushed as he looked away. “At least now, we can match…”

“Vicky and Hoppy...that’s cute.” Victor chuckled as he looked back at Neil, “You think so too, mate?”

“Huh?” Neil looked up from his pin and nodded. “Yeah, sure...it’s cool, alright.”

“Hey.” Victor crouched down as he stared at the boy. “You okay?”

“I’m fine...just thinking a lot, that’s all.” 

“You can always talk to me about it…” Victor ruffled Neil’s hair, causing the boy to step back.

“I said, I’m okay...really...let’s just get registered, okay?” Neil watched as Victor scowled at him before returning to Hop.

“Okay, then...I hope everything is okay.”

“Don’t worry; it’s okay!” Neil forced a smile from his face as the teen turned around.

_ ‘I wish it was, though…’  _ Neil placed his hands in his pockets as he walked inside the building.

“Welcome, trainers!” The Gym official greeted the trio as a crowd of people swarmed them.

“Oh, look! It’s Victor and Hop!”

“I knew they would make it!”

“I’ve been a fan of them ever since the beginning!” Hop smiled and waved as he tugged at Victor’s sleeve.

“Who would’ve thought we would be famous.”

“Not me...that’s way too much attention…”

“Well, it’s a bit too late for that, ain’t it?” Hop raised a brow at Victor, who sighed and shrugged at him.

“I guess so; I could never do something like this...but if I were to be champion, then I have to get used to it.”

“Oh, ho! Coming after the title, aren’t we? Well...I’ll beat you to register first!” Hop sprinted towards the counter, causing Victor to adjust his beanie.

“Hey!” Neil laughed and froze as the crowd of people stared at him.

“Who’s that?”

“I don’t know...I haven’t seen him before.”

“You think it’s that one of the challengers?”

“It’s just some kid; there’s no way he’s as good as Victor or Hop!”

“You’re right...he’s probably gonna lose the first round or something.” Neil bit his lip and looked to the ground as the stares pierced his body.

_ ‘This again...right...they don’t know who I am. It’s only natural that they don’t think highly of me...just like before…’  _ Neil quickly shut his eyes as he recalled how the Gym Challengers in his timeline ridiculed him for being the son of the Champion and Professor. Neil quickly gripped his arm and shook his head.

_ ‘Why now? I shouldn’t feel this way…’  _

“Hey, Neil!” Hop’s voice snapped the boy awake as the teen waved at him. “Come on, mate! Get yourself registered too!”

“Oh, okay!” Neil smiled as he ran towards the counter.

“Greetings, young man!” The official waved as Neil stepped up. “If you would, please hand me your badge ring, and we can get you situated!” Neil nodded as he brought out his badge ring and handed it over.

_ ‘Wait...would it still take it even when I’m from a different time period?’  _ Neil held his breath as the official looked at the screen with a puzzled look.

“Huh, that’s strange...it’s giving me an error message.”

“That is a bit weird.” Hop crossed his arms at Neil before looking back at Victor. “It was working for us.”

“Hmmm, the system has never done that before...oh wait! I just got a message from the Chairman.”

_ ‘Oh, him…’  _ Neil rolled his eyes as Victor raised a brow at the counter.

“What does he want?” Neil shrugged at the teen as the official smiled at him

“Well, he says that you were a last-minute entry and that you’ll need to show the pin he gave you to enter!”

_ ‘Oh no…’  _ Neil’s eyes widened as Hop and Victor stepped back in shock.

“Wait, the Chairman endorsed you?” Hop grabbed Neil’s shoulder and looked at him.

“Uh…” Neil looked back at Victor, who shook his head at the boy.

“Why didn’t you tell us?”

“Well, I...wanted to, but I thought you’d hate me if I told you.” Neil handed the official the pin and stared at the ground.

“That makes a lot of sense now…” Hop chuckled as he walked towards Victor.

“It does?” Neil raised a brow at him as he nodded and scratched his chin.

“It explains why you’re such a strong trainer and have all the badges before us...I don’t sit well with this fact at all...but I don’t trust the chairman…” 

“Hop, that’s not fair to Neil…” Victor placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and stood in front of him. “I’m sure Neil had his reasons; we should be really pressuring him to spill everything.”

“You’re right, but isn’t it kind of odd?” Hop pointed at Neil and scowled at him. “The Chairman...you know mister Rose...someone who probably has something locked away in a secret lab or something!”

_ ‘Well, he’s right…’  _ Neil laughed at the accusation and listened in on what Hop wanted to say.

“He endorses a kid we don’t know. And Neil turns out to be a strong trainer...don’t you find it odd?” Victor looked back down at Neil and smiled at him.

“Truth be told, I did find it odd when I first met him, but...Neil’s a good kid...he wouldn’t lie to us.”

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Neil gripped his hoodie, to the point it turned his knuckles a bit brighter. He had been lying to them the entire time. But for a good reason...he just wishes he could tell them the truth. 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Hop sighed as he ruffled Neil’s hair. “Sorry for accusing you, little man.”

“It’s okay, Hop.” Neil fixed his hair as he took the pin and badge ring from the official. “Truth be told, I don’t trust the Chairman either...but due to some certain circumstances...I ended up working for him…”

“I see…” The teen chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I’m sure Vic and I can help you out, or even Lee! Speaking of, where is that guy anyway?” Victor shrugged as he walked towards the entrance.

“We will see him tomorrow, Hop. Until then, let’s head to the  Rose of the Rondelands. Apparently, the Chairman is letting us stay there for the entirety of the matches.”

“Yeah, and I guess they will announce who we are gonna end up going up against.” Hop pulled out his phone and raised a brow. “It looks like only four of us made it...Vic, me, Marnie, and Neil! Huh, that’s strange?”

“What’s up, Hoppy?” Victor walked over to his boyfriend and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“I thought Bede would be on here, guess not.”

“Well, he went off to do his own thing…”

“Speaking of own thing...have you heard anything from Gloria yet?” Victor shook his head and pulled out his phone, sighing as his message remained unopened by his sister.

“No, not yet...I hope she’s okay.”

“It will be okay, Vicky. I’m sure she will watch you when she can.” Hop smiled as he kissed Victor’s forehead.

“Yeah, you’re right...let’s all head to the hotel...I’m beat!” Victor looked back at Neil, who smiled in return.

* * *

That evening, Neil walked out of the bathroom and stared at the giant room that the trio stayed at.  _ ‘The place sure looks the same as before...guess that’s good.’  _

“Have a nice bath, Neil?” Victor sat up from the bed as the boy nodded.

“Yeah! It felt really good!” 

“Did you wash everywhere?” 

“What?” Neil stood back as Victor walked up to him. The teen rubbed the boy’s hair with a towel, causing Neil to blush. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like? I’m drying you off.”

“I can do that myself!” Neil pushed Victor away and walked towards the balcony.

_ ‘Geez, this again…’  _ Neil sighed as he grabbed the door handle but froze as Victor grabbed his arm.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Outside?” 

“You’ll catch a cold if you do!” Victor shook his head as Neil frowned at him.

“Why are you doing this to me now?”

“I’m only looking out for you…”

“Well, can you stop!” Neil raised his voice, causing Victor to tense up. Neil took a deep breath and shook his head. “Even back then, you’ve been babying me and acting like I can’t do anything for myself...but newsflash, I’m capable of doing stuff on my own; so stop trying to treat me like a baby, Dad!” Neil huffed and stammered at what he said. “Oh, I didn’t mean...I gotta go…” Neil ran out of the door, just as Hop came out of the bathroom.

“Hey, where’s the fire?” Hop looked over at Victor and raised a brow at him. “Did something happen?”

* * *

  
  


_ ‘Crap, I called him Dad again...and this time he heard me! Good going, Neil!’  _ Neil crouched by a nearby wall and slumped down against it.  _ ‘It’s all Victor’s fault...why did he have to treat me like a kid...I’m a strong trainer...I can do things by myself...and yet...why can’t I find a way to go home!’  _ Neil placed his face against his legs and hugged his knees as he heard footsteps coming near him.

“Neil, there you are!” Hop stood over the boy and sat next time him. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“And what? Are you gonna lecture me too, Hop?” The teen laughed at the boy and shook his head.

“Not in the slightest...I’m not one to do that sort of thing. What’s on your mind? You upset with Victor?”

“No...not really.” Neil looked up as Hop raised a brow at him.

“Then why run off?”

“Well, I guess I was tired of him babying me and treating me like I can’t do anything for myself.”

“Ah, I see, well, he tends to go overboard with that kind of thing….at first, it was annoying, but I found it endearing that he cared…” Hop hugged his knees and smiled at the ceiling. “He showed me that I am capable of that kind of love and care.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Neil leaned his head on Hop’s shoulder and sniffled. “It’s just...I know I’m capable of doing things on my own, but lately, I’ve felt so lonely...I don’t know what to do!” Neil teared up as he cried on Hop’s arm. “I just feel like I’m tugged around in all directions, and I don’t know what to do…”

“Neil…” Hop hugged the boy with one arm and massaged his back. “It’s okay...I know you’ve gone through a lot. I know you can’t tell us everything. But know that Vic, Gloria, and I will do our best to help you out...and we will see this through together cause we are friends!”

“Friends?” Neil wiped his face as Hop nodded at him.

“Yeah! I’m sure Lee will help you find your parents, but thanks to this whole Gym Challenge thing, he’s a bit tied up, so maybe if we do this thing. We can get through to him!”

“Yeah...you’re right…” Neil slowly stood up and smiled. “I know Leon can help me! He’s strong and capable!” 

“That’s the spirit!” Hop stood up and walked towards their room. “Now, let’s head back, shall we?” Neil nodded as he followed Hop back towards the room. There he saw victor, who sat in the chair and stared at the teen as he stood up.

“Neil...I wanted to apologize for coddling you...I had no right to.”

“It’s okay, Victor...I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Neil bit his lip and hugged Victor and buried his face in the teen’s arms.

_ ‘I’m sorry, Dad...I’m so sorry.’  _

“Hey, they are about to announce the battle order!” Hop pulled out his phone and ran towards the pair.

“Oh, I wonder who’s gonna battle who?” Victor froze as he read the names. “Uh, guys…”

“What?” Hop looked at the screen and looked down at Neil, who’s eyes widened.

  
_ ‘First match Hop versus Marnie...second match: Victor versus Neil!’  _


	51. Unexpected Help

The sound of Neil’s alarm blared in his ears, causing the boy to stir awake.  _ ‘Morning already?’  _ The boy sat up and yawned as he looked over his shoulder.

“Oh...right...I’m here in Wyndon...about to take on...Dad…” Neil recalled how the air around the trio grew tense as Victor read the results of the upcoming matches.

_ ‘I should’ve seen this coming that, Rose would pull something like this! Still...what am I gonna do?’  _ Neil walked towards the bathroom to freshen up. There he stood in front of the mirror and stared at his face...there were visible bags under his eyes to show he barely slept a wink.

“Morning...Neil…” Victor yawned as he walked inside the bathroom.

“Oh, Morning! Did you sleep okay?” Victor ruffled the boy’s hair and scratched his eyes from the morning funk.

“Yeah, I slept okay…” Neil washed his face and smiled as Victor shook his head.

“Well, I barely did...I got too anxious since I have to battle you.”

“Really?” Neil raised a brow at the teen. 

“Well, yeah! I always get nervous when I have to battle my friends...plus…” Victor placed his hands on the counter and stared at his reflection. “This tournament is something I’ve been wondering about...there’s only gonna be one trainer left standing, and whoever that is, is gonna be the Champion. It might be Leon, but for some reason, Hop and I; I think we can beat him...but that’s the problem.” Victor looked over at Hop, who slept soundly on his bed. “Only one of us will be given that chance to take on Leon’s title... I used to not care for it, but the more I battled and went on this journey, the more I craved that feeling...I want to win, but I don’t want either of you guys to lose either. So that got me thinking a lot about this.”

“Oh, I see.” Neil looked down at the floor and kicked the ground.

_ ‘So, Dad felt like this too? I guess I never realized what goes on in people’s minds...Dad…’  _ Suddenly, Neil felt a hand on his head and quickly looked up at Victor.

“Well, regardless of the outcome, let’s all give it our best, kay?” 

“Yeah!” Neil smiled as Hop ran into the bathroom.

“Oh, crud! I almost slept in! Vic, Neil, why didn’t you wake me?” Victor chuckled and kissed Hop on the cheek.

“You looked so cute sleeping!”

“Victor! Now’s not the time! We gotta look our best!” Hop hurried to the closet to change and freshen up as Victor and Neil laughed.

* * *

Neil adjusted his jersey and sighed as he stared at the numbers in the locker room’s mirror. “Okay, Neil...you can do this...you can do this...if you lose, Gloria and possibly Dad and Papa will get hurt...but if you win, you get to go home….and possibly alter time as we know it.” Neil grunted and ruffled his own head as he sat down.

“Oh, this is so frustrating! Darn, that Rose!” Neil looked up at the screen as he watched Hop battle Marnie; it was clear that Hop was way above the other challenger, but something just felt off about all this to Neil.

_ ‘Why am I the fourth trainer? Wasn’t Papa supposed to battle someone else, and Dad was supposed to battle Miss Marnie?’  _ Neil thought to himself as he heard a knock on the door.

“C...come in!” Neil expected it to be Victor but froze as Rose walked into the room. “Oh, it’s you...what do you want?”

“And here I was, trying to wish you luck, young man!” The Chairman smiled wide as he looked up at the screen. “That Champion’s brother is sure strong!”

“Gloria, better, be okay!” Neil stood up and pointed at Rose, who sighed and nodded.

“I am a man of my word; she is safe, well as safe as she can be…” Rose pulled out his Rotom phone and showed Neil a video of Gloria in a jail cell; she glared at the camera and pointed at it.

“You better not hurt Neil or my brother or so help me-” The video cut off before she could continue, but sure enough, it was real, and Neil nodded at Rose.

“Good...you promise that if I win this, I can go home, and you’ll leave my family alone?” 

“That is correct...now if you will excuse me, I have to oversee something down at the Power Plant.” With that, the Chairman left without another word.

“The Chairman better…”

_ ‘Attention Challenger, Neil! Please get ready for the next match!’  _ The intercom sounded, alerting the boy of his upcoming match.

“Oh man...here we go...wait, how did Papa do?” Neil looked up at the screen and smiled a bit as he saw Hop waving to the crowd. “Awesome Papa won-!” Neil froze as his face dropped.

_ ‘Oh...that means I would have to fight the both of them...oh no...I can’t do this!’  _ Neil hurried out of the door and raced out of the stadium in a flash.

“I can’t do this; I can’t...I just want to go home! I miss my family! I miss-” Neil shut his eyes and suddenly slammed into something, causing the boy to tumble backward. “Ow! Hey, watch where you’re...Leon?”

“Oh, Neil, was it? Sorry about that, buddy!” Leon smiled and held out his hand as the boy stood up. 

“What are you doing out here, un- Mister Leon!” Neil looked up at the Champion, who crossed his arms and looked around Wyndon.

“I should be asking you the same thing, but I’m here just to clear my head before I watch the rest of the matches...I sometimes get too excited and end up wanting to just jump in and battle, you know?” Leon smiled wide as Neil nodded.

“Yeah...I guess that’s fair…” Neil felt at ease around his uncle; for some reason, it reminded him of home.

“Hey, Neil, you okay?”

“Huh?” Neil looked up as Leon crouched down.

“I heard from Rose that you were the kid that he endorsed...and I wanted to make sure you were okay?” Neil clutched his chest as the full weight of everything crashed onto him.

“Leon...please help!” Neil cried out as he hugged his uncle. “Please...I need your help!” Leon buried his face into Leon’s shirt and clung to him.

“Hey, you need my help; what’s going on?” Leon massaged Neil’s back as the boy let out everything. Leon sighed and hugged him back and smiled. “I don’t know what’s going on, but it’s okay, Neil...whatever you need, just let me know…but tell me…” Leon pulled Neil away and stared at him. “What did Rose do…” Neil wiped his face and panted as he shook his head.

“He...he forced me to join this...he said that if I didn’t, he’d hurt Gloria!” 

“Gloria?” Leon raised a brow as he rubbed his beard. “You mean, Victor’s sister?” Neil nodded as Leon stood up. “So that’s why I haven’t seen her...where is she?”

“She’s at the Power Plant...last I saw her...but Mister Leon, you have to be careful! Rose said that if I lost, he would hurt her and Victor!” Neil began to whimper once more, causing Leon to strike his signature pose.

“Don’t worry, I will find her! You can count on me! Just leave it to the adults to take care of things!” Leon grinned as Neil looked up at him.

“You are?”

“I had my suspicions about Rose, but kidnapping children and forcing another child to do something they don’t want? Not when I’m around!” Leon laughed and crouched down and ruffled Neil’s hair. “Just leave everything to me, for now...give the audience one heck of a match!”

“Righto!” Neil nodded as Leon called his Charizard and flew off.

_ ‘Uncle Leon…’  _ Neil laughed to himself.  _ ‘I forgot that you were the one who taught Dad the same stuff he learned…I hope he can get to Gloria on time...for now…’  _ Neil ran towards the stadium and ran inside. 

“I’m about to challenge my Dad! I hope you’re ready!”


	52. Neil verses Victor

“Okay, Neil; you can do this...you just have to stall long enough for uncle Leon to find Gloria. Easy, right?” Neil paced the locker room and stared at his Pokemon. “This isn’t the first time we’ve fought Dad...It should be okay right?” Just then, his Toxtricity patted Neil’s head as the boy blushed.

“I’m still scared about all this...what if Uncle Leon doesn’t make it?” Neil stared at the ground and clenched his hand into a fist as he shook his head. “I just want us to go home.” Suddenly his Pokemon gathered around him and embraced Neil.

_ ‘Guys?’  _ Neil looked up and laughed as he touched his Pokemon.

“Right, we just have to believe in him, just like how he, Dad, and Papa believed in us! We are gonna give Dad a memorable battle, and no matter what outcome, we will manage to go home safely!”

_ ‘Challenger Neil, please proceed to the fields for your battle!’  _ The intercom boomed through Neil’s ears as the boy recalled his Pokemon.

“Okay, let’s do this!” With that, Neil raced out towards the pitch, ready to take on Victor.

* * *

“Welcome, Galar! The first match was truly ace!” The announcer enticed the crowd as Neil walked towards the center. 

_ ‘Well, this isn’t anything new, Neil...you can do this.’  _ Neil took a deep breath as he spotted Victor, who smiled and waved at the boy.

“Please, welcome, Victor from Postwick, a lad who surprised everyone with his quick thinking and tactical wit in battle!” The crowd cheered Victor’s name as the teen waved at the crowd.

“Now, turn your attention to his opponent. Please welcome Neil, from...nowhere? Well, folks, from what I’ve been told is that Chairman Rose personally endorsed this young boy...” The crowd grew silent as Neil walked onto the pitch.

“Nowhere? So he just waltzed in and took on the challenge?”

“Chairman Rose endorsed another kid? I guess the other guy didn’t cut it...but have any of you seen this guy before?”

“So it’s just some kid? Man, I was hoping for an exciting match…” Neil bit his lip as he stood by the center pitch.

“Neil? What does he mean by that?” Victor raised a brow as Neil looked up at Victor.

“I wish I could tell you where I’m from, Victor. But I just can’t, I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, Neil…” Victor smiled as he turned around. 

_ ‘I already know.’  _

“Hey, Neil!” Victor turned around and shouted as the boy stared back at him. “Let’s give Galar a good match!”

“Yeah!” Neil felt calmer around Victor’s smile; naturally, it reminded him of home and how he fought Victor numerous times before. But this time, it felt different. Neil wasn’t only facing his dad but also his rival. Neil grabbed his Pokeball and tossed it into the air before catching it. 

_ ‘Dad...I’ll show you what your son is made of!’  _

“Go, Minccino!” The Chinchilla Pokemon scurried around and jumped onto Neil’s head before brushing his face with his tail. “Hey, boy! You ready to take on Victor?” Minccino nodded and gave Neil a thumbs-up before jumping down.

“Minccino, huh?” Victor laughed as he scratched his chin. “I haven’t seen that guy since, well, when we first met! Let’s go, Ribombee!” The Bee Fly Pokemon spread her wings as she fluttered around Victor. “Let’s give the crowd a match to remember!” Ribombee nodded as she flew towards the center of the field.

“Minccino, go for a Hyper Voice!” Minccino took a deep breath and shot a large wave of sound as it shook the field. 

“Ribombee, retaliate with Bug Buzz!” Ribombee flapped her wings as an equally powerful soundwave collided with the Hyper Voice attack. The attacks flew up, dissipating a cloud as Victor grinned. “That doesn’t mean I’m going to be surprised, Neil!”

“I guess I can’t hide anything from ya then! Minccino, use Aqua Tail!” Minccino jumped up into the air and spun as the water swirled around his tail. “Go for it!” Neil shouted as his Pokemon slammed his tail into Ribombee, sending her flying back.

“Ribombee! You okay?” Victor let out a sigh of relief as Ribombee flapped her wings. “Good!” Victor stared at Minccino and bit his lip.

_ ‘For someone so young, Neil’s a powerful trainer...he must’ve trained his Pokemon very well.’  _

“Rimbombee, Moonblast!” The Bee Fly Pokemon charged a ball of pink energy and shot it towards Minccino.

“Minccino, use Gunk Shot!” Minccino opened his mouth as a purple ball of ooze flew into the air; Minccino then slapped the ball towards the Moonblast. 

The crowd cheered as the two attacks collided with each other. Neil smiled as the Gunk Shot broke through the Moonblast and exploded as the attack connected with Ribombee, defeating her. “Alright!” Neil smiled as Victor recalled his Pokemon.

“Ribombee, you did your best, but man, a Gunk Shot? Talk about surprises, Neil!” Victor laughed as he grabbed his next Pokemon.

“You’re not too bad yourself, Victor!” Neil placed his hands behind his head and giggled a bit.

_ ‘I haven’t had this much fun in a while; it’s kind of nice; Ribombee is usually tougher...than...this..’  _ Neil looked at Victor, who took out another Pokeball.  _ ‘There’s no way...is it?’  _

“I know this is the first time, using you, but let’s go, Appletun!” The Apple Nectar Pokemon yawned as it crawled towards the center.

_ ‘Oh, it’s Appletun!’  _ Neil smiled as he stared at the Pokemon. 

“Let me guess; Hop gave you that?” 

“Yes, he did.” Victor blushed as he stared at the camera.

_ ‘Thanks, Hop, I love you!’  _

“Appletun, start with a Bullet Seed!” 

“Minccino, use Seed Bomb!” The attacks exploded, causing smoke to fill the arena. 

“Minccino, Appletun is slow; go for Hyper Voice!” Neil pointed towards the Pokemon as Minccino attacked.

_ ‘That may be true, but I’m sure Dad has something up his sleeve like always-’  _ Suddenly, the attack connected, causing Appletun to skid back. 

“What?” Neil raised a brow as Victor crossed his arms.

“Nice hit, Neil! You got me there, but I’m not about to back down now!”

_ ‘What’s going on? Dad is better than this...sure he just got it, but he didn’t even try to dodge it...unless…’  _

“Okay, Appletun, let’s get on the defensive! Iron Defense!”

“Victor….” Neil shouted, causing the teen to tense up.

“Yes, Neil?” The boy bit his lip and clenched his fist as he glared at Victor.

“Why aren’t you taking this battle seriously!”


	53. A Tough Foe

“What?” Victor stood back as Neil glared at him. The boy took a deep breath and shook his head.

“You heard me! Why aren’t you taking this battle seriously?”

“What do you mean, I am-”

“No, you’re not!” Neil pointed at the teen and bit his lip. “You’re treating me like a kid again like I’m not capable of beating you!”

“Neil, I..” Victor looked down as the boy was right. “I’m sorry, but I feel like you should deserve this more than me.”

“Then, I don’t think you do either!”

“What?”

“You heard me, Victor! What’s the point if you are just going to give up in the end, after all the hard work you put in, you’re just gonna throw it all away like it doesn’t matter!” Neil panted as he took a few deep breaths.

_ ‘You always gave it, your all to me, even though I was your son, so please, dad...don’t quit now...and I will do the same!’  _ Neil looked up and waited for the teen to respond. Victor stood there, stunned. He relaxed his jaw and fist and smiled at Neil.

“You’re right, Neil...I’ve seen what you’re capable of, and to be fair, I was afraid of your strength. You’re a strong trainer and person, but now that makes me more eager to defeat you, Neil!” Victor looked towards his Appletun. “Appletun, use Dragon Pulse!”

“That’s more like it- Whoa!” Neil watched as the beam of blue energy shot towards his Pokemon. “Minccino, quick, dodge it!” The Chincilla Pokemon ducked as the beam veered off and blew up a piece of wall, clean off. “Wow, that was...scary…” Neil chuckled as he turned back towards Victor.

_ ‘That’s more like it.’  _

“Minccino, go for Play Rough!” Minccino dashed forward towards Appletun and slammed his tail into it.

“Appletun, use Withdraw!” Appletun tucked itself inside its core as the Minncino assaulted it.

“Darn!” Neil bit his thumb as Minccino continued to attack the Pokemon. 

_ ‘Dad knew I was gonna go for a close-quarters attack...wait, that means.’ _

“Minccino, watch out!” Neil shouted, but it was too late as Victor smirked at him.

“Appletun, go for a Superpower!” The Apple Nectar Pokemon sprung out and quickly slammed its large body into Minccino, sending him flying into Neil’s arms.

“Minccino!” Neil held his Pokemon up and sighed as he fainted. “You did amazing against dad; I guess I’m to blame for not remembering…” Minccino smiled as he brushed Neil’s face with his tail. “I love you too, buddy.” Neil returned his Pokemon and stared at Victor.

“That’s more like it, Victor! But I’m not gonna back down yet!”

“Good, ‘cause there’s more than that came from!” Victor crossed his arms as Neil tossed out his next Pokemon.

“Go, Gastrodon!” The Sea Slug Pokemon yawned as he stared at Neil and nodded. “Let’s do this, buddy! Use Surf” A large body of water flew out of Gastrodon’s mouth and soared towards Victor and his Appletun. 

“Just like with Hop, Appletun, Apple Acid!” Appletun’s eyes lit up as a beam of green energy flew out and stuck the wave of water, creating a hole in the shape of an apple that dispersed the water around Victor. “Not as powerful as Roserade’s Solarbeam but-”

“Gastrodon, Ice Beam!” Just then, a beam of ice shot through the field, piercing through Appletun’s body, freezing it solid.

“What? Neil?” Victor looked up as Neil winked at him.

“Gotta stay on your toes da- I mean, Victor! That was just a trick to get you to focus on the surf!” Neil placed his arms behind his head and grinned wide as Victor returned his Pokemon.

“I see; you’re just full of surprises, aren’t ya?”

_ ‘More than you could ever realize, Dad.’ _ Neil licked the sweat off of his upper lip as he eagerly waited for the next Pokemon.

“Okay, Corsola, let’s go!” The Coral Pokemon stretched and floated around Victor before facing Gastrodon. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, girl?” Victor smiled at his Pokemon before facing Neil. “She and I went through a lot together during Hop’s absence..but I’m sure you knew that already.”

“Yeah, I did…” Neil looked down and shook his mind from the horror of Victor’s face during that time.

_ ‘I’m still scared of that you...but not by much…’  _

“Gastrodon, let’s go for another Surf attack!” Neil pointed towards Corsola as another wave of water roared towards Victor.

“Corsola and I got stronger and managed to take down far more trainers than ever! Corsola, use Sunny Day!” The Coral Pokemon closed her eyes as a bright light shined from her body, causing the water to evaporate quickly.

“What?” Neil stood back in shock as the Surf disappeared from view, causing steam to fill the arena. Gastrodon shook in anticipation as the steam clouded his vision. “Stay calm, buddy; we know what our opponent is...don’t worry.” Neil took a deep breath and flinched as he saw a figure move quickly past him. “Over there! Gastrodon, Ice Beam!” A blast of ice flew towards the mist, creating a large pillar of ice. “Yes! I got her...huh?” Neil jumped back as the pillar was empty. “How did?” 

“Corsola, use Screech!” Neil covered his ears as sound erupted around the field.

_ ‘Gahh...this sound! I’m getting dizzy….I have to tell Gastrodon!’  _

“Gastrodon-” Neil froze as his voice got drowned out by the Screech.

“Corosla, use Stone Edge!” The ground shook as multiple rocks shot up from the ground, knocking Gastrodon into the air.

“Gastrodon!” Neil shouted as his Pokemon flew into the air. Victor looked to the sky and smirked as he pointed to the Pokemon.

“Corsola, finish him with Giga Drain!” Corsola’s thorns shot up and stabbed Gastrodon as she began to absorb his energy.

“Gastrodon!” Neil took out his Pokeball as he spotted his Pokemon get knocked out mid-air. “Return to me!” Neil recalled his Gastrodon and sighed as he stared at the Pokeball. “You did great, buddy…I’ll be sure to beat that Corsola!” Neil grabbed another Pokeball and tossed it out.

“Go, Gengar!” The Shadow Pokemon appeared and laughed as he hugged Neil tightly. “I love you too, mate, but we gots a battle to win!” Neil chuckled and stared at Corsola.

_ ‘Corsola was always one of Dad’s strongest Pokemon, but even at this stage, she’s still quite powerful...I’ll have to think smart about this if I want to beat her.’  _

“Gengar, Shadow Ball!” Gengar jumped into the air and charged a ball of shadow, and blasted it towards Corsola.

“Corsola, do the same, Shadow Ball!” The two attacks collided, causing the crowd to cheer and rock the stadium. Suddenly Corsola’s attack pushed through and deflected Gengar’s attack before sending it slamming into him.

“Gengar!” Neil ran towards his Pokemon and held him up by the back. “You okay?” The Shadow Pokemon nodded and panted at the boy. “That’s good, but…” Neil looked at Corsola, who’s eyes glowed at him. “She’s a lot stronger than in the future…what do I do?” Neil caught a glimpse of Rose on the video screen and glared at him.

_ ‘I hope you’re watching Rose...once Uncle Leon saves Gloria, you’re in for a big surprise! But...I have to keep Dad from beating me so easily. I have to find a way to defeat or at least keep up with Corsola…’  _


	54. Controlling oneself

“Gengar, Dark Pulse!” Gengar jumped into the air and charged a ball of dark rings that flew towards Corsola.

“Corsola, Whirlpool!” Water erupted from the ground as the Coral Pokemon spun, deflecting the Dark Pulse away. Neil grunted as he looked over at Gengar.

“Gengar...are you okay?” The Shadow Pokemon nodded and grinned before turning back towards Corsola. 

_ ‘Corsola is so strong! Dad trained her well...I mean, he always did train his Pokemon well, but this is crazy!’  _ Neil wiped the sweat from his brow and shook his head.

“I can’t give up yet! Gengar, Haze!” Black Smoke plummed out of Gengar’s mouth, covering the field in smoke. Corsola stepped back as her vision clouded up. “Now’s our chance, Gengar, Phantom Force!” Gengar jumped into the ground and disappeared into the shadows.

“Stand on guard, Corsola!” Victor shouted as he gritted his teeth. He carefully scanned the area waiting for Gengar.

_ ‘Where is that guy…’  _

“Now, Gengar!” Victor looked up as Gengar came crashing towards Corsola, slashing her back a few feet.

“Corsola! Are you okay?” Victor sighed as Corsola shook off the attack. “Good, now that Gengar revealed himself, go for a Shadow Ball!”

“Not so fast!” Neil smirked as he pointed towards Victor. “Gengar, Sucker Punch!” In the midst of Corsola charging her attack, Gengar appeared from behind and punched her away.

“Dang, that’s what he wanted!” Victor laughed as he shook his head. 

“Keep up the attacks, Gengar! Sludge Wave!”

“Corsola, use Power Gem!” 

Shards of crystals flew out towards Gengar as a wave of Poison overtook them. Neil smiled wide as the gems disappeared. “Alright! We got them!”

“So, you think.” Victor smiled as a single gem flew out of the wave and slammed into Gengar. “I’ve trained Corsola very well, Neil!”

_ ‘A little too well!’  _ Neil huffed and smirked as the Sludge Wave struck Corsola. 

“I still got you, though! Gengar, let’s-” Neil froze as Gengar fell to his knees, panting. “Gengar!” The boy ran towards his Pokemon and cried out as Gengar fainted.

_ ‘No!’  _

“Gengar!” Neil hugged his Pokemon and buried his face into his body. “Gengar, I’m so sorry...I thought I could get her, but she’s still too strong!” The Shadow Pokemon nodded and ruffled the boy’s hair as he leaned on Neil’s body.

_ ‘You’ve won countless battles while you were with me...you deserve a good rest, buddy.’  _ Neil returned his Pokemon and bit his lip.  _ ‘I can’t keep this up...at this rate...I’ll lose too quickly and Gloria will..will..’  _

“Neil!” The boy looked up as he heard his name.

“Huh?” Neil looked around the crowd and spotted a girl with brown hair waving at him.

“Gloria?” Neil wiped his face as Leon crossed his arms and nodded at the boy.

“Gloria?” Victor laughed as he waved at his sister. “You came to watch?”

“Of course I did, Vic!” The teen grinned wide and winked at Neil before taking a deep breath. “Give us a good match, you two!”

“You bet!” Victor gave her a thumbs-up as he turned his attention back towards Neil. “That Gloria, always showing up at the weirdest times, huh?”

“You have no idea…” Neil grinned as he held out a Pokeball.

_ ‘Good work, Uncle Leon...I owe you one. Now that Rose can’t hold anything against me; I can battle without worry!’  _ Neil tossed out a Pokeball and took a deep breath as a Pokemon with a large metal jaw appeared.

“Okay, Mawile, let’s do this!” The Deceiver Pokemon scoffed as it stared at Neil and back at Victor. Neil sighed and looked away. “I know, I know...I should know better than to be this bad, but I’m asking for your help! I know we can beat Dad, but I need your strength, Mawile! Please!” Neil pleaded to his Pokemon, who responded by turning towards Victor.

“Mawile, huh? Very interesting.” Victor scratched his chin and chuckled. “No matter, Corsola, Earth Power!” The ground shook around Mawile as cracks appeared from under her.

“Mawile, jump, and use Brutal Swing!” Mawile soared through the air and slammed her jaw into Corsola, sending it flying back.

“Such power!” Victor stood in shock as Mawile glared at Victor. “Well, how about this? Corsola, use Reflect!” A glass screen appeared around Corsola as Mawile rushed towards her.

“Mawile, use Psychic Fangs!” Neil pointed as Mawile barred her fangs and smashed through the Reflect.

“Oh, no! Corsola use-”

“Mawile, quick use Crunch on her!” Mawile quickly bit down on Corsola’s body, holding her into the air.

“Corsola!”

“Mawile, finish her, with Flash Cannon!” A bright beam of light flew out of her mouth, enveloping Corsola with the attack. As the dust cleared, Corsola rolled out of Mawile’s mouth, defeated.

“Oh, man, Corsola!” Victor walked over to his Pokemon and held her up. “You did amazing, knocking out so much of Neil’s team...you did good work.” He smiled as he recalled her and chuckled at Neil. “Wow, you’re amazing, Neil! I’m getting super excited battling you! I haven’t felt this way since battling Hop!”

_ ‘Well, I am your son…’  _ Neil sighed as he nodded at Mawile.  _ ‘Mawile may be unruly, but she’s strong when I need her...let’s hope Dad’s last two Pokemon aren’t hard, but knowing him...it’s not gonna be a walk in the park.’  _

“Let’s go, Inteleon!” The Secret Agent Pokemon stood tall in front of Mawile, causing her to grit her teeth.

_ ‘Inteleon...Mawile and I had trouble with him...he’d always beat us easily, but we know your tricks, dad!’  _

“Mawile, ThunderPunch!” Mawile’s fist charged up as she ran towards Inteleon.

“Inteleon, Dive!” Inteleon melted into the ground and quickly reappeared behind Mawile, “Snipe Shot!” Inteleon pulled back and shot a bullet of water that pierced through Mawile, sending her back a few meters.

“Mawile!” Neil shouted. “Go for-” Suddenly, Neil froze as Mawile roared and charged after Inteleon. 

_ ‘Oh, no!’  _ Neil bit his lip as he reached towards his Pokemon.  _ ‘She’s gonna lose herself!’  _

“Inteleon, Double Team!” Inteleon snaked around Mawile and split apart, running around the Deceiver Pokemon, causing her to freak out.

“Mawile, listen to me!” Neil shouted, but it came on deaf ears as Mawile blasted a Flash Cannon in random directions.

“Neil, something the matter?” Victor’s smile dropped as Neil chewed his lip.

“Maybe...Mawile...she tends to get a bit unruly when she battles!”

“Oh, okay…” Victor raised a brow as Neil laughed.

“Yeah! I still need to control her; that’s all!”

_ ‘That’s a lie, she remembers Inteleon and considers him her rival, but it’s always been one-sided...crud, Dad doesn’t know this, but I do…’  _ Neil stared at Mawile and shook his head as she continued to attack indiscriminately.

“Mawile, you have to listen to me!” Neil stomped his foot as Inteleon appeared behind Neil’s Pokemon.

“Now’s our chance! Inteleon hit her with a point-blank Hydro Pump!” Inteleon opened his mouth as a large torrent of water crashed into Mawile, sending her flying.

“Mawile!” Neil ran towards his Pokemon and reached for her. “Are you-” Suddenly, she growled and pushed the boy away.

_ ‘Mawile…’  _ Neil clenched his fist and stood in front of her.

“Mawile, stop! You’re just gonna end up losing again!” Mawile growled and tried to push back Neil, but the boy stood his ground. He dug his heels into the dirt and shook his head. “I don’t want to lose you like with Kabu!”

Suddenly Neil’s words struck a chord with Mawile...she remembered back when he first challenged Kabu, that she refused to listen and ultimately got defeated by the Fire-type Gym Leader. Neil hugged his Pokemon and shook his head. “Please, come back to me. Please!” Mawile slowed to a stop as she looked to the ground.

“There we go, now was that so hard?” Neil smiled as he stood back up. “Let’s show Dad that we mean business!” Neil jumped slightly as Mawile touched his hand. She nodded at him and faced Inteleon with an intense but determined look.

“Looks like you finally were able to control her, Neil!” Victor smiled as he wiped his forehead. “I’m very proud of you!”

“Thanks...that means a lot!” Neil laughed and looked to the ground as he held back his tears.

_ ‘It means so much when you say that, Dad...but it just makes me want to go home more...soon, I’ll get home and owe you both a big hug! Just you wait, Dad, Papa!’ _

  
“Let’s go, Mawile!”


	55. Battle of Fire and Water

“Inteleon, Surf!” A large wave of water soared towards Mawile as Inteleon rode the waves.

“Mawile, Fire Blast!” Mawile roared and charged a massive burst of flames slammed into the surf. Causing it to spilt and dissipate.

“Wow!” Victor smiled as he covered his face from the intensity of the heat. “Mawile is powerful! But let's see how well she fares against this! Inteleon, Air Slash!” Inteleon swiped the air and smirked as the slashes soared around Mawile.

“Mawile, Stone Edge!” Rocks rose from the ground around her, destroying the attacks. Neil jumped and pointed towards Inteleon, “Now’s our chance! Use Iron Head!” Mawile snarled and rushed towards Inteleon at high speeds as Victor took a step forward.

“Inteleon, Liquidation!” The Secret Agent Pokemon coated himself in water and rushed towards Mawile. The two Pokemon collided, causing explosive waves to shot out, sending Neil and Victor back a bit. 

“Mawile!” An Explosion erupted as rain fell from the sky, drenching Neil and Victor in water. “Where are they?” Neil looked towards the arena as the dust began to settle.

Inteleon stood tall as Mawile fell to the ground, defeated. Neil bit his lip and recalled his Pokemon. “Man…” He lifted his face and laughed. “She tried but still ended up losing! But I’m not ready to give in yet! I still have two more Pokemon left!”

“Funny, so do I!” Victor chuckled as he stretched his arms and brushed the water out of his hair. “Hit me with all you got, Neil!”

“Of course, let’s go, Cinderace!” The crowd muttered as the Striker Pokemon appeared on the field.

“A Fire-type against a Water? This kid must be desperate.”

“There’s no way he’s gonna definitely lose.” Neil shook his head and slapped his face as he stared at Cinderace.

_ ‘Don’t underestimate us. Cinderace is a strong Pokemon; even as a Scorbunny, he helped me win countless battles!’  _ Neil smirked as the heat from Cinderace’s feet caused the rain to evaporate around him.

“Cinderace, Pyro Ball!” Cinderace kicked a ball of fire towards Inteleon, as the Secret Agent Pokemon braced for it.

“Inteleon, Snipe Shot!” As if by instinct, Inteleon crouched down and shot a bullet of water, destroying the ball of fire. “Nice try, Ne-” Suddenly, Cinderace rushed forward at blinding speeds and stood close to Inteleon.

“Cinderace, Mega Kick!” Before Inteleon could react, Cinderace slammed his leg into his body, sending him flying into the air.

“Inteleon!” Victor shouted as his Pokemon flew into the air.

“Cinderace, Iron Head!” Cinderace vaulted towards Inteleon, his head shining bright silver.

“Inteleon, Substitute!” He sent out a puff of smoke as a doll took his place. The Iron head impacted the doll, sending it flying away.

“Crud!” Neil huffed as he looked around the field. “Where is he?”

“Inteleon, Whirlpool!” A vortex of water shot up from the ground, catching Cinderace off guard and sending him spiraling upwards. Victor panted and stared at Neil. “Ruthless, I’ll have to keep my guard up around you, mate.”

“Same to you, Victor!” Neil laughed and brushed the water off of his face.

_ ‘I know I’m at a type disadvantage, so I have to be on the offensive. Dad was always prone to wear me down by taking things slow, so I have to be careful...still, I’m having; fun!’  _ Neil laughed to himself as he slapped his face.

“Cinderace, Electro Ball!” Cinderace launched a ball of electricity towards Inteleon as quickly as Inteleon appeared from the ground.

“Inteleon, dodge it! Double Team!” Inteleon quickly split as the Electro Ball traveled along the battlefield.

“Keep the attacks going! Electro Ball!” Neil shouted as Cinderace continued to send the attacks towards Inteleon.

“Inteleon, use Blizzard!” Ice flew up towards Cinderace, dissipating the Electro balls and freezing some of the Striker Pokemon’s body.

“Cinderace! Can you still move?” Neil watched as Cinderace fell to one knee and panted as the ice slowed him down.

_ ‘Oh, no! He’s freezing up! Crud, crud, Neil think!”  _ Neil held his hands to his head as he slowly began to panic. Suddenly, he heard Cinderace call to him.

“Cinderace?” Neil stared at the Striker Pokemon, who slowly gave him a thumbs-up. “Right...we can’t give in just yet! Dad and Papa wouldn’t want that, they’ve supported us then, and they still have, even though they don’t know who we are...we won’t back down; we’ve been through so much together, just like Dad and Papa have! Cinderace, Overheat!” 

Cinderace’s eyes flared up as the ice melted from his body. He burst from the ice and struck a pose as the crowd cheered. “Cinderace, Flare Blitz!”

“Inteleon, use Waterfall!” Inteleon rode along a column of water and rushed towards Cinderace as the Striker Pokemon enveloped himself with flames and charged after Inteleon.

“Go!” Neil and Victor shouted almost simultaneously. The two Pokemon clashed, and an explosion rocked the stadium as Victor and Neil stood their ground.

_ ‘Who’s gonna come out on top?’  _ The announcer waited as the smoke and dust cleared.

Inteleon and Cinderace stood, facing each other as they panted at each other. Victor looked down as Cinderace and Inteleon fell to the ground...defeated.

“I don’t believe this!” The announcer stammered, as Victor and Neil recalled their Pokemon. “Both Victor and Neil are down to their last Pokemon! Folks, we didn’t expect this kind of match, but I’m at the edge of my seat!”

“Neil…” Victor looked at his final Pokeball and smiled as he held it up to him. “I’ve never been down to my last Pokemon in a while; I was expecting only Hop to do that to me, but I’m glad you’ve become one of my greatest rivals and friends.” 

“Yeah, same here, Victor!” Neil smiled as he brought out his last Pokeball. “This is the final Pokemon, for the both of us...whoever wins gets to move on...I’ll give it my all!” Neil tossed the Pokeball high in the sky as Victor did the same.

“That’s what I’d like to hear! Let’s do our best! Go, Roserade!” 

“Let’s go, Toxtricity!”


	56. A Battle to Remember

“This is it, girl, let’s give it our all!” Neil shouted at The Punk Pokemon, who roared as her quills sparked. The Low Key Toxtricity stared at Roserade with an intense glare.

_ ‘Roserade is Toxtricity’s biggest rival; she hasn’t lost to anyone but Roserade...no matter how hard we try, she always comes out on top!’  _ Neil looked at the back of his Pokemon and smiled as Toxtricity locked eyes with him. 

“We’ve gotten a lot stronger than before! Let’s go, Toxtricity!” Toxtricity roared as Roserade scoffed at her.

“Toxtricity? Wow, you’re full of surprises, Neil!” Victor crossed his arms as he clenched his fist. “Just one last Pokemon that stands between me and facing Hop...I’ve never been this nervous about a match, but I’m eager to win this! Roserade, Leaf Storm!” Leaves flew out from the Bouquet Pokemon and flew towards Toxtricity.

“Toxtricity, use Discharge!” Electricity sparked from Toxtricity’s quills as it knocked back the leaves. “Now, use Boomburst!” The Punk Pokemon roared, and a large sound wave shot out from her mouth, shaking the ground around Victor, who quickly covered his ears.

_ ‘Wow, that’s loud! Roserade!’  _ Victor took one good look at his Pokemon, who nodded at him.

Roserade slammed the ground with her petals as vines erupted from the side, snagging Toxtricity’s legs and tossing her into the air. Victor fell to his knees and panted. “Wow, that’s some lungs. Roserade! Shadow Ball!” Roserade spun around as a ball of shadow flew towards Toxtricity. 

“Toxtricity, Overdrive!” Neil jumped back as his Pokemon clapped her hands, brought out an electrified guitar, and slammed the Shadow Ball away.

“Look out!” Victor shouted as the attack struck back at Roserade. Victor looked on as Roserade shook off the dust. “Roserade, something tells me that this isn’t the normal run of the mill kind of Pokemon.” Victor bit his thumb and shook his head.

_ ‘Toxctricity. That one is a surprise. She looks powerful, but it makes sense, given Neil is a strong trainer, and that-’ _

“Toxtricity, use Metal Sound!” Victor winced as a piercing sound rang in his ears.

_ ‘Dammit, I let my guard down…’  _ Victor fell to his knees and looked over at Neil, who stood his ground.  _ ‘What’s he gonna do next?’  _ Victor saw Neil open his mouth and watched as Toxtricity raised a flaming fist.

“R...Ro...Roserade! Use Extra…” Even though Victor fell on his hands and knees, Roserade nodded as her eyes flashed at her opponent. A blue light surrounded the Punk Pokemon as she flew into the air.

“Oww...owww, my head.” Victor shook his face as the world around him recentered. “Thanks, Roserade; use Petal Blizzard!” A storm of leaves flew up from the Bouquet Pokemon’s petals and circled around Toxtricity.

“Brace yourself, girl!” Neil shouted, “Use Overdrive- Wait...she can’t move her arms.”

“I’m not gonna let you win that easy, Neil!” Victor smirked as the leaves flew towards Toxtricity.

“She can’t use her arms, but she can still use her mouth!” Neil pointed to the sky and shouted with all his might. “Toxtricity, use Hyper Voice.” The Punk Pokemon opened her mouth as a large burst of sound destroyed the leaves, knocking Roserade back a few meters.

“Roserade!” Victor watched as his Pokemon panted and tried to stand. She looked back and nodded at his wrist, causing him to look at it. “Are you sure? What if we.” Roserade walked towards her trainer and placed her petals on his arm. “You trust me?” She smiled and nodded as he stood up. “Right, we made it this far...let’s do this!”

“What is he?” Neil raised a brow and quickly realized. Victor took a deep breath and stared at Neil.

“Neil, it’s time to finish this!” Victor recalled his Roserade and charged her Pokeball. “Focus all your energy into this and unleash it...remember, Vic...it’s just like how Hop showed you...do it for him...do it for yourself!” Roserade’s Pokeball grew to a large size as Victor tossed it into the air. The crowd cheered as Roserade’s Dynamaxed form appeared onto the arena.

“So, it’s finally time to…” Neil looked towards his Pokemon and shook his head. “This is gonna take a lot of energy, so we won’t be able to last long; I don’t think the both of us can...but…” Neil recalled his Toxtricity and laughed. “I’m ready to see things through in the end, no matter what!” Toxtricity’s Pokeball grew to a large size as Neil tossed it into the air, almost stumbling a bit as he tossed it.

“Meet Gigantamax Toxtricity, Victor!” Neil crossed his arms as his Pokemon changed form. Toxtricity roared as sparks, and toxic bubbles flew around her. “This is our last chance, so give it your all!” Neil stuck his hand out as Victor did the same.

“I can feel Roserade’s energy flowing through me; there’s not much left, so let’s go all out! Roserade, use Max Mindstorm!” Victor jumped back as waves of Psychic energy flew towards Toxtricity.

“Toxtricity, use Max Phantasm!” Neil fell back as debris flew from the ground and collided with the Psychic energy.

The crowd cheered as the attacks dispelled each other. Victor and Neil stared at each other with intense glares as the trainers panted at each other...not uttering a word to each other. Neil looked back at Toxtricity and sighed.

“We have to finish this quickly; I’m not sure we can push each other to the limits...not like Victor here.”

“Yeah.” Victor laughed as he looked at his cracked Dynamax band. “I wanted to see Hop so badly, so I pushed myself too far, and in the end, it was all for naught...I ended up hurting myself way more than I should’ve...and I almost lost myself...but now, thanks to him, Gloria, and now, you...I’ve learned what it means to get stronger! Roserade Max Starfall!” 

Stars shot up from the ground and flew towards Toxtricity. Neil dug his heels and pointed to the sky. “Max Guard!” A barrier appeared as the stars bounced off of it. Neil panted as he pointed at Victor. “Let’s finish this! Use G-max Stun Shock!” Toxtricity roared as she brought out a large electrified guitar and slammed the ground, sending a shockwave of electricity and poison toward Roserade.

“I’m putting all my energy into this last attack, Roserade! Use Max Overgrowth!” Trees appeared from the ground as the two attacks connected...pushing each other back with neither of them giving up.

“Let’s go, Toxtricity!” Neil shouted as her attack seemingly overcame Roserade’s but in a split second...The Max Overgrowth pushed back and struck Toxtricity, causing a giant explosion. Neil looked down and bit his lip as the dust settled, and Toxtricity shrank and fell to the ground defeated.

_ ‘Of course he won...he’s my dad…’  _

“Neil?” Victor ran towards Neil as the boy fell back and covered his face. “You okay?”

“Victor….that was an amazing battle!” Neil laughed as he smiled at the teen. He sat up and grinned at his teen Dad. 

  
_ ‘Looks I lost again!’  _


	57. The Final Bout?

“There we have it, folks; Victor has defeated Neil and has advanced to the finals!” The announcer shouted as the crowd cheered Victor’s name. The teen looked around and waved to the people as he held out his hand in front of Neil.

“Neil, thanks for a good match mate, you almost had me there.”

“Yeah, you were amazing as always!” Neil grinned as he placed his arms behind his head. 

_ ‘Yeah...always...just like always…’  _ Neil bit his lip and clenched his fist as he looked up at Rose...the Chairman scowled at the boy before walking off.

“Rose…” Neil shook his head as Victor placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“What about him?”

“I...Victor...we need to see Leon...please.” Neil looked up at the teen with a serious face. 

“Let’s go.” Victor and Neil ran towards the locker room as Hop waved at them.

“Vic, Neil! That was an amazing match!” Hop ran towards Victor, lifted him into the air, and spun him around before pressing his forehead onto Victor’s face. “You did amazing, Vic...I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Hop.” Victor cupped Hop’s cheeks and kissed his lips before smiling at him. “Neil did amazing too. He put up a good fight.” Victor looked at the boy as Hop set him down.

“Yeah,” Hop ruffled Neil’s hair, “You did amazing, kiddo...but it looks like Vic won in the end.”

“Yep! Victor is just too strong; he’s gonna give you a run for your money!” Neil pocked Hop’s side and giggled at the teen.

“Hey, I took down Marnie pretty easily! I can handle Victor!”

“Oh?” Victor raised a brow at Hop and grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to his face. “You think you can handle me?”

“Uh…” Hop turned bright red as he swallowed hard. “Maybe?”

“Well, you got another thing coming...Hoppy.”

“Ho...Hoppy?” Hop blushed brighter. “That’s...kind of...wow...uh..wow is it getting it hot in here?” Neil groaned as Victor laughed at his friend.

“Well, someone is having fun…” Neil looked over as Gloria waved at him.

“Gloria!” Neil ran towards the teen and hugged her tightly. “You’re okay!”

“Course I am...thanks to Leon here.” She grinned as she pointed at the Champion.

“Lee? You made it!” Hop ran towards his brother and hugged him. “What did you think of our matches?”

“They were amazing! But there’s something I need to talk to you both or rather everyone.” Leon sat down and stared at Neil and Gloria.

“What’s up, Leon?” Victor sat down and stared at the Champion.

“Well, I’m sure Neil can explain more.”

“Oh…” The boy took out the pin that Rose gave him and stared at the teens. “Rose...he threatened me to try to beat you, Victor.”

“What? I don’t understand…”

“He...he kidnapped Gloria.”

“He what?” Victor shot up from the bench and stared at his sister. “Is that true, Gloria?”

“Yeah….he did...he locked me up and forced Neil to do his bidding...just like Bede.” Gloria crossed her arms and shook her head. “Thankfully, Leon saved me.”

“All thanks to Neil here.” The Champion ruffled his hair. “You did good, kid.”

“Thanks, Leon...but what about Rose? He saw me lose! What if he hurts you guys! That’s what he...he told me.” Neil clenched his fist. “He’s a crazy person. He attacked me and tried to hurt you guys and me...I just didn’t know what to do…”

“Neil…” Victor crouched down and hugged the boy. “Why didn’t you tell Hop and me?”

“I…” Neil looked at Gloria. “I was scared...cause Rose said that he would try to hurt you guys if this continued. If I won, he would help me get home.”

“Get home?” Hop sat up as he stared at Neil. “What do you mean?”

“I…I’m sorry...I can’t say anything else.” Neil clenched the pin and looked up at Leon. “Leon...what should we do?” The Champion looked at the kids and scratched his chin.

“Well, it’s a bit before the finals match...I can talk to Rose...what he did is unforgivable.” 

“Let us come with you!” Hop and Victor ran towards the Champion, who shook his head at the teens.

“No, let me handle this…”

“But what about our match?” Leon ruffled Hop’s hair and smiled at him.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be done in a flash, trust me!” Leon walked out of the locker rooms and smiled at the kids. “I’ll be back, don’t worry!” 

“Will he be okay?” Victor looked at his friend as Leon closed the door. Hop clenched his fist and slapped his face before turning towards his friend.

“He will! He’s the unbeatable Champion! Well, for now, that will belong to me instead!”

“Oh?” Victor scoffed. “What makes you think it’s gonna be you?”

“Well, I am his younger brother. I have a natural advantage,” Hop grinned and jumped back as Victor punched his sides. “Oww!”

“Calm down, it wasn’t that hard!” Victor teased, “natural advantage my foot...you still are forgetting that I’m here! I can take it right from under from you if you’re not careful.”

“Oh, that’s a challenge then! Come on, Vic! It’s time to show Galar what we are made of!” Hop ran out towards the pitch as Victor looked on at his sister.

“Gloria...are you okay?”

“I’m fine! Just a little beat up and hungry.” Gloria laughed as Victor hugged her. “Vic?”

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know! I should’ve checked on you…” Victor buried his face in Gloria’s arms as he began to tear up. “I’m sorry for how mom treated you too...I should’ve stopped it sooner…”

“Vic...it’s okay…” Gloria wiped the tears from his face with her thumbs and smiled at him. “If anything...it’s all Rose’s fault for forcing poor Neil into doing his bidding. And don’t worry about Mom...the both of us can handle her!”

“Neil…” Victor walked over to the boy and smiled at him. “I’m sorry you had to go through so much...thank you for saving my sister too.” Victor ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’ve grown so much as a trainer...I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks Victor! It means a lot coming from you. But enough about me...you have a match to win! Go get ‘em, Victor!” Neil stuck out his fist and nodded at the teen.

“Right...I’ll win this!” Victor returned the fist and smiled as he turned towards the pitch. “Neil, you’ve started as a rival to me...but became one of my closest friends. I’m glad to have met you.”

“Same to you…” Neil waved off the teen before looking down.

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Suddenly, the boy jumped as Gloria slapped his back.

“Missed me, kiddo?”

“Aunt Gloria!” Neil hugged the teen again and smiled wide at her. “I’m so glad you’re okay!”

“Me too...it was tough, knowing that Rose just locked me away...I kept myself busy, at least.”

“How?” Neil tilted his head as Gloria punched a nearby locker, causing a dent to appear.

“That!” Neil’s eyes widened as the locker creaked and fell to the ground.

“Wow...that’s kind of scary.” Neil slowly backed away as Gloria laughed.

“Well, if I’m gonna be a top ranger, I have to be in top form! Besides, Rose needs a good punch to the face.”

“Right...let’s go watch Victor and Hop’s match!” Neil threw on his hoodie and grabbed his bag. “After that...we can find a way for me to get home!”

“Yeah!” Gloria shook Neil’s shoulder. “Right after Leon has a chat with Rose, we should be able to get into his lab and set you home free! Isn’t that great, Neil? You get to go home!”

“Yeah…” Neil looked at his phone and touched the picture of his Dads.

_ ‘Soon, I’ll be home soon, guys!’  _

* * *

“Now, for the main event for today!” The announcer smirked as the two teens walked up towards the field. “We have Hop, the Champion’s younger brother, who cut his way through the Gym Challenge and defeated every opponent and has a clear path to Leon...save for one more challenger.” The announcer looked towards Victor, who’s eyes shined with determination. “Please, Welcome, Victor from Postwick! A lad who surprised everyone with his tactics and ingenuity in battle! Who will be the one to take the spot to challenge Leon? Victor or Hop? Let’s find out!” The crowd roared as the teens stared at each other.

“Victor...do you hear them?” Hop looked around as he took a deep breath. “These people have been itching to watch us clash.”

“Yeah...it’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Victor smiled as he spotted the bracelet on Hop’s wrists. “We’ve battled each other...but not like this...not officially….to be honest, I’m very nervous...but at the same time...I’m excited to battle you.” Victor clutched his hand and giggled to himself.

“Let’s make this a fun battle, shall we? No holding back.” Hop gripped his Pokeball as Victor did the same.

“Yeah, let’s-” Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently around the field.

“What?” Hop fell over and looked around. “Vic!”

“I’m okay! What’s going on?” Victor felt his entire body vibrate as the screams of the crowd echoed in his ears. Just then, the screen flashed on; Rose’s face appeared to the crowd as the teens looked on.

“Greetings Galar...this is Chairman Rose here!”

“Rose!” Neil shot up from his seat as he glared at the man.

“What’s he doing?” Gloria stared at the screen and gasped as she saw the lab in the background shake. “Neil, he’s at the lab!”

“What?” Neil looked on as Rose continued to speak.

“I’m greeting you all because a certain set of kids are trying to ruin your future! They want to stop me from researching the Darkest Day’s power to fuel Galar for a millennium!” Rose chuckled as the screen panned out. Neil spotted the familiar red eyes of Eternatus as it slammed against the glass.

“What is that?” Gloria gripped Neil’s shoulder as the boy looked on.

“Eternatus…”

“Where’s Leon? I thought he went to talk to Rose?” Gloria heard footsteps coming onto the field and gasped as she spotted a flowing cape. “Is that?” Rose looked down and shook his head at the field.

“Victor, Hop...you boys have made it so far into challenging Leon...but as the chosen heroes of legend...I can’t let you interfere with my plans.” Rose snapped his fingers as the figure approached the teens. “You wanted to battle Leon? Then there you go!” Hop looked up as the figure stood over him. Hop’s eyes focused on the figure and spotted his brother...but something was off...his expression was cold and unmoving...his eyes...bright red.

“Lee?” 

  
  
  
  
  



	58. Red Sky

“Lee? What’s going on?” Hop sat back as Leon stared down at him; the air around them began to heat up as Charizard blasted an attack at the teen.

“Hop, watch out!” Victor dove towards his friend and rolled out of the way as the flames burned the ground. The brown-haired teen sighed as he glared at Leon. “What is wrong with you? You almost roasted your brother!” Victor glared at Leon, who was unfazed by the teen’s comments. “What’s the matter, Leon?” 

“Vic...something’s not right...look at Charizard!” Hop pointed behind Leon as a pair of glaring red eyes stared at the teens.

“Yeah...but why is Leon attacking us? Wasn’t he planning on talking with…”

“Rose!” Both teens looked up at the screen as the Chairman smiled at them.

“So you’ve figured it out yet, boys?” Rose’s grin sent chills up Hop’s spine as Leon walked towards him.

“You brainwashed him, didn’t you, Rose?” Hop shook his head and bit his lip. Leon was supposed to be stronger than this, yet he was controlled this easily? There was no way. Hop looked up at his brother and shook his head. “Lee, come on, you gotta fight it! It’s me, Hop! You know, your brother?” Leon raised his hand as Charizard prepared another Fire Blast. 

“Hop, Victor, get down!” A blast of water shot out from the stands, pushing Charizard away. Victor looked up as Gloria and Neil ran towards them.

“Gloria?”

“You guys okay?” the teen grabbed her brother and friend and stood them up as the four of them faced Leon. “What’s up with him?”

“I don’t know…” Hop clenched his fist and shut his eyes. “I just don’t believe this! Rose is gonna pay!” Hop glared at the screen and ran towards it but fell back as Charizard flew in front of him. “Charizard! It’s me, Hoppy! Come on; you gotta snap out of it!” Hop cried out as Rose laughed at him.

“Poor, poor Hop...stuck between a rock and a hard place! If you want to get to me, you’ll have to face your brother! But I’m sure he doesn’t want to battle you...not with Pokemon at least.”

  
  


“Rose, you coward!” Neil shouted as Rose shook his head.

“It’s just business children...now Leon, keep them distracted while I try to settle things here in the powerplant.” With that, the screen went dark.

“Rose, get back here!” Hop stood up and ran towards the pitch, but Charizard stood in the way. “Dammit!”

“Hop!” Victor ran towards him, but Leon grabbed him by the collar and held him up. “Leon...let me go!” 

“Victor!” Hop ran towards his boyfriend and gasped as Charizard slapped him away with her tail. Hop flew a few feet before slamming into the wall. He fell to the ground; the world spun as Hop became dizzy from the attack. “V...Vic…” He held his hand out and fell onto the grass.

“Hop!” Gloria shouted and glared at Leon before sprinting towards the Champion. “You jerk! How could you do that to your own brother-” She froze and gasped as Leon quickly grabbed her and held her up.

“Gloria Victor!” Neil watched as Leon threw Victor on the ground and pinned him down with his shoe. “Let him go! Please!” Neil pleaded as Leon motioned for his Charizard to stand over Victor.

“N...Neil…” Victor’s voice reached out towards the boy’s ears as he looked up at him, his face dirty and covered with sweat as Charizard charged another Fire Blast at him. “Run...hurry.”

_ ‘Dad...no! If I run, you’ll die, and I’ll..’  _ Neil bit his lip and shook his head. 

“No...I don’t want to run! I need to save you all!” Neil quickly grabbed a Pokeball but froze as Leon stared down at him. “I...I...I have to save them! I’m not gonna let you stand in my way!”

“That’s the spirit, young man!” Neil heard a voice from behind as a whip of flames shot out from the pitch, smacking Charizard away.

“Grandp- Mister Kabu!” Neil smiled wide as Kabu ran towards the kids.

“Kids get out of here; we will handle this!”

“We?” Neil looked behind Kabu as the other Gym Leaders appeared and faced Leon. Raihan shook his head and stared at Leon as the latter glared at him.

“Man, he really let himself get brainwashed? So much for a fair fight...Duraludon, Breaking Swipe!” The Alloy Pokemon’s tail lit up as it struck Leon’s side, causing him to release Gloria from his grasp.

“Gloria!” Neil ran towards her as she coughed.

“I’m okay, but what about Victor?” She looked up as Gordie carried him and Hop over to them.

“They are okay, but you need to get them out of here. Now!”

“But!” Neil tried to protest, but Kabu shook his head.

“We will hold off, Leon; you kids need to go and be safe! You are the future of Galar, and it’s our job to protect it!” Kabu and the other Gym Leaders stood in between Leon and the kids as the group ran off.

“Will they be okay?” Neil looked back as he heard the sounds of battle.

“Yeah, they can take him on...don’t worry…” Gloria leaned Victor and Hop against the wall as they both slowly came to.

“Ow...my head.” Hop touched his face and groaned as his vision cleared up. “Where...where’s Lee?” He looked around and suddenly stopped as he eyed Victor. “Oh, no, Vic!” Hop gently shook his friend as Victor grumbled.

“Five more minutes...Hop?” Victor shot awake as he stared at Hop. “You’re okay!”

“I should be saying that to you, Vic!” Hop smiled and pressed his forehead on his boyfriend’s face. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

“Me too, Hop...but what do we do now?” Hop held out his hand as Victor stood up. 

“I don’t know...what’s going on anyway?” Hop looked outside and suddenly pointed at the sky. “Look, the sky’s going red!” The group looked at what Hop was pointing at as dark red clouds filled the sky. Sparks flew out in all directions as the ground shook around them.

“Vic…” Gloria placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder and stared at him. “Doesn’t this sound familiar to you?”

“Yeah...it’s the thing Sonia was researching...The Darkest Day..” 

“The Darkest Day?” Neil tilted his head as the trio looked at him.

“Yeah…” Gloria crossed her arms and shook her head. “Sonia was talking to us about it...how Eternatus appeared from space and tried to wreak havoc...when I was held captive by Rose, he talked about how he was gonna “save” Galar from its crisis. Guess he meant by unleashing it.”

“How does that save us if everything gets destroyed?” Hop threw his arms in the air and punched the wall. “He’s got Lee in his grasp too...we gotta save him too!”

“But how? We don’t know where to start? Let alone how to stop it.” The trio pondered a bit as Neil walked up to them.

“Zacian and Zamazenta…”

“Huh?” Victor looked down at the boy. “What did you say, Neil?”

“Oh...uh, I just uh.”

“How do you know them?” Hop tilted his head as Neil threw his hands back a bit.

“I just read them from my Dad’s books! Yeah! It mentioned something about the Slumbering Weald where they slept!” Neil looked over at Gloria, who gave him a sheepish thumbs-up.

“Hey, Vic...wasn’t where the Slumbering Weald?” Hop stared at his friend, who nodded at him.

“Yeah, it’s where we thought we saw those two strange Pokemon...that must’ve been them!”

“Guess we have to go pay a little visit the Slumbering Weald...again…” Hop sighed as Victor giggled.

“It’s okay; we are a lot stronger than we are now! We can handle anything!”

“You’re right! Let’s head back to the Slumbering Weald, save Galar and Leon!” The duo ran off outside the stadium as Gloria looked back at Neil.

“Something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing’s wrong, let’s go catch up to them!” Neil ran past Gloria but bit his lip as he stared at the red sky.

_ ‘Something...something feels off about all this…’  _

  
  


  
  



	59. The Way of the Shield

“This way!” Hop shouted as the group ran through the streets of Postwick. The neighbors shouting and running around as they frantically tried to evacuate the region.

“Is this what the end of the world would be like?” Gloria shook her head as the red sky roared above them. Sending chills up her spine. “It’s kind of exciting, ain’t it?”

“Gloria, this is serious.” Victor laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

“Just a little humor to lighten the mood, Vic...besides, we made it.” She pointed at the gate to the forest...the same forest where it all started...for Neil and his dads.

_‘It’s been so long since I came back here.’_ Neil thought to himself. _‘I wonder if Zaci and Zama can help us.’_

“The Slumbering Weald…” Victor rested his hand on the gate and sighed as he eyed the dark forest ahead of him. The feeling of nostalgia and fear filled his body. “This is where…”

“We passed out after finding Zacian and Zamazenta.” Hop placed his hand on Victor’s and smiled, causing Victor to laugh.

“Yeah, remember when Lee found us, and he was so scared, and you had the gall to say. ‘I’m surprised that you found us here; you’re pants with directions!” Victor chuckled as he clasped his hands tighter around Hop. “It was funny to watch.”

“Yeah, I mean...he’s amazing, yeah, but he can’t find his way through a straight dirt path!” Hop grinned as Victor leaned on his shoulder. “Victor?”

“Hop...I’m a little scared…”

“About what?”

“All this!” Victor pointed at the sky and shuddered. “I’m scared...what if we can’t save Lee...or end whatever all this mess is?” Victor buried his face into Hop’s jacket and shook his head. “I just don’t know, Hop…”

“Vic...it will be okay.”

“How?”

“Well…” Hop took a deep breath and cupped his boyfriend’s face, and smiled at him. “Everyone here has been through a lot, and yet we all got stronger because of it!”

“Everyone…” Victor looked at Gloria and Neil, who smiled at the teen. 

“Vic…” Gloria hugged her brother and flashed a grin at him. “We are all scared, but as you said, we gotta find the strength to face every challenge head-on.”

“Or get back up no matter how hard the bad stuff makes us fall!” Neil hugged the group and laughed as he smiled at Victor.

_‘You taught me that one, Dad!’_

“You guys…” Victor chuckled and wiped his face. “You’re right! I didn’t come this way to back down! Not when we worked so hard to get here! Let’s go find Zacian and Zamazenta and save Leon!”  
  


“Yeah!” The gang ventured into the Slumbering Weald, while a figure followed them from behind. Neil froze and quickly turned around and stared at the empty space.

“Who’s there?”

“What’s up, little man?” Gloria looked back as Neil bit his lip.

“I thought I heard something...I guess not.” The boy shook his head as he followed the group into the forest.

* * *

“Wow, it’s dark...and creepy.” Hop gazed at the sky, but all he could see was a red haze while the treetops blocked off the rest.

“Yeah, stay close, everyone.” Victor looked back as he took out a flashlight. “We don’t know what could be lurk-” Suddenly, Victor slipped and tumbled towards the water.

“Vic!” Hop ran towards his best friend, grabbed his arm, and tugged hard, causing him to fall on top of Hop. “Oww, you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine-” Victor froze and blushed as he opened his eyes and found himself on his friend. “Uh...hi…”

“Hey there…” Hop laughed as he brushed off the dirt out of Victor’s hair. “What’s wrong? Can’t help but fall for me again?”

“Hop! Again? You already used that on me, mate!” Victor rolled off and shook his head as he stood up. “You really need to think of new ways to make me blush.”

“So, you like that I do that then?”

“That’s not what I...maybe…” Victor adjusted his beanie and looked away. 

“Ahem...we have a possessed champion, and possibly the end of the world, and you guys are flirting.” Gloria rolled her eyes at her brother and friend, who laughed in response.

“It’s uh a good coping mechanism.” Hop placed his hands on his hips and smiled triumphantly at his declaration.

“Right...are we even going the right way? There’s a lot of this fog...and I’m not sure if Vic’s little flashlight will be able to cut it.” A cold breeze blew through the trees, causing the group to shudder.

“That’s not normal, is it?” Hop wondered as he followed behind Victor. Neil clung to Hop’s jacket and heaved as he suddenly coughed hard.

“Neil? What’s wrong?” 

“I...don’t...know...the air is so thin…” Neil fell to his knees, followed as Gloria ran towards him.

“Neil? What’s...wrong…?” Gloria clutched her throat as she fell on one knee. “The air…”

“What?” Hop ran towards his friends and brought out tissues to stifle as much of the bad air around him. “Vic..we gotta…” Slowly, even Hop succumbed to the thin air.

“Guys?” Victor stepped back as his friends coughed heavily. The teen looked around and grabbed his Pokeballs. “Roserade, I need your-” Victor froze as the ball didn’t grow in size. “What? I can’t use my-” The teen froze as the air around him messed with his systems.

_‘What’s going on? Is this place trying to kill us?’_ Victor looked on as his vision slowly faded...He looked at Neil, who reached out towards him. _‘Neil...Hop...Gloria...is this the end? No…’_ Victor slowly stood up and shook his head. _‘No, this can’t be the end...I won’t allow it! I’ve faced so many hardships...I almost lost Hop...I’m not gonna lose him again!’_

Suddenly a bright light flashed from behind Victor as his back burned a bit. Victor winced as the light enveloped him and his friends. “What’s going-” Victor took a deep breath and realized he could breathe easily again. “Huh?” He looked around as his friends sat up and looked around.

“What’s going on?” Hop touched his neck and raised a brow. “One moment, I felt like I was gonna pass out, and then...I feel fine.”

“Yeah...same.” Neil looked over and gasped as he pointed at Victor. “Victor...you’re glowing!”

“I am?” Victor looked down at his body as it shimmered in the fog. “I guess I am!”

“What the hell? Why?” Gloria stood up and walked over to her brother and poked his face.

“Ow…” Victor whined as Neil joined in the poking. “Guys, stop!” Victor pushed them away and fixed his bag. 

“Okay, so it’s not like he feels it...but why does he…” Neil’s eyes widened as he remembered back at the hospital. “Victor, you had a cool shield mark on you!”

“I did?” The teen raised a brow as Neil nodded.

“Yeah...I think Zama has chosen you!”

“Chosen...me?” 

“Yeah, like the heroes in the legend!” Neil grinned as Victor stared at him.

“Me? A hero? There’s no way! That’s not me…”

“Of course it is, Vic!” Hop interjected. “You faced so many challenges, and no matter how many times you got knocked down, you got back up again. Stronger than ever! Like…”

“A shield!” Neil beamed as Victor looked down at his hands...they were scarred, but they were the marks of his journey through hell and back...he laughed as he clenched his fist together. 

“Yeah...I guess I am like a shield…and it somehow gave us the power to withstand this fog!” He grinned and looked deeper into the grove. “Let’s continue on, guys!”

_‘So is this how Dad got chosen by Zamazenta? That’s so cool!’_ Neil grinned and looked over at Hop, who looked a bit worried about something.

“Hop? Something wrong?” Neil tugged at the purple-haired teen’s jacket.

“Huh? Oh...it’s nothing...I’m fine...it’s just...Vic is really amazing, isn’t he?”

“So are you!” 

“Nah, I’m just okay. Nothing more.”

“Are you sure? Cause I don’t think Victor or Gloria think that.” Neil walked ahead as Hop sighed.

“Yeah...I guess…” Suddenly, Hop felt another chill crawl up his spine, and he quickly turned around. “Guys!”

“Huh? Whoa-” Victor turned around, and suddenly, he was in the air. “What’s going on? Hop!” 

“Victor!” Gloria ran ahead and suddenly felt something tug at her jacket, sending her flying in the air. The teen looked around the sky as her body tightened by a mysterious force.

“Gloria, Vic!” Neil looked around and stared at the twins as they floated around.

“Vic, can you see what’s going on?” Hop looked up at his friend, who struggled to break free from the invisible force.

“I don’t know...but I feel...weak…” Victor slowly drooped his head as the color began to fade from his body.

“Victor?” Gloria reached out towards her brother, but she gasped when the color from her hands began to fade. “Hop...Neil...I…” 

“Hop...we gotta do something!” Neil tugged at Hop’s arm as the boy cried out to him.

“I’m thinking...I’m thinking!”

“Well, think faster! Victor and Gloria don’t have much time left!”

  
_‘And so will I!’_


	60. Way of the Sword

“Hop!” Neil shouted at the top of his lungs as he watched Victor and Gloria fly around lifeless. “Please, you gotta do something! I’m scared.” The boy hugged Hop from behind and buried his face into his jacket. 

“I don’t know what to do…I’m scared, too.” Hop bit his lip as he spotted his friend’s lifeless faces…” I’m not strong enough...I don’t know…”

“Hop, please! You promised you’d get stronger for him! For yourself too!” Neil watched as Hop looked to the ground.

“You’re...you’re right, Neil...I spent all that time by myself...trying to get stronger but ended up not finding that answer...until I came back to Victor…” Hop slapped his face and pointed at the sky. “I’m not afraid! Not anymore! I’m tired of running away! Vic was there for me and didn’t back down! It’s my turn to do the same!” 

A bright light shined from Hop’s arm as a beam shot out and blasted at the area between Victor and Gloria. A loud scream blasted through the forest, causing Hop and Neil to cover their ears.

_ ‘What’s going on?’  _ Neil winced and fell on one knee. He looked up and gasped as the mysterious force phased into existence.

“I knew it…” Hop glared and pointed at the air. “It was just like when we were kids.”

“What?” Neil looked up and saw a hoard of Phantumps that snickered and swirled around the forest.

_ ‘Look, look!’  _ Voices echoed in Neil’s ears. They were a mix of haunting noises and children’s voices as the Phantump talked to him.

“They can speak?” Neil fell back as the Phantump’s giggled.

_ ‘Oh, this is a tiny one!’  _ They all glared at Neil and smiled.  _ ‘It’s just like a long time ago! Two tiny kids wandered in, and we wanted to play, but they said no! Now more wander in! Now you guys can stay with us forever!’  _ The Phantumps held Victor and Gloria in front of Neil and laughed as he tried to reach for them.

“Hey, give them back!”

_ ‘Come play, Neil!’  _

“How? How’d you guys know my name?”

_ ‘Vic told us, of course! Soon you’ll join him too, along with Gloria! Join your family, Neil!’  _ Neil clutched his chest and looked at Hop, who didn’t react.

_ ‘Papa…’ _

“No! Let them go now!” Neil shouted, causing the Phantumps to lurch back in fear.

_ ‘Oh, the mouth on this one...reminds us of another boy just like him! Fine then...let’s kill them both!’  _ The mass flew towards Neil...giggling mad at their next kill.

_ ‘Come on, body, move!’  _ Neil stood there, frozen in place as the Ghost Pokemon flew towards him.  _ ‘Oh, no!’  _

“Neil, get down!” Hop dove towards the boy and pushed him out of the way as the Phantumps slashed him. 

“Hop!” Neil watched as Hop clutched his side. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m fine...but I can see what they are trying to do.” Hop looked down at his injury and didn’t see anything...but he sure felt it. “They are trying to drain my lifeforce.

“What?” 

“Yeah...they tried to do that to us as kids...and they are gonna try to do that again.” Hop stood up and shook his head. “But not today! Not when people’s lives are at stake!”

_ ‘This one is brave! He’s no fun...unlike the boy!’  _ The Phantumps circled around Neil.

“Neil!” Hop shouted and tried to run towards him but got pushed back by a gust of wind.

“Hop!” Neil reached out and winced as he felt his lifeforce drain slightly. “Gah! Let me go!” 

_ ‘No can do! You have such fun energy that we can’t get enough of! Please stay and be friends with us forever! You can’t go home anyway, why not stay?’  _

“No...I can return home! I know I can!” Neil shook his head and fell to his knees. “I know I can!”

_ ‘Are you sure? You’ve been here too long...your body is getting used to it! You have no place anywhere else...just sit back and relax and you’ll finally return home...with us...we promise!’  _

“I...I don’t want…” Neil felt sleepy as cold air blew around him. “I’m alone...I won’t be if I stay...with you guys…” Neil slowly held his hand up to the Phantump and smiled as his vision blurred.

_ ‘That’s it, Neil..come to us...you’ll be with your family...don’t worry.’  _

“Stay away from him!” A bright light shined from behind Neil as Hop charged through the barrier of Pokemon.

“Pap- Hop?” Neil snapped back free from his daze as the teen stood in front of him.

“You’re not taking him away! I won’t allow it! He has to return home! Victor, Gloria, and I...we made a promise to return him home!” The teen pointed at the Pokemon and glared at them. “So as long as I’m here, I won’t let you ruin a child’s future!”

_ ‘So be it! We will have to kill you both!’  _ The Phanthump snickered as they charged towards Hop and Neil.

“Hop! Run!” Neil shouted, but the teen didn’t move. He smirked and shook his head.

“Neil, it’s okay...because I’m gonna be strong for everyone...and myself.” Hop’s arm shined once more as a white beam shot out and sliced the mass apart...causing the Phantumps to scramble around in fear.

_ ‘The mark! It burns us!’  _ The Phantump ran away back into the forest as Hop ran towards his friends.

“Victor, Gloria, I’m here!” He slowly shook them as they both opened their eyes. The color slowly returning to the twins.

“Ow...my face…” Gloria sat up and touched her cheeks as she laughed. “I felt like a raisin suddenly.”

“Gloria!” Neil hugged the teen as she chuckled.

“Hey, little man…”

“How do you feel?”

“Suddenly craving prunes...but other than that, I’m okay.” Gloria grinned as she spotted Victor, who woke up.

“Ow...okay wow...why does my back hurt all the sudden?” The brown-haired teen laughed as Hop hugged him tightly. “Hop?”

“Oh, thank goodness you’re okay...I thought we lost ya.”

“What happened?”

“Hop saved us!” Neil smiled wide as he grinned at Hop.

“Did he now?” Victor raised a brow as Hop blushed and scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah!” Neil’s eyes sparkled as he posed like Hop a bit before. “His arm lit up, and he went ZAP right at the thing that grabbed you guys and scared off those nasty Phantumps!”

“Phantumps?” Victor stood up and looked at Hop, who nodded. 

“It’s just like a while back, Vic.”

“Man...these things...they are too dangerous to be kept around…but wait, Hop...how’d you fight them off without using Pokemon?”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Neil interjected as he pointed to Hop’s arm. “Zacian gave him his blessing! Just like how Zama gave you her blessing, Victor!”

“He did?” Victor’s eyes lit up as Hop grinned a bit.

“I guess I did!”

“That’s amazing, Hop!” Victor hugged Hop and kissed his cheek.

“I guess I am…”

“Hoppy is all blushy now.” Gloria chuckled as she elbowed Hop’s side. “Thanks for saving us, mate.”

“Of course...but I owe it all to Neil, for making me realize that I was special.”

“No, Hop.” Victor shook his head and chuckled. “You were always special...to me...always.”

“Oh...right…” Hop’s face burned a bright red as Victor giggled at him.

“So…” Gloria cleared the silence by walking forward. “Any idea of how we are supposed to find Zacian and Zamaenta?” Hop and Victor looked at each other and laughed. 

“What’s so funny.” Neil crossed his arms as he pointed at the sky. “The world’s ending! What’s there to laugh about?”

“Oh, nothing...it’s just…” Victor held Hop’s hand and smiled as a small ball of light appeared from their hands. “We don’t need to find our way...cause.”

“We are already there.” Hop smiled as the ball of light flew forward and cleared the fog. Showing the familiar shrine that was in the far recess of the Slumbering Weald.

“Whoa! How’d you guys know?” Neil looked around as the water flowed around the lake.

“Zacian and Zamazenta told us…” Victor walked up towards the shrine and crouched down at the graves. “We...passed?”

“Yeah, but what?” Hop stood next to him and spotted a rusted sword. “What’s this?” He picked up the weapon and held it up. “This feels odd but familiar…”

“You think?” Victor looked behind him and found a rusted shield and picked it up. “Hey, you’re right...I feel it too.”

“Vic, you think that Zacian and Zamazenta...lead us here to have these weapons?”

“I don’t know...but where’s Zacian and Zamazenta?” Victor looked around but spotted nothing but the water.

_ ‘They must be hiding…’  _ Neil laughed to himself and ran towards them but froze as he felt something coming from behind him.

“It’s back.”

“What’s back, Neil?” Gloria raised a brow as Neil looked to the ground.

“Zaru-” 

A loud roar appeared from the distance as the jungle Pokemon ran towards the group. Followed by people in white uniforms.

“Good work, Zarude...you found the pest.” Oleana walked up and clapped her hands as she spotted Victor and Hop. “I see that you’ve found the rusted toys...and you plan on stopping Rose.” She sighed and glared at the kids. “I’m sorry, but your journey ends here!”


	61. The Revenge Battle

“You?!” Gloria pointed at Oleana and glared at her. “How’d you find us!”

“Easy, I knew you brats would try to find the Rusted Sword and Shield!” Oleana crossed her arms and fixed her gaze at Neil, then back at Hop and Victor. Her eye twitched as the duo held the rusted weapons. “Why waste your time with those old things...you should let Rose fix Galar!”

“Fix? Fix? Open your eyes, Oleana!” Hop pointed to the dark sky. “This isn’t fixing! He’s destroying it! You’re blindly following Rose into your doom!”

Oleana laughed and shook her head. “Like how you blindly followed your brother’s path? Or how Victor blindly followed you along after that other brat brutally defeated you?” Hop bit his lip as Oleana shook her head. “I owe my life to Rose, and I’ll make sure his goals will become real.”

“That brat has a name!” Victor interjected. “You guys used Bede! That’s not right! He blindly followed your orders cause he was like you, Oleana! And in the end, he got betrayed! That’s going to happen to you-” 

“Zarude, Energy Ball!” A ball of green energy flew towards the teen.

“Gardevoir, Moonblast!” A pink orb of energy flew and intercepted the attack, causing a small explosion to happen. 

“Gloria?” Victor looked up from his shield and smiled as his sister stood in front of him.

“Low blow attacking someone when they are talking!” Oleana scoffed as she snapped her fingers.

“I will not stand idly by while some low-class nobody slanders Rose!”

“Low-class?” Hop raised a brow and clenched his teeth. “Vic is anything but that! He’s an awesome trainer!” 

The group watched as the Macro Cosmos corp surrounded them. Neil backed up towards Gloria and pulled out a Pokeball. “We can take them, right?”

“Yeah...but we are wasting time…” She looked back at Victor and Hop, who were eager to battle.

_ ‘That’s what Oleana wants...to stall...I have to think of something and fast.’  _

“Don’t worry, Gloria!” Victor placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. “Hop and I have your back! We are in this together.”

“Yeah!” Hop joined her other side and stared at the Macro Cosmos corp. “Vic and I can handle these guys...don’t worry.”

“Yeah...I won’t have to.” Gloria smiled and pushed Victor and Hop back towards her Gardevoir. “Gardevoir, Teleport them out!” 

“What? Glor-” Victor quickly disappeared as Oleana grunted in frustration.

“Gloria! What was that all about?” Neil crossed his arms as the teen smirked at him.

“I sent them to Wyndon. Oleana wants to stop them from getting to Rose...she knows something about those weapons; why else would she go all this way to stop them?”

“Oh, you’re right!” Neil grinned as Oleana looked a bit flustered.

“Go to Wyndon and stop those two from getting to Rose; that’s an order!” Oleana barked orders at the group, who all nodded.

“Yes, Ma’am!” The Macro Cosmos ran off out of the forest towards the exit.

“Toxtricity, use Overdrive!” A wave of electrical currents flashed across the sky and blocked the exit. Neil giggled as the group looked back at him. “Sorry, I can’t let you guys leave just yet!” 

“You two…” Oleana stomped the ground in anger. “You two have been such a thorn to my side! I will stop you myself! I will crush you to a pulp before I do the same with your friends!”

“Bring it on then!” Gloria laughed and turned her attention to the Macro Cosmos group. “Gardevoir, Safeguard!” A thin barrier appeared around the exit, encasing the area with the barrier. 

“Hey! Let us out!” One of the members banged on the barrier but to no avail. 

“Not happening! I won’t let you guys go after Vic and Hop!”

“Zarude, use Solar Blade on Gardevoir!” Oleana shouted as the Jungle Pokemon lept into the air and dove towards Gloria’s Pokemon.

“Toxtricity, stop it with Poison Jab!” The Punk Pokemon intercepted the blade with her fist and sent Zarude flying back. Neil cracked his small hands and laughed. “I’ll handle Zarude; you make sure no one leaves, Aunt Gloria!” 

“You got it, Neil.” Gloria laughed and slapped the boy’s back. “You’ve gotten a lot stronger since the first time we met.”

_ ‘I have to thank all of you for that.’  _ The boy glared at Zarude, who roared in anger at him. 

“You’re the reason I’m in this mess. It’s time for some payback! Toxtricity, BoomBurst!” Toxtricity got down on all fours and opened her mouth as a loud burst of sound flew across the field towards Zarude.

“Zarude, stand strong, dodge it, and use Hyper Voice!” Zarude roared as the two attacks collided. Gloria winced as strong air currents blew past her, sending dirt and rock flying everywhere.

_ ‘Holy crap, these attacks are strong!’  _ She looked at Neil, who stood his ground.  _ ‘But you...you’re not like everyone else...you are their son after all...someone who faced a great challenge...something far greater than anything you’ve faced...Neil...I’m sure your dads are proud of how far you’ve come.’  _

“Toxtricity, jump and use Sludge Wave!” Neil jumped back as the Hyper Voice flew past him. The Punk Pokemon flew into the air and clapped her hands as poison flew out of her body and towards Zarude.   
  


“Zarude, Power Whip!” The Jungle Pokemon’s arm shined a bright green as it lunged forward and slashed the air, slamming a whip into Toxtricity’s body.

“Toxtricity!” Neil watched as she flew into towards the ground. “You okay?” She slowly got up and nodded and shook off the dust before turning her attention back to Zarude. “Okay, let’s go for a Poison Jab!” 

“Zarude, follow up with Close Combat!” The two Pokemon clashed and began exchanging blows with one another. Toxtricity punched Zarude across the jaw and smirked as she sent him back a few feet.

“Nice hit!” Neil jumped in glee as Toxtricity continued her assault.

“Not so fast! Zarude, Hyper Voice!” Zarude rushed towards Neil’s Pokemon and screamed in her face, causing her to stumble back. Oleana laughed and pointed at Gardevoir. “Iron Tail!” 

“Gardevoir!” Gloria ran in front of her Pokemon and winced as the attack connected to them both and sent them flying back into a tree.

“Gloria!” Neil ran towards her but froze when Zarude stood in front of him. “Get out of my way!” He shouted.

“You need to cool off, boy...here.” Oleana snapped her fingers as Zarude grabbed Neil by the collar of his hoodie and held him up. “Why not go for a swim? I heard the lake here is pretty nice and deep! Zarude, knock some sense into the brat, would you?” Neil suddenly felt a sharp pain on his forehead as the Jungle Pokemon slammed its head into him. Disorienting his sense before being tossed towards the lake.

“Neil!” Gloria shouted as the boy crashed into the deep waters of the lake.

Neil slowly sank towards the murky depths of the lake. The cold overtaking his body as his vision clouded and darkened.

_ ‘I can’t...move...is this the end for me? Papa...Dad...I never got to say...I love you...one last time…wait...if I die here...would I still be born? I guess we will find out…’  _ Just as Neil shut his eyes, a bright light flashed from his body as two silhouettes appeared from below him.  _ ‘Dad? Papa? Is that you?’  _

“Neil!” Gloria looked over to the waters and cried as the barrier from her Gardevoir disappeared. She gripped the ground and glared at Oleana. “You bitch! I won’t forgive you!” 

Oleana scoffed and turned around as the Macro Cosmo group fled the forest. “No need to waste our time here; we need to stop those brats from-” 

The ground violently shook as the lake bubbled from behind them. Gloria winced as a bright light shined from the graves and into the waters. “What the?”

As the light dissipated, Gloria spotted the familiar forms of the Pokemon she saw back in Hammerlocke vault. “It’s them!” 

“It can’t be!” Oleana glared as Zacian and Zamaenta appeared, with Neil on Zacian’s back. 

The Legendary Pokemon looked around and howled, causing the air to grow still around them. They carefully crossed the waters and looked at Neil, who was passed out on Zacian’s back.

_ ‘The son of the sword and shield is a brave one for coming this far.’  _

_ ‘Yes, he has reached great lengths to return home, but soon his efforts shall be rewarded.’  _

_ ‘Indeed, but that’s only if the Sword and Shield are willing to awaken...we have awakened and shall heed the call to battle.’  _ Zacian and Zamazenta roared as a bright light enveloped the area. As the light disappeared, the Macro Cosmos group looked around and saw no trace of Neil, Gloria, Oleana, and their Pokemon. Nothing but the red sky above them, thundering in the distance.

  
  



	62. Saving Lee

“Gloria, wait!” It was too late. The last thing Victor saw before he and Hop were teleported away was Gloria’s smiling face. The duo landed on the cold streets as the cloud thundered overhead.

“Dammit, what was she thinking?!” Victor punched the ground and stood up as he stared at the sky. “It’s...it’s getting more violent.” The sky roared and crackled with purple and red lighting that streaked across the sky.

“Yeah...we better put a stop to this, huh.” Hop held out his hand and pulled Victor up. “Gloria has done crazy things before. But she had a good reason; look.” He pointed forward and smirked at the stadium. “We made it back.”

“Gloria, she…” Victor looked down at the rusted shield and felt how light and old it felt to his touch. “Why did she do that? She can’t take on all those men by herself! Come on, Hop, let’s head back; we have to help them!” Victor quickly turned around to call the taxi but felt a sudden tug by Hop.

“Vic, calm down. She’s more than capable enough to handle those goons...and besides, she’s not alone. She has Neil.”

“Yeah...I guess.” Victor sighed and faced his friend. 

“It will be okay; Neil is a strong trainer! You saw first hand what he’s capable of.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I mean, I defeated him in battle, but it was so close! Oh, man Hop you should’ve seen it!” Victor waved his arms around and laughed to himself. “For someone so young, he’s powerful! Like, his parents have to be so proud of him for how far he’s come!”

“I know, I’ve watched it first hand, but it must’ve been so different up close.” Hop grinned as Victor nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! It was a blast!” Victor sighs and looks at Hop. “Man, I wish we could’ve had our battle. I’m sure it would be amazing if not better!”

“Oh, you think so?” Hop blushed and scratched the back of his head. 

“Yeah! You’re a strong trainer too! You’re my number one rival after all!”

“Vic, stop! Any more, and I’m gonna pass out from embarrassment.” Hop pushed his friend back and chuckled. 

“Oh, sorry. It’s just;” Victor took Hop’s other hand and locked his fingers around his hand. “I just wanted to remind you that you are worthy of being strong too. Just because someone says you’re not, you shouldn’t listen because my thoughts are better. Since well, I’ve known you longer than anyone else before!”

“Yeah...thanks, Vic.” Hop smiled and looked towards Wyndon Stadium. “We made a promise to see things together, through the good.”

“And through the bad.” Victor took a deep breath and took a step forward. “Let’s go save Leon!”

“And the world!” Hop laughed as the duo ran towards the Stadium.

* * *

“It’s so dark and quiet here...I guess everyone left.” Hop walked along the quiet main hall of the stadium and crouched down at the broken furniture. “Man, it’s like all hell broke loose.” 

“Yeah...but something doesn’t feel right.”

“What do you mean? Isn’t it a good thing that it’s quiet?” 

“That’s the thing. Did you remember what happened before we escaped here?” Suddenly Hop’s eyes widened as Victor nodded.

“There’s no sounds of battle...oh no.” Hop raced forward towards the field and gasped as he spotted the Gym Leaders on the ground. 

“Oh my gosh!” Victor ran towards Kabu and lifted him up. “Mister Kabu, are you okay?”

“Raihan!” Hop shouted as he sat next to the Dragon-type Gym Leader. “What happened?” 

“Lee’s too strong, kid,” Raihan smirked and coughed as he sat up. “I don’t know what that Rose did but Leon’s too powerful...he and his Charizard.” 

“What?” Hop looked around at the other Gym Leaders, who were lying unconscious. The smell of ash and fire surrounded the area; Hop stood up and walked over to Victor, who held the older man’s hand. “Vic, you okay?”

“Kabu...he’s not waking up.” 

“What?” Hop slid down on his knees as Victor shook his head. “He’s the one who saved us first. He can’t be…”

“Mister, Kabu…” Victor clutched the man’s hand; “You saved us from Lee, but you didn’t have to lose your life for this.” Kabu’s hand twitched in the teen’s hand as his body rose and fell.

“Look! Kabu’s alive.” Hop smiled as Victor stared at the ground.   
  


“Yeah...but, where’s Le-?” 

“Vic, look out!” Hop pushed Victor out of the way as a burst of flame soared towards him. Hop looked up and snarled as he spotted the Flame Pokemon stomping towards him. “Lee!” He pointed at his brother, who glared at the two boys. “Lee, it’s me! Hop! You gotta know me!” Hop rushed in front of Victor and looked up at him as the Champion glared at him.

“Hop, be careful!” Victor sat up but froze as Leon’s Charizard snarled at him.

“Vic, it’s okay. I know Lee...he won’t try to hurt me...I just know it!” Hop stood his ground as Leon continued to stare at him.

_ ‘Lee would never try to hurt anyone…’  _ Hop swallowed hard and smiled as Leon placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder.

“Lee!” 

“Hop!” Victor shouted as Leon’s other hand rose, commanding Charizard to rush towards Hop.

“Lee?” Hop tried to move, but Leon held him down. 

“Inteleon, use Liquidation!” The Secret Agent Pokemon appeared out of his Pokeball and slammed into Charizard, sending her flying back.

“Vic!” Hop watched as Leon quickly let go of him, ran towards Victor, and quickly pinned him down. Victor let out a gasp as Leon’s hand clutched his neck. The Rusted Shield flew back and landed next to Hop as Victor laid on the ground.

“Leon….” The teen struggled to break free from his grip, but the Champion was too strong for him to handle. 

_ ‘I can’t… breath…’  _ Victor tried to reach for his Pokeballs, but Leon pressed harder on his body. Inteleon ran towards his trainer but stepped back as Charizard tried to slash at him. Inteleon glared at the Charizard and glanced at Victor with worried eyes.

“Lee…” Hop stood up and dropped the Rusted Sword as he watched his brother pin down his best friend. “This isn’t you.”

“Of course it is, young Hop.” A voice came across the intercom as the tv screen lit up to show Chairman Rose’s face.

“Rose!” Hop glared at the Chairman and pointed at him. “What did you do to Lee? Let him go!”

“Why would I? It’s a good show...two friends whose dream is to become champion? Oh, how ironic that one of them is about to be killed by the very idol he looked up to.”

“H...H...Hop.” Victor coughed as Leon continued to pin him down.

“Lee! Let Victor go!” Hop ran towards his brother but froze as Leon looked at him. “I don’t want to fight you...but…” Hop clenched his fist and stared a the ground.

_ ‘I want to save Vic, but I have to get Lee off of him...but to do that...I have to hurt him...I don’t know what to do? No...I do know.’  _

“There’s nothing else you can do, young Hop.” Rose smirked and crossed his arms. “You wouldn’t dare hurt your brother...but you want to save your friend...you’re stuck...there’s nothing left for you to do...so give up. It will be quick.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Rose.” Hop smiled at the red bracelet that wrapped around his wrist. He quickly tossed out a Pokeball and pointed at Leon. “Cinderace, Mega Kick!” The Striker Pokemon lunged out and kicked the Champion away. Sending him flying into the wall.

“What? How?” Rose sat up from his chair as Hop ran towards Victor.

“Vic, are you okay?” Hop hugged his boyfriend and smiled as Victor came to.

“Yeah…” Victor wheezed and clutched his neck, slowly breathing in and out to regain his senses. “What about you, though? I thought...you wouldn’t hurt Leon?”

“That’s not him…” Hop stood up and held out his hand. “He would never hurt anyone. He might not be himself, so it’s my job to snap him out of it...but I can’t do it alone. I need your help, Victor.”

“Of course....” Victor laughed and took Hop’s hand before adjusting his beanie. Their bracelets dangling together in the light. “We made that promise.”

“You hurt your own brother?” Rose frowned and shook his head. “No, this can’t be! I was supposed to use your brother against you! Family shouldn’t hurt family!”

“You’re right, Rose!” Hop chuckled. “Family shouldn’t hurt family! But you still used Lee to hurt us!” He pointed at Leon and smirked at him. “Don’t worry, Lee! We will save you! Even if we have to knock some sense into you! You ready, Victor?” Hop looked to his friend, who gave him a reassuring smile

“Always have!”


	63. Combined Efforts

“Inteleon, Snipe Shot!” Victor pointed as the Secret Agent Pokemon shot a water bullet that collided with an oncoming Fire Blast attack. “Now, Hop!”

“You got it!” Hop grinned as he looked to Cinderace. “Cinderace, use Zen Headbutt!” The Striker Pokemon charged himself with psychic energy before rushing towards Charizard. “Sorry, Lee.” Hop winced as the attack hit dead-on into the Pokemon. 

“Leon…” Rose adjusted his tie and glared at the two boys. “Be that unbeatable Champion and take those two boys out!” Leon adjusted his cape and cap.

“Charizard, Air Slash!” The Flame Pokemon dashed forward and sliced the air with her wing, send a blast of wind towards the Pokemon.

“Cinderace, dodge it!” Hop shouted as his Pokemon lept into the air.

“Inteleon, you too-” Victor shouted as well but stopped and dove towards Hop and stumbled a bit as the Air Slash flew past them.

“Vic, what was that all about-”

“Hop...he’s not aiming for our Pokemon...no...he’s aiming at us! Look!” Victor pointed at the wall behind them.

“What?” The wall cracked in the exact spot where the boys were standing, causing Hop to swallow hard and slowly stand up. “He’s trying to kill us?”

“He’s not...but Rose is…” Victor glared at the Chairman, who’s smug grin pierced Hop’s body. 

“What are we gonna do?”

“Same thing we always do…” Victor placed a hand on Hop’s shoulder and chuckled. “We fight back!”

“That’s easier said than done when we don’t want to kill Lee.” Hop crossed his arms and tilted his head. “I really don’t like how the odds are stacked against us, to be honest.”

“True, but I might have an idea…”

“What is it?”

“We...have to knock Lee out.”

“What?” Hop threw his hands back, eyes widened. “Can we? Is that legal?”

“Hop! Rose already has done so much illegal stuff...we gotta!”

“Okay, you’ve made your point.” Hop turned towards Leon and sighed. “I’m sorry to do this, Lee. But you left me no choice!”

“That’s the spirit! Inteleon, Haze!” Inteleon sprayed a cloud of black gas that filled the arena. Blocking Leon’s vision from the battlefield. Victor held Hop’s hand and squeezed it before Hop nodded at his Cinderace.

“Cinderace, go for a Mega Kick!” Cinderace dashed towards the smoke and disappeared.

“Leon!” Rose shouted as he looked down at the battlefield. “Hop is trying to get to you, don’t let him!” Leon braced himself as he waited for Cinderace to appear.

“Go get’ em, Cinderace!” Cinderace jumped into the air and dove towards Leon...but Charizard was ready and flew in front of Leon.

“Vic, now!” Hop shouted as Inteleon appeared from behind Leon.

“I’m sorry, mister Leon...Inteleon, Liquidation!” Inteleon slammed his body into Leon while covered in water, sending him flying towards his Charizard.

“Now, Cinderace, land that Mega Kick!” The Striker Pokemon nodded and kicked Charizard into Leon, sending them both flying back into the ground.

“Awesome!” The boys jumped up and high-fived each other as the smoke cleared from the battlefield. 

“That should do it!” Hop grinned and froze as Leon stood up from the ground. “What? There’s no way?”

“Nice try, boys…” Rose laughed as he brought out a glass box with a button on it. “You know, if you would’ve just stayed put and leave me be, I would’ve spared you. But you’ve forced my hand; you must be dealt with if I must save Galar.”

“Save? Save?” Victor shouted and pointed to the sky. “This is what you call saving? What are you trying to do anyway?”

“I’m glad you asked...you see, Galar runs on the Wishing Stars; it’s an amazing resource, but it’s so limited! I was worried about the future of Galar that I had my scientist work tirelessly to find a solution...then we found about Eternatus!” Rose pushed the button a smiled as the battlefield rumbled.

“What’s going on?” Hop stumbled as the floor in front of him opened up, and out came a large glass dome with a Pokemon inside. “Is that?”

“Eternatus?” Victor stepped back as the Gigantic Pokemon roared and rammed its body into the glass. 

“That’s the Pokemon Gloria was talking about, right?” Hop clenched his fist and bit his lip as Eternatus’s prison cracked and shook.

“Yeah, I never thought it be so huge…” Rose stood up from his chair and left the room, and suddenly appeared in the bleachers of the stands.

“Our Scientist found that Eternatus back then had an immense energy resource within its body! And to think it was lying dormant inside Galar! We also found that Wishing Stars fueled it...so I did what I usually did and found a good supplier.   
  


“Bede!” Victor clutched his bag and shook his head. “You used him!”

“Smart, aren’t you.” Rose laughed and shrugged at the boys. “Someone has to do the dirty work; don’t act surprised...you lot had a hand in this little game of mine too.”

“What do you mean?” Hop asked.

“Well, someone had to distract Leon from what I was doing...a shame...you were doing so well until recently...that boy.” Rose gripped the box and stomped his foot. “That time traveler went and messed it all up!”

_ ‘Time traveler?’  _ Victor raised a brow at the word and shook his head.

“We will stop you, Rose! Haven’t you seen the history? Eternatus isn’t her to save Galar; it only seeks to destroy it!” Rose shook his head at Victor and laughed.

“You must think I’m an idiot. As if I were to believe some fairytale, especially one being chased by a wannabe professor and her run of the muck granddaughter!”

“You...you monster!” Hop pointed at Rose and snarled at him. “Let get of Lee and come down here so I can kick your ass!”

“What a mouth…” Rose chuckled again and opened the glass box. “Don’t worry, I’ll let him go…” Rose pushed the button and smiled as Eternatus broke out of its prison. Its roar sent shivers up Victor’s spine as it coiled around and bared its fangs at the boys.

“Vic, get down!” Hop pushed Victor out of the way as Eternatus dove towards them, grazing the sleeve of his jacket.

“Hop! You okay?” 

“Yeah…I’m okay.” Hop looked at the tear and gritted his teeth as the jacket sleeved burned a bit. “Poison type. We gotta be careful!”

“Yeah...but...Hop...something’s not right.”

“What do you mean?”

“It looks smaller than the tapestries. And it looks more like a dragon now...whereas the pictures...it depicted a hand.” Victor swallowed hard and sat up as Eternatus glared at him.

“We have to battle it then! Come on!” Hop readied his stance and pointed at Eternatus. “We can do this, Vic!” Victor smiled and stood up.

“Yeah, we can do this!”

“Don’t be so sure, kids.” Rose laughed and looked at Leon. “Do it, Leon.”

“What’s he?” Hop watched as Leon returned his Charizard into her Pokeball. 

“He’s Dynamaxing!” Victor shouted as Leon charged his Pokeball. He held the ball with one hand and tossed it in the air. Rose then reached into his pocket and brought out his special pin.

“That’s…” Hop pointed at the pin as Rose held it.

“Pretty, isn’t it? That poor boy dropped it...you’ve ever been to Unova? There’s a scientist that specialized in Pokemon Fusion...who would’ve thought he was so gracious to let me use this.” He pressed the pin down and tossed it at Eternatus.

“Hop, we gotta stop him!” Victor ran towards Eternatus, but a loud explosion of energy rocked the battlefield, sending Victor back.

“Vic!” Hop ran behind Victor and winced as his friend slammed into him. The boys rolled around and hit the wall as the force of the explosion rumbled the ground. Hop slowly opened his eyes as the world spun around him. “Ow...Victor, are you okay?”

“Yeah...are you?” Victor sat up as his beanie fell from his head. 

“I’m okay...but…” Hop looked up and gasped as he saw a Giganatamx Charizard. But it was a lot different...it had Eternatus’s body wrapped around her wings and body like armor.

“Things just went from bad to worse…” Victor swallowed hard as Leon’s Charizard roared at them.


	64. The Darkest Day

EternaCharizard roared and flapped her wings as the duo looked up at her. Leon’s eyes flashed just as Charizard’s did as he stuck his hand out.

“Charizard, Max Wildfire!” The air around Charizard’s mouth wavered as she lurched back and launched a purple burst of flame at the duo.

“Look out!” Hop shouted as Victor looked to his Inteleon.

“Inteleon, use Light Screen!” The Secret Agent Pokemon nodded and shot up a barrier as the flames connected with it. “That was close.” Victor sighed in relief, but it was short lived as the screen began to crack under pressure. “Hop, get down!” The boys dove out of the way as the attack broke the barrier and engulfed Inteleon in flames. “Inteleon!” Victor shouted and ran towards his Pokemon, who fainted from the attack. “You did your best, buddy...now get some good rest.” The teen smiled and returned his Pokemon before looking back at Hop. “That attack…”

“Yeah.” Hop looked up at the Gigantamax Pokemon and swallowed hard. “That’s no ordinary attack...we gotta do something…” Hop looked at his Cinderace and nodded as he returned him. “Let’s even the odds then!” Hop began to charge his Pokeball, but the ball never grew in size. “What?” Hop looked down at Cinderace’s Pokeball and pressed the button. “Hang on. Why isn’t it working?” He looked over at Victor, who took out his Pokeballs and tried the same thing.

“It’s not working for me either...what’s going on?” Hop looked at Leon and then Eternatus and bit his lip.

“It’s that thing! We can’t use our Pokemon!” Rose laughed and shrugged at the teens.

“How perceptive of you, young Hop. The funny thing about Eternatus...sometimes it doesn’t want to let you use your Pokemon…”

“Dammit!” Hop grunted as he looked to the ground. “We can’t fight this…”

“What are we gonna do, Hop? People are counting on us.” Victor ran up towards Hop and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I don’t know...I just don’t know…” 

“Then...we lost?” Victor shook his head as Rose continued to taunt them.

“End of the line...you both lost...there’s nothing left you can do….well except for one thing...finish them off Leon.” The Champion nodded and looked up at his Charizard.

“Go for another G-Max Wildfire.” The Flame Pokemon stomped in front of the teens and began charging her attack. 

“Hop, we gotta run!” Victor ran past his friends and froze when his hand got caught by Hop’s. “Hop?”

“What’s the point...we lost….there’s no way we can win…”

“Hop, what’s gotten into you?” Victor cupped Hop’s face and stared at his golden eyes. “This isn’t like you.”

“Poor Hop.” Rose taunted. “He lost horribly against Bede, can’t defeat his best friend, and now he can’t even save his brother. Face the facts, Victor. Your friend is weak, and you’re better off without him.”

“No! That’s not true!” Victor shouted. “Hop is wonderful and amazing! You weren’t there during our Gym Challenge, but he’s a lot stronger than you realize!” Victor turned around and pointed at Rose. “A few losses doesn’t mean you’re weak. Hop’s not like that! He learns from it, and that’s what makes him strong!”

“Vic…” Hop looked at his friend and smiled a bit. “You really mean that?”

“Of course I do...I always thought you were pretty amazing...I love you, Hop.” Victor smiled back and held Hop’s hands. “You helped me get stronger...so it’s my turn to help you.”

“Enough of this! Leon destroy them!” Rose shouted as Leon commanded his Charizard to attack them. Victor felt Hop’s hand touch his cheek as the attack roared towards them.

“Hop...we stayed by each other...let’s see this till the end.”

“Yeah...I’m with you…” Just as the attack reached them. The Rusted Sword and Shield shined and flew towards the attack.

“What?” Hop looked up and covered his face as the weapons deflected the attack back at Charizard, causing it to lurch back and froze. “The weapons...are they floating?” Victor and Hop watched as the weapons shined and flew towards the sky. 

“Is that?” Victor heard a familiar howl that pierced the sky, causing Charizard and Leon to freeze. The weapons exploded as two large figures appeared in front of the boys. “Zamazenta.” 

“Zacian?” Hop stood back and smiled as the hero duo looked back at them. 

_ ‘It’s good to finally meet you, young Hop.’  _ Zacian walked up to Hop and licked his face. 

“So...you were the voice in my head a while back then. And the one who gave me my mark…” Hop held out his arm as Zacian nodded.

_ ‘You are worthy to wield the sword of Galar.’  _

“Wicked!” Hop laughed as the Rusted Sword flew into his hand.

_ ‘Victor.’  _ Zamazenta bowed towards the boy and smiled.  _ ‘For all the hardships and growth you’ve been through, you too are worthy  _ of wielding the shield of Galar.’ 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Zamazenta...I take that you gave me the mark on my back.” Victor smiled back.

_ ‘You gave me quite the scare, but yes, I was the one who branded you with my mark. And you have proven it was the right choice.’  _

“I’m glad and thankful.” Victor looked at Leon and Charizard, who was seemingly frozen in time. “How is this possible, do you guys know?”

_ ‘The one you call Leon...he has been brainwashed by Eternatus…’  _ Zacian walked over to Victor and looked to the sky.  _ ‘It is dangerous in this state.’  _

“Is there any way we can save Lee? I don’t want to kill him.” Hop looked at his brother with a worried expression.

_ ‘Worry not, young Hop.’  _ Zamazenta walked over to the boys and smirked.  _ ‘We can rescue this Leon and Charizard without hurting them..only if you trust us.’  _

“We do…” Victor looked at Hop and held his hand as the Hero Pokemon nodded.

_ ‘Excellent...we also have brought someone as well.’  _

“Huh?” Victor looked behind Zamazenta and gasped as he saw Neil and Gloria on her back. “Neil! Gloria!” The boy ran towards them and helped them down as Gloria came to.

“Where am I...Vic? Is that you?” Gloria shot up as Victor laughed at her.

“Yeah, it’s me…”

“What, where?” Victor stopped Gloria and pointed at Leon.

“It seems like Zacian and Zamazenta brought you both here.”

“Both?” Gloria looked around and spotted Neil, who was still passed out. “Neil!” She ran towards him and lifted him. “You okay?”

_ ‘The one you call Neil is fine.’  _ Zamazenta spoke to the group as it stood in front of Victor.  _ ‘For now, Victor, Hop raise the weapons to the sky and call our names!’  _

“Right, Zamazenta.”

“Zacian!” 

“Lend us your strength!” Both boys shouted in unison as the Rusted Weapons flew into Zacian and Zamazenta, transforming them into their Crowned Forms.

“Holy crap.” Gloria watched in awe as the Hero Duo’s armor shined brightly on the battlefield.

“Wow...that’s amazing!” Hop jumped into the air and smiled as Zacian growled at Eternatus.

Leon and Charizard unfroze and gasped as Zacian and Zamazenta walked forward.

“So the boys have new Pokemon...big deal.” Rose shook his head and pointed at them. “Finish them off, Leon!”

“Use, G-max Wildfire!” Charizard charged a large burst of flame and shot it towards the group. Zamazenta ran forward and roared as a barrier appeared in front of them. Protecting them from the attack.

“Nice Zamazenta!” Victor watched as the plates on Zamazenta’s mane clicked together as she rushed towards Charizard. Leon frowned and pointed at Charizard.

“Charizard, use Max Airstream.” The Flame Pokemon flapped her wings as a large torrent of air flew towards Zamazenta. Zacian ran forward with his sword and slashed the attack clean in half, causing Leon to panic.

“These guys are strong!” Hop stuck out his fist as Zacian’s sword grew to a massive size.

“It can’t be.” Rose bit his lip and smirked as he spotted Gloria. 

_ ‘Perhaps, I can make use of the commotion.’  _ He thought as he walked away.

“You guys can do it!” Victor and Hop shouted as the two Pokemon rushed after Charizard. An explosion appeared as the two attacks connected. A large burst of energy flew out as Charizard and Leon fell to the ground.

“Lee!” Hop ran towards his brother and swallowed hard as he slowly approached him. “Is that you?” Hop gently shook his brother but bit his lip as he didn’t respond. “Lee, come on...this isn’t funny...please...you gotta wake up.” 

“H...H...Hop?” Leon's eyes fluttered open as tears fell from Hop’s face and onto his. 

“You idiot...making me worry.” Hop hugged him and cried in his arms. “I’m sorry…”

“No, I should be sorry too...when Rose….wait.” Leon sat up and looked up. “Where’s Neil?”

“What? Why?” 

“He’s in danger.”

“What do you-”

“Neil!” Gloria shouted as Rose grabbed Neil from her arms. “Let him go, you bastard!” Gloria jumped up from the ground to grab Neil, but suddenly Zarude appeared and slammed her into the ground.

“Gloria!” Victor ran forward but froze as Zarude held its claws to her neck.

“One move, and she dies, Victor.” Rose cackled as he held Neil by the collar of his shirt as the boy slowly regain consciousness.

“Where am I...Rose!” Neil growled as he tried to kick the Chairman. “Let me go!”

“No, you’ve been an annoyance ever since you came here! With that, Celebi! I need whatever power you absorbed from it!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now let me go so I can kick your butt!” Neil flailed around as Rose shook his head.

“You have some nerve…” Rose smiled that creepy smile that froze Neil in his tracks. “Give me back that power.”

“I...don’t know how…” Neil began to whimper as Rose raised his voice.

“Yes, you do! Now give it back.” Rose threw the boy to the ground and glared at him.

“Neil!” Victor tried to run towards him, but Zarude brought its claw closer to Gloria’s neck. “Rose, you bastard! Let them both go!”

“Not until he gives me what I want!” Rose walked over to Neil and pulled him by the back of his hair. “You want to go home, right? Then give me Celebi’s power back, and you can return home.”

“You’re crazy!” Neil spat in Rose’s face and looked away. “Why would I help you?”

“Fine, I’ll just have to force you myself.” Rose brought out a Pokeball and sent out Celebi. The Time Travel Pokemon looked around and spotted Neil as it touched his face.

_ ‘Oh no…’  _ Neil watched as it flew closer and closer to him.

“Ah, yes...it remembers you...since you touched it when you time-traveled here!”

“Neil...is that true?” Victor stared at the boy, who looked away. “Answer me!”

“I...I...yes...it’s true...I’m from the future…” Neil whimpered as he didn’t dare to look at his father’s face. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you.”

“All this time…” Victor looked down and shook his head. “I...didn’t think…”

“That can’t be true!” Hop shouted as he tended to Leon. “He’s lying!”

“Oh no, it’s all true.” Rose smiled. “It gets even better when you find out who he really is.”

“Who...he...really is?” Victor raised a brow as Rose nodded.

“Yes, he’s your so-” Suddenly Gloria screamed as she threw off Zarude.

“Enough! I’m gonna repay you for what you did to me!” She jumped towards the Chairman and tackled him to the ground.

“Gloria!” Neil shouted as he fell back. Gloria punched Rose across the face and looked back at Neil. “Run!” The boy nodded as he quickly stood up and ran towards Victor. Just then, Zarude roared and tackled Gloria and threw her against the wall, knocking her out.

“Gloria!” Victor glared at Rose and looked at Zamazenta. “Zamazenta-” He froze as Celebi flew in front of Victor. “What are you…” Suddenly, Celebi knocked him, Zacian, and Zamazenta away.

“Vic!” Hop shouted as he watched Celebi fly towards Neil

_ ‘Return…’  _

“What?” Neil winced and cried out as a ball of light flew out of him and flew towards Celebi. The pain sent a shockwave throughout his body as the ball came out.

_ ‘Return,’  _ The Celebi thought as it slowly brought its hands up to the ball.

“Oh no, you don’t!” Rose grabbed the ball of light with his hands and bit his lip as the ball burned his hand. “I”m using this!” He laughed and tossed it at Eternatus.

“No!” Neil panted as the ball of light enveloped the Gigantic Pokemon...transforming it into its Eternatmax form. He looked up as the giant hand loomed over him. He looked over at Gloria, then at Hop, then finally at Victor and cried.

_ ‘This is all my fault…’ _


	65. Together Forever

“Eternatus…” Hop looked to the sky and shuddered as the giant hand loomed over the battlefield. “What is that form?”

“That…” Leon wheezed, “Is Eternatus’s Eternamax form. I’ve heard about it from Sonia and Raihan...it was known as the bringer of the end.”

“What?” Hop looked down at his brother and shook his head. “Can...can we even defeat it?”

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t hurt to try. You both are strong and amazing.” Leon smirked as Hop sat him against the wall. 

“Thanks, Lee...I’ll make you proud.”

“You already have...now go save the world, mate.” Hop gave him a thumbs-up as he ran towards Victor.

“Vic! You okay?” Hop ran towards his friend, who slowly sat up and coughed.

“I think I’m okay...a few bruises...nothing that I can’t sleep off.” He let out a small laugh as he looked over at Neil. “Neil!” He slowly walked towards him and crouched down. “Are you okay?”

“All my fault…” The boy muttered.

“Neil.” Victor shook the boy and propped him up. “Speak to me, mate.”

“Why should I...I lied to you. I lied to all of you; I used you to get back home...I understand if you hate me-” Suddenly Victor hugged Neil and massaged his head.

“Neil, I don’t hate you. I’m just glad you’re okay. But now, Hop and I are more motivated to bring you back to your original timeline.”

_ ‘Dad…’  _ Neil bit his lip as he returned the embrace.

“Thank you...I promise I’ll repay you.”

“Come visit us in the future then.” Victor let out a small smile as Neil blushed and looked to the ground.

_ ‘Oh, you’ll see me soon enough.’  _ Neil looked up as Hop gave him a thumbs-up.

“Leave it to us.” Hop took Victor’s hand and looked up at Eternatus. “This is the final bout, Vic..this will be the hardest challenge yet.”

“Even more so than battling you?” Victor teased.

“Oh, hush.” Hop elbowed Victor and ruffled his friend’s hair. “You know, I kind of like your hair all free like that.”

“You think?” Victor ran his fingers through his brown hair and laughed. “Maybe it’s time to throw away that old beanie of mine.” Neil smiled at his parents and crawled towards Gloria and sat next to her.

“Aunt Gloria, I know you’re probably unconscious still, but I want to thank you for helping me return home.” He let out a smile and wiped his face. “Adventuring with you guys has been fun and rewarding...but I so can’t wait to go back.” Neil looked on as Hop, Victor, Zacian, and Zamazenta; readied for battle.

“Zacian, use Behemoth Blade!” Hop shouted as Zacian’s sword grew to a massive size and slashed the air, sending an energy wave towards Eternatus’s hands. “Direct hit!” 

“Hop, look out!” Victor shouted as Eternatus’s fingers shot a beam of light towards them. “Zamazenta, quick use Wide Guard!” Zamazenta’s eyes shined as a large barrier appeared in front of the teens, protecting them from the attack. “Stay on guard, Hop. We won’t know what’s gonna happen.”

“Well, I’ll always have you to protect me, right?” Hop stuck his tongue out as Victor shook his head.

“Right. Zamazenta! Use, Behemoth Bash!” Zamazenta roared and charged after Eternatus, retaliated, and sent its tendrils towards the Crowned Shield Pokemon. The tendrils appeared from the ground and wrapped around Zamazenta, lifting her into the air.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Hop smirked, “Zacian, Sacred Sword!” Zacian jumped up into the air and slashed the fingers apart, allowing Zamazenta to land safely. Eternatus roared and charged a beam at the Hero Duo.  
  
“Hop, it’s going for another Dynamax Canon!” Victor shouted as he looked at his friend.   
  


“I’m counting on you, Vic!” Hop pointed at Zacian and shouted at him. “Zacian, Behemoth Blade!” Zacian nodded and rushed towards Eternatus, who shot its fingers towards him.

“Zamazenta, Psychic Fangs!” Zamazenta barred her fangs and destroyed the fingers as Zacian slashed the hand in half.

“Now, Vic!”

“Right! Zamazenta, Moonblast!”

“Zacian, you too!” The two attacks exploded as they collided with Eternatus. Dust flew around the battlefield as the air became still.

“Did...we do it?” Victor asked as the dust and smoke began to settle.

“I think so…” Hop looked around and spotted Rose, who shook his head in anger.

“You kids, always ruining everything! I had everything perfect! Until...until…” He glanced at Neil and pointed at him. “Until you showed up!”

“Me?” Neil swallowed hard as Eternatus sprang up from the ground.

“Yes, you! Eternatus, destroy that brat for good! Erase him from existence!”

“No!” Victor shouted as Eternatus charged its Eternabeam at Neil, who sat there, frozen from fear.

_ ‘Come on, legs...move! Move! Move!’  _ Neil tried to move but covered his face as the beam flew towards him.

“No!”

“Neil!” 

Neil looked up as he felt his body move out of the way of the beam...time slowed down as Neil watched Hop and Victor push him out of the way of the attack.

“Dad! Papa!” Neil’s voice was drowned out as the blast hit the teens dead on. The boy rolled away and hit his head against the ground. He panted and coughed as he sat up. “No...No...NO!” Neil crawled over to Victor and Hop’s bodies, who laid unmoving. “No...please...no…” Tears formed in the boy’s eyes as he shook Victor’s body.

_ ‘Dad..please, this has to be a joke…’  _ Neil looked over at Hop, whose eyes held a blank stare.

“Neil…” Victor quietly coughed as he looked up at Neil.  
  
“Victor!” Neil clutched the teen’s hand and held it to his cheeks as tears fell from his face. “Stay with me; I can get help. For the both of you!”

“It’s too late, Neil...you gotta run…” Victor smiled as he touched Neil’s cheek. “I’m sorry...but I feel so cold…” Victor turned his head and looked over at Hop. “Hop...I’m sorry that we never got to battle...I love you.”

“Victor...please don’t say that!” Neil shouted...his breathing became sporadic as Victor coughed.

“Neil...I’m so proud of you...in the short time that I got to know you...you are one remarkable trainer...it was thanks to you that I was able to value the people I wanted to protect...like you…”

“Please...don’t go…” Neil closed his eyes as Victor wiped the boy’s eyes.

“I’m proud of you, Neil...my so-” Victor’s hand dropped as Neil looked down at Victor’s lifeless body.

“NO!!!” Neil shouted as he cried over Victor’s body. Eternatus roared and charged another attack and aimed it at Neil.

“DAD! PAPA! NO, I LOVE YOU!” Neil wept over his dad’s bodies as the attack shot towards him.

A bright light appeared from the sky and enveloped Neil’s body as he quickly disappeared into it...leaving no trace of the boy’s presence.


	66. The Lesson

_ ‘Neil...wake up my child…’  _ A mysterious voice echoed in the boy’s ears as he slowly opened his eyes to a white room. 

“Where...where am I?” The boy quickly sat up and found himself on a bed.

_ ‘You are in my domain, child…’  _ A ball of light shined from behind Neil as it began to form into a white and yellow bipedal beast.

“Who are you? Where am I? Where are...Hop...and Victor.”

_ ‘As I said, you are in my domain, where time has no meaning...unfortunately, the one you call Hop and Victor are long gone.’  _

“No! That can’t be! Then why am I still here?” Neil pinched himself and winced as it hurt. “I’m still alive; how am I still here if they are dead!”

_ ‘You are in a state of Purgatory, Neil...I brought you here to save you from further ruining the timeline.’  _

“Ruin? What do you mean?”

_ ‘Allow me to explain...when a person time travels by any means...they emit foreign energy that confuses the current universe...the energy causes distortions and it messes with the world the person is in...the longer the person stays, the larger the distortions happen…’  _

“Like what exactly?”

_ ‘You weren’t supposed to get endorsed by Rose...it was supposed to be another..’  _ The being shook its head as it looked to the sky..  _ ‘The universe tries to stabilize itself with the new energy by changing the world around them, and if that doesn’t work, it tries to destroy them. Most of the things you saw on your adventures were not supposed to happen...and by telling people you were from the future, it became worse and worse.’ _

“I...I didn’t realize..”

_ ‘YOU DIDN’T REALIZE!’  _ The voice boomed.  _ ‘You doomed your world and yourself the moment you entered!’  _

“It wasn’t like I wanted to! Rose was the one that started it all!” Neil jumped off the bed and pointed at the entity.

_ ‘That is true, he has violated my domain ever since he tried to build that machine of his…, but he pays his dues in the original timeline, as for you...You have no reason to live...and must suffer the punishment of your crimes.’  _

“No, please!” Neil held his hands up and pleaded to the entity. “Hear me out…”

_ ‘Very well, speak…’  _ Neil looked to the ground and bit his lip.

“It’s true I wanted to go home...but I wanted to know how my Dad became so strong...I wanted to find my answer...and thought I could find it by tagging along with his adventures. I didn’t think...it would turn like this after finding out.” Neil cried out and looked up. “I didn’t want this! I didn’t want to see my dads die! I just wanted to go home!” Neil cried out and punched the ground as he rolled around. The boy lost all hope of returning home as his cries echoed throughout the white room.

_ ‘Child…’  _ The being walked up to Neil and leaned its head on the boy.  _ ‘Stifle your tears...not all hope is lost.’  _

“What?” Neil stopped and looked up as the being nodded. 

_ ‘Yes, there is a way that you can save them and return home.’  _

“What is it?”

_ ‘I can turn back time and fix everything...but in turn, you will forget all that has transpired up to this point.’  _

“What? Forget...the adventures…” Neil thought back at the time he spent with Hop, Victor, and Gloria. From the laughs to the cries, from the highs and to the lows...all of it, gone within an instant. “I accept…”

_ ‘That quickly? What about the lesson? I thought you found your answer...aren’t you just gonna end up back as you were before? You’re not afraid to lose that answer you’ve been searching for so long?’  _

“I...I don’t care.” Neil stood up and placed a hand on his chest. There’s a small smile that breaks through his saddened face as he looked up at the entity. “I don’t need a lesson.”

_ ‘Dad, I finally realize what made you so strong...I can’t believe I never realized this sooner...the answer to my question.’  _ Neil thought about the adventures he had with Hop and Victor and smiled wide as he grinned to himself.

“I don’t need to worry about finding the answer again. Well, because; I’m the answer that I’ve been looking for! I’m the Lesson in true strength!” Neil pointed to the sky and laughed as he posed like Victor. The entity bellowed and nodded as it leaned its head next to Neil.

_ ‘You are truly the son of the Sword and Shield...Your parents must be so proud of you now.’  _

“They always have been...but now, I think I’m ready to go back.”

_ ‘Of course...go forth and forge your own path, now...never look back to the what-ifs.’ _

“Yeah, it’s like the old saying goes...if you spend your time looking back, you’ll lose all the opportunities that come at you coming forward.”

_ ‘Indeed...now be on your way.’  _ The entity shined a bright light around Neil as the boy slowly began to disappear.

“Wait, I never got your name!” Neil shouted as the entity turned around.

_ ‘You may have heard of me from your father’s books...I am known as the Alpha Pokemon.’  _ With that, Neil warped away as the Pokemon laughed.  _ ‘That boy has a bright future ahead of him.’  _

* * *

“Neil...Neil...Neil!” A familiar voice echoed in Neil’s head as he slowly opened his eyes.

_ ‘What?’  _

“Oh, thank goodness, you’re okay!” Neil felt a pair of arms hug him tightly as his vision returned to him.

“Where…” He looked around and found himself in the Slumbering Weald. “How did I get here?”

“Neil, you had me so worried.” Neil looked over and saw a tuft of brown hair as the person hugged him. 

“Dad?” Neil smiled as Victor stared at him.

“Of course, it’s me! Who else could it be!” 

“What happened?” Neil looked around and spotted Hop and Gloria, who smiled at the boy. Hop crouched down and adjusted his glasses as he ruffled Neil’s hair.

“You left to see your aunt but then disappeared after we didn’t hear from you for about a while. I’m glad we found you before it got super dark, though!”

“You gave your dad quite the scare, you know!” Gloria shook her head as she looked at the shrine. “Who would’ve thought that you’d be sleeping here...back when it all started for us.”

“I...did?” Tears started to form in Neil’s eyes, catching the attention of the adults.

“Neil, what’s wrong?” Victor picked up his son, who began to cry in his arms.

“I...I...I don’t know...suddenly I feel so happy to see you guys again!” Neil hugged Victor tightly and buried his face into his jacket.

“Hey, it’s okay, my little Munchlax. You’re safe now.” Victor stood up and smiled at Hop and Gloria. “He’s okay, guys.”

“It’s only been a few hours; we weren’t that long gone.” Hop interrupted as Gloria elbowed him.

“What your Papa is trying to say is that it’s good to see you again Neil.” Gloria laughed as she turned towards the entrance. “Now, if you excuse me, I’m gonna go on ahead and make sure no more people wander in here...far too dangerous.”

“Yeah, you do that, sis.” Victor smiled as she headed off, leaving Hop and Victor with Neil.

“Well, I guess it’s time to head home now!” Hop stretched and adjusted his lab coat. “Good thing we finished all our work for the day.”

“Yeah, for once…” Victor scoffed as he walked towards the entrance with Hop.

“Dad...Papa…” Neil pulled himself away from his Dad’s arms and jumped down as he clutched his hand.

“What is it, son?”

“Can I ask you guys something?”

“Of course, ask whatever you want from us.” Victor looked down as Neil blushed and looked at Victor.

“How’d you guys fall in love?” Both men raised a brow as they looked at each other.

“That’s new.” Hop laughed, causing Neil to pout.

“It’s a good question! I wanna know cause, well...It might help me find my answer I’ve been looking for!” Victor held out his hand at Neil as Hop took his other.

“Well, Neil...I hope you’re ready for a long story cause it’s a good one…” Neil looked back at the shrine and smiled at the night sky as three shoot stars flew across the sky.

“I have a feeling that I’ll like it, Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a trip this was! I can't believe we've made it this far...it's sad to see this project come to a close but I had a ton of fun writing...I want to thank my friend Gummy for letting me write about Neil. But this is gonna be the last Neil project I'm gonna work on since I'll be working on my own stuff! Look forward to it! I hope you guys enjoyed Neil's journey on finding his lesson!


End file.
